Code Geass: Dirge of Daedalus
by Kodai Okuda
Summary: It is 2024 a.t.b., the peace of the world is crumbling as a new threat presents itself. Can Zero and the Order of the Black Knights bring the world together fast enough to save it? Find out in Code Geass: Dirge of Daedalus. Spoiler Warning. Updated Weekly
1. Turn One: Sakuradite

Turn One: Sakuradite

* * *

_"To deny the existence of Yang and Yin is to deny that there is day and night, light and darkness, good and evil. Within Yang there is Yin and within Yin there is Yang, just as in light there are shadows of darkness and in darkness there are pinpricks of light. Such was the plight that Lelouch left the world in with his last evil, a state of perpetual peace that placed the world in Yang and smothered all but a few vestiges of Yin which threw the Chi of the world out of balance. A wise man once said; nature abhors a vacuum. Pity we didn't realize that before Lelouch made his sacrifice."_-Excerpt from the journal of UFN Japanese Ambassador Kaguya Sumeragi dated November 26th, 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

The large oval-snowboard shaped superstructure of the former Aerial-Battleship _Thor_ threw the shadow of its massive bulk over the southern seas of the Atlantic as she sped along her course. Her float-system engines hummed rhythmically as the sun glinted off of her metallic hull. Originally built under the orders of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles Vi Britannia, the _Thor_ was larger than any other air-ship before it. The completion of this airship was done by the order of Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia in 2021 a.t.b. However, the craft's role as an Aerial-Battleship was over before she ever set aloft into the blue skies of the world. Her three FLEIJA launchers had been removed, leaving only her basic conventional armaments in place for defense against pirates and terrorists; a problem that had slowly grown in the wake of the catastrophic wars of the Britannian Imperial Era. Although still a formidable warship, the _Thor's_ new mission was one of peace and scientific exploration of planet Earth; the airship was now a massive aerial research-vessel.

Upon the aft engineering structure which hung from midway along the ventral hull of the rear of the great vessel was an observation promenade, complete with railing and a staircase leading back up into the ship.

Leaning upon the railing of the promenade was a fiery-red haired woman in the black and gray military uniform of the elite Black Knight unit _The Yamato no Orochi_. Her long braided hair hung over her left shoulder and swayed slightly in the wind as it whipped up off the surface of the ocean below her. Her blue eyes gazed at the deep blue cold waters below her as she pondered private thoughts known only to her.

"Hey Kallen!" A tall blued-eyed man called to her as he walked down the stairs.

His blonde hair gave him away instantly, "Hi Gino."

"Hi," Lt. Commander Weinberg leaned over and smiled. "There's that look again."

"What look?" Captain Kouzuki straightened up and sneered.

"You know what look," he leaned on the railing and looked towards the horizon. "That whole, _could I have saved him? _Look you have."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She folded her arms and turned away so he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes. "Besides that was six years ago, and he's dead now so it doesn't matter anymore."

"I know that," Gino said softly, "but that doesn't mean you've let go."

"How can I?" Kallen turned to let the wind of the sea dry her eyes which threatened to tear.

Gino lightly touched her shoulder, "We've all made mistakes Kallen. Isn't it time you forgave him and moved on?"

"I forgave him already, nearly six years ago." She didn't look at him. "But with all that's happened since he left us…" Kallen brushed off Gino's hand. "It isn't him I can't forgive Gino." Her voice was a whisper. "It's us…me, Ougi, Tamaki, and the others. We betrayed him."

At this moment she didn't sound like Captain Kouzuki of _The Yamato no Orochi _that he had come to know and trust and that bothered Gino. "He deceived and betrayed the world Kallen and killed countless people, he would have even killed you if Zero hadn't stopped him. You should know better than most what kind of person he became. So you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, what would Ougi think?"

"You really wanna know what Ougi thinks?" Kallen gave him a false smile. "On the one year anniversary of the Death of the Demon Emperor there was a televised broadcast of how Zero, the hero of the people, slew the 99th Emperor of Britannia and saved the world. Ougi left the room when he saw the rebroadcast of Zero stab Lelou-the Emperor." Kallen stared off into the distance as she recanted the scene. "I had gone to visit Valletta, Ougi and their infant child; since I was hardly ever able to make it over there anymore with all my school work, and continued military training at that time; I thought it would be nice to take the opportunity to see them during the international holiday. We were having evening tea when the broadcast came on the television. Ougi just got up without a word and went outside. I followed Ougi out to the front of their house where I saw him weeping softly for a moment before he recomposed himself. He's never felt right about what we did to Zero when we chose to ally with Schneizel. Tamaki is not any better either. He won't talk about it unless he's stone drunk and then all he does is cry about how we wronged Zero. All of us that were close to Zero, the real Zero, carry the shame of what we did to him Gino. I know I feel like if I had talked to Lulu instead of just following him like a lost puppy with a new master then maybe I could have stopped his Requiem; maybe we could've found a different path to peace; and then maybe he'd still be alive today."

Gino felt foolish, "I'm sorry Kallen. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just thought that after all this time your feelings might have changed." The only thing that stood in the way of Kallen going from just being his best friend and comrade too something more was the lingering shadow of Lelouch.

Kallen gave him a warm smile, "Its okay Gino, don't worry about it. It's just this cool, crisp air; it brings back memories of Japan and the Battle of Narita and how Zero led us to victory there and so many other times afterwards."

"Speaking of frigid mountain conditions," Gino said anxious to change the subject, "What do you think about this mission?"

"What? Do you mean going to Antarctica to babysit some geophysicists, archaeologists, and other science personnel just to find that huge Sakuradite deposit that the Global FLEIJA-detection security satellites picked up near the central mountain range of that continent of ice?" Kallen put on a genuine smile and rolled her eyes. "I think its BORR-ING."

"Well at least we'll see some penguins." Gino laughed.

"Why couldn't we get assigned to South America?" Captain Kouzuki said as she lay back on the railing with her arms.

"You want a re-match with Generalissimo Ceasaro's mercenaries don't you?" He snickered.

"Yah, why not?" Kallen squinted her eyes at him. "Isn't our job to put down the build up of internal armed forces?"

"Yes but it's not like we can just waltz in there with our KnightMares and take them prisoner. Those forces are the remnants of the old Imperial Britannian army, and will put up one hell of a fight which could in turn spark a war in the region." Gino leaned against the railing beside her. "They don't recognize UFN authority. Not too mention that Cornelia is leading them."

Kallen sighed, "Poor Nunnally. She's lost her whole family either by death or desertion. I can't believe Cornelia renounced her father's name and took up her mother's maiden family name as her own; Cornelia Ceasaro."

"I can't really say I blame her," Gino turned to face Kallen with a devilish grin. "It's not like Cornelia gets along with Schneizel or trusts Nunnally. Look at it from her viewpoint."

"Are you serious or are you just picking on me?" Kallen asked. "You know as well as I do Gino that Cornelia and Gilford both left Britannia as soon as Gilford and she were able to do so. They grabbed what they could in weapons and equipment and then left with as many people as would follow them down to Brazil."

"I might be picking on you a little," He smirked. "I wouldn't want you to think I've given up on you."

Kallen blushed, "Commander Weinberg!"

Gino laughed and then became serious all of a sudden, "Hey is it true that Nina Einstein left with them."

"That's what the intel says; her, Lloyd Asplundh, and Cecil Croomy too." Kallen turned to look at the sunlight reflecting off of the waves beyond the shadow of the ship. "I can only imagine what their doing for Cornelia down there."

"You think they'd build a FLEIJA after everything that's happened?" Gino inquired anxious to know her opinion.

"No," Kallen was firm, "I don't think they would. But I do think that they'd build conventional weaponry like Knightmare-Frames and such. That's more Cornelia's style."

"Hey you two!" A young female voice called out from the top of the stairwell that led down to the promenade.

"Hi Anya," Gino waved at her to come down and join them.

First Lieutenant Anya Alstreim wore the same uniform as Kallen and Gino. In her arms the girl carried a tray which had three cups of hot tea upon it. "I thought you might like something to keep you warm out here."

"Thank you Anya," Gino said as he took a cup.

Kallen took the second mug, "So what do you think of this crisp Antarctic air Anya? I'll bet it's a big change from the Orange-Orchard farm you and Jeremiah were on."

"Yes it is," Anya replied in her usual monotone voice. "But it's a nice change." She smiled.

"I'm still surprised Jeremiah let you become a Knightmare pilot again." Kallen said.

"Well, I wasn't happy on the farm." Anya stated. "It got too boring for me and I was already a good Devicer so I thought that I'd join the Black Knights after the UFN reformed them in 2020 a.t.b."

"I'm glad you did," Gino said with a smile, "It's nice to have an old friend on the team besides Kallen; at least your better company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kallen put her free hand on her hip and scowled at Gino.

"Just that Anya is better company than some people on this ship, that's all." Gino teased.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Anya inquired with a blank expression.

Kallen turned beet red, "What?...No...It's alright Lt. Alstreim, you can stay."

"Aw com'on Kallen, don't you value our private time together?" Gino taunted her with a wink.

Kallen furrowed her brow, "Commander Weinberg how many times do I have to tell you..." The ship's intercom interrupted Captain Kouzuki before she could finish.

"Attention!" The voice of Chancellor Schneizel Britannia's Chief Yeoman, Kannon, boomed over the speakers, "All members of the Black Knights are to report to the Flight deck for a preliminary operations briefing immediately. We are currently less than three hours from our destination point. That is all."

"Saved by the bell," Cmdr. Weinberg laughed as he made his way up the stairs; empty tea cup in hand.

Anya turned and started up the stairs.

"Hey wait for me!" Kallen chugged her mug of tea and choked down the hot liquid as she hurried to follow behind Gino and Anya.

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to send Schneizel in charge of this mission Empress Nunnally?" Suzaku asked.

"I do," She said as she stared out the window standing on her cybernetic-enhanced legs. World medical technology had advanced quickly during the years after her reign began; it had too in order to deal with all of the misery and suffering of those that were maimed and disfigured during the war her brother had waged.

"I should have went with them," Kururugi said as he came to stand beside her; the mask of Zero resting under his arm.

"No," she cut him off. "I need Zero in Japan with me for the upcoming UFN summit." Her tone was cold towards him. Nunnally had learned Zero, the new Zero, was Suzaku on that horrid day when she held her dying brother in her arms. Empress Nunnally didn't hate Suzaku for what he did, but it didn't change the lingering feeling of antipathy for him that festered in her heart no matter how badly she tried to forgive Suzaku.

Suzaku had been reluctant to expose his identity to Nunnally at first, but later realized that lying to her was equally despicable and pointless. He made up his mind to confide his true identity to her and only her.

"Are you afraid of being assassinated? Is that why you want Zero there by your side?" He knew it was a foolish question as soon as it left his lips.

"Of course I am." Nunnally didn't look at him. Her eyes were on the replica of the garden that mimicked the one her mother Marianne's estate used to have. The lush floral greenery adorned the west side of New-Brunswick Castle in the center of Neo-Pendragon; a city built around the crater-lake that once was the original metropolis built by her father.

"The hatred of the world rests upon me for the actions of my family." She told him flatly. "Why wouldn't assassins be there to take my life?"

"I don't think the world hates you Nunnally," Suzaku ventured to say. "Much of the world is still focused on reconstruction and rebuilding. Only a few remnants of war remain and we may be able to bring those elements to the bargaining table to bring about total peace. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"NO!" She snapped at him, though she continued to look at the blooming flowers of the garden below. "There was only one thing that brought me happiness in this world, and you took that from me."

Suzaku flinched as though she had run him through with a sword. He and his conspirator hadn't considered Nunnally's feelings about their plan; The Zero Requiem. They had been teenagers back then; childish and impulsive in their decisions.

"It's what he wanted." Suzaku had been through this with her before, but not at this level of intensity. Something was wrong and it was deeper than just the emotional ache in her bosom.

"I know Suzaku." Nunnally turned to face him, tears welled in her eyes. "And it was all for nothing. Even now the countries of the world conspire against each other for resources and power. Humans aren't pieces on a chessboard. They have feelings and desires, vices and shortcomings that you two either chose to ignore or failed to take into account in your grand scheme!"

Kururugi tried to ignore the verbal blows as they slashed at his emotions; he knew she was right. "Do you believe this new Sakuradite deposit will start another war?"

"Yes, I do." Nunnally hobbled over to where her float chair hovered silently above the floor of her study-chambers. Even though the cybernetic-enhancements allowed her to walk, she had yet to master their operation and still had some difficulty walking.

"And FLEIJA will rear her ugly head yet again," She said as she sat down.

Suzaku was stunned by her suggestion. "Do you think Cornelia will develop a FLEIJA weapon?"

"No, my sister is an honorable woman. She would never use such a weapon." Nunnally sank into the cushions of her chair and threw her head back, "But I'm not so sure about the Black Knight's Pacific Commander Brigadier General Kyoshiro Tohdoh and his right-hand, the Black Knight's Asiatic Commander Major General Li Xingke. They've both become hungry for power."

Kururugi stood before her and looked directly at Nunnally, "Empress, are you implying that you believe that the UFN has become corrupt so soon?"

"I do." She said to him without flinching.

"What about your friends Kaguya Sumeragi and the Tianzi, Jiang Reika?" Suzaku questioned her with a scowl, "You can't possibly think that they have become corrupt can you your Majesty?"

Nunnally tittered, "Of course not Suzaku. Kaguya and Jiang are both very forgiving and understanding women. Besides the fact that we three are nearly the same age, we all share the heartache and disappointment that the men around us have wrought. It's those shared emotions that actually started to bind us together like sisters when we met during the first UFN global summit one year after I became Empress. After that we three have forged a strong friendship amongst ourselves."

Suzaku shrugged, "I hadn't realized you three were so close. I thought that my cousin Kaguya would actually be rather cold towards you considering your pedigree milady."

Nunnally held back a laugh, "She was at first-my being the sister of the Demon Emperor and all-but I think a part of her felt guilty about betraying Zero." Nunnally giggled, "Kaguya never stops asking me about my brother's past; the girls he liked; the girls that liked him; his hobbies; you know basically everything about him. I think she still likes him deep down inside."

"Wasn't Lady Kaguya supposed to marry Tohdoh a few years back?" Suzaku inquired; he pressed the subject to keep her smiling.

"Yes she was," Nunnally chortled, "it was at the behest of the new Japanese parliament. They claimed it was to ensure the continuance of the Imperial bloodline but Kaguya saw right through it and rightly accused them of trying to use her as a pawn in a power grab for Japanese control of the Black Knight's Pacific Command. Since Tohdoh had been elected head of that position by the UFN, the Japanese parliament sought to gain bedside influence and inner knowledge of confidential information through Kaguya."

"I take it that didn't sit well with her?" Suzaku smiled.

Nunnally let out a laugh, "Oh no! Kaguya faced down the Prime Minister in the middle of the Senate's most important debate of the year; that being the Japanese government budget; and flat out told him in front of the whole country during the televised event that if he wanted to be in bed with Tohdoh then he should marry him himself."

"Feisty as always," Suzaku laughed.

"Yah she is," Nunnally giggled. "She once stared down Li Xingke and scolded him severely for missing Jiang's birthday a few years back. I pity the person she gets angry at because Sumeragi gives no quarter."

"I never understood Jiang Reika and Li Xingke's relationship," Suzaku asked a bit perplexed. "Are they in love?"

"Yes." Nunnally said with smirk. "I believe they've been planning a wedding for years but both of them are so busy they've not gotten around to even deciding where to have it."

"Does Jiang talk a lot about getting married?" Kururugi asked with a smile.

"No, not really," Nunnally said. "Jiang usually tries to get me to talk about all the friends I had at Ashford. Reika didn't have any real friends growing up so she likes to hear my tales about my school days with Millay, Rivaltz, Nina, Shirley and my brother. She especially likes to hear the stories of Shirley trying to chase down my brother and all of Millay's crazy antics to get them together."

The memory of the last words Shirley said to him cut into Suzaku's psyche; _I forgave Lulu for the death of my father...maybe you should try to forgive him too Suzaku._ He hadn't forgiven him; even now after all this time; his love for Euphie was too great and too deep and Lelouch, no Geass, had taken her from him by the hand of Zero and he could never forgive Lelouch for forcing him to live by using Geass. The Zero Requiem was not enough; he knew that now; he knew he wanted to be with his true love; Kururugi knew he wanted more than anything to be with his Euphie; Suzaku wanted to die. "Yah, Millay sure was crazy wasn't she?"

"Was? She still is." Nunnally laughed. "Millay Ashford is now the chief executive of the Tokyo Broadcasting Channel and airs some of the most outlandish shows in the world; she's a huge success over there."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Suzaku said in surprise. "I wonder what happened to the rest of the gang."

"If you mean Rivaltz, he actually married Millay a little over four years ago." Nunnally told him. "I wanted to go too their wedding but couldn't because I knew I'd bring attention to my relationship too them and there was a real possibility of retaliation against our friends by the Japanese government and other parties."

Suzaku sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry milady I should have realized that would be a problem."

"That's okay," Nunnally told him. "Things are more settled now in Japan and when we go there in a month for the UFN summit I've made arrangements for us to visit Millay and Rivaltz...well, you as Zero anyway." Her elation subsided as she realized her excitement was lost on Suzaku.

"Don't look sad Empress," He gave her a fake grin. "I've made my own bed and am more than willing to lie in it."

"That reminds me," Nunnally cocked her head to one side, "Kaguya and Jiang are flying out here to travel with us to Japan."

"Pardon my saying so Empress, but that seems a bit odd." Suzaku was puzzled.

"Not at all," She smiled at him. "You see you and I are going to Japan by ship and so you'll have a whole month to get reacquainted with Lady Kaguya and the Tianzi while we cruise along to the islands of Japan. Hope you don't get sea-sick."

Suzaku grimaced, "No milady."

* * *

"Chancellor Schneizel, we are approaching the Weddell Sea coastline," Kannon stated from his position standing on the foredeck of the enclosed bridge which protruded from the ventral bow section of the ship just below the nose Hadron-Cannon.

"Thank you Kannon," Schneizel smiled at his Yeoman. "Please inform Dr. Viviane that we are now within landing range and have her prepare her teams for immediate departure. Also, have the Black Knights put on standby."

"Yes Chancellor," Kannon stated obediently. "We should make the intended dig site on the Vigrid Plain in about an hour Sir."

"Excellent Kannon," Schneizel smiled. "I imagine we'll be able to secure the area of the Sakuradite deposit by morning and have the UFN International Energy Commission a base of operations built here by then end of the month."

Kannon gave Schneizel a perplexed look. "Antarctica is unclaimed territory shouldn't we claim this area for Britannia?"

Schneizel thought his Yeoman's question over for a few moments before a scowl flashed across his expression and then faded to his practiced smile. "No Kannon. Zero gave explicit orders to me that I was to only secure the area and assist the UFN team. I am not to take possession of the Sakuradite."

"I understand sir," Kannon said dejected.

The _Thor_ flew on over the vast expanse of the Antarctic ice shelf as the rays of the sun illuminated the snow-covered Transantarctic Mountains. The large aerial ship weaved its way above the ice-capped peaks of the great stone sierras as the crew maneuvered her towards a large basin-valley in the middle of the range.

The great metal vessel swerved over into a position over the center of the icy expanse and hovered. As soon as she came to a complete stop the outlined central portion of the craft's lower hull popped open slightly creating a vapor caused by the warm air of the ship mixing with the frigid atmosphere of the region. A long-rectangular shaped elevator-platform descended from the ventral hull of the mighty vessel via four long hydraulic lift cylinders to the snow-covered ice below.

Upon the top of this drop-elevator platform was a G-1 command base, and a contingent of two-hundred KnightMare frames comprised of mostly RPI-13 Southerland and RPI-209 Glousters. These KnightMares were armed with a plethora of mining equipment; from drill-lances, to grappling-harkens, and radiant-heat guns used for melting away ice without damaging things beneath it.

The large force of UFN team members went into action immediately as they broke off into individual units and began boring, melting, and chipping away at the icy surface. Within an hour the UFN force of excavators cleared away an area of ice nearly three-hundred meters wide and fifty deep. They were rapidly nearing the edge of where the Sakuradite deposit was supposed to be.

"Doctor Viviane!" A masculine voice called over the radio to the G-1.

"What is it?" She inquired; her curiosity heightened by the man's excitement.

"We've found something," He radioed back.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "What have you found?"

"I think it's best if you come down here Doctor. I'd rather not talk over an unsecured channel." The man stated with an edge of concern in his voice.

"I see," she replied. "I'll proceed down there immediately."

"Chancellor Schneizel," a female communications officer ventured to interrupt him while he spoke private words to Kannon who currently stood by his side at the commander's station.

Schneizel looked towards the young woman and grinned, "Yes? What is it?"

"Chancellor, I've intercepted a communication between one of the mining teams and Dr. Viviane. It appears they've discovered something under the ice-sheet and she is now currently on site."

"I see," Schneizel hid his irritation at having been disturbed over such a trivial matter. "It's probably just the Sakuradite vein-"

"No sir," the girl cut him off. "They've called in Professor Cornwallis of the UFN archaeological unit and have requested a KnightMare armed with a Maser Vibration Sword."

"An MVS? What would they need that for?" Kannon blurt out in surprise.

"That's a good question," Schneizel stood up from his command chair and addressed his Yeoman, "Kannon, have my personal transport prepared for launch. I'm going down there to see what this is all about."

"Chancellor, shall I have an escort detail go with you?" Kannon was concerned.

"That won't be necessary Kannon. However, you have my permission to launch the Black Knights as a precaution if that will assuage your concerns." Schneizel said as he walked towards the bridge elevator doors. "You're in charge until I get back Kannon."

"Thank you Chancellor." Kannon said. "I'll have the Black Knights launch at once."

"Very well, just be sure to have them sent out to patrol the perimeter of this area." Schneizel smiled. "We wouldn't want to burden them with the boredom of whatever trinkets Dr. Viviane may have uncovered."

"Of course sir," Kannon said with a short bow.

* * *

"I hope you had a good reason for dragging me down here," Dr. Viviane said as she disembarked from her Glouster into the large chamber which had been excavated by the mining team with radiant-heat guns.

Professor Cornwallis slid down his machine's egress ladder and joined up with her as quickly as he could.

"Yes ma'am I do," Stated a burly gentleman who greeted her with a quick bow. "I'm Crew Chief Miyazaki, my team and I found something...it's difficult to describe...Perhaps we should just go down and have a look at it."

Dr. Viviane and Professor Cornwallis followed along with the Crew Chief of the UFN team towards the end of the cavern where a spire of bronze-colored metal jutted out of the ice. The metallic cone was large, at least five meters wide and ten meters high, and had an unusual texture; it was smooth like glass. There were no markings or edges of any kind on the thing.

"We tried using the MVS to cut through its surface but whatever it's made off is impervious to our tools and weapons." The Chief explained.

"What do you think Professor Cornwallis?" Dr. Viviane was truly perplexed by the sight of the enigma.

Cornwallis brushed away some of the snow at the base of the spire. "I think this is the top of a much larger structure. It looks like the base is another five meters down."

Dr. Viviane turned to the Chief, "Mr. Miyazaki, how long would it take you to melt away the ice around this spire and reach the base."

The Chief put his gloved hand to the chin of his arctic-weather coat, "About five, maybe seven minutes tops."

Dr. Viviane smiled, "Excellent, get to it as soon as we've cleared the area."

* * *

_The Yamato no Orochi_ took off from the _Thor's_ five dorsal KnightMare launch decks to patrol the surrounding mountainside. The five Type-21B transformable Bushido-Frames, two Type-21N transformable Samurai-Frames, and one Type-21O transformable Shogun-Frame flew along in their predetermined flight path via their new graviton-impeller internal-inertia propulsion units (GIPU).

The Type-21 series was a ninth generation transformable KnightMare Frame developed by the UFN Kyoto-House/Zone-India Industries and built under the direction of Chief Frame-designer Rakshata Chawla and her team of experts during the 2020 a.t.b. rearmament program for the reformed Order of the Black Knights. This R&D team based the new design on the Shinkirou and Tristan designs.

The Type-21 was intended to contend with any type of KnightMare, Aerial-warship, or sky-fortress (like the Damocles), that the Order of the Black Knights might encounter. Therefore, the Kyoto-India design and development teams created a new propulsion system for the Type-21, the GIPU, which allows the Type-21 series to travel at supersonic speeds for as long as the frame has power and the KnightMare is capable of trans-atmospheric flight.

Enhanced weaponry like the Blade-Luminous (based off of the Blaze Luminous shield system) and the Omni-directional Enhanced Absolute Protection Territory energy shield system were derived directly from Shinkirou and the Tristan-Divider type KnightMares built during the 2017-18 time period.

"Hey Kallen you have any idea why we're being sent to patrol the outer perimeter?" Gino inquired of over the radio.

"I'm not sure," She told him as they flew over the last of the mountain peaks towards the edge of the Sierras. "But I don't like this."

"Think we should split up just in case?" Gino asked.

"That might not be such a bad idea," Captain Kouzuki agreed as she flipped over to the main radio frequency of the Black Knights. "Okay team, listen up. I want Tamaki and Anya to form up with Gino and me in a diamond formation. Arial, Luke, Shoji, and Isuzu, will form up in the same manner and patrol in a parallel flight path to ours; circling the _Thor's_ outer perimeter. This way if we're engaged by any outside threat they won't surprise all of us at once."

"What? Hey Captain you know there ain't nobody gonna surprise us, we're the original Black Knights," Tamaki boasted over the radio.

Kallen smiled, "I know Tamaki, and we won't get caught with our pants down."

* * *

"Dr. Viviane, we've found an entrance!" Chief Miyazaki exclaimed from where they had cleared away more of the thick ice. The spire that rose from the glacial material was much wider at its base and had a slightly larger than man-sized archway that led into the darkened depths of the cone shaped tower.

"There's more underneath this spire." Professor Cornwallis said in awe of the shadow that lay below the ice. "This must be the top of some central building or temple of some kind." He looked out along the walls of ice made by the KnightMares as they had unearthed the bronze cone. "There must be a complex of some sort under here, perhaps even an ancient city."

"How old is it?" Dr. Viviane inquired of him.

"I don't know," the Professor was giddy. "I've never seen architecture like this before anywhere."

"Let's proceed inside," Dr. Viviane said as she took a flashlight from her utility belt. "Chief, you're with the Professor and I, the rest of you stay here." She ordered the team of men that now surrounded the egress.

The trio made their way into the inky blackness of the cylindrical tower only to find it devoid of anything except a bronze circular plate at its center with a podium in the middle.

"What do you think this is?" Chief Miyazaki asked as he examined the top of the pedestal. "Hey there are diamonds on this thing!"

"No Miyazaki, don't touch them!" Professor Cornwallis cried out, but it was too late. The Chief touched one of the crystals and the disc they were standing on immediately dropped downward at an alarming rate.

It fell for minutes.

Finally the circular platform eased to a stop within a chamber lit only by a faint blue light.

"Where are we?" Dr. Viviane queried her companions.

"Hundreds of meters down the tower I would guess judging by the speed with which the plate descended." The Chief said as he looked around the room.

"Good gods, what is that?" Dr. Viviane said as she looked towards a dimly lit corner of the room. There amidst a pile of rubble were the remains of a thing that looked as if it was once both organic and mechanical; a cyborg of some sort but on a massive scale; like a giant KnightMare-Frame.

Professor Cornwallis examined the thing with his flashlight. He let out a gasp, "Hecatonchires, the hundred-handed."

"Come again?" Dr. Viviane asked the Professor.

"The Hundred-handed guardians of Greek legend that supposedly guarded the Gates of Tartarus," the Professor stared at the remains of the beast.

"Who do you think she is?" Chief Miyazaki inquired looking in the opposite direction of the room.

Dr. Viviane and Professor Cornwallis turned to see what the Chief miner was talking about. There upon the far wall incased in a crystalline rectangular shaped capsule, which had numerous tubes and cables running from its top and bottom, was an extraordinarily beautiful woman dressed in what appeared to be a jumpsuit adorned with Greek robes. A wide, flat tiara of gold adorned her head.

"I don't know who she is." The Professor was enthralled, "but there seems to be an inscription on her tiara." He added as he came to within a few feet of the capsule.

"Be careful Professor," Dr. Viviane cautioned him.

"I need to clear this thin layer of ice off to read it," He said as he touched the outer lid.

As soon as he touched the crystalline surface the capsule came to life. The crystal structure of the device liquefied in seconds exposing the woman within.

"Incredible," The Professor said as he leaned in towards the woman. "She is perfectly preserved."

"Professor I think we should get out of..." Dr. Viviane started to say but was startled by the woman sitting upright. Her eyes opened to reveal their dark blue, almost violet color.

"Χαιρετισμούς, είμαι Σθεννώ" The woman said with a smile.

"What did she say?" Chief Miyazaki managed to ask.

"It was Greek. I believe it translates; Greetings, I am Sthenno." The Professor said in amazement.

The woman took hold of his arm.

Professor Cornwallis shrank back from her iron grip but could not free himself from her. In seconds a look of recognition crossed her face.

"I see I am the first to wake," the woman said in English with a thick foreign accent as if the words were clumsy on her tongue. "Thank you Professor for translating your language to me through your mind, it is much appreciated. However, since you and your companions are not gods I'm afraid I'm going to have to enslave you."

"Enslave us!" Miyazaki laughed. "How the heck are you going to enslave us?"

A pair of sigils appeared in Sthenno's eyes as Dr. Viviane gasped in horror, "GEASS!"

* * *

End Turn One,

Next; Turn Two: Rookies


	2. Turn Two: Rookies

Turn Two: Rookies

* * *

_"Ashford Academy, I hadn't seen the place in nearly half a decade. I was truly amazed at how a former Britannian private school could be transformed into an international Career Academy. The biggest surprise was that Ougi and Valletta Nu were now actually teaching there. Valletta had become the school's KnightMare-Frame instructor and Ougi taught command classes for the fledgling recruits of the Order of the Black Knights. It was truly amazing for me to see how much had changed, but what moved me more is how much had stayed the same since those glory days with Kallen, Rivaltz, Nina, Shirley, Nunnally, and...Lulu."-_Excerpt from Milley Ashford's interview with International World Review dated October 22nd, 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"Akira Nobunaga!" Valletta called out the name from the list on the sheet secured to the clipboard she held in front of her.

"He's not here yet Mrs. Nu," Lena Morrow told her from where she stood within the group of nearly twenty student-pilots.

"Any idea where he is Lena?" Valletta asked.

The young girl just shrugged her shoulders and then began playing with her long braided blue-hair, "I don't know Mrs. Nu. He doesn't tell me where he goes in the morning."

There were "oohs" mixed in among the tittering within the group.

"I thought you were his girlfriend…" Valletta started to say when she was interrupted by a person running into the KnightMare hangar.

A short brown-haired teenager with jade-green eyes rushed through the large open garage door of the KnightMare bay. His features became apparent in the overhead lighting of the hangar and betrayed his mixed Britannian-Japanese heritage as he got into his place in the group of rookies, "I'm here!" he wheezed; bending over and holding himself up by resting his hands on his thighs as he tried to breathe.

"Where the heck have you been Akira?" Valletta interrogated him. "There is only a month left until graduation, you could at least TRY to get here on time for once before that."

"Yes ma'am," He said as he got his wind back and stood up straight. "I've been working with Ms. Rakshata." Akira smiled.

"Really?" Valletta frowned. "Is fooling around with Dr. Chawla's new inventions more important too you than defending the honor of your KnightMare team in the upcoming final game of this year. Japan's Jaguars are playing in the International KnightMare Competition. We'll be competing against the best rookie KnightMare pilots in the world including the Chinese Federation's Red-Dragon team. The week long competition is going to be televised to the whole world or did you forget that today was the day of the Tokyo Broadcasting Channel's visit to Ashford to cover our leaving for Sidney Australia?"

"No ma'am," He answered her with a weak grin.

"You're the Captain of the Jaguars, Akira." Valletta scolded him. "Where's your Ashford pride?" She put her hands on her hips. "I know you want to be a Black Knight, you all do, but only the best KnightMare Devicers are selected. Your skill in a KnightMare is very impressive Mr. Nobunaga, but your lack of professionalism and lax attitude towards your duties as a Japan Jaguar will hurt you in this upcoming contest. Members of the Black Knights are selected from the winners in this International Competition"

"I know Mrs. Nu, but how are we supposed to prove ourselves when we're practicing in these old Gloucesters and Sutherlands? They are obsolete and…"

"You think they're obsolete huh?" Valletta gave him a devilish smirk. "Fine, we'll begin today's practice lesson with you and I sparing off in a pair of Gloucesters."

There were whispers in the crowd of students all around Akira.

Valletta commanded her troupe of student-pilots. "All of you get your suits on and meet me on the practice field in ten minutes."

"You've done it now Akira," A tall blonde-haired male pilot said. His Germanic facial features seemed strained as he smiled. "Mrs. Nu is gonna whip your butt out there man."

"We'll see about that Gregor," Akira snickered as he secured the boot straps of his Devicer-suit. "She's good, but out of practice."

Gregor laughed as they made their way out of the locker room towards where the others were gathered. "Hey Lena, our boy Akira thinks Mrs. Nu can't beat him."

"Is that so?" A tall teenage-woman, with auburn hair and ice-blue eyes, sneered. Her athletic figure moved to one side as she swung her pilot's braid of hair over her left shoulder. "Think cause you're a guy that a woman can't beat you Akira?"

Lena jeered at her, "He wasn't asking you Princess Superior Me Pretendia!"

"Don't start Mika." Gregor waved her off with an irritated look trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "He's got enough on his mind already today."Mika ignored Gregor, "Ooh, aren't we testy this morning, Lena. Maybe when you're all grown up I'll take what you say seriously. You know, when you actually fill out like a woman."

"What?" Lena felt her cheeks flush with anger at Mika's jibe at the size of her chest. "You're one to talk, Mika. It's not like guys want a girl with a pair of bowling-balls strapped to her chest. How are they supposed to help you up out of a car on a date...with a crane?"

"That's it you little bitch!" Mika said as she spun around on her heal and let loose with a closed fist aimed at Lena's face.

Mika's punch was caught in mid-air, "Stop it, both of you." Akira said as he let go of Mika's clenched fist. Nobunaga gave Gregor a frown before turning back to Mika, "I didn't say she couldn't beat me because she's a woman. That has nothing to do with it. I said I think I can beat her because she's out of practice."

"If you're so confident then I guess you'd better get into that Vincent Ward over there instead of a Gloucester." Valletta said from the cockpit hatch of a Gloucester on the far side of the hangar.

"But Mrs. Nu there's no way you can beat me in a Gloucester if I'm piloting a Vincent Ward. Even Gregor could beat you in that thing." Akira protested.

"Gee thanks old buddy, " Gregor grumbled.

"No buts Mr. Nobunaga get your ass in that Vincent Ward and meet me on the field ASAP." Valletta closed the hatch of her Gloucester and moved the machine over to pick up an MVS. "Be sure to arm your KnightMare with one MVS and no projectile weapons." Valletta told him over her KnightMare's loudspeaker. "We'll be engaging in hand-to-hand combat only."

"Oh man Akira," Gregor said. "She sounds serious."

Akira gave him a blank look, "She is."

* * *

"What are all of you doing milling around this...thing," Schneizel said as he walked down towards the egress of the bronze spire. His finely woven fur arctic-coat whipped in the wind as he made his way to the mouth of the opening.

A man came up to Schneizel and opened his cold-weather mask, "Chancellor, they haven't come out of that structure for nearly an hour."

"Who hasn't come out of there?" He asked.

"Dr. Viviane, Chief Miyazaki, and that Professor fellow," The man said.

"I see," Schneizel approached the doorway and peered into the inky blackness. "I wonder what could be keeping them." He mused to himself as a light came into view from a large circular hole in the floor. Within moments a bronze disc carrying four people came to a halt at the top of the orifice in the center of the chamber.

"Dr. Viviane, what have you discov..." Schneizel started to ask before he saw the faint orange glow that shown in their eyes through the darkness of the room, "Geass, but how?"

"You're a handsome one," Sthenno cooed as she walked off the platform towards Schneizel. "I think I shall make you my personal play-thing." She smiled as the sigils appeared in her eyes.

Schneizel tried to avert his gaze but it was too late.

Sthenno stretched out her left arm towards him, "I Sthenno, Goddess of Tartarus command you to be my slave and serve me and no other!"

Schneizel dropped down onto his knees and screamed, clutching his head, "NO! I must serve Zero! I must serve Zero!"

"Zero?" Sthenno asked out loud. "Ah, I see. This Zero must be a Sorcerer who's enchanted you, or perhaps even a god. I suppose I could let you go mad and die, but on the other hand I may need more knowledge of this Zero. Therefore..." Sthenno walked over to Schneizel and pulled the Tiara she wore on her head down over her eyes. Instantly the bronze-colored headband came to life; at its center a mechanical eye appeared, the symbol of the All Seeing Eye, and from this eye the blue inverted sigil of Geass formed. A blue glow engulfed both Sthenno and Schneizel. The orange glow in his eyes subsided.

Schneizel stood up and looked around in a momentary daze, "What? What happened?"

Sthenno smirked, "I have freed you from the enchantment of Zero. However…" Sthenno flipped up her Tiara and prepared to Geass him.

He put out his hand, "There is no need for that. I am in your debt. I can serve you more efficiently without the need for such....sorceries."

Sthenno paused, the sigils in her eyes faded, "How can you serve me better than if you were my slave?"

Schneizel seized the moment "I can give you insight into knowledge of things that have transpired since whenever it is you came to be in this place. I imagine you've been in this place for some time; would I be wrong to assume that you require information on the peoples, places, and countries of this present day world."

"No you would be correct in your assumption. However, what concerns me most at present is this Zero. Who is he?" She inquired as she reached out and caressed his face. "What do you know of this person?"

"Zero was my younger brother," Schneizel told her.

"Brother?" Sthenno inquired. "So then are you his champion?"

Schneizel thought fast, _Champion? She must mean the Geass Lelouch put on me. _"I was, but thanks to you I am no longer." He smiled. "I was not his champion by choice."

"As his brother why would you not willingly be his champion?" Sthenno was clearly intrigued.

"He betrayed and killed our father, and then stole our father's power for himself." Schneizel was casual in his demeanor. "My brother became a tyrant and a murderer and the world has suffered for it."

"Oh, how tragic." She smiled. "Then you must want revenge against this brother of yours, this Zero?"

"Very much so," Schneizel pasted an innocent expression on his face, "I was once a prince. Prince Schneizel vi Britannia, and I wish to reclaim the kingdom that is rightfully mine. I am the eldest surviving son and this Zero has put his sibling, my crippled youngest half-sister, who is just barely a woman, in my place to mock our father and our Empire."

"Has he?" Sthenno's demeanor became cold. "This Zero would dare to put a weakling cripple child in place of a Prince such as you."

"Unfortunately," Schneizel smirked.

"Then I think you may be able to serve my purposes Prince Schneizel and I in turn can help you," Sthenno eyed him cautiously. "If you pledge your undying loyalty to me on your honor as a Prince of this Britannia of yours, then I will grant you the power to take back your kingdom."

"I will be eternally grateful," Schneizel bowed.

"In exchange for this power I shall grant you, I expect you to free my people from their icy tomb within a fortnight." Sthenno gave him an evil grin and held out her hand, "Do we have an accord?"

Schneizel realized that her offer was final and that she would probably Geass him and release her companions even if he refused. He knelt before her and gently took her hand in his own. Schneizel kissed her hand, "We have a deal milady."

"Very good," Sthenno blushed at his gesture. She bent down and lifted his head gently as she kissed him on the lips.

A flood of imagery ran through Schneizel's head; Sthenno as a young girl being given Geass from an old man; her power to enslave gaining her the stature of a champion of her God; wars fought in his name; her attainment of a full Geass power with sigils forming in both her eyes; her slaying of an Egyptian immortal and the transfer of her immortality, her Code, into Sthenno's body; the last image was of the final Geass-War which shook the very foundations of the Earth and caused the antediluvian civilizations of the world to sink into oblivion in the flood that ensued, sealing with it the ancient secrets of the gods.

Schneizel knelt before her; stunned at what his mind had seen and its implications, but one question burned in his skull. "I was under the impression that a person lost his power of sorcery when he gained immortality, is this not so?"

Sthenno chortled and addressed him as a teacher to a student, "A champion becomes a sorcerer over time, and may achieve immortality in one of two ways. He may either acquire it from an immortal or he may obtain transcendence through the oracle of life. If he is given it or takes it from an immortal then he will retain his power of sorcery provided that immortal is not the one who made him his champion in the first place; only a fool would kill the one that made them, though a master may sacrifice his immortality and force it upon one he has made to end the power of his wicked pupil. I took my immortality from a god known as Bast, but the one who made me was Kronos."

Sthenno motioned for Schneizel to rise before her, "You now have the power of a champion my Prince."

Schneizel could feel a sensation of power coursing through his body, its epicenter focused just behind his right eye. "So this is the power of Geass."

Sthenno leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Let us go now my Prince, and convince your people to follow you in the name of your goddess, in the name of Sthenno."

* * *

"Kannon," Schneizel's voice emanated from the back of the bridge as he and his female companion entered the command deck.

"Oh, Chancellor, I hadn't realized you'd returned," Kannon said a bit perplexed by the attire (and gender) of Schneizel's escort.

"Please Kannon, address me as Prince Schneizel," He smiled.

Kannon was befuddled, "But Chancel…I mean Prince Schneizel, Emperor Lelouch abolished the royal system-"

Sthenno raised an eyebrow at the mention of Lelouch but said nothing.

"And I am here to rebuild it," Schneizel said in his calm manner. He called out to the bridge crew, "Everyone, may I have your attention."

The bridge crew turned to face Schneizel.

"Very good," he said as the sigil of Geass appeared in his right eye. "I Prince Schneizel vi Britannia command you to serve me with undying loyalty."

The bridge crew stood up, a faint orange glow was just barely visible behind their eyes, as they declared in unison, "Yes my Lord!"

"Well now that the formalities are out of the way we can begin," Schneizel told a horrified Kannon. Schneizel laughed, "Don't worry Kannon this is the beginning of a truly new era, besides I would never use this power on you my loyal friend."

Sthenno looked over the bridge of the _Thor_ as she waltzed in with an air of invulnerability, "This is a primitive vessel, but it will do."

"And whom is this?" Kannon inquired with a narrow eyed look.

Schneizel turned and gently took Sthenno by the hand. She regarded him with a curious smile as he introduced her, "Kannon, this radiant creature is the goddess Sthenno. It is too she that I owe our second chance to reclaim the empire and it is she whom we owe our allegiance too for this grand opportunity."

Sthenno snickered, "I assume by the jealous look on your face that you must be Prince Schneizel's man-servant." Sthenno clasped Schneizel's hand tightly, "I imagine that you serve your lord well, but I'm afraid there are certain functions that you are no longer required for; functions that only a woman is capable of providing."

Kannon scowled, "I will perform whatever duties Prince Schneizel requires of me."

"As you have for years Kannon," Schneizel said. "And as I expect you will throughout this great endeavor to restore the glory of Britannia."

"What about the Black Knights?" Kannon asked the question as if it should be obvious that Schneizel's plan would require more than just a Geass wielding goddess.

"Ah yes, my brother's Order of vagabonds," Schneizel turned to one of the bridge crew. "Order Captain Kouzuki's team to return at once," The Prince smiled. "And when they come in range of our weapons, destroy them."

* * *

"Are you ready Akira?" Valletta asked as she prepared her Gloucester.

"Yes Mrs. Nu, I'm ready." Nobunaga radioed her.

"Good!" Valletta said as the wheels of her KnightMare folded down. Her machine tore up the gravel of the academy proving grounds as she maneuvered it towards the Vincent Ward on the other side of the field.

The other members of the Japan Jaguars sat in the bleachers which were built high above the field, on the sidelines which were protected by a luminous blaze shield all along the rim of the proving grounds.

Valletta unsheathed the MVS of her Gloucester as she charged Akira's Vincent Ward. "You need to learn to take the initiative!" she said as her KnightMare swung its Maser sword at the left leg of the Vincent.

"I prefer to let my opponent make the first move," Akira said as his machine pivoted on its right heel while simultaneously unsheathing its MVS.

The Gloucester's Maser sword just barely missed the leg of the Vincent Ward as Nobunaga's machine swung down towards the right shoulder of Valletta's mecha from behind.

"Go Mrs. Nu!" Mika cheered from the stands.

"Get her Akira!" Lena yelled.

The Maser Sword of Akira's mecha was stopped by Valletta's own MVS.

The swords of both machines crossed several times before the two combatants separated again; driving across the field at high speed via their wheeled drives.

Akira's Vincent flew into the air with the momentum of its driving speed and lunged at Valletta's Gloucester with a cutting blow.

"You're trying too hard Akira," She scolded him over the radio as her machine swerved in towards him; the blade of her Maser sword came up towards the left arm joint of the Vincent.

"If you say so ma'am," Akira countered with the hip mounted Slash-Harken of his machine; deflecting Valletta's attack.

"Oh man that was close," Gregor said to Lena.

Lena reassured Gregor, "Don't worry, Akira just needs to get a feel of his opponent before he can whip em."

"No way Lena," Mira taunted her. "Mrs. Nu is a war veteran and an expert KnightMare Devicer, your boy is going down!"

"Not bad," Valletta said as her KnightMare swung around and lashed out with a stun-tonfa from its left arm. The weapon connected with the right arm of the Vincent.

"Oh NO!" Lena blurt out.

Mira laughed, "You see, there's no way he can win."

"Damn!" Akira cursed as the electrical jolt shot through his KnightMare frame.

"You need to think two steps ahead of your opponent if you want to win," Valletta told him as she twisted her Gloucester around and sliced the right arm of the Vincent Ward off completely.

Akira tried to counter her move with a pair of Slash-Harkens but Valletta used her MVS to cut through both of them.

"Wow, Mrs. Nu is really good," Gregor said with a blank look.

Lena shoved him, "Whose side are you on?"

"Your moves are too predictable Nobunaga," Her Gloucester thrust forward with its MVS.

Akira's Vincent Ward spun to one side as he instinctively moved the Maser Sword of his mecha and slashed at her machine's left arm; severing the mechanical limb.

Valletta was surprised, "Impressive." She said as her KnightMare parried his second blow with its MVS.

"Thank you sensei, you'll find I'm full of surprises," Akira retorted as he drove his machine backwards at full speed.

"What the heck is Akira doing?" Gregor asked perplexed by his friend's move.

"Looks like he's running away," Mika chuckled.

"No, he's luring her in." Lena said.

Akira maneuvered his machine in a zigzag pattern along the field with Valletta in hot pursuit.

"I take back what I said," Valletta told him as she followed after him. "Running away isn't very impressive Mr. Nobunaga."

"I agree," He said as he reversed the direction of his Vincent Ward and stuck the tip of its MVS into the ground like a pole-vault stick; spinning his KnightMare to the side and behind Valletta's mecha.

Before she could react Akira's Vincent Ward cut off her Gloucester's last remaining arm.

"Yah Akira!" Lena yelled. "He beat her!"

"I can't believe it," Mika said in amazement.

Akira pointed his Maser Sword at Valletta's Gloucester, "I win Mrs. Nu, there's no way your machine can fight..."

The Slash-Harkens of the Gloucester launched out at the Vincent Ward, "The fight isn't over until your enemy is defeated completely Akira!" The first Slash-Harken tore through the arm of the Vincent Ward, cutting it off, while the second one smashed through the sensor head of the mecha.

"Surrender!" Valletta said over the radio.

Akira was shocked by how quickly his victory had vanished, "I concede." He said as his Vincent Ward dropped to its knees.

"No Way!" Lena whined.

"Oh Yah!" Mika raised her arms up in the air. "She really kicked his…"

"What the heck is going on here?" A male voice startled Mika as he inquired from behind the Japan Jaguars at the top of the bleachers.

"Hi Mr. Nu," Gregor greeted Ougi as he walked down towards them.

"Where's Valletta?" He asked in a befuddled tone as he stopped and looked around at the KnightMare team.

The Jaguars pointed out to the Gloucester that stood triumphantly over the badly damaged Vincent Ward.

"I see," Ougi sighed. He walked down past the Jaguars to the gate that accessed the proving grounds and strut out onto the field towards the Gloucester at a quick pace.

Valletta opened the cockpit hatch of her KnightMare as Ougi approached her machine, "Hi hun," She said with a meek smile. "How's your morning been?"

"Not as exciting as yours I see," He said with a smirk. "Is this some kind of last minute training before you guys leave for Australia?"

Valletta knew Ougi didn't approve of her being the Ashford Academy KnightMare instructor because it brought out her Britannian training and conditioning and Ougi disliked that side of her personality. "Uh…heh, it's something like that." She stammered.

"Well, just try not to put your students in the hospital before the competition," He joked. "The Chief Executive Officer of TBC, Mrs. Milley Ashford, is here and would like to personally interview the Jaguar's coach in a one-on-one exclusive before the Jaguars leave today. I told her I'd come get you, but if you're busy with your team I'll tell her to wait…"

"No, no...Not if Milley came to see us off." Valletta blushed. "I'll get right over there."

Ougi laughed, "I hate to be the one to tell you honey, but you're sweating profusely," He knew how conscious Valletta was of her appearance in public, her sense of royal décor had not ended with her leaving the ranks of the Royal Britannian military. "Should I tell Mrs. Ashford that you'll be a while?"

"Twenty minutes tops," Valletta said as she climbed down from the KnightMare and yelled to the Jaguars. "Mika, you and the others help Akira get out of his KnightMare and then clean up this mess before we have to pack up and leave today. I've got to go!"

Mika looked at her teammates, "Clean this up before we leave? How the heck are we supposed to that? Those KnightMares are both wrecks. Can't we just leave them here until we get back?"

"Come on Mika let's go get the wrecker and the crane." Gregor said as he dragged her off towards the hangar.

Valletta Nu came up to Ougi and kissed him on the lips, "Thanks for understanding about all this Ougi," She said before kissing him again "It means a lot to me that you're not mad about me going off to Australia for the week and leaving you with the kids. You really are the best Ougi. I Love you." She told him before she sprinted off towards the KnightMare hangar and the showers.

* * *

"Attention Black Knight units," the female flight control officer of the _Thor_ spoke over Kallen's radio. "Prince Schneizel has ordered your teams to return to the ship at once."

"Prince Schneizel?" Anya remarked over the radio in a befuddled tone.

"That's not the kind of déjà vu I need Captain," Tamaki added.

"No kidding," Gino guffawed, "What do you think it means Kallen?" Gino asked her with an edge of concern creeping into his voice.

"She probably just misspoke," Kallen tried to calm the rising feeling of dread that welled up from her gut. She flipped her radio over to the general Black Knight frequency and contacted the team leader of the other four members of the _Yamato no Orochi, _"Shoji listen up. We're going to fly in together in a line formation, flanking the _Thor_ from each side of her. My team port and your team Starboard that way if anything's amiss we can minimize any damage that might ensue."

"Uh...Okay Captain, but is there something wrong?" Shoji asked confused.

Kallen didn't want to alarm her teammates, nor did she want to alert the _Thor_ if something really was wrong, "It's probably nothing...just fly in parallel to us on the starboard side and keep your wits about you."

"Yes ma'am," He replied.

The two flights of Type-21 KnightMares flew towards the _Thor_ in a low steady path along the tops of the Antarctic sierras.

"Prince Schneizel, the Black Knights are in range of our port and Starboard Hadron Cannons." A young male officer said from his tactical station on the bridge of the ship. "I have a solid lock on the Starboard flight and will have the port flight locked on at any moment."

"Very good ensign," Schneizel smiled. "You may fire at will."

The starboard and port side clamshell-type enclosures which housed the Hadron-Cannons opened up and unleashed their deadly streams of energy.

"What the hell!" Gino blurt out as he instinctively veered his fighter away from the attack.

"SHIELDS!!" Kallen yelled over the radio as she transformed her Type-21 Shogun and used its Hadron-shields to try and protect her teammates from the deadly beam.

The streams of destruction cut through the unsuspecting starboard flight of Type-21s, reducing them to molten balls of slag that fell down in between the mountains below them.

Kallen's KnightMare shook violently under the barrage of the Hadron beam. The searing heat of the ray emanated through the superstructure of her mecha into her cockpit and smothered her until she started blacking out.

Her Type-21 fell to the rocky crags below; smoking as it did so.

* * *

"Direct hit my lord," the young tactical officer reported.

"Excellent work ensign," Schneizel commended the man.

"Do you think they were totally destroyed?" Kannon asked.

"In all likelihood they were," Schneizel said as he sat down in his command chair. "However, they are equipped with an enhanced Absolute Protection Energy Shield, some of them may have gotten lucky so we should send out a recovery team to be sure all of them were neutralized."

"Yes, my lord," Kannon said with a short bow.

"Oh, and Kannon, be sure to put dispatch a report to the UFN," Schneizel smiled. "Tell them we were attacked by mercenary forces that we believe to be connected with Cornelia's troupe of Brazilian terrorists, and that these terrorists unfortunately managed to destroy our Black Knight escort. However, we are currently safe."

"As you wish Prince Schneizel," Kannon nodded.

* * *

"It's been too long Nunnally," Kaguya said with a smile as she kissed Nunnally on each cheek.

"Indeed," Jiang Reika hugged Nunnally as she sat in her float-chair.

"Yes it has been," Nunnally responded with a warm smile at her friends as she greeted them on the landing pad of the Britannian surface warship _Emerald Queen_.

Suzaku looked on silently; playing his part as Zero while he stood behind Nunnally's chair.

Kaguya regarded him with icy glare, "I see you've brought along your bodyguard." Sumeragi said to Nunnally.

Nunnally tried to be diplomatic, "Yes, Zero is my trusted aid and protector. I thought it prudent to bring him along on this voyage."

"Oh, I see," Kaguya eyed Zero. "So tell me Zero, now that there is perpetual peace in the world, what need do we have of you outside of being a mere bodyguard?"

"Kaguya!" Reika scolded her. "That was rude."

Sumeragi's stare didn't waver.

Suzaku knew she was trying to get him to speak out loud to her, even with the helmet's voice modulation unit, Kaguya Sumeragi, his cousin, might recognize him; he stood maintaining his silence.

"Well?" Sumeragi pressed him. "What happened to the knight of justice? The man who changed the world will tongue and deed must have something to say in his defense."

_She's trying to push me into revealing who I am to her with my voice! _Suzaku thought as Sumeragi put her hands on her hips and stared at him. _Maybe she won't be able to tell. Maybe the voice scrambler will fool her; then again maybe not._

Nunnally was too shocked to speak; she hadn't thought that Kaguya would be so bold.

_I have no choice, if I say nothing she'll suspect I'm hiding something which relates to her and me personally._ This woman had known the real Zero; she would not be fooled by Suzaku's attempt to imitate Lelouch, so there was no use in trying to do so; Suzaku spoke using his own brand of verbal tact; which was to say as little as possible with the most verbiage he could muster. "I am the Knight of Justice, the one person the world looks to for salvation, and I, Zero, am the symbol of the peace the world now enjoys." His words were like a metal coin on his tongue; course, dry, and metallic.

"Is that so," Kaguya tittered viscously. "The world is fortunate that it does not know you the way I do."

"Lady Kaguya that is quite enough," Nunnally told her with a frown. "Zero is not a criminal and I cannot tolerate you attacking him like he is one."

"I'm sorry Empress Nunnally," Sumeragi gave her a sad smile. "It's just that I once loved Zero...the real one...your brother. And I don't know for certain whom this imposter is, but I hate to think of who he may be."

Nunnally's heart sank. She wanted to cry for the loss of her friend and for her own loss, but she had to be strong for Suzaku's sake. "I...I'm sorry for you Lady Kaguya, but please do not blame this Zero for what happened. My brother was responsible for his own actions, no one else."

Kaguya took hold of Nunnally's hand, "Thank you my friend." She put on a grin as she changed the subject abruptly, "May I ask if it would be possible for us to get anything to eat on this ship, the flight was long and we've yet to have supper."

Nunnally laughed, grateful for the shift in Sumeragi's mood. "Yes Lady Kaguya, there's plenty of food to eat in the ship's galley. We can go there immediately if you'd like."

"How about you Reika, are you hungry?" Nunnally asked the girl who had been silent for much of Kaguya's verbal flaying of Suzaku.

Jiang nodded, "Umm-hmmm, I'm starving." She giggled.

"Good," Nunnally chortled. "Let's go."

"Okay," Jiang said as she took hold of Nunnally's float-chair and pushed her along towards the elevator at the far end of the landing pad.

Kaguya turned to Zero, "I've wondered about you for many years Zero. Who you are now and why you did what you did. I think I've figured it out, so when you see my cousin, tell him that I'll never forgive him for being a traitor to his people, to his family, and to a man who must have been like a brother to him." She turned on her heel without saying another word and sprinted ahead of Zero to join with her two friends.

Suzaku was frozen in place. Her words had cut deep into him. It was true what she had said; he had murdered his father, killed his own people in the service of Britannia, and slew his best friend, and for what? What had he done that changed the world for the better? It was Lelouch that had made the sacrifice, not him. How had anything that he did save anyone he loved?

Back during the Rebellion he had looked at the world through the eyes of a teenager, rash and impulsive, an idealist; now he had the wisdom of six years of experience in living a lie that tore at his sanity and his soul. He wondered how much more of this shame he could stand before he lost what was left of who he was and fell into total despair and perhaps even madness.

Suzaku looked up at the clear blue sky above him and spoke softly to himself, "Lelouch, if you can hear me, please, lift this curse from me and release me. I can bear it no longer."

The sky responded with cold hard silence.

Zero walked towards the elevators that led to the galley below.

* * *

End Turn Two;

Next; Turn Three: Mettle


	3. Turn Three: Mettle

Turn Three: Mettle

* * *

_"The Type-21 series was truly one of my proudest achievements. To have it selected over that awful **Lancelot of the Lake** design put forth by the Earl of Pudding during the 2020 X-Frame competition for the Black Knight's new KnightMare was simply wonderful. I mean the look on Lloyd's face when our team won the contract was something I shall cherish for the rest of my life."-_Excerpt from an Interview with Chief-Frame designer Rakshata Chawla in Jayne's Mecha-Monthly dated July 3rd 2022 a.t.b.

* * *

"Is she alive?" Gino asked Anya.

"Yes, I've linked with her Type-21's internal cockpit Devicer monitor and it shows her life signs are stable." The girl said as her Type-21 flew dangerously low over the vast expanse of the Antarctic plains of Ice. Her "Samurai" carried Kallen's "Shogun" in its arms as its graviton impeller compensated for the weight of a second KnightMare Frame.

"Good," He said. "How about you Tamaki, how's your KnightMare?"

"It's singed, but it is still flying." Tamaki remarked. "I'm not sure Kallen would want us running away like this, maybe we should have stood our ground and fought Schneizel."

"No way," Gino protested. "Two-hundred fifth generation KnightMares against three 10th Generation is still a slaughter; we'd run out of energy before we'd cut through a quarter of them."

"You're probably right," Tamaki grumbled.

"We should be approaching the coastline any time now," Anya said. "Do you think that Prince Schneizel's forces will pursue us this far?"

"As soon as he realizes we survived he will." Gino answered her.

"Let's hope that's not before we make it to South America," Anya added.

"Why the heck are we going to South America anyway?" Tamaki asked. "Do you guys actually think Cornelia will just let us fly in there and say; 'Hi, can we get a recharge for our KnightMares?'; there's no way Generalissimo Ceasaro will let us go if she captures us. I say this is a bad idea."

"Bad idea or not, we have no other choice Tamaki," Gino told him. "We only have enough power to make it to the tip of South America, and Anya's 'Samurai' won't make it unless Kallen wakes up soon and flies her machine under its own power."

"So you're saying we're screwed," Tamaki moaned.

"What a way to lift all our spirits, can't you do anything accept complain?" Kallen said over the radio.

"Hey! Captain you're awake!" Tamaki was elated.

"You okay Kallen?" Gino asked her.

"I've got a splitting head-ache, and my 'Shogun' is a little worse for wear, but I'm okay otherwise." She sounded irritated. "What the heck happened?"

"Schneizel is a traitor," Anya said in her methodical monotone. "He destroyed the other four members of our team and attempted to incinerate us as well."

"I see," Kallen said softly. "You can let go of me now Anya, I can fly this thing on my own."

Lt. Alstreim's KnightMare released the Type-21S.

Kallen's machine flew under its own power up to the front of the group. "We should transform and go to supersonic flight," She suggested.

"No," Gino contradicted her. "If we fly above 50 feet from the surface then the _Thor's_ electromagnetic sensors will detect the Sakuradite signatures of our machines. We're moving fast enough right now that their overhead satellite video will be hard pressed to find us; especially since the sun is going down. We should be able to hide within the glare of the sunset off of the ice below us long enough to get out to the ocean."

"Good idea Gino," Kallen remarked. "But where to from there?"

The apprehension in his voice was clear, "South America."

"So we're going to throw ourselves on Cornelia's mercy?" Kallen mused.

"I don't think we have any other choice." Gino said.

"You mean because our energy fillers will run out before we make it any farther than that don't you Gino?" Captain Kouzuki lamented.

"Yah, Australia is too far, as is Africa, South America is our only hope." He told her as the coastline of the sea came into view. The waves were a radiant gold as the ice below them burned a brilliant red-orange in the light of the setting sun.

The group of Type-21s flew towards the sea as fast as their graviton-impellers would take them.

* * *

"We've just received word from the recovery unit," Kannon informed his Prince. "There are four units missing."

"Captain Kouzuki's unit I suppose," Schneizel said with a bored look as he wrested his head on his arm.

"Shall I send out a search team to try and track them down?" Kannon inquired.

"There's no need Kannon," Schneizel smiled. "The only place they could be headed is South America." Schneizel said, but his eyes were distant as a plan he was formulating came to fruition. "Kannon, would you be so kind as to open a channel to General Tohdoh?"

"Oh course Prince Schneizel," Kannon said before giving the order to contact the UFN Commander-in-Chief.

Within minutes the visage of General Tohdoh appeared on main viewscreen of the _Thor_.

"What is it Schneizel?" Tohdoh was apparently not happy at being bothered by him in the early morning hours of Japan.

Schneizel stood up, "Please forgive this intrusion General but I have pressing news."

"Continue," Tohdoh nodded slightly giving his approval.

Schneizel put on a sad expression, "It would appear my dear sister Cornelia has finally begun to make her move. We have confirmed that it was indeed her forces which attacked us earlier today and even now she may be planning her next attempt to take control of the massive Sakuradite deposit we have found here in Antarctica." The Prince lifted his chin slightly, "If we don't do something quickly, we may find ourselves at a disadvantage against her should she obtain the Sakuradite deposits here and thus be able to construct a massive army of new KnightMares and Aerial-warships. Britannia could handle this on its own but in the interest of international cooperation I thought it best to contact the UFN C-in-C and request his permission."

Tohdoh had a stone expression, "I can't give you that authority at this moment. However, I can call an emergency meeting of the UFN general assembly via satellite link and call for a vote on military action. It may take a few days for them to iron out their concerns over this, but I can assure you they would act faster if you give me some proof of what you claim."

"I will have all of the available data compiled and transmitted to you as soon as possible General." Schneizel smiled. "I do hope the UFN acts quickly. If we can stop Cornelia before she can rout us from our position here, then we may avert unnecessary conflict."

"I'll contact you as soon as I've gotten word from the general assembly, Tohdoh out." The General's face vanished from the screen.

"How are we going to provide him with that kind of data?" Kannon asked.

"I doubt we'll have too," Schneizel snickered. "Tohdoh is cautious, a man driven to a certain extent by a sense of honor and duty that is only rivaled by his personal ambition. He'll tell the UFN general assembly everything I told him, even without concrete proof, and when he does the avarice of the representatives of the various member countries of the UFN will be enflamed at the mere thought of Cornelia taking control of a massive Sakuradite deposit. They'll most likely debate for no more than a few hours before they reach a decision to secure this site."

"But won't they send the Black Knights?" Kannon didn't follow Schneizel's thinking.

"Yes they will." The Prince smirked as he brought up a digital representation of the lower hemisphere of the Earth. Schneizel highlighted cities on the South African and Australian continents. "However, it will take them no less than four days to gather enough of their forces together from the closest Black Knight bases; the Australian base at Sidney, and the base at Cape Town, South Africa."

"And by that time my people we be ready," Sthenno said as she walked onto the bridge with a man dressed in the same style of clothing she wore.

"A companion of yours milady?" Schneizel asked as he bowed.

"This immortal god's name is Hephaestus," Sthenno said with a haughty look. "He is what I believe you would call a scientist or engineer. I have given him your language through the use of _Tongues_ and thus he can understand and speak with you."

"Now there are two of them," Kannon whispered to Schneizel.

"Far more than that boy," Hephaestus said to him as he hobbled onto the bridge. "I have managed to revive Euryale, Heracles, Jason and a legion of Spartans as well as their _Automatos_ as per Sthenno's request."

"_Automatos?"_ Schneizel inquired with a befuddled look.

"You call them KnightMares," Sthenno tittered. "Ours are no less terrifying or any less powerful."

"But they do consume a great deal of the _Golden Apple_," Hephaestus told them.

"_Golden Apple?_" Kannon asked.

"Sakuradite," Sthenno laughed. "Your people apparently cut this precious stone into cubes whereas we have a more efficient process by which we cut the refined and purified element into a roughly apple-like shape. It provides our _Automatos_ with more unique abilities and a higher performance output then your comparatively simplistic KnightMare machines, but more of the element is needed to make a totally virgin _Golden Apple_."

"Your Frames sound impressive," Schneizel smiled. "However, we shall need to capture the airship _Bangkok_ before she leaves Sidney if we are to have transport for your…_Automatos._"

"That will not be necessary," Hephaestus told him. "Your people have almost completely thawed out the _Argo_ and her crew. The _Argo_ is a far more capable vessel than any of your aerial warships."

"Even so, we'll still need at least another airship to launch our three-pronged assault." Kannon interjected.

Sthenno studied the map on the overhead viewscreen, "The Prince's man-servant is correct." She turned to her fellow god, "Hephaestus, I want you to awaken Medusa and Scylla, and prepare the Gorgon, Charybdis, and the underwater warship Kraken for battle."

"What?" Hephaestus blurt out. "I've already begun unearthing two of the Colossi-class _Automatos_; the Helios and the Talos; what need do you have for two Titan-class _Automatos _and the mightiest submersible we have?"

"We need them to crush this United Federation of Nations and secure the deposits of the _Golden_…" Sthenno put on a crooked smile as she changed her thought mid-sentence, "…the Sakuradite that are within the lower hemisphere of Terra."

"But if Athena knew you were using them without her…" Hephaestus started to say.

"She won't," Sthenno snapped at him. "Not until after we've conquered the lower regions of the world and she is then awakened from her long sleep."

Hephaestus asked her with a stern look, "Are you therefore taking full responsibility for these actions Sthenno?"

"I am" She replied with venom.

* * *

The KnightMare _Lancelot_ flew over the top of the _Emerald Queen_ in the light of the setting sun. Suzaku piloted his machine towards the stern of the ship where the helipad jutted from the craft toward the rear.

"Who's that?" He said out loud to himself as he caught a glimpse of a pink-haired female figure in a flowing white dress standing at the edge of the landing platform.

He radioed the bridge of the ship, "_Emerald Queen _control we have an unidentified person on the flight-deck, over."

There was only static in reply.

"Control, come in." Suzaku said over the channel as he flew the _Lancelot _down towards the figure on the landing pad. Her silhouette disturbed him.

Suzaku had a feeling of dread as he landed his KnightMare onto the deck. He opened his hatch and slid down the rope-ladder of his machine. The last embers of the light of the sunset bathed his white Devicer suit in a blood-red hue as he ran towards the figure with an urgency that bothered him.

"Who are you?" He asked as he came before the person who stood at the edge of the ship.

The twilight's rays were now behind her, exposing the bloodstains that drenched her dress and the machinegun that she held in her hand. Her long flowing pink hair waved slightly in the ocean breeze.

Suzaku stood staring in shock and awe at the angelic face of a woman he loved; a woman he thought was dead.

"Oh, its you," She said as she smiled at him.

He wanted to speak but his throat betrayed him and while his mouth opened no sound escaped. Suddenly his left arm rose up of its own accord, clothed in the garments of Zero with pistol in hand, and fired at her; the bullet penetrated through her heart.

"Suzaku, why?" She said as she fell backwards off of the edge of the warship.

"EUPHIE!!!" Suzaku screamed as he sat up straight in the sweat drenched sheets of his bed.

The door to his room closed.

"Who's there?" Suzaku demanded as he bolted out of bed and rushed to grab the mask of Zero. He donned the helmet as quickly as he could manage as he threw his cape over his naked body and rushed out of the room.

Suzaku saw a shadow turn a corner down the darkened hall of the corridor.

He gave chase; his cape flowing behind him as he absentmindedly streaked through the halls of the ship after the unknown spy who had been inside the threshold of his room.

_They saw me and heard my voice, but how could they have gotten access to my room? It was locked. Was it Nunnally?" _He rounded the corner and saw the silhouette walk into one of the guest room suites.

_It's Kaguya, it has to be._ He thought with anger as he bolted into the room and flipped on the light; the automatic door closed swiftly behind him and caught hold of the hem of this cloak, ripping it from his body.

Lying in bed, Jiang Reika sat up and rubbed her eyes as she turned to see whomever it was that had entered her room. Her lids opened wide with horror upon seeing Zero, naked from his mask downwards, standing in the entrance to her room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Tianzi screamed.

Suzaku stumbled as he tripped over his cloak and went face first into the door as he tried to vacate her room as quickly as possible.

Reika wailed, "GUARDS! COME QUICKLY! THERE'S A NAKED MAN IN MY ROOM!"

Suzaku heard muffled voices and footsteps on the deck above as he frantically got the door open, with his cloak hastily thrown over his shoulder, he bolted out of the suite.

He barely made it to the corner of the hallway when the guards reached Reika who had come to the threshold of her cabin.

"You there STOP!" The lead man called out as Suzaku sprinted for his own room.

He could hear one of the other night watchmen asking Reika what the intruder looked like. "I dunno..." She said barely awake from sleep, "he was just...there...and NAKED!" Suzaku heard her say through tears.

_Oh man, I hope she was too asleep to recognize this mask!_ He thought as he made his way to his stateroom and shut the door; he locked it quickly.

"This way men," Suzaku heard one of the guards say as they rushed down the hall. "He may try to jump overboard." Another said as they passed by his chamber; checking the locks of the doors as they did so.

Suzaku took off the mask of Zero and leaned back against the soothing cold of the metal door behind him and shut his eyes, "Great...just great, what else could go wrong?"

* * *

"Attention people of the World!" Milley Ashford yelled in her jovial tone into her headphone mic as she smiled at the lens of the TV camera that the cameraman in front of her held upon his shoulder. "I'm Mrs. Milley Ashford, CEO and special Reporter for the Tokyo Broadcasting Channel's coverage of the 4th annual International KnightMare-Frame Competition, coming to you live from the bridge of the newly re-commissioned aerial battleship _Ikaruga _high over the Coral Sea, and less than twenty-four hours from the start of the Greatest Competition on Earth."

The camera view paned back showing the whole of the bridge of the aerial warship.

"Standing here with me now is the new commander of the _Ikaruga_, Captain Nagisa Chiba. So Captain, tell me, is it true that you and General Kyoshiro Tohdoh are in love?"

"Um...pardon me?" Nagisa was stunned as Milley leaned in towards her.

"Oh common, people tell me the two of you have been secretly in love since the end of the war. Is that true?" Milley cooed.

"Same old Milley," Nunnally smiled as she turned the volume of the TV down. The monitor that bore Milley's jubilant image happily interrogating a shocked Nagisa Chiba was at the far end of the VIP lounge where Kaguya Sumeragi, Jiang Reika, and Nunnally vi. Britannia sat at a large oval table in the center of the room; eating breakfast and drinking orange juice.

"Are your eggs and sausage to your liking Reika?" Nunnally asked with concern over her friend's comfort.

"They're okay," Reika replied as she looked down at the long tube of meat on her plate as if it were some kind of monstrous beast.

Kaguya grinned, "I'd say after last night she's had enough of eggs and sausage to last her a lifetime."

Reika pouted, "Kaguya!"

"Ms. Sumeragi!" Nunnally held back a smile as she tried to scold her friend.

"Speaking of eggs and sausage," Kaguya snickered as Zero entered the room.

Reika eyed him viciously.

Nunnally cleared the giggle that rose up in her throat with a mock cough, "Good morning Zero."

"Good morning Empress Nunnally, Lady Kaguya, Empress Jiang Reika." Suzaku said with a bow.

Sumeragi's face was flushed red as she controlled herself, "Did you hear we had a...disturbance on board last night."

"No, I hadn't heard." He told her the truth; no one had spoken to him of the events from the night before.

Nunnally maintained her composure as a smirk formed on Kaguya's face, "It would seem a man entered Jiang's room just after 1:00 am this morning."

Suzaku started to worry whether Reika had recognized him, "Did they catch this intruder?"

Nunnally tried to glare at Zero to no avail, "Only on the surveillance video."

"We couldn't see his face, but everything else was pretty clear!" Kaguya said through her hands as she tried to hide the smile that crossed her face from ear-to-ear. She closed her eyes as she giggled uncontrollably.

Nunnally lost it and burst out laughing, "Zero what on Earth were you doing?"

Suzaku was too embarrassed to speak.

Sumeragi's eyes were closed as she hid her mouth with her hands and her shoulders shook from laughter, she spoke between spasms of giggling, "I feel so much safer now that I know that the halls of this ship are patrolled by Zero, Exhibitionist for Justice." She snorted involuntarily, "No enemy would dare show his face to us on this voyage for fear of what he might be exposed too." She emphasized the word _exposed._

Suzaku felt as small as any person could at that moment. Not only had he been caught streaking through the halls of the _Emerald Queen_ in the wee hours of the morning, but he had accidentally flashed Jiang Reika in the process of trying to catch whomever it was that had entered his room and heard whatever it is he may have said in his sleep. Now was not the time to try and explain himself; he knew that, but he also had to face up to his mistake and apologize to the Tianzi.

He turned to Reika, "Empress Jiang Reika, I have no excuse for my actions. I beg your forgiveness."

The Tianzi threw the sausage from her plate at Zero.

The piece of meat hit the center of his mask where the honey based sauce it had been smothered in caused it to stick to the helmet.

Kaguya threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

"Oh my…" Nunnally said as she put her left hand over the smirk on her face and chuckled involuntarily.

"How do you like having one of those shoved in your face?" Jiang asked him as a grin formed on her mouth. "I don't know exactly what you were doing Zero, but I believe you entered my room by mistake, therefore I forgive you. However, the next time you try to sneak into your lover's room at night, be sure it's their room before you enter and bare all." The Tianzi had made up her mind as to why Zero had burst into her chambers; to her it had been to surprise a secret lover of his; such was the fantasy of a nineteen year old girl who'd led a sheltered childhood away from the world, but it was dream that she hoped would someday be fulfilled by a certain person she loved and admired, a certain man named Li Xingke.

Suzaku plucked the sausage from the front of his mask and placed the piece of meat on the table in front of him as he turned to Nunnally, "Will you need me for anything further milady?"

The tremors of laughter subsided in Nunnally as she composed herself and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, "No Zero, I do not require anything of you right now. You've already made our morning quite enjoyable and for that I thank you. However, I wish to speak to you in private at your earliest convenience later this afternoon to discuss what it is you were doing last night. The Captain of this vessel deserves an explanation over what he called your new Order of the Bare-Nights," Kaguya doubled over, holding her stomach from laughing so hard, as Nunnally continued, "which I promised earlier this morning that I'd give him as soon as I learned what had happened from you."

"As you wish milady," Zero bowed and with that Suzaku turned on his heel and left the lounge as fast as his feet would take him.

* * *

The afternoon rays of the sun shone through the windows of the executive suite at the top of the UFN Japan Headquarters as General Kyoshiro Tohdoh stood staring down at the people on the streets below while he waited for a communiqué from his counterpart Li Xingke.

He didn't have to wait long before the beeper on the viewscreen, which nearly covered one whole wall of his office, started beeping.

Tohdoh picked up the remote control of the device from his desk and pressed one of its buttons; Xingke's image appeared on the screen instantly.

"Greetings General Tohdoh," Li said with indifference.

Kyoshiro got right down to business, "I called you this morning to discuss the Antarctica situation."

"I've received a briefing on the apparent terrorist activity in that region," Xingke raised an eyebrow, "but I do not believe Schneizel. He can't be trusted."

"I agree," Tohdoh told him.

"Then why are you pressing ahead with a call for our forces to attack Generalissimo Caesaro and her forces in South America?" Li wasn't sure what the UFN would gain by helping the Britannian Prince.

Tohdoh's face was a mask of stoicism as he responded, "Because I also intend on removing Schneizel as soon as the Black Knights have taken control of the Sakuradite deposit on the Antarctic continent."

"You plan on killing two birds with one political stone eh?" Xingke snickered.

"Precisely," Tohdoh allowed a grin to cross his lips.

"And what of Nunnally Britannia?" Li inquired.

"I would never think to move against her, of all of her Britannian kin she is by far the most trustworthy I've met," Tohdoh frowned, "Nor would I ever think to betray her, not after what we did to her brother. I owe her that much."

"But her brother Zero used his power against us," Xingke suggested. "How do we know that his sister doesn't also possess this power and has just not yet decided to use it?"

"It is highly unlikely that Nunnally Britannia possesses such a power," Tohdoh stated with a firm look. "It was my understanding from our dealings with Schneizel that the woman C.C. gave his brother the power of Geass. Besides, both Lady Kaguya and your Empress are quite fond of Empress Nunnally. I doubt the Tianzi would be very pleased with you if she knew you had designs against her new found friend."

"Your point is well made Tohdoh," Xingke grumbled. "Very well, I will make arrangements to back up your plans to conquer Cornelia's territory and depose Chancellor Schneizel. When the UFN General Assembly requests my assessment of the situation I will present the case that Cornelia is a threat to the peace of the world."

"Very good," Kyoshiro said. "And when Schneizel fails to provide me with sufficient proof of the so called attack on his forces, the deaths of _The Yamato no Orochi_ will be on his head, and I will move to have him arrested as an international war criminal and executed upon his conviction."

"You seem to have thought this through to conclusion," Li Xingke stated with a smirk.

"Actually I've been formulating a plan to remove Schneizel and take down Cornelia since the Britannians finished building the _Thor_ and Cornelia took control of the South American continent." Tohdoh gave Li a firm look, "If we don't stop these two here and now, they may be able to rebuild the Britannian spirit of conquest that Lelouch broke. Their sense of a _Divine Right of Rulership_ has already begun to manifest itself in the lower ranks of their government; many of which are calling for a rebuilding of the Knights of the Round and the Feudal class system."

"Do you really believe that Cornelia wishes to rebuild the Britannian Empire?" Li Xingke was skeptical about Kyoshiro's assessment of the former Princess.

"I do." He stated flatly. "Cornelia has a superiority complex much in the same way that Schneizel had in the past and I believe still has. It is for this reason that I've lobbied so hard to get the _Ikaruga _put back into service. We need aerial battleships and...we will need F.L.E.I.J.A."

"What!" Xingke was mortified. "Are you serious Tohdoh? You'd bring back that horrible weapon?"

"I don't need to bring it back." He looked hard at Li. "The following information needs to stay between you and me, understood?"

"Of course General Tohdoh," Xingke was intrigued.

"The original model of Dr. Lloyd Asplundh's _Lancelot of the Lake_ 10th Generation KnightMare Frame is housed in the armistice museum in Kyoto as an example of the last of the Lancelot series. Unknown to nearly everyone who passes by that machine daily the large tubular bazooka's on its back each contain a .I.J.A weapon. You see, the _Lancelot of the Lake_ was contracted to be an Ballistic Assault KnightMare (BAM) for use by the Black Knights as a deterrent to any other country developing a FLEIJA; namely Cornelia's new South American Principality."

"I'm surprised the Britannians allowed Japan to keep such a weapon." Li was surprised.

"It was Nunnally Britannia that demanded that we keep the KnightMare armed with its FLEIJA weapons due to her complete distain for such weapons. She implored us to disarm and destroy both of the warheads, but the UFN council refused; instead we agreed to allow Zero to keep the key to the _Lancelot of the Lake_ which in theory prevents us from using the machine."

"Zero has it? Isn't that dangerous considering we don't know who this new Zero is?" Xingke disliked imposters and that is precisely how he viewed this new Zero; as a cheap imitation.

Tohdoh smirked, "No, I don't think so. This new Zero is weak and suffers from a guilt complex in my assessment. I highly doubt he'll ever have the courage to use the _Lancelot of the Lake._"

"You have some idea of who he is?" Li was shocked.

"I have my suspicions of who he is and while I see him as very dangerous, I don't think he'll ever use a FLEIJA weapon again." Tohdoh said.

"Again?" Xingke asked.

Kyoshiro changed the direction of the conversation, "The only problem I see for us is that the key for the KnightMare is no where to be found outside of Zero's person. Our spies and operatives in Britannia have looked for it everywhere. Either Lloyd took it with him to Brazil or Zero has it on his person at all times. However, we may soon be able to use the FLEIJA weapons without the KnightMare Frame. Our scientists here in Kyoto believe they've unraveled Nina Einstein's mathematical formula. We may be able to fabricate a firing mechanism soon should we need one against Cornelia and Schneizel. Then we can remove the warheads from the _Lancelot of the Lake_ and use them in a launcher that does not require that machine to arm and fire them."

Xingke was not finished with the subject of Zero, "I assume that you intend on dealing with Zero at some point."

"Yes." Tohdoh said with a frown. "And once he is swept aside, nothing will stop the Asian Pacific Alliance from becoming a reality."

* * *

"Whoa, is that the Guerin Mark II?" Lena asked Akira as the four top pilots of the Japan Jaguars walked along the museum side of the hangar of the _Ikaruga_.

"Actually that's an _Akatsuki_ rebuilt to look and operate like the original Guerin." Gregor informed her.

"So the armaments are the same?" Mika inquired.

"Yep," Akira told her as they all stared at the red KnightMare.

Mika laughed, "So then there's only one Devicer that could ever pilot it."

"I'd give it a shot," Gregor said.

"And kill yourself in the process," Lena jibbed him.

Normally Mika and Akira would be at each others throats about something after spending a few minutes together, but right now they were in the presence of the KnightMares of the original Black Knights and thus they were too enthralled to think about much else at the moment.

"What about this one? Which one is this?" Lena stood before a large black KnightMare frame flanked on both sides by two Type-3fs.

"That one is the reconstructed Zangetsu...that was General Tohdoh's KnightMare Frame." Gregor looked at it longingly. "It nearly defeated the Britannian KnightMare Lancelot during the last major battle of the Rebellion."

"Yah, but it was Captain Kouzuki in the Guerin Seiten that kicked that Britannian bastard's butt in the end." Mika chuckled.

"The other four were the KnightMares of the Four Holy Swords," Akira said.

"This one looks really interesting," Mika tugged at Akira's sleeve towards the large Black and Yellow machine. She had not been her usual snobbish self since Akira had nearly beaten Valletta the day before; she had become nice all of a sudden; Gregor had told Akira it was probably because Mika was nervous about the competition, but Lena had warned that maybe she was coming on to him.

"I've never seen this one in any of the technical manuals or historical documentation of the KnightMares of the Black Knights." Gregor said perplexed as he walked in front of the large mecha.

"And you won't," A stern voiced woman said from behind them.

"Captain Chiba!" Lena blurt out as the four of them came to attention. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"At ease, all of you," Nagisa said with a smile.

"What brings you down here Captain?" Lena inquired.

"Please, call me Nagisa." She laughed. "And it's Milley Ashford that's driven me down here. That woman is relentless...she's like a walking enquirer."

"Yah, I saw some of her interview with you." Lena said. "It was kinda...well...odd."

"Nosey is how I'd put it," Mika said with her nose in the air.

"Captain...I mean Ms. Nagisa, what is with this Black KnightMare Frame? There's no placard in front of it and it's not any kind I've ever seen before." Gregor hoped she's share what she knew of the machine.

"That's a very special KnightMare, for a very special pilot." Chiba had a distant look as her eyes moved over the form of the black KnightMare Frame.

"Was that one of Captain Kouzuki's KnightMares?" Lena inquired.

Nagisa chortled, "No, that KnightMare is a replica of a machine that was destroyed during the last battle of the war. General Tohdoh himself ordered Rakshata Chawla to rebuild a new one to honor the Devicer who piloted it as a way to repay our debt to him by keeping his memory in this simple but anonymous way."

"Who was its pilot" Akira's curiosity was peaked. He'd known the names of nearly every Devicer of the Rebellion and their machines, but he knew nothing of this one.

Chiba regarded the four of them with a warm smile, "My young friends the Devicer of this particular KnightMare had too be both and exceptional pilot and tactician. This machine required more than just the raw talent of a gifted driver or even the experience of a seasoned veteran; it required a talent that few people possess. I doubt you'd believe me if I told you who the Devicer of this machine was."

"Was it you Mrs. Chiba?" Lena asked.

Nagisa laughed, "No, it was not me." She turned and looked up at the head of the mecha. "This KnightMare was Zero's."

The four Jaguars stared at her in awe for a moment.

"This was Zero's machine." Akira looked at the KnightMare with reverence.

"Wow," Lena remarked as she looked up at the large KnightMare.

"What was its name?" Gregor asked, anxious to know the title of the KnightMare piloted by the legendary Zero of the Rebellion against Britannia."

"This KnightMare's name is Shinkirou," Nagisa said with a sad smile.

* * *

End Turn Three:

Next; Turn Four: Competition


	4. Turn Four: Competition

Turn Four: Competition

* * *

_"For as long as man has had civilization there have been contests between warriors. Tests of strength, endurance, and skill in battle for the purpose of proving the immeasurable value of veterans while at the same time sharpening the abilities of the next generation in preparation for the constant specter of war. The International KnightMare Competition was no different. It was a true test of a Devicer's abilities as a KnightMare pilot, but what made the 4__th__ Annual Competition so special was that it was the Olympiad of its day and the gods of Olympus took notice."-_Excerpt from an interview with Major Rivaltz Ashford of the Order of the Black Knights (Japan division) in the International Political Forecaster Magazine dated November 14th, 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

The roar of the crowd in the massive Sidney stadium thundered into the depths of the KnightMare hangars below it. Valletta Nu and her team of Japan Jaguars walked towards their designated hangar bay where fifteen Akatsuki model KnightMare Frames (of various types) sat in their respective gantries awaiting their Devicers.

Valletta stopped the troupe in the center of the bay.

"Alright listen up, all of you have made me proud these past three days, but these are the last two days of the competition and the final matches. All Japan is counting on all of you and rooting for you, especially Captain Chiba whose watched your progress with admiration as you beat the Russian Cossacks yesterday in the float racing course, and whipped the German Panzer team in the KnightMare wrestling the day before, and trumped the Australian Outlanders in the underwater match on your first day here; but that was just a warm up for these last two crucial days. Today we begin the combat portion of the competition. This is where fully armed KnightMares go head to head against each other until only one team is left standing. Those of you who will compete today will need to pull together everything all of you have learned from the last three days and use it to beat not one, but every single other team here that you're going up against. On this final stretch of the competition each team is broken up into four assault groups by their respective coach for a game of capture the flag in four different battlegrounds. Each member of an assault group is able to move onto the next match if his KnightMare survives each course. The object is for each assault group to survive with as many KnightMares as possible to gain the advantage in numbers and thus strength in subsequent matches; in other words if say three of our KnightMares from the first match survive, then we'll have eight KnightMares in the second match. If any one team losses all of the KnightMares of their assault group in any one match then their whole team is out of the competition, so none of you can afford to fail in this. Are you all ready?"

The Jaguars nodded in unison.

"Good," Valletta Nu smiled, "then let's get this show started."

"Toshiro, Kanada, Yumi, Maya, and Bron; I'm calling your assault group the Edo group." Valletta eyed the members of her varsity team who excelled in built-up area operations. "You're going to make up our first line of defense against Britannia's Templar Knights in the urban combat course match. I want you to use standard Akatsuki types against them, so get into the number 14 through 18 machines and arm them with one autocannon and one MVS each."

"Yes Ma'am," They said in unison as the five pilots headed for their machines.

"Ichiro, Yoshiro, Reiji, Matsuda, and Hikaru; you'll make up the Grenadier assault group." Valletta Nu said to the five Devicers, "You're in the long range competition course match where we're supposed to go up against the French Falchon Team; assuming their first team survives the urban course; if not we'll be matched to another team. I want the five of you to pilot Akatsuki numbers 1 to 5 and arm them with one grenade launcher, one bazooka launcher, and a pair of eight-shot missile packs each."

"Yes coach," the five of them said together as they raced off for their machines.

"Collin, Henry, Yuki, Bella, and Cera; you'll comprise the Dueler assault group for the close-quarters combat match." Valletta told them as she seemed to ponder the weapon selection. "Each of you will arm your KnightMares with two MVS and one Lance."

The five members of the Dueler team nodded and took off towards their machines.

Lena looked around the bay, "Mrs. Nu, there aren't any other KnightMare frames."

"Yah, what happened to our machines?" Gregor inquired.

Valletta addressed the five remaining pilots, "You five are the best Devicers on this team so I've saved you for the Decisive Battle match tomorrow. That match is between two or more assault groups of flight capable KnightMare Frames launched from aerial warships. The object of the match is for at least one of your KnightMares to board your opponent's aerial warship and remain on it for sixty seconds without being knocked off. After the time has elapsed your opponent's airship is considered destroyed and thus their team loses.

Over the last three International Competitions there have only been at most two teams that have survived this match in a tie victory. However, it is possible for three or even four of the twenty assault groups competing in this final contest to win this match together and share a victory. In any event, your main objective should be to take down your opponents' KnightMare Frames first, then proceed to their ship or ships. Watch out for assault groups which try to gang up on other individual groups just to eliminate them first. The European teams are notorious for this which is how two teams won last year; it was France and Germany who shared the victory by mutually conceding to each other after knocking out all of the other teams. And don't worry about the airships themselves, they won't fire on you; all you have to do to score a victory is land on the ship and remain there for the one full minute without getting knocked off by an enemy KnightMare from one of the other teams, then you can take off for your next target."

"That seems pretty hard Mrs. Nu," Mika lamented. "If we loose even a few members of our team we'll be overwhelmed by the other teams."

"That's the idea," Valletta smirked. "It's supposed to force you to react both as a group and individually to simulate real aerial combat."

Gregor smirked, "So that's why it's so important for the teams in the matches before this one to survive, I take it that their ranks can be added to the last assault group's for this final match."

"Yes," Valletta replied with a serious expression, "But keep in mind that most if not all of the KnightMares which make it through to join you in the last stage will be damaged from today's contests, we are NOT allowed to repair them for tomorrow's match except to allow for flight; and since the sensitivity of the ejection units has been raised to the maximum, your ejection system will activate with far less damage than you'd incur in real combat. Thus the KnightMares damaged today will likely be knocked out of tomorrows match very quickly."

"Is that why the bullets and missiles of our projectile weapons have been reduced in power?" Tetsuo, the fifth member of the assault group, asked; referring to the sensitivity of the KnightMares.

"Precisely," Valletta smirked. "The lethality of the projectile weapons is nil, they won't penetrate the armor of any KnightMare here. However they do contain a signal-warhead which will tell the computer of your KnightMare Frame that its energy has been drained by a certain percentage. The energy filler of your machines are thus technically drained with each hit so avoid getting shot or else you could find yourself out of energy really quick."

"So what KnightMares are we flying Mrs. Nu?" Akira inquired.

Valletta gave him a warm smile, "Captain Chiba has requested that since this is the fourth International Competition to take place and the first Decisive Battle match that the newly re-commissioned _Ikaruga _is taking part in," She blushed, "which all of you know was once the home of the original Black Knights, Nagisa thought that you five should pilot the Zangetsu and the Type-3f Gekkas of the Four Holy Swords."

Gregor hung his broad shoulders low, "Oh yah, no pressure!"

Mika was stunned, "What?"

Lena jumped, "Yah! We're going to be the new Four Holy Swords!"

"Great Lena," Tetsuo lamented. "Can you imagine the shame we'll suffer if we fail?"

Akira raised his chin, "We won't"

* * *

"Anybody see anything on their long range sensors?" Kallen inquired as their KnightMares flew over the southern tip of South America in Fighter-mode at moderate speed to conserve energy. They had flown for a full day and night and stopped for another day and a half in Cape Horn to rest and replenish themselves with fresh water and rations that were stored in the emergency kits of their fighters. Now they were in the air again and headed for the nearest place that could refuel their machines.

"Just fishing boats, and small villages Captain," Tamaki replied with a sigh as they flew over the eastern coastline of Argentina at dangerously low altitude.

"What's our energy filler status look like?" Gino asked.

"We should have about four, maybe five, minutes of power left," Anya stated in her monotone as she kept watch on the output of each of the Type-21s via one of her small monitors in the cockpit.

"The closest major city to us is Buenos Ares; that's about 2200 Kilometers." Kallen told them, "At our current heading and speed we should be able to just barely make it there in about three and a half minutes."

"That's cutting it pretty close Captain," Tamaki grumbled.

"Yah, but we don't have any choice." Gino told him. "If we don't acquire new energy fillers soon, we'll be out of power and stuck in Cornelia's neck of the woods."

"Literally by the looks of the forest areas down there," Kallen said as she visually scanned the treetop canopy below them for any signs of anti-KnightMare weapons.

"Enemy units at four O'clock!" Anya called out over the radio.

"Looks like six Vincent Ward types equipped with flight-packs and autocannon gunpods," Gino read off the data from his attack computer.

"We should try to avoid them if we..." Kallen started to say before a salvo of autocannon fire zipped past her Type-21S. _Damn it! We don't have enough power for a confrontation._

"There's only one way we can avoid them Captain!" Gino barked. "We have to go supersonic NOW!"

"But that will drain our energy fillers almost completely and we won't be able to fight." Tamaki whined.

"We won't last long anyway and we might be captured or killed if we stay and fight with our energy so low," Anya explained.

"Alright, go to supersonic speed NOW!" Kallen ordered them as she squeezed her graviton-impeller's super-cruise button on the control stick.

The four Type-21s boosted forward with sonic booms trailing them; the sudden acceleration causing the four Devicers to be pushed back into the seats of their cockpits as the G-forces kicked in.

Their graviton-impellers hummed at full throttle for two minutes then went dead.

"We don't have enough power left to maintain supersonic speed," Anya announced as the four Type-21s started to fall from the sky. "In fact, it would seem we have less than a minute of energy left each."

"Transform into KnightMare mode if you can and glide down towards the trees, and try to avoid coming down to close to that town up ahead." Kallen told them as her 'Shogun' transformed into KnightMare mode.

The other three members of the _Yamato no Orochi_ were able to do likewise and guided their machines down with Kallen's towards a thick mesh of strong trees that jutted out above the forest.

The four Type-21 KnightMares crashed through the thick jungle; smashing branches and tearing through vines as they plummeted to the floor of the woods below. Within a few seconds the four machines came to a crashing halt on the soft earth of the forest.

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Tamaki asked as he joined up with his three companions who had disembarked from their KnightMares.

"About 225 Kilometers from Buenos Ares, near the small city of Azul." Anya told him nonchalantly.

"How far are we from Azul?" Gino asked the pink-haired girl.

"About 20 Kilometers to the South-west of the city," She replied looking down at the digital compass on her wrist.

"Which means if we start out now we should reach the city by nightfall," Kallen said as she unpacked the emergency gear from her 'Shogun' KnightMare's left leg compartment. The survival equipment consisted of a small backpack with seven (now five and a half) day supply of food, a survival knife with a fourteen inch blade and blade sharpening sheath, a 1 liter plastic water canteen with purification tablets for four bottles worth, an automatic pistol with two extra magazines, a first aid kit, basic camp gear (all weather matches, eating utensils, a small flashlight, and a two-way short range radio), and an all weather sleeping bag.

"Man it's hot and humid here," Tamaki blurt out as he donned his pack. "It must be like thirty-seven degrees out here."

Gino gave Tamaki a puzzled look, "Thirty-seven degrees? I thought you said it was hot?"

Kallen laughed, "He means Celsius, Gino."

Gino put his hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Oh yah...guess he would you two being from Japan."

Tamaki just shook his head as he passed Gino, "And they say I'm not so smart."

"You aren't," Kallen giggled. "But you've got guts and guts are enough old man."

"OLD MAN!" Tamaki gave her a hurt expression. "After all we've been through."

"Well, you are older than I am," Kallen snickered.

Tamaki defended himself. "By what? Like a couple a years?"

"I think it's more than a couple," Kallen taunted him with a wink.

"We may want to get going," Anya said. "There are bound to be patrols looking for us out here. If we remain here we may be discovered."

"She's right, we should get moving," Gino concurred.

"What about our KnightMares?" Tamaki asked.

"We'll just have to hope no one finds them until we make it back here." Kallen said; she didn't like leaving them anymore than he did, but they had no choice at the moment.

With that, the four Black Knights walked off into the depths of the jungles of Argentina towards the city of Azul and whatever awaited them there.

* * *

"Where exactly is the Black Knight task force now General Tohdoh," Li Xingke's image inquired on the laptop computer Kyoshiro had in the back seat of his personal Limousine.

His driver stopped the conveyance at a red-light before Tohdoh replied, "The combined aerial and ocean South African and Australian Black Knight Corps are nearing the Coast of Kerguelen Island in the South Indian Ocean. We plan on using Kerguelen Island as our primary base of operations to ensure that if Schneizel does have anything planned for us, he won't be able to inflict damage to all our forces at once."

"You seem like you're already acting upon the assumption that Schneizel is lying," Xingke was cautious. "What if he's not?"

"Then I'll apologize to him later." Tohdoh's tone was sarcastic.

"How did the UFN council react when you first informed them of this situation," Li raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"With total panic," Kyoshiro replied in disgust.

"None of them even questioned me when I told them that I had sent out the South African and Australian Corps to Kerguelen Island. In fact I was complimented on my quick thinking." Tohdoh's expression was stone cold. "The council has become so inundated with schemers and cutthroats that the very thought of someone else getting the proverbial _jump_ on their personal interests frightens them to death."

"And you think this situation will help clear out the corrupt elements of the UFN?" Xingke inquired.

"If we can maneuver the situation to our advantage, we can split up the UFN government into a Tri-Lateral system of three major regions; The Asian-Pacific Alliance, the Britannian-Atlantic Alliance, and the Euro-African Alliance. In this way we'll have three councils or houses of government instead of just one."

"I see," Li said with a thin smile. "So this new system you're proposing will impose a series of checks and balances within a three-tier government system...like a parliamentary system."

"No...not a parliamentary system, a World Constitutional Republic." Tohdoh told him with conviction in his voice. "If we are to have a world peace that is not this simplistic state of a lack of all resistance to the power of government...if we are to have real peace in which all peoples can coexist without being persecuted by others through government... then we must balance the practice of the redistribution of wealth and resources with a redistribution of power back to the people from government not the other way around. We must craft a system by which all peoples have the right to be masters of their own destinies with inalienable human rights that cannot be stripped from them with the stroke of a political pen or the whim of a single council."

"Who would have thought you'd become an idealist?" Xingke chortled.

"I've lived long enough to have seen Emperors, Prime Ministers, and now the UFN council all speak of freedom and of peace, yet all they've ever wrought is self-aggrandizement of their own power and wealth while our peoples have suffered because of it. It's not idealism that drives me to this conclusion Xingke; it is the experience of a life as a warrior. I now understand what Zero, no Lelouch vi Britannia, tried to teach us. That democracy was only the beginning of a road to peace, not the end. I believe that he meant for us to go beyond this and to strip down and crush Tyranny no matter where it existed or in what form; be it Scientific-Socialism, Corporatism, Fascism, Feudalism, Theocracy, or otherwise. Lelouch understood that states with absolute power become absolutely corrupt."

"I agree," Li told him flatly. "But how do you plan to force such a change?"

A harsh grin crossed Tohdoh's face, "I plan on using the symbol that people look to for hope...the Knight of Justice."

"Zero?" Li was shocked. "Do you expect him to agree to your plan?"

"Not at first." Kyoshiro said. "But if he's the kind of man I think he is, then he'll see that the next war has already begun and the Britannians will soon go back to their old ways. The only real way to secure the peace he chose to defend when he took the life of the real Zero is to push for a diminished power of government and an increase in the power of the people."

"What can I do to assist you in this endeavor General?" Xingke asked.

Tohdoh smiled devilishly, "All you have to do is listen my friend."

* * *

"They're almost here," Heracles said over the communicator of his _Automatos_; the Helios.

The large machine stood atop Cape D'Estaing overlooking Christmas Harbour of Kerguelen Island. Its form was that of a giant bronze-colored battlerobot in a facsimile of Greek armor complete with a Greco-Roman style helm that covered a mirrored silver colored faceplate. Large mechanical angelic wings jutted out from the back of the mecha and flanked each side of the machine. In its left hand it held a massive bronze-colored mechanized club and in the other a round bronze-colored shield.

"I know," Jason replied to him in their native Greek tongue, "I can see them." Jason sat within the cockpit of Talos, the twin _Automatos_ of Helios. The primary difference between the two was in their weapons. Talos did not carry a club nor shield, instead it had an adamantine sword in its right hand and a clawed gauntlet over its left arm.

Both machines stood atop the peak as the snow rained down upon them.

"This doesn't seem right Jason," Heracles said. "We should go out and face them man-to-man in honorable combat, not just sit here and wait for Scylla to devour them with Charybdis and pick up the survivors afterwards."

Jason thought for a moment before answering his friend and comrade, "I know Heracles, but for now we must heed Sthenno's wishes. I know not why she confides in that Prince of hers so heavily, but I do know this, I will not tolerate her insolent disregard for our code of honor for long. Hephaestus told me that once we've conquered the lower regions of the world that he is going to wake Athena and the others."

"Let us hope for our sakes that he does," Heracles lamented. "I doubt we can thrust the three sisters for long. After what happened with Medusa back in Tartarus the other day..."

"You mean when Euryale resurrected her because the fools who thawed her ice-cloak scorched her to death." Jason let out a sarcastic laugh, "As much as I hate Medusa I don't think that a sorceress of her stature deserved to be roasted like a frozen pig."

"What of the poor man who was responsible?" Heracles asked sadly. "What was his name again?"

"I believe it was Professor Cornwallis...or it was before Euryale beheaded him on the spot." Jason replied in disgust.

"You'd think that Euryale would have spared the man considering she is a goddess with the power to resurrect Champions and Sorcerers." Heracles mused.

"I think she killed the man first in one of her emotional outbursts, and then she resurrected Medusa." Jason corrected him.

Heracles tittered, "How many times has she raised her sister from the dead?"

"I have no idea," Jason snickered. "But one thing is for sure, Charon must be getting quite irate by now."

"Indeed!" Heracles chuckled. "You'd think Medusa would learn not to get killed."

"Or Euryale would just leave her dead..." Jason stopped speaking and looked out at the sea. A white flash of brilliant light lit up the horizon.

Heracles' mood became serious, "Looks like it's begun."

"Yes, it has." Jason said as his machine turned to face the legion of Spartan-class _Automatos_ below him. He touched a holographic button on the display panel of his pilot's seat. "Attention men, Scylla has begun her assault on the enemy, prepare your _Automatos _for flight, and remember we want as many captives as possible once she's finished, so try to disable their machines not destroy them...we move out at once."

* * *

The fleet of UFN warships drew close to the coastline of the Isle of Kerguelen.

"Admiral Wagner, we're nearing our destination now. There's still no reply from our outpost base there sir." A young male sailor said as the Australian Black Knight ocean warship rode through the turbulent waters of the South Indian Ocean.

The Admiral looked out towards the increasingly visible edge of the Island coast. "Very well then, inform Air-Marshal Mobatu of the African Aerial-Navy that we shall commence landing operations at once to secure our base here, and that he has permission to launch his Vincent Wards and Gareth KnightMare units to secure the airspace around the Island."

"Aye sir," the young man replied.

Within moments flights of KnightMares began pouring out of the airships above the armada of surface warships.

"Captain, I have a large underwater object that just appeared on my scope," The SONAR officer said frantically.

"What is it?" The Admiral asked.

The man spoke quickly, "Judging by its size and speed I'd say it's some kind of submarine sir."

"Launch depth charges..." The Admiral never finished his sentence.

In an instant the waters below his fleet gave way to a maelstrom of massive proportions which drew down the fleet of Black Knight ships within seconds; causing the ships to collide with one another as they were pulled down.

* * *

"Air-Marshal Mobatu," an airman called out in a panic. "Admiral Wagner's fleet has been caught in a huge whirlpool."

The man's aged features wrinkled in a frown, "How? There's no current in this area that can produce that kind of vortex."

"I know sir, but they're gone." The man replied in fear.

"Air-Marshal, our ventral RADAR is detecting a large metallic object at the center of the maelstrom." Another airman blurt out.

"Destroy it! Fire all Hadron cannons at its position at once!" The Air-Marshal ordered.

The massive fleet of aerial ships showered the center of the whirlpool with a rain of Hadron beams from the main cannon of their vessels. The force of the converging beams exploded in a brilliant white light which was sucked into the vortex.

"Did we hit it?" The Air-Marshal inquired.

"Aye sir," the RADAR operator confirmed. "Direct hit to the...wait...there's something coming out of the...."

A large, wide-angle, beam of silvery-white energy spewed up out of the maelstrom at the fleet of air-warships; disintegrating the lot of them in one fell swoop.

* * *

"The operation is a success Prince Schneizel," Kannon smiled. "The entire Black Knight armada has been destroyed and Kerguelen Island is ours. Nearly two-hundred KnightMares and their pilots have been captured by Jason and his forces."

Schneizel looked out at the Island ahead of them though the bridge viewports of the _Thor._ "Very good Kannon, have the prisoners rounded up and brought to our landing zone without their KnightMares. I wish to address them all directly."

"Your plan seems to have started quite well my Prince," Sthenno said as she waltzed onto the bridge and came over to stand next to where Schneizel sat.

Schneizel stood up and bowed to her, "Thank you milady. Would you care to join me as I start the next phase of this operation?"

Sthenno put her hand over her mouth as she let out a wicked laugh, "I would love to my Prince."

Schneizel took hold of her hand gently as Kannon looked on with an angry expression. "Prince Schneizel, shouldn't we focus on the consolidation of our control of this Island first?" Kannon pressed.

Schneizel smiled at him, "That is precisely what I plan on doing Kannon."

"Through Geass?" The Yeoman inquired.

"If necessary," Schneizel said.

"It will take some time for Jason and his men to herd the prisoners into the landing zone. Perhaps you should remain on the bridge until then?" Kannon stated with concern.

"Oh?" Sthenno tittered, "Did you hear that my Prince? We have some time before your new servants arrive. Let us retire to your chambers until they do so that I may reward you for your victory here." Sthenno rubbed her lithe voluptuous form onto Schneizel's body.

Schneizel blushed, "You are to kind milady. I do not deserve such pleasures."

"Perhaps not, but you are a handsome Prince whom I find exciting in ways that the men of my people cannot cause to well up within me." Sthenno cooed.

Kannon burned with inner fury, but kept his jealous hatred of this woman in check, "I'll inform you when Jason has finished rounding them up."

Sthenno gave Kannon a victorious look, "See that you do not disturb us before that boy, lest you suffer my wrath."

Schneizel smiled at her as he took her arm, "Come now my Goddess Sthenno, let us all be friends here and not enemies. Perhaps you could invite Kannon to join us?"

"Another time maybe," Sthenno stared up into his eyes. "But right now I want you all to myself."

* * *

"Empress Nunnally an aerial shuttle has arrived from Japan which demanded to land on the authority of the UFN." The Captain of the _Emerald Queen_ said in a flustered tone as he spoke from the threshold of the ship's study to the three women that sat within.

"What do they want Captain McGovern?" Nunnally inquired.

"The three of you," Zhou Xianglin said as she pushed past Captain McGovern. Zhou wore the traditional dress of a warrior of the Chinese Federation with only one exception, the blue armband of an International Marshal of the UFN rested upon her left arm.

"What is the meaning of this Zhou Xianglin?" Empress Jiang Reika demanded.

"There has been…an incident which requires the immediate attention of all of the UFN council members. The three of you must come with me to the council headquarters in Kyoto Japan immediately. We've no time to lose."

"What is going on here?" Zero asked as he walked into the room.

"A dreadful thing," Zhou said with a strained expression. "I'm happy to see you Zero. Please get whatever things you feel you need and prepare to depart for Japan. You have been summoned by General Kyoshiro Tohdoh for an audience with him."

"Why Zero?" Nunnally started to protest.

Xianglin held a stern expression as she answered, "Because we need the Knight of Justice to declare to the people of the world exactly why we need to go to war."

"WAR?" Kaguya spouted out in disbelief. "With who?"

"It's Cornelia isn't it?" Zero asked Zhou.

Xianglin looked down at Nunnally with sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry for you."

"I understand," Nunnally reassured her. "We should depart at once."

Zhou Xianglin bowed, "Thank you Empress Nunnally vi Britannia."

* * *

"Now we're on guard detail?" Heracles grumbled as their force of _Automatos_ guarded the group of two-hundred Black Knight Devicers that sat in a large circle on the parade grounds of their former outpost base. "What's next, cleaning the kitchens?"

"I doubt we'll be here much longer my friend," Jason chuckled. "Have patience."

"Patience?" Heracles boomed. "It's been nearly two hours since we got this motley lot together down here. They may be the enemy but they'll freeze to death if we don't get them inside soon. The heat from our Icarus-wing flight units will only keep them warm for as long as the day lasts, in a short while it will be twilight Jason and even the warmth from our engine exhausts will not shield these people from the frigid temperature."

"I know Heracles…look if Sthenno and her Prince delay any longer then I'll take responsibility for these men and have them moved to the…" Jason was distracted by the arrival of an aerial shuttle from the _Thor._ The small craft landed on a raised platform at the far end of the mass of prisoners. "Looks like they're here."

The side door of the small Britannian-built conveyance opened up to allow the egress of Prince Schneizel with Sthenno at his side; both of them gleaming. The Prince walked out onto the podium of the raised platform so that he could look into the eyes of the shivering men and women before him.

"Greetings members of the Black Knights," He outstretched his left hand towards them in a gesture of sympathy. "I regret the conditions that you have been forced to endure here during your wait for my arrival, but other more strenuous matters required my personal attention."

"You're a traitor!" One of the prisoners yelled.

"Oh come now my good man," Schneizel regarded him with a look of pity. "You yourself saw the FLEIJA mine that destroyed your fleet. That unfortunate act of terrorism was done by the hand of my sister, Cornelia. Had my forces not arrived in time to save all of you; all of you would be dead now."

"Now I know why Sthenno has taken such a shine to this man," Heracles joked to Jason over their communications.

Jason snickered, "Be still my friend lest we incur his pleasantries on us."

"Indeed!" Heracles laughed.

A female prisoner shouted out at Schneizel, "How do we know you're not lying?"

"My dear I would never lie to my people," Schneizel said to her as he raised his chin. "I have always been a Prince of Peace, a person whose goal is to ensure the health, safety, and welfare of my subjects and to punish only those who would disturb this peace."

Another of the Black Knights spoke up, "Your people? We will never be your people Schneizel. Zero defeated you and for him we will die here and now before we ever serve the likes of you!"

The crowd cheered the man in defiance of Schneizel.

Schneizel put on a sad face, "How unfortunate for you all that you feel this way. You leave me with no choice." The Prince called forth the power of Geass into his right eye; the orange sigil formed and in an instant its glow filled the circle of prisoners.

Schneizel outstretched his arms, "I Prince Schneizel vi Britannia hereby command you to be my willing subjects and obey my every order."

The crowd stood up in unison, the faint orange glow of Geass around the iris of their eyes, as they spoke in one voice. "YES MY LORD!"

* * *

"How did our Dueler assault group do?" Akira inquired of Valletta from the open cockpit hatch of the Zangetsu as she walked onto the KnightMare launch deck of the _Ikaruga_.

"Collin's whole team made it," Mrs. Nu smiled. "That means you'll have sixteen KnightMares under your command out there tomorrow Team-Captain Nobunaga. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course," he winked at her as he made the last of his pre-flight checks for the Decisive Battle contest that would commence at the crack of dawn the next day.

"Don't get cocky Akira," Valletta warned. "It's a lot tougher out there then you may think even though our team has a greater number of KnightMare pilots than the other two teams which have made it up to this point. You can still loose your advantage very quickly if you don't keep your head."

"He knows Mrs. Valletta; he's just psyched about actually making it to the final match when some of the other teams that lost are already leaving to go home." Gregor laughed as he started up his Gekka to test its power output.

"Where all pretty excited," Valletta said with a smirk, "but that's no excuse to blow it just because you're giddy."

"Don't worry coach, Akira is a natural leader. He'll do fine." Lena said.

"He'd better." Tetsuo snickered as he worked on his Type-3f Gekka, "Or else Mika will kick the crap out of him."

"Speaking of Mika, where is she?" Valletta asked looking around for the girl. "Why isn't she getting her KnightMare prepped?"

"Mika said she had to do some last minute software upgrades to our KnightMares for some reason." Gregor told her with a puzzled look, "Something about them needing to be made _legal_ for the match."

"That's odd," Valletta replied a bit confused. "I thought Captain Chiba's technicians already did that."

"I wouldn't worry about Mika," Akira said. "She's nitpicky about everything. I'm sure whatever it is she's doing it's no big deal."

"I hope you're right Akira," Valletta sounded disturbed. "Tomorrow's contest is a big deal, and I would hate for you all to lose because of cheating after you've come so far."

"Mika maybe a pain in the butt sometimes but she's no cheater Mrs. Nu," Lena protested. "You know that."

Valletta smiled, "I know that under normal circumstances she would never do that, and I'm not saying she'd do it now…call it an intuition but I think that under the kind of pressure you are all going through some of you may do things you wouldn't normally do."

"Mrs. Nu, there is no way Mika would do something like that," Gregor was genuinely angry.

"I understand how you all feel," Valletta tried to relate to them. "But I'm still going to have to ask the deck-chief to do an Operating System check on all of your KnightMares tonight so that everything is within regulations for tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Gregor started to say something before Akira cut him off, "Thank you Mrs. Nu, I'm confident that you'll discover that Mika is no cheater and that she did nothing to tarnish our image."

"I hope your right Akira," Valletta said with a tired look. "It's getting late. I need to go and request the OS diagnostic for your machines now. You kids finish up here ASAP and get some sleep; I don't want my whole team getting wiped out from fatigue."

"Yes ma'am, we will." Lena said to Valletta as she left the hangar.

* * *

"According to our technicians nearly all 200 of the KnightMares of the Black Knights we recovered here at Kerguelen Island are useable Prince Schneizel and their Devicers have recovered from their mild exposure to the arctic air," Kannon told him on the bridge of the _Thor. _"Also, Jason reports that the _Argo_ has not encountered any UFN airships during their six hour flight towards Australia. It appears the Black Knights have not yet taken any action after the loss of their fleet."

"Excellent," Schneizel smiled. "And have the commanders of our new found allies made their report to the UFN?"

"Yes my lord, as per your orders, Major Dundee spoke to General Tohdoh directly and informed Kyoshiro that a FLEIJA weapon destroyed the Australian and South African armada." The Yeoman was used to his Prince employing elaborate plans but this one seemed to escape him, "Was it wise to inform them of the destruction of the Black Knight combined fleet?"

"Yes Kannon," Schneizel laughed. "We need to deflect the attention of the UFN away from us and onto Cornelia as quickly and effectively as we can. It's common knowledge among the UFN bureaucrats that Nina Einstein is working for Cornelia in Brazil. No doubt the whole UFN military is preparing for an all out assault on South America as we speak, but they are allowing themselves to be held back by a frustrated fear of venturing out onto the now perilous oceans."

"Won't the UFN send another fleet to Antarctica and discover we've gone from there?" Kannon asked, still not following his master's line of thinking.

"Not with what they have been told is a new weapon of Cornelia's prowling the seas of the Southern Hemisphere; a FLEIJA Ballistic-Missile Submarine. The threat of such a weapon of terror will force them to cry out for the Britannian military to come to their aide and launch a first strike against Cornelia directly; using the Britannian Central American forces." Schneizel continued, obviously pleased with his strategy. "And Nunnally will stand in their way and call for talks and negotiations before ever ordering an attack on her dear sister. Her tepid political tactics will irritate the UFN into sending aerial ships from every corner of the globe instead, and while the Black Knights fight Cornelia we will have all the time we need to secure the world's major Sakuradite deposits."

"Sounds like a brilliant strategy," Sthenno told him as she entered the bridge with two other women who looked identical to her in all physical aspects save for the clothing they wore. One of them wore a red jumpsuit with gold colored Greek robes while her younger twin wore the royal-blue uniform of an _Automatos_ pilot.

"So this is the Prince you told us about Sthenno," the one in the red jumpsuit said in a melodic voice.

"He is attractive," the other added. "Perhaps I should add him to my collection."

"He is my champion," Sthenno glared at the young girl before she turned to Schneizel and caressed his cheek, "This is my twin sister Euryale, and my younger sister Medusa."

Schneizel stepped to the side of Sthenno and bowed to both of the women; kissing each of their right hands in turn.

"Such manners," Medusa cooed. "I do like him Sthenno."

"Do you now," She replied with a sly smile. "And you Euryale."

"He is charming," Euryale smiled. "But do you think he could handle the three of us?"

Sthenno let loose a wicked laugh, "Would you like to find out?"

"I would," Medusa gave Schneizel a seductive smile.

"Very well then, you shall have him," Sthenno giggled as she turned to Schneizel, "What say you my Prince? Are you not tired from our earlier endeavors of today?"

"Not remotely my goddess," Schneizel said in a daze that reminded him of a more pleasant version of the Geass Lelouch had put upon him. _Am I willingly doing this or is she controlling me?_ He wondered to himself as she took hold of his right arm and Medusa slid up upon his left side; taking hold of his other arm in hers.

"Then let us retire to your bed-chambers my Prince," Euryale said to him as she led the way.

Schneizel turned to his Yeoman, "Kannon, please leave the ship in the care of Major Draconic and get some sleep. You've been up for over twenty-four hours and need your rest. I'm afraid you'll have to find sleeping quarters for this evening." The two sisters impatiently tugged Schneizel towards the door. "Feel free to use Captain Kouzuki's old quarters if you like, it was a full size stateroom equal to my own."

"Yes Prince Schneizel," Kannon said solemnly as he watched the three sisters drag his master off towards what he was certain would involve all manner of debauchery.

* * *

Kannon made his way down towards the cabin that was once Kallen Kouzuki's room less than a week before the awful events that took his Prince from him. The Yeoman opened up the door to the darkened chamber and turned on the lights.

For a woman's room it was annoyingly masculine yet it still held the elements of feminine charm that distinguished it from the male Devicers that were once on the ship; such was the manner of a female Devicer pilot and elite-warrior of the Black Knights.

The young man scanned over the sparsely filled bookcases; pictures of Kallen and her classmates adorned most of the shelving.

One picture caught his attention; it was of Lelouch vi Britannia dressed as Zero and two other people standing on what must surely have been the hangar deck of the _Ikaruga_. One of the two people standing next to Zero was a teenage Kallen in her Black Knights uniform, the other was a woman in a black outfit with long green-colored hair that once surrounded a face that had since been scratched out of the picture by someone.

"Green hair?" Kannon mused to himself. "I wonder if she was C.C.? Could she and Kallen have been rivals for Lelouch?" Suddenly Kannon felt bad for Captain Kouzuki. Kannon knew the pain of losing a person you love to a romantic rival or to circumstances beyond a person's control. Oddly he found that this ache in his heart was not for Schneizel, it was for someone who had touched his soul in a way no one else had or perhaps even could.

He put the photo back onto the shelf from which he had taken it and looked over the small stack of books that were hastily assembled on one of the shelves. He removed a volume from near the bottom of the stack entitled _Ashford Academy Yearbook 2017 a.t.b._

Kannon flipped through the pages of the book lovingly as he glanced over every photo of Kallen, Lelouch, Milley Ashford, Major Rivaltz, even Euphemia li Britannia at Milley Ashford's failed school fair.

Then he came upon the photo of the person he yearned to see, a young girl whose humble appearance and innocent way had stole his heart the first time he had laid eyes upon her.

"There you are Nina," Kannon caressed the image lovingly as he lay back on Kallen's bed. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. "I miss you so much," he said before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

End Turn Four:

Next; Turn Five: Champions


	5. Turn Five: Champions

Turn Five: Champions

* * *

_"The power of Geass, a power which turned a simple boy into a Dark-Champion among men whose sole desire was to build a better world for his sister Nunnally, a power which cost him his life in the endeavor to do so. The tragedy of his sacrifice was that the world he built came and went like the rare and delicate snowflake that it was; pure, clean, and gone as soon as it touched the ground of the harsh reality of the dark-desires that burn within the souls of men. The Power of the King was a power sent from heaven to try and bring some semblance of good into the depths of this world of hell."_-excerpt of a letter to Cornelia Caesaro Britannia from C.C. dated November 25th 2025 a.t.b.

"Are you sure they landed someplace around here Cecile?" Lloyd Asplundh remarked in a bored tone as he looked out over the treetop canopy of the forest surrounding the city of Azul. Lloyd stood on the foredeck of the bridge of the rebuilt airship Avalon looking out through the main viewports of the craft with a pair of binoculars.

"The ship's sensors are better than those things Lloyd," Cecile Croomy tittered.

"Oh?" Lloyd looked at her with a snobbish expression. "I fancied they gave me that Dr. Livingston sort of look."

Cecile laughed, "No, actually they make you look more like Baron Münchausen."

"Oh dear," Lloyd said as he placed the binoculars on the console next to Cecile. "Well? Any luck yet?"

"I think I may have them," She said as she brought up a digital representation of the forest floor. "Looks like four KnightMares of some type crashed into the jungle about there." Cecile pointed to a yellow circle on the screen.

"Good thing we got out here as soon as the Cape Horn Outpost radioed to Buenos Ares. Otherwise we may not have gotten this chance to acquire them." Nina Einstein remarked as she walked over to Cecile and Lloyd with three mugs of coffee on a tray.

"Thank you Nina," Cecile smiled as she took one of the cups.

"Yes it is fortunate that Cornelia allowed us to come fetch these four machines," Lloyd adjusted his glasses. "Pity about the pilots though."

"What do you mean? It's not like she told us kill them if we find them. We're only supposed to capture and hold them until she arrives," Cecile scolded him, "and aren't you forgetting something?"

Lloyd put his hand on his chin, "Hmmm, no I think Cornelia's orders were pretty clear."

Cecile held up her mug and scowled at him.

"Oh...heh...yes that." Lloyd said embarrassed. "Where are my manners? Thank you Nina for the coffee."

Nina chuckled, "That's alright Lloyd, I know your mind is never in the same place for more than a few moments."

He said with a boyish grin, "Well I must admit I'm ecstatic at the chance of getting four of Rakshata's Type-21s to play with."

Both women laughed.

"Oh I don't think I've seen you this happy since Cornelia let you start the Paladin KnightMare project." Nina giggled.

"No kidding." Cecile agreed. "It's nice to see you acting like your old self again Lloyd…no matter how odd that may sound."

A male voice called over the radio of the Avalon, "Attention Avalon, this is Azul Search and Rescue team eight; we've found the four KnightMare Frames and they appear to be intact."

"Oh Excellent commander," Lloyd said in a giddy tone. "Be sure to clear all the brush and whatnot away so we can take them onboard immediately."

"Uh...yes sir...but shouldn't we check them for booby-traps first?" The man inquired.

Lloyd looked at Cecile confused and shrugged his shoulders.

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Yes Commander, please be sure and move them to a safe location so that they can be properly checked for whatever self-destruct mechanisms they have that may be active. We want them in as perfect a condition as possible."

"That could take a few hours," The man replied.

"Hours?" Lloyd whined.

"That's okay Dr. Asplundh," Nina giggled. "We should be able to do our initial external analysis of the Type-21s in the Azul holding areas without getting in their way."

"Or getting ourselves blown up," Cecil added with a huff. "It's not like these machines are going anywhere."

"I suppose you're right Cecile." Lloyd conceded. "I'm just anxious to try out Nina's new Field Organized Radial Graviton Engine."

"I still can't believe you managed to harness the power of FLEIJA," Cecile smiled at Nina. "You really are a genius."

Nina's cheeks burned red, "It was the least I could do after what that dreadful weapon was used for. I needed to change FLEIJA into something that could help mankind, a source of hope for a better future not destruction. And while my FORGE system will be used in KnightMares and Aerial Warships and thus ultimately war, it is still better than a weapon of mass destruction."

"Yes," Lloyd smirked as he spun in place with glee. "And it will completely do away with energy fillers as well. That's the part that is so incredible. Think of it. A KnightMare that can operate for twenty-years instead of only a few short hours! It's incredi..."

Cecile slapped him across the face and thus back to reality as Nina turned away, "She just said it was better then the FLEIJA, not that she liked the idea of it being used for war. Try to show a little more compassion would you Lloyd."

He readjusted his glasses and shrugged his shoulders like a boy, "Sorry, I'm just excited that's all."

"We can see that," Cecile growled.

"It's okay Cecile," Nina said. "If we didn't apply the FORGE to war I'm sure someone else would have."

"See," Lloyd said holding his cheek. "You didn't need to hit me."

Cecile chuckled, "Yes I did, or you would have kept spinning until you were dizzy."

"Uh...I guess that's true," He laughed.

* * *

"How many of them are there?" Akira asked Valletta as the five ace cadets of the Japan Jaguars headed for the KnightMares of the Four Holy Swords and Zangetsu.

"Six teams," She replied. "Not including ours."

"And the next team with the highest number of KnightMare Frames?" He inquired.

"The Red Dragons," She answered him with concern.

"I'm not surprised." Gregor said as he joined up with them at the head of the team.

Valletta turned to face him as he came up next to her and Akira, "They've got fourteen KnightMares to your Sixteen. That's too many in an aerial dogfight."

"And against Li Jang Fong's team no less." Gregor let out a short whistle. "This is gonna be a tough fight."

"Stop whining Gregor," Mika scolded him. "We can whip the Red Dragons blindfolded."

"It will still be a challenge Mika," Tetsuo said.

"Yes it should be," Valletta said. "But I have confidence you can beat them."

"So did our KnightMares check out okay?" Akira asked Valletta.

"You mean did Mika tamper with them?" Valletta asked with a frown. "No, she didn't. So I guess you were correct Captain Nobunaga."

"Thank you coach," He gave her a stoic look. "I'm glad that you checked to see if she did so that you have the piece of mind knowing that we'll win this with honor."

Valletta gave him a warm smile.

Lena was silent, she was concerned about Akira. He wasn't himself right now. Lena knew something was bothering him and he hadn't told her what.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no pizza left?" C.C. asked the vendor in the Sidney stadium food market.

"Sorry little lady, but we sold out yesterday." The rotund Italian baker bellowed in his thick accent as he brushed off flour from his white apron and listed off the menu he still had available. "We've got calzones, spaghetti and meat-balls, egg-plant parmigiana, eight-cheese lasagna, and chicken cacciatore...and that's a bout it."

"Aw," C.C. sighed. "But I heard you got the best pizza in the world."

"No," he laughed. "Not a me. You're looking for Antonio's Pizzeria on the _Ikaruga_."

C.C. looked up at the fleet of airships that were gathering around the outskirts of the Coliseum, "The Ikaruga?" She loathed the idea of going back to that ship, but...she had no choice. "Thank you sir." C.C. said as she raced back towards her bicycle and sped off towards the boarding terminal for VIP patrons.

"You can't come in here ma'am. All the airship tickets are sold out." The guard told C.C. as he stood his ground in front of her.

"But I used to be apart of her crew." C.C. protested.

"Sure you were." His fellow sentry snickered. "You're like what? Seventeen years old?"

C.C. knew there was no point in even trying to explain her "condition" to them. "I'm a HUGE fan of the Japan Jaguars," she cooed at them. "Can't you just let me through this once?"

The first guard scoffed, "If we did that we'd have to let every ditzy groupie who wanted to get in a free pass. Sorry Miss, but no way."

"Unless of course you want to give us something of real value," the other guard said as he eyed her body.

"Ewww," She recoiled from him. "No thanks." C.C. stormed off away from the boarding booth and zipped around a corner past another pair of guards standing in front of the gateway to the cargo shuttle bay. She passed by a shuttle that was being loaded on the other side of the chain link, barbed-wired fence she was walking along.

C.C. briskly made her way towards a series of Quonset-huts that were obviously the lockers where the pilots and stewardesses of the ships were undoubtedly getting prepared for the continuous flow of transport shuttles to launch.

C.C. slipped past a pair of guards at the main gate of the tent-city. The men were engrossed in placing bets on the final match of the KnightMare Competition via their cellphones and didn't notice her skulk by them.

"Let's see…which one do I want?" C.C. asked herself as she scanned each of the hastily crafted signs in front of each of the large military-tents. "That one!" She blurt out with excitement as she entered a stewardess dressing room.

Within a few moments C.C. emerged from the tent dressed in the short skirt, tight blouse, and cap of a shuttle flight-attendant.

"Are we getting any in-flight cuties on this trip?" A pilot said to his fellow airmen as the pair passed by C.C..

"Excuse me," She said to the two men.

"Yes?" The older of the two inquired.

"I'm kinda lost," She said with a meek smile. "Could you direct me to the next shuttle flight to the _Ikaruga_? I'm supposed to be the attendant on that flight."

"You're in luck," The younger man said to her with a wide grin. "We're the pilots of that flight."

"Really? That's wonderful." She told them in the ditziest voice she could muster.

* * *

The morning light shone gold on the flight of bronze colored mecha that flew over the western coastline of Australia at less than twenty feet from the surface. The gust of their winged machines overturned sailboats and beach umbrellas as they zipped towards their intended destination unopposed.

"We've just past over a place called Cape Howe according to the information Sthenno's prince gave us." Heracles said as his Helios flew next to the Talos along the edge of the beach.

"How far are we from this City of Sidney?" Jason inquired of his lieutenant.

"About sixty leagues." Heracles responded as their legion of 80 Automatos flew in formation behind them. "At our current speed we should be there in about twenty-five minutes."

Jason tuned his communicator to their general frequency, "Spartans, we are almost to the city we intend to conquer. I want to make this clear now that in no way are you here to plunder or pillage. We are here to liberate this city from the tyranny of Zero and his followers; the Black Knights. Therefore, you are to engage enemy warmachines only and try and minimize damage to the city and the death of innocent citizens. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Captain!" The voices of the Spartans said in unison over his radio.

"Very good." Jason replied to them knowing they would not break their word.

"Jason," Heracles voice came back over their private signal.

"Yes Heracles?" Jason asked his friend and comrade.

"Do you believe this Prince Schneizel is telling the truth about the one called Zero?" His baritone voice sounded troubled.

"Honestly my friend…No, but we have no proof he is lying to us so for now we will play Sthenno's game and do as she and her new found pet wish." Jason's voice held an edge of venom as he uttered the word _pet_.

"I'm glad to hear it Captain," Heracles chuckled. "I was beginning to worry that you might have changed your mind about this man."

"What made you think that?" Jason asked.

Heracles paused for a moment before going on, "Well you didn't argue with him or even inquire as to why he wanted us to attack this city. That's not like you Jason."

Jason humphed, "I wanted to get as far from their ogling and lechery towards each other as the _Argo_ could take us, especially now that Euryale and Medusa are with them."

"Come now Jason," Heracles laughed. "Where's your sense of hospitality. All the sisters are doing is sharing the customs of their brood with this Prince and his people."

Jason snickered, "I'm sure orgies aren't exclusive to our culture Heracles."

"I wouldn't know," Heracles chortled, "I've never been to one."

Jason sniggered, "Sure you haven't."

"Jason," one of the Spartans called over the general channel.

"Yes Orpheus?" He asked.

Orpheus' tone was grave, "There are one-hundred and twenty enemy units coming towards us from the North."

"Someone on one of those boats we flipped must have gotten a message out." Heracles suggested.

"What types are they Orpheus?" Jason inquired.

"Let's see," The man said as he flipped through the data files given him by the boy Kannon before their departure. "There are forty Vincent-Ward, and eighty Gloucester machines."

"Very well," Jason turned Talos in the direction of the incoming KnightMares. "To all Automatos, ATTACK!"

The Talos sped towards the oncoming Australian Defense Forces with frighteningly high speed. Talos cut through the led Vincent-Wards with impunity as the KnightMare pilots desperately tried to shoot down Jason's Automatos.

The bullets from the Gloucester autocannon gunpods bounced harmlessly off of the Adamantine skin of the Automatos.

"Their weapons are pathetic," Heracles said as he spun his Helios into a flight of six Gloucesters; the Adamantine blades of his cut the KnightMares in half in one swift stroke.

The Spartans tore into the mass of KnightMares slowly as the Australian forces switched to their MVS weapons and engaged them more cautiously.

"This is costing us precious time Jason." Orpheus said over the communicator.

"Oh? What do you suggest we do?" Jason asked him, although he already knew what his friend would answer.

"We should incinerate them with our Chaos Guns." Orpheus replied.

"That's against our code of honor Orpheus," Heracles reminded his comrade. "Jason would not use such a weapon unless they use one first."

"I know but we're losing our momentum." Orpheus said well aware that if they were to take the City without a long protracted conflict they'd have to act quickly.

Jason knew Orpheus was right, but, "No Orpheus we will fight them with melee weapons only unless they use a weapon that merits the use of our Chaos Guns."

"Besides," Heracles remarked as he smashed through two Vincent-Wards with the mace of Helios. "We should be clear of these sentries soon enough."

* * *

"Are you guys ready for this?" Valletta asked her team from the bridge of the _Ikaruga_.

"Ready as we'll ever be Mrs. Nu." Akira said.

"Good, cause this is it! Jaguars launch!" Valletta commanded over the radio.

The hangar doors of the _Ikaruga_ opened up in front of the Zangetsu and the Four Holy Swords. Before them was the clear blue sky and the international fleet of airships that represented each nation whose team had made it to this final decisive battle for the championship.

"Let's do this," Akira said over the radio as he launched Zangetsu off the _Ikaruga_ towards the rapidly forming swarms of KnightMare Frames in front of each of the six aerial battleships.

The remnants of the other three Japan Jaguar assault teams joined up with them after launching from other bays on the _Ikaruga._

Akira turned his radio to the Jaguar's main frequency, "Edo and Grenadier groups, intersperse your six KnightMares in a _Chain-Lightening_ defense formation along the inner perimeter of the _Ikaruga_. Dueler group, your five KnightMares are to act as our Interceptor assault group and patrol the outer perimeter of the battlespace of our airship and stop any incoming KnightMares. Four Holy Swords, we are going on the offensive. We'll start with the Spanish Conquistadors first as they have only eight KnightMares left. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the three other assault group leaders responded.

The Japan Jaguars flew into their respective positions as the first general announcement came over their cockpit radios. "All teams are in position. Captains, you may commence your attacks."

The Four Holy Swords flew towards the Spanish warship and her flight of eight KnightMares who stayed within the general area of their aerial warship.

'They're using a _Strong_ defense pattern Akira," Lena said as they approached the other team's ship.

"We'll stay loose until we get to within thirty meters, then we'll form up into a line pattern and slice through their Vincent-Wards with a _Stiletto _attack thrust through their middle. Afterwards we will then cut them down with our swords while in flight." Akira said as a hail of cannon fire streamed towards them from the eight KnightMares on the deck of the Spanish ship.

"And try not to get shot down in the process," Mika lamented as a hail of rounds zipped past her Gekka.

The Zangetsu led the four Type-3fs down through the hail of bullets, missiles and cannon fire towards the Conquistadors; the Spanish team was in a dual diamond formation of two groups of four KnightMares each, standing next to one another at about a KnightMare-Frame's arms length.

"Hit them hard and fast!" Akira commanded his assault group as he swooped in with the Seidotou brake blade of Zangetsu and slashed through two of the Vincent-Wards of the Conquistadors. The pair of Spanish KnightMares was to slow as they tried to unsheathe their MVS weapons so as not to hit one another with their gunpods in a crossfire.

"That's half of them!" Gregor exclaimed as he chopped his second Vincent-Ward in half at the waste; the ejection module boosted the pilot of the machine to safety.

Lena landed her Gekka and cut the arms and legs off of another of the Conquistador machines. "Three left."

The three remaining Spanish machines fired on her Type-3f as she used the wheeled drive of her KnightMare to zigzag backwards away from the cannon-fire.

Mika and Tetsuo landed behind them and cut all three of them down (chopping off the leg and float units of the Vincent-Wards rendering them useless.

"That's one team down!" Mika exclaimed as they waited the full minute on the Spanish ship.

The competition announcer's voice came over their radios as they waited on the Spanish airship, "The Japan Jaguars have taken the Spanish Conquistadors out of the match while at the same time the Red Dragon team has defeated the Italian Centurion team in only two short minutes. Making that the third team they've taken down from the start of the contest. Only China, Japan, and the German Panzer teams are left. Who will claim the title of Champions this year?"

"You're clear to launch Akira!" Valletta's voice boomed over the radio. "Don't worry about the Germans, the Red Dragons have already decimated their KnightMare team and in a few minutes they'll beat them, however Li Jang Fong only has five KnightMares left in his team, you'll still got your sixteen. You have the advantage."

"Understood Ma'am." Nobunaga said coolly.

"Hey Akira, how do you think the Chinese have been able to beat so many other teams so fast?" Gregor asked as they flew back to the _Ikaruga_.

"I dunno," He said with concern in his voice. "But they seem to be doing almost too well."

"What do you mean?" Tetsuo asked. "They've lost over half of their KnightMare team. I doubt they're cheating."

"Don't be so sure Tetsuo," Lena replied. "Li Jang Fong's cheated before."

"And gotten away with it." Mika added as the Four Holy Swords landed on the _Ikaruga_.

"How?" Tetsuo asked. "We've met with them in matches all year and I've never seen them cheat."

"It was before you joined the team dude," Gregor said. "When we were all juniors there was a meet in Singapore where Li Jang Fong's Red Dragon's used augmented Burai type KnightMares during the match. Their machines had faster reflexes than the standard KnightMares thus they were able to beat us."

"How do you know they were augmented?" Tetsuo inquired in a nervous tone as the Red Dragons engaged the Dueler assault group of the Japan Jaguars.

"I ran a computer model after the meet which compared the fastest reflex speed allowed by the KnightMare Competition Commission with the video footage of the meet and saw that the Chinese teams machines were a full 1.5 seconds faster."

"We showed this information to the Commission but the match was to minor for them and the investigation was miniscule." Lena added as she prepared to meet the Chinese group that had now cut through the Duelers.

"So they cheated?" Tetsuo was shocked. "Do you think they're cheating now?"

"Yep! The Red Dragon Vincent-Wards and the Shen-Hu MKII are operating at full ability." Mika said. "And Li Jang Fong isn't hiding it which means this is meant to happen."

"What do you mean?" Tetsuo asked in confusion.

"She means that the match has been bought and paid for by the Chinese Federation. No doubt an inside deal within the UFN." Valletta's irritated voice interjected. "Mika, use the strategy we discussed earlier."

"Yes Mrs. Nu." Mika answered with a sly smile.

"Care to let me in on this strategy?" Akira inquired.

"Type ZERO into your attack computer input window." Mika told him with a giggle.

The five members of the Four Holy Swords assault group typed the word into the computers of their machines and instantly a whole plethora of applications came to life on the computer screens then went blank as the Operating Systems of the KnightMares rebooted rapidly.

"Holy crap we're at full power!" Lena remarked.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Gregor protested.

"It's not any more of a risk then what Li Jang Fong is doing." Mika scolded Gregor. "Besides, don't you want to face them in a fair and equal fight?"

"She has a point old buddy," Akira conceded. "I'd hate to loose this fight because we played fair and the Chinese cheated. At least if we loose to them in a fair fight we can do so with honor."

"I hear yah," Gregor said with new found vigor. "Oh man, this is going to BE real combat."

"Here they come!" Lena said.

"Edo and Grenadier groups try and keep their KnightMares off of the _Ikaruga_. Holy Swords, let's go out and say hi to Li Jang!"

* * *

"No…no really I have to go…honestly." C.C. said to the young pilot whose name had already slipped her mind. She headed for the elevator at the far end of the hangar bay of the _Ikaruga_. "I'd love to have dinner with you sometime, but I doubt my father would let me." She lied.

"Who's your father?" The man said walking after her. "I'll ask him if I can take you out."

"I doubt you could," She told him as she slipped into the elevator cabin. "Because my father is Zero."

The pilot stopped in his tracks with a befuddled look on his face.

"Whew!" C.C. said to herself out loud as the door to the elevator closed. "That shook him off. Poor guy, he was kinda cute." C.C. checked her wristwatch, "but I don't have much time before the match is over and the restaurants close, it's already noon."

C.C. tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator descended to the auxiliary hangar deck. It was shorter than taking the ride down to the bottom of the ship and then having to go through the turnstiles of the security detail there. This way she could slip through the hangar bay and down the cargo elevator and straight into the middle of the food bar and next to ANTONIO'S PIZZARIA!!!

She nearly jumped for joy at her own cleverness. It paid to know the internal layout of the _Ikaruga_ in desperate situations like these.

The elevator doors opened and C.C. dashed out straight into a wall. "What the..?" She exclaimed.

"C2?" A familiar voice emanated from the wall.

"Jeremiah Gottwald?" C.C. remarked in surprise.

He smiled at her, "What brings you to this place?"

"Probably Pizza if my memory serves correctly," A woman's voice snickered from behind Jeremiah.

"Sayoko!" C.C. was jovial at seeing them both. "What are you two doing here?"  
Sayoko took hold of Jeremiah's arm, "Well not that it's anybody's business but we're here on vacation together."

"Really?" C.C. smiled. "So are you two here as friends or…"

Jeremiah blushed, "I have the honor of escorting this fair lady to this momentous event."

Sayoko giggled, "What he's saying is that we're a thing."

"And perhaps more if she'd let me." Jeremiah said.

C.C. slapped her hands together, "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two."

There was an uneasy silence as the couple looked at C.C. knowing how lonely she must feel without…him.

"Hey, do you want to see something interesting?" Sayoko asked her.

"Sure," C.C. replied eager to break the silence as she followed Jeremiah and Sayoko down the hangar towards a whole set of Akatsuki KnightMare Frames.

"It's a complete reproduction of the Black Knights." Jeremiah told her.

"Minus Zangetsu and the Four Holy Swords right now," Sayoko added. "Captain Chiba insisted that the Japan Jaguars use them in this year's competition because it's the Olympiad. It's also why all these other Black Knight KnightMares are being powered up, armed and prepared for a KnightMare air-show during the final ceremony today."

"Amazing," C.C. said as she scanned down the row of machines that were being tended by the ship's KnightMare technicians. "Even the Guerin is here, and the…" She stopped in front of _Shinkirou_.

"His KnightMare is here too," C.C. said with watery eyes. "That was very nice of them."

"Yes," Jeremiah laid his hand on her shoulder. "They built it to honor the memory of master Lelouch."

"Speaking of him," Sayoko ventured to ask a very touchy question. "Have you gone to see him lately?"

"Do you mean his tomb in Kyoto?" C.C. asked as she looked over the whole form of Shinkirou.

"Yes." Sayoko said in a somber tone. "Jeremiah and I are thinking of going to see him there to pay our respects. We've not been there before, and I understand his tomb is a small one and difficult to find within the mausoleum there, so I thought maybe you could help us find it."

"I went to see him…a few years back," C.C. gave her a sad smile. "I'll gladly go with you two and show you where it is; as it really is a bit difficult to find in there. Besides, it's been long enough, I should go back and say hi."

"Thank you C2," Jeremiah told her with a warm smile, "So how about that pizza?"

"PIZZA! Oh crap! I totally forgot!" C.C. started to head for the door that led to the cargo elevator when Captain Chiba's voice came over the ship's comm.

"Attention all civilian passengers, please report to the main auditorium at once! This is not a request, IT IS AN ORDER!"

Jeremiah looked at C.C., "I wonder why they want us to go there?"

"Nagisa sounds nervous about something," Sayoko said.

C.C. stared back at the two of them bewildered, "The only reason I can think of for her to ask us all to go there is if we're under attack."

* * *

"It's been a long time Akira!" Li Jang Fong said over the radio as his Shen-Hu MKII lashed out with its pair of Maser Vibration Swords.

Nobunaga dodged the dual sword attack with Zangetsu and slashed at the side of Li Fong's KnightMare with the Seidotou brake blade.

Fong dodged and whipped his long tail of black hair out of his face. "Oh, still a bit testy I see."

"You got a handle on him Akira?" Tetsuo asked.

"Never mind him Tetsuo," Gregor said as he parried a Vincent-Ward before it would have slashed off the left arm of Tetsuo's Gekka with an MVS. "We need to deal with our own dance partners."

Tetsuo whipped his Type-3f around to block another Vincent-Ward which tried to stab at Gregor's machine. "I see what you mean." He said as he saw Lena and Mika engaged in dogfights of their own with two other Vincent-Wards.

"Looks like Mr. Honor is actually cheating eh?" Li Jang smiled as he launched both of the slash-harkens of the Shen-Hu at Zangetsu.

"Only because I had too in order to make this a fair fight you bastard," Akira spat at him as he deflected the two spindles with his machine's sword. "How could you cheat here of all places!"

"Still the immature naïve little child I see," Li Jang Fong performed a flip with Shen-Hu and slashed at Akira with a spinning double MVS attack. "I thought you would have learned your lesson after Singapore."

Akira deflected the first blade and ducked under the second MVS allowing Zangetsu to turn and kick the backside of the Shen-Hu; knocking it off balance.

Fong spun his own machine around and recovered just in time to parry the thrust that Nobunaga had already launched at him. "Wow, who would have thought you'd ever get better at fighting as a Devicer." Li Jang taunted him. "I bet you and your little band spent years training for it. Too bad this match was decided before you even landed in Australia." Li Jang laughed

"Not if we defeat you here and now!" Akira said as he swung his Seidotou Brake Blade towards the Shen-Hu.

Li Jang dodged the blow easily, "What was that supposed to be?" He laughed.

"A feint!" Nobunaga growled as he fired the slash harken from the hilt of his machine's sword.

The bladed pummel cut off the left shoulder shield-armor of Shen-Hu as Li Jang barely saved his mecha's left arm.

"That fight looks pretty viscous over there," Tetsuo said as he cut off the arm of the Vincent-Ward he was fighting. "What's with those two anyway?" He asked as he finished it off with a second blow; the cockpit ejection system flew away from the doomed machine, saving the pilot.

"They used to be friends," Gregor told Tetsuo as he dodged the slash-harken from the Vincent-Ward that was attacking him. "But something happened."

"What happened?" Tetsuo pressed Gregor as he flew in to help him; Tetsuo's Gekka cut through the right arm of the Vincent-Ward as Gregor finished it off with a combination sword thrust and slash-harken attack; causing the ejection module to shoot out the rear of the machine before it exploded in mid-air.

"I happened," Lena grumbled as her machine locked swords with her attacker.

"Huh?" Tetsuo said confused as he and Gregor sped over to help Lena and Mika.

"Two guys, one girl, you can figure that one out right Tetsuo? Mika asked sarcastically as she slipped in along side the forward thrust of her attacker and launched an upper slash with the Katen Yaibatou revolving blade sword of her Gekka; cutting off the sword arm of her opponent. Mika followed up with a gut-shot that cut the KnightMare in half at the waist.

"Yah I got it," Tetsuo said as he and Gregor came up on the last of the Red Dragon Vincent-Wards.

The pilot ejected from the KnightMare after Lena cut off its left leg and arm and followed up by cutting off its sensor head.

"That only leaves Fong's unit." Tetsuo said.

"Better let Akira deal with him." Gregor told him.

The Zangetsu dodged the pair of slash-harkens that grazed the torso armor of the machine.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up?" Li Jang asked him. "Even if you defeat me the International KnightMare Commission will disqualify your team for cheating. Face it Akira you're wasting you're time here."

"Maybe this whole thing is rigged as you say, but even so I'm going to take you down fair and square." Nobunaga maneuvered Zangetsu around the side of the Shen-Hu and fired the chest slash-harken of his mecha; forcing Li Jang to block the attack with his unit's left arm.

"I won't fall for that twice!" Fong sneered as he fired his pair of slash-harkens at Akira.

"I didn't think you would," Nobunaga retorted as he cut the cables of the slash-harkens of the Shen-Hu; sending the pair of gold colored spindles to the ground of the coliseum below.

"Damn You!" Li Jang spat as his machine lunged at the Zangetsu. "You will not beat me."

Akira waited until Fong was practically on top of him before flipping over the top of the Shen-Hu with Zangetsu. Nobunaga fired the pummel slash-harken of his machine's sword and cut off the left arm of Fong's mecha. Li Jang swung his machine around and opened up the Tian-e Ba Wang baryon cannon to fire, point blank, directly at Zangetsu.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Lena screamed over the radio. "It's over Li Jang. You're whole team is defeated, you've lost. What will you gain now by killing Akira?"

"My honor," He said as he prepared to squeeze the trigger of the baryon cannon-a salvo of heavy cannon and beam weapon fire from the seven airships around them caused him to hesitate.

"What the hell?" Gregor blurt out over the radio.

The voice of the announcer came over their radio frequencies. "Attention Red Dragon and Japan Jaguar units, you are to retreat to the _Ikaruga_ at once. There are enemy units inbound. I repeat you are to retreat to the _Ikaruga_ at once!"

"What should we do?" Mika asked.

"Stand and fight of course," Li Jang told her. "I'm no coward."

"Nor am I." Akira said.

"It's settled then," Fong told Akira. "I propose a truce between us until we've dealt with these interlopers. After that we'll finish things between us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Nobunaga replied in a cold tone as he watched the swarm of golden dots come ever closer towards Sidney.

* * *

End Turn Five;

Next; Turn Six: Code of Honor


	6. Turn Six: Code of Honor

Turn Six: Code of Honor

* * *

_"War is a perpetual condition of mankind. The lack of war creates a decadence which in and of itself becomes the catalyst for revolution and thus war. One of the most basic products of war is the warrior. Such was this class of men and women whose talent lay not in the mundane domestic affairs of civil society but in the hard and harsh bloody battlegrounds of the conflicts of the world where skill in fighting was the difference between life and death. With these warriors came a culture all their own. A culture where was born a code of honor that all such warriors lived and died by."_- General Kyoshiro Tohdoh in his speech to the first graduating class of the New-Order of the Black Knights dated June 15th 2020 a.t.b.

* * *

"How many of them are there?" Captain Chiba asked her navigator.

"Looks like about eighty unidentified KnightMare Frames of an unknown type closing in on the city fast." The girl replied.

"Have the Jaguars and Red Dragons returned yet?" Valletta asked from where she stood at the back of the bridge.

"No Mrs. Nu they haven't," Chiba said with a stern look. "It appears your team and the Chinese Captain are preparing to engage the enemy."

"What!" Valletta blurt out. "Captain I need a KnightMare now!"

"I can't let you do that Valletta," Nagisa protested. "We need to try and get our passengers to safety. You're not a military pilot anymore Valletta and I can't let you go out there and become another liability."

"Liability!" Valletta spat at Chiba. "How dare you!"

"Captain!" the tactical officer of the _Ikaruga_ interrupted. "Enemy units have shot down the German airship _Hindenburg _and are proceeding towards the _Shanghai_."

"Give them some cover fire with the Hadron cannons!" Chiba said as Valletta stormed off of the bridge.

* * *

"Looks like there are six of their aerial ships left Jason," Orpheus said over the comm.

"Any sign of their Automatos yet?" Jason asked him.

"There are six units inbound and closing fast," Orpheus told him.

"Just six?" Heracles inquired.

"Orpheus, you take the Spartans and attack the city." Jason paused for a moment. "Heracles and I can deal with these airships and their Automatos."

"As you wish Captain, but be careful." Orpheus told him as he led the legion of Spartans towards the central section of Sidney.

"It would appear these craft are stationed over a Coliseum." Heracles remarked a bit surprised. "Perhaps these are not combatants after all Jason."

"That's why I sent Orpheus to deal with the city's defenders. I'm not sure these are soldiers we are dealing with here." Jason sounded angry. "I wonder if Sthenno's prince knew anything of this before sending us here."

"Perhaps it slipped his mind," Heracles joked.

Jason was not amused, "If it did I'll slip his head from his shoulders."

Heracles let out a chuckle, "That might improve his demeanor; though I think Sthenno might protest."

"Do you think I care if she disapproves," Jason pointed out. "Should these six prove to be no more than mere athletes trying to defend the honor of their sport I shall be quite put out with Schneizel for not telling us such an event was present."

"Simple Olympians or not, it would seem they intend to challenge us nonetheless." Heracles told Jason as the six KnightMares approached them.

* * *

Valletta rushed down to the auxiliary hangar deck of the _Ikaruga_ where she knew the four Glide-Unit equipped Akatsuki KnightMares were fully armed and charged; ready for the air-show that was supposed to end this day. She ran into the hangar deck as soon as the elevator doors opened and was startled to find three figures standing around at the base of the KnightMare Frames.

"Jeremiah?" Valletta asked.

"Oh Valletta!" He said in a jovial tone happy to see his former lover and comrade in arms. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack," Valletta told him bluntly.

"By who?" Sayoko asked as she came to stand by Jeremiah.

"We don't know," Mrs. Nu replied. "All we do know is that the members of the Japan Jaguars and the Captain of the Red Dragons have gone out to intercept these enemies and I need to get out there and bring them back. If I don't they could be killed."

"What can we do to help Valletta?" Jeremiah inquired in a soft voice.

Valletta smiled at both them, "I need you to fly out there with me to save these kids. I was going to go out there by myself, and I will if I must, but your help could make all the difference in this battle Jeremiah."

"Of course we will help Mrs. Nu," Sayoko said as she looked around. "Hey what happened to C2?"

Valletta gave them a blank look, "C2 is here?"

C.C. had slinked away from the trio while Valletta explained the situation. Seven years ago she wouldn't have cared what happened to these children, but after her experience with Lelouch her whole view of life and its value had changed. Now C.C. felt compelled to do something to help; she made her way to the machine she knew would have the best chance against an unknown enemy; she boarded Shinkirou.

* * *

"Yeeeeeeeaahhhhhhhh!" Gregor yelled over the comm. as he and Tetsuo attacked the large bronze KnightMare equipped with the club and large shield. Gregor's blade bounced when it hit the Adamantine Shield but left a deep gash in the metal's surface.

Tetsuo followed up with a swing at the machine's left wing, but the oversized KnightMare swiftly moved out of the way. "I missed!" Tetsuo blurt out in disbelief.

"But you set him up for me," Li Jiang said as his KnightMare swung the MVS in its right hand down upon the chest of the bronze giant; the blade only scratched the amethyst colored crystal dome in the center of the beast's torso.

The Bronze giant swung its great Adamantine Club at the Shen-Hu, catching it in the left-leg which was smashed off completely by the blow.

"This guy's tough," Fong told his two wingmen.

"No kidding," Gregor said as he dodged a blow from the club.

The Bronze KnightMare flew towards them and spun in the air; flaring the tips of its wings out as it did so. The Adamantine blades of the wings sliced the right arm and leg off of Tetsuo's Gekka as he tried to dodge them while Gregor's KnightMare was cut in half at the waist.

"I've got this bozo Akira!" Mika said as her Gekka came up under the Talos and swung its sword at the Bronze machine.

The Automatos grabbed the blade of the Type-3f with its clawed gauntlet and crushed the blade. The Talos followed up with a swing of its Adamantine Sword.

The blade of Talos was stopped by the Seidotou Brake Blade of Zangetsu. "Back off!" Akira yelled over the general international radio frequency.

"That wasn't half bad," A voice with a heavy Greek accent spoke in English. "Though three on one isn't very honorable." The man said as he dodged Lena's attack and blasted the arms and legs of her machine off with the Hades-Cannon in Talos' left forearm.

"Lena!" Akira called out in a panic as her machine fell towards the earth.

"I've got her Akira," Mika reassured him as her Gekka caught what was left of Lena's KnightMare Frame.

Nobunaga dodged a hail of Hades-Cannon fire that Jason's Automatos shot at him.

"You fly that machine well." Jason said over the comm. "What say you to a duel of swords rather than all this shooting?" He asked Akira.

"Why should I agree to anything you ask?" Nobunaga spat over the radio as he fired the chest slash-harken of Zangetsu at the Talos; the weapon only scratched the surface of the machine's chest armor before bouncing off.

"Because if you don't wish to fight me in honorable combat I can always just blow you out of the sky," Jason pointed the Hades-Cannon at the Zangetsu.

"I see your point. But what if I win this duel? What's to stop you from just blowing me away anyway?" Akira told him.

"If you win I give you my word as a warrior that I will let you and your fleet of airships go, but what will you do in return should you be defeated?" Jason inquired.

"If I loose to you then we'll surrender to you." Akira said.

"Are you insane Akira," Lena yelled at him over the radio. "You don't have the authority to do that."

"No," Nobunaga conceded. "But I don't think this man cares."

"You are correct," Jason said. "And I agree to your terms. If you win, I'll let you and your ships go free. If you loose, I expect you all to surrender to me unconditionally. You have my word as a warrior that you and your people will be unharmed if you surrender."

"Very well then," Akira said. "But first I want to know the name of the man I am fighting."

"I am Jason…Jason son of Aeson and Champion of Hera." He told Akira proudly.

"I am Akira Nobunaga of Japan," Akira said in a stoic voice.

Jason had the Talos lift its sword in front of the mirrored facemask in a salute, "Let the best warrior win."

Akira mimicked the salute with Zangetsu, "Whenever you're ready Jason."

"Respect? I didn't expect that, thank you Akira." Talos lunged forward with a thrust of its sword.

Zangetsu deflected the attack with the brake blade, reversed, and spun around with a backward thrust of the pummel of the sword.

"Excellent move!" Jason laughed. "But you need to aim more carefully." The Champion of Hera said as he parried the blow with his machine's gauntlet. The Talos moved back from Zangetsu and swooped in for another attack.

Akira deflected three swipes of the Adamantine Sword of his opponent and counter thrust at the right arm of the Automatos; the tip of the Seidotou Brake Blade dug deep into the armored plating.

"Very good," Jason told Akira as a teacher does to his pupil. "I knew you had the gift." He said pleased with himself. "Few men can match my skill Akira Nobunaga of Japan, but I believe you are a worthy opponent."

"Glad you think so Jason," Nobunaga sent Zangetsu into a double spin then shot his KnightMare above Talos in a feint; bringing down the Seidotou Brake Blade at the head of Talos.

Jason dove downwards to gain distance between them and flipped his Automatos out of the way just in time as Zangetsu's blade shaved a bit of the helmet plume of Talos off.

"You are magnificent," Jason tittered as he flew back towards the Zangetsu in a thrust which Akira tried to dodge but at the last moment Jason cut inwards at the head of Nobunaga's KnightMare; chopping the red plume of the mecha off completely.

"You're not so bad yourself," Akira retorted as he blocked four more sword attacks by Jason.

* * *

"This is incredible!" Milley said from the top deck of the _Ikaruga_. "Are you getting all this Seiji?" She asked her camera man.

The man held the large TV camera on his right shoulder with a tight grip in the turbulent wind outside the airship. "Yes Ma'am I'm getting it. Boy those Bronze KnightMares are big." He remarked.

"Yah, and I bet they're some new type my old friend Lloyd Asplundh came up with." Milley said with a smirk.

"I dunno Mrs. Ashford," Seiji said in a sheepish tone. "They look kinda Roman or Greek, maybe they're from the EU?"

"What? No you ninny, they're obviously too advanced to be some terrorist group's and way to stylish for anybody but Cornelia." She giggled. "I mean look at those colors on those things…they've got bling!"

"I think that's because they're made of a bronze colored metal." Seiji said.

"Whatever," She replied nonchalantly as she stood in front of the camera. "You ready?"

"Yah, but I don't think we can send a signal. These guys are jamming all communications." Seiji informed her.

"Don't worry about it, just record it." She told him.

Seiji gave her a-thumbs-up as he pointed the camera at her with the battle raging behind her in the distance.

"This is Milley Ashford reporting to you from high above the Sidney Coliseum where the International KnightMare Competition had been disrupted by a force of as of yet unknown KnightMares. What was to be the first Olympiad had been rudely interrupted by these invaders who even now are engaging the Japan Jaguars and the Captain of the Red Dragons."

* * *

Milley's transmission came over the cockpit communication system of the Helios. "Olympiad?" Heracles remarked (in English) with his deep Greek-accent over the comm. as he blocked another attack by Li Jiang. "And you didn't invite us?"

"No!" Li Jiang said as he unleashed a combination MVS and slash-harken attack that did only minor damage to the Helios as Heracles deflected the attacks with its shield.

"Oh now there's no need to be that way about all this," Heracles scolded him. "Under different circumstances we may have been comrades."

"NEVER!" Li Jiang had had enough; he fired the Tian-e Ba Wang baryon cannon at Helios.

"Oh no you don't," Heracles said as he activated the _Golden Fleece Veil_ of his Aegis shield. Immediately a globe of sparkling gold energy engulfed the Helios deflecting the baryon beam in numerous directions.

"Da_m_n," Li Jiang said in awe of the shield.

"My turn," Heracles said as he fired his Chaos-Gun at the Shen-Hu. The violet-white beam shot forth from the crystal in the center of the Helios directly at the Shen-Hu.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Gregor yelled at Li Jiang over the radio as he smashed what was left of his Type-3f into Li Jiang's machine while ejecting from the doomed KnightMare. The Chaos-Gun disintegrated the Gekka but only caught the right half of Li Jiang Fong's Shen-Hu; melting the torso and glide unit of the machine.

The Shen-Hu fell towards the earth like a rock.

"Li Jiang eject!" Tetsuo barked at him. "EJECT!"

"I can't," He said in frustration. "The ejection unit is fused."

"I can help with that," Heracles said as he flew the Helios down parallel with the Shen-Hu.

"Why the hell would you help us after trying to kill him?" Tetsuo asked.

"Because I'm a warrior not a butcher, and a warrior should die in combat with honor, not crash into the earth like a stone. To be honest I've no real interest in killing a bunch of Olympian athletes anyway. I only wanted to beat you in a fair fight." Heracles laughed. "I admit I may have overreacted in firing my Chaos-Gun; it was an instinctual response to the attack your comrade made upon me. Allow me to make up for it now and let me see if I can help get him out of that wreck." Helios flipped its club around with the handle facing the center torso of the Shen-Hu. "Try your ejection system again."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Fong scowled.

"Because if you don't allow me to help you now then you're as good as dead," Heracles told him. "The ground is coming up on us quickly."

"Whoever you are in the Bronze KnightMare, don't listen to Fong, just get him out of that thing." Gregor yelled over the radio.

"As you wish," Heracles said as Helios pushed the handle of its club through the center of the Shen-Hu slowly; knocking the pilot's compartment out the back of the machine where an Akatsuki caught it.

* * *

Akira dodged another swing from the Talos and cut into one of the wings of the Automatos splitting it down the middle but not cutting it off.

"You're still not placing your attacks with precision," Jason said as he cut off the pair of spike-shoulder armor on the left side of Zangetsu.

"You're just playing with me aren't you?" Akira scowled.

"Nonsense," Jason told him, "You've been holding your own quite well against me Akira Nobunaga, but I fear you lack the conviction to actually attack me in earnest."

"I see no point in taking the life of someone I know nothing about simply to win a battle. I'll defeat you, but I've no intent on killing you." Akira said.

"Nor I you Akira," Jason said in a stern tone.

"Unfortunately for you I don't have the same convictions!" Valletta let out as she slashed at the left arm of the Talos from above; cutting deep into hand of the clawed gauntlet with the Katen Yaibatou revolving blade sword of her Jikisan-type Akatsuki.

"No Mrs. Nu! Don't get in the way!" Zangetsu body checked the Jikisan away from Talos.

"What the hell are you doing Akira?" Valletta yelled at him. "Have you gone crazy?"

"No," Jason said as he fired a barrage of Hades-Cannon bolts at her Akatsuki. "He's fighting with honor." The blasts blew off the right arm and leg of Valletta's KnightMare sending it into a spin.

"COACH!" Akira called out as he started to fly Zangetsu towards her falling machine.

"Stick to the task at hand and don't get distracted Akira!" Jason berated him as he slashed at Zangetsu with his Adamantine Sword.

Akira barely dodged the swing; the edge of the blade sheered off the knee spike of the left leg of Zangetsu.

Nobunaga countered with a spinning blade maneuver that caught Jason by surprise. The Seidotou Brake Blade sliced the clawed-gauntleted hand of Talos off completely.

"Now you're putting your heart into it!" Jason told him.

* * *

"You alright?" Sayoko asked Li Jiang as her Akatsuki held the pilot's compartment of the Shen-Hu in its arms.

"I'm alive," He grumbled.

"Who are these intruders?" Jeremiah asked as his fully armed Jikisan Akatsuki flew up carrying the escape capsule of Gregor's Gekka.

"No idea," Tetsuo said as he came up between the Helios and the others.

"I," Heracles declared, "am Heracles of Thebes, Champion of Zeus."

"Champion of Zeus?" Jeremiah asked in a befuddled tone.

"Are the gods of Olympus forgotten in this land?" Heracles inquired in response.

"Not forgotten Heracles," Jeremiah explained, "They are honored in our histories and legends, but I find it hard to believe that you're actually the Heracles of Greek legend."

"I see," Heracles remarked unmoved by Jeremiah's disbelief. "Much time must indeed have passed for the feats of the Olympians to have passed into legend."

"If you somehow really are the Olympian heroes of Greek myth then why are you attacking us?" Sayoko asked the question of immediate concern.

"Because Lady, we are conquering this land." Heracles stated in a less than enthusiastic manner.

"I can see that," Sayoko stated. "But why?"

"Because we have come to unseat the cripple Empress Nunnally and find the one who usurped her brother, Prince Schneizel, the rightful heir to the throne of the kingdom called Britannia…we have come to flush out and kill Zero." Heracles said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Jeremiah exclaimed as his Jikisan handed Gregor's escape module to Tetsuo's Gekka and unsheathed its Katen Yaibatou revolving blade sword.

"Say all you want about it, but words will not avail you against me," Heracles told him over the radio.

"Such arrogance!" Jeremiah scoffed as his Jikisan flew in a zigzag pattern towards the Helios.

Heracles watched the Commander-type Akatsuki weave its way towards him.

The Jikisan came straight at the Helios then dove down below it.

"What the…" Heracles was taken aback by the move.

Jeremiah fired the chest slash-harken at the club in the hand of Helios and knocked it free.

"Nice move!" Heracles said as he fired the Adamantine-discus from his Aegis shield. The disc homed in on the Jikisan and nearly cut off its legs, but Jeremiah rolled his KnightMare into a crouched-ball position and flipped the Akatsuki in a mid-air summersault; thus avoiding the attack.

The Jikisan spun out of the flip and its blade landed hard onto the Chaos-Gun of the Automatos; shattering the amethyst crystal dome.

"You are a warrior worthy of me," Heracles remarked. "Too bad you underestimated my discus."

Jeremiah caught the returning discus out of the corner of his eye just in time to save himself but not the bottom of his KnightMare. The disc cut through the backside of the legs of the Jikisan, severing them completely before returning to the top of the Aegis shield.

Heracles flew quickly downwards and retrieved the club of Helios from the Coliseum field.

Jeremiah's Jikisan fired its arm mounted Bazooka and double-barrel cannon at the Bronze Kolossos; the gold shimmer of the mecha's veil simply deflected the projectiles.

"Do you actually think you can defeat a Champion of the Gods of Olympus?" Heracles scoffed as he flew up at the Jikisan with his club.

The Helios was too fast, Jeremiah could not evade the Bronze giant as it swung its club down at his Jikisan.

"Gods of Olympus huh," C.C.'s sarcastic voice cut in over the channel. "Let's see how invincible you are without that shield." She said as she fired the Zero-Beam of Shinkirou at the elbow joint of Helios' left arm; severing the limb completely.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Heracles yelled as bolts of electrical energy arced all over the cockpit of his Automatos.

* * *

"Heracles!" Jason exclaimed in fear for his best friend and comrade.

"What was that about being distracted?" Akira said as he brought the Seidotou Brake Blade up into the gray metal belly of Talos, directly under the Chaos-Gun. The sword sunk deep into the gray metal of the machine.

Red warning windows began popping up all over Jason's console.

"Not bad boy," Jason laughed. "You're right I let my guard down. And to think I meant to school you in the way of the warrior." He sighed, "This has gone on long enough Akira Nobunaga. I concede that you have defeated me, your fleet is free to leave."

The Talos began falling out of the sky as the machine lost power.

"Jason!" Akira said in concern for the honorable man. "What's wrong?"

"You pierced Talos' main power cell with your sword." Jason told him. "Now I can no longer control him and will undoubtedly crash and perish."

"No!" Akira said as he flew Zangetsu up under Talos. The glider system of the KnightMare Frame slowed the decent significantly but didn't stop it.

"I'll guide you down to the surface," Nobunaga told Jason.

"Thank you Akira." He said.

"What about your friend?" Akira asked looking over to where the Helios dodged another of Shinkirou's Zero Beams.

Jason opened a channel to the Helios, "Heracles, this battle is over, let the fleet leave without harm and retreat to the Coliseum below immediately."

"Are you alright Jason?" Heracles inquired. "I've contacted Orpheus and asked for help over here."

"You needing help?" Jason taunted him. "That's new."

"Yes well, they have more powerful Automatos here then we expected." He dodged another Zero Beam. "That black and gold one is a real daemon."

"How soon will Orpheus arrive?" Jason inquired.

"Any moment now," Heracles said.

"Be sure and tell him to let the enemy fleet leave here without incident," Jason was firm. "I gave the warrior who defeated me my word of honor that I would allow them to go if he won in single combat."

"Understood Captain," Heracles said. "Are you sure you're alright Jason, I see that Black Automatos you were fighting clinging to the side of Talos."

"Yes my old friend." Jason smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm in good hands."

* * *

"I can't believe their letting us leave," Captain Chiba said to Jeremiah Gottwald on the bridge of the _Ikaruga_.

"We still lost Australia," He said in a grave tone. "I doubt allowing us to go free will hinder their objectives."

"At least we're alive," Sayoko told him with a smile.

"How soon until we reach Japan?" Valletta asked Nagisa.

"Since your student Akira claims that his new found friend, the one called Jason, told him we should fly as high as we can to avoid this new enemy's underwater weapons….at least five days at our current altitude."

"Can't we contact UFN headquarters yet?" Valletta inquired.

"No," Chiba told her. "All communications satellites have gone dead. I can only surmise that what the other pilot told Jeremiah is true, and Schneizel is using the _Thor_ to block all of our transmissions via its advanced ECM suite."

"But how could Schneizel defy Zero?" CC said out loud; more to herself than the others on the bridge.

"Why couldn't he defy Zero?" Akira asked as he and the other Japan Jaguars gathered around her with curious expressions on their faces.

C.C. blushed, "Well...uh...Zero spared his life, he owes him." She stammered.

"You think Schneizel has somehow broken a Geass that Zero put upon him don't you C2?" Valletta asked in an accusatory tone.

C.C. turned away from Valletta's penetrating gaze.

"What makes you ask that Mrs. Nu?" Mika asked seeing C.C.'s reaction to her question. "Zero doesn't have the power of Geass does he?"

Chiba pursed her lips and looked at the lot of them, "I think we'd better come clean with them C2. They deserve to know the truth, and only you know the whole story."

"I can't tell you," C.C. looked at her ashamed. "It's what he wanted. I promised him."

Captain Nagisa Chiba eyed her sternly, "If by HE you mean Lelouch, then you had better consider the fact that his sacrifice was in vain. We've a new enemy out here that isn't going to be swayed by grandiose speeches of Justice and Liberty. We don't have a prince among their ranks with the power to bend the will of others to help us. They, on the other hand, are at the very least being aided by Lelouch's brother Schneizel who knows the strengths and weaknesses of our forces and no doubt has his own scheme in all of this. For all we know Cornelia might be involved with them as well. I think it's high time you told us who the new Zero is because all of us who served the real Zero know that he's dead. We need to know if the new Zero has the power of Geass and if he can help us against this new threat."

The Japan Jaguars stood in shock at the words that were coming out of Nagisa's mouth.

C.C. met Chiba's glare, "The new Zero does not have the power of Geass, of that I am sure. As to who he is...I think you already know Captain Chiba."

Chiba humpfed, "Suzaku Kururugi isn't dead is he?"

C.C. said nothing.

"Tohdoh thought as much," Nagisa spat the words at C.C., "so now we have to face this enemy without knowing if they possess Geass."

"They do," C.C. told her turning her head away. "The Geass Order knew of the Great Society of the Gods that existed before the flood that ended their civilization and killed them, or so we thought. Apparently we were wrong."

"Yah I'd say you were wrong!" Mika blurt out.

"Who cares if they have Geass? These people are honorable," Akira protested. "We can reason with them and negotiate a peaceful resolution to all of this."

"That might be true of their warriors Mr. Nobunaga, but not necessarily of their leaders," Jeremiah told him with a frown. "Their leaders are the ones that sent them here to conquer Australia and if they've conspired with Schneizel to kill Zero and perhaps even Empress Nunnally, then we must consider them a great threat."

"Which means we have to have Geass users on our side," Sayoko pointed out. "That way we can at least try and even up the odds."

"Well C2?" Valletta said with a narrow eyed look. "You're the one who gave Lelouch his Geass power, so I assume you could give it to us as well."

"It's not that easy!" C.C. shouted. "When I give someone the power of Geass part of their consciousness merges with my own and thus we each gain a part of each other's mind. It's not like I can hand out the power to just anyone."

"Well who can you give the power of Geass too?" Gregor inquired.

"Only someone I make a contract with." C.C.'s voice trembled as the others gathered around her; she felt trapped, cornered.

"So make a contract with one of us." Tetsuo growled.

"I can't..." C.C. said with tension rising in her voice. "It isn't that easy. You don't understand. For me to grant Geass to someone they have to be special." She held back her frustration at the feelings that threatened to break her countenance. "They have to be someone I...." She hung her head.

"Someone you what?" Jeremiah inquired.

"SOMEONE SHE LOVES YOU BLOCKHEADS!" Milley Ashford's voice rang out through the bridge from the Captain's mezzanine.

"Mrs. Ashford the bridge is off limits to unauthorized personnel!" Captain Chiba barked at her.

"I have authorization," Milley giggled. "From your boyfriend no less," She held up the special badge that Tohdoh had issued to the Tokyo Broadcasting Station as a public-relations gesture for the International KnightMare Competition.

Smiles cracked across the faces of everyone present; everyone except for Nagisa that is; whose face had gone beet red.

"My relationship to General Tohdoh is no one's business but my own," Chiba tried to sound firm but a grin threatened to break her resolve.

Milley threw up her arms haphazardly, "Whatever. That still doesn't change the fact that the only way C2 is going to give someone a Geass is if she's in love with them. And I highly doubt any of us can compare to Lulu. He certainly had my heart for a time and several other women too."

C.C. blushed at Milley's comments.

"I've always wondered why Lelouch never pursued any of us." Milley's demeanor became sad. "Especially Shirley...guess I know why now." Milley clasped her hands together, "You we're his secret love." She sighed.

"Are you finished Milley?" Valletta said with her hands on her hips as her left eyebrow twitched in irritation at Milley Ashford's interruption.

"For now," Milley snickered as she smiled at Valletta.

* * *

"What do you mean a fleet of airships has escaped Australia?" Sthenno inquired of Schneizel on the bridge of the _Thor._ The Goddess stood looking out at the partially uncovered city of Tartarus as Doctor Viviane's crew continued to unearth the ancient metropolis from the ice of Antarctica.

"The global surveillance satellite over the Pacific has detected a flotilla of six airships, at maximum altitude for their types, heading towards Japan." Schneizel told her smoothly. "Apparently your man Jason has made a critical error."

"Perhaps I should go to find out why he allowed this fleet to escape." Euryale said from the place she stood in the center of the bridge.

"Yes," Sthenno grimaced. "go with Medusa in the Gorgon and take a legion of Harpy-Automatos with you. I want that fleet of airships destroyed before it reaches Japan."

"As you wish my sister," Euryale bowed and went to fetch Medusa.

* * *

Kannon sat on Captain Kouzuki's bed looking through her personal diary and learning much about the fiery red head.

"Kallen you poor thing," He said to himself as he read the pages of her mixed feelings for Lelouch. "You're still in love with him even now."

The door to the cabin opened up and a raven haired young woman in the jumpsuit of an Automatos pilot entered.

"So this is where you've gone," Medusa cooed at Kannon.

"Excuse me?" He said confused. "Am I needed on the bridge?"

"No," the girl giggled as she unzipped her jumpsuit to expose the tops of her breasts; down just to the edge of the pink of her nipples. "You're needed here. I've had my eye on you Kannon since I first saw you."

"I'm sorry Medusa," Kannon said, unnerved by her unexpected advance. "But my heart belongs to someone else, and I don't know you."

Medusa walked over to him and took the book from his hands. She let it drop to the floor as she pushed Kannon down on the bed, "I don't want your heart my beauty," She laughed wickedly, "and you'll know me soon enough."

"No, I don't want…" Kannon started to protest but Medusa pinned him to the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips; her chest rubbed up against his body as she did so.

The woman tore his shirt open.

"MEDUSA!" Euryale's voice called out from behind her.

Medusa's face contorted into a vicious scowl. "What do you want?" she sneered.

"I want you to leave that boy alone, and prepare to depart for Japan immediately." Euryale told her with a firm voice.

Medusa leaned in next to Kannon's left ear and put the lobe of it in her mouth, she suckled it briefly and said, "Don't worry my sweet boy, I shall have you when I return."

Kannon didn't say anything as Medusa slid off of his body and zipped up her jumpsuit. She smiled and blew him a kiss before departing with Euryale.

"This madness must end," His voice shook uncontrollably. "I've got to warn the world." He cried to himself. "I've got to tell someone….but who?" He contemplated the myriad of possible people that would listen to him and only one name came to mind.

"Nina," he said her name to comfort himself. "I've got to escape from here and find Nina." Kannon got up from the bed and closed his shirt as he headed out the door for the main hangar of the _Thor_. A plan of action began brewing in his head as he made his way down to the flight deck.

* * *

End Turn Six:

Next; Turn Seven: Decisions


	7. Turn Seven: Decisions

Turn Seven: Decisions

* * *

_"How many years had Lelouch thought over his grand scheme of a new world? Had it been upon our first arrival in Japan? Or perhaps it was when we met Suzaku? I guess I may never know what went through his mind when Charles berated him that day before the court of Britannian nobles. It changed something inside him and solidified his decision to bring down Britannia and change the world. I wish he would have spoke to me about it. Maybe I could have changed his mind and lessened his burden…maybe I could've helped him come to a different decision."_-Excerpt from the personal diary of Empress Nunnally vi Britannia dated August 8th, 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

Zero walked down the hall of the top floor of the UFN Headquarters. A bank of large windows flanked his left side as he trod down the corridor in the dim light of the ceiling fixtures that illuminated the path in front of him. Outside the windows he could see the lights of the city of Kyoto as they lit up the twilight of sky of Japan.

Suzaku thought of the urgency of the whole situation that was now the buzz of the entire UFN delegation and the reason Zhou Xianglin had brought Nunnally, Kaguya, and the Tianzi here so quickly. It had already been a few hours since his arriving at the UFN headquarters building and he was beginning to worry about Nunnally. Zhou had ushered Nunnally off to the UFN council chambers almost as soon as their aerial shuttle had landed on the grounds of the UFN building and practically ordered Zero to report here; the personal office of General Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

Suzaku came to the door at the end of the long hallway and knocked.

"Come in," the hardened voice of Tohdoh said from the other side of the egress.

Zero entered the room, "You wished to see me general?" Standing in front of his former sensei Suzaku's modulated voice sounded tacky to his ears; he contemplated turning off the device but changed his mind.

"Do you know why I've asked you here Zero?" Tohdoh stared directly at him.

"I assume it is due to the terrorist attacks on our expedition to Antarctica." Zero said flatly.

"Terrorist attack?" Kyoshiro laughed. "The ghost of Imperial Britannia is hardly a terrorist attack."

_Ghost of Imperial Britannia? What does he mean?_ "I don't follow you General." Zero said.

Tohdoh raised his chin, "Schneizel is a traitor, and is conspiring with his sister Cornelia." It was a lie, but Kyoshiro intended to flush out whatever information that Zero might already know of the situation.

"That is impossible," Zero said bluntly. "Schneizel would never betray Britannia and we would never betray the UFN."

"Don't you mean Schneizel would never betray you?" Tohdoh gambled that Lelouch had ensured his older brother would be subservient to Zero via his power of Geass.

_What?_ Suzaku was taken off guard. _Could he have learned what really happened? Does Tohdoh know what the Zero Requiem really was?_ "No, I meant that Schneizel pledged his allegiance to Empress Nunnally and to me Zero…"

Tohdoh cut him short, "Do you take me for a fool? Schneizel would never give up on his dream of world domination over a simple oath or pledge." Kyoshiro frowned, "The Britannian rulers have no sense of honor. Charles Britannia didn't, Clovis did not, Lelouch had no honor, Cornelia held her own twisted sense of it, and Schneizel used it as a tool to manipulate others for his own ambitions…even poor Euphemia lacked any sense of it, which is why she fell victim to her own naiveté."

_How dare he?_ Suzaku clenched his fists as he fumed under the mask. "Euphemia was only a pawn in Lelouch's plans, she was innocent."

Tohdoh smiled, he had gotten the answer he wanted. Only one person would be so quick to single out and protect Euphemia's honor from the list of names he had given. "Is that so?" He waited a moment for any reaction from Zero before continuing, "None of them can be described as innocent. Especially Euphemia, she corrupted my greatest student and a person I once thought of as a friend, into her personal Knight of Britannia causing him to abandon his own people; undoubtedly for her own childish whims. His name was Suzaku Kururugi, have you ever heard of him Zero?"

_Tohdoh you bastard! _Rage burned in Suzaku's head clouding his judgment. "Is this why you've called me here, to discuss the problems of the dead?"

"Schneizel and Cornelia are quite alive and a very grave threat, I was simply pointing out that your supposition about Schneizel remaining loyal to you due to some sense of honorable fealty was ludicrous." Kyoshiro was pleased with himself. He had unnerved Zero and thrown him off balance which was all the proof Tohdoh needed to be convinced that he was right about this man; this Zero was Suzaku.

Emotion seized Suzaku, "There is NO possible way Schneizel would betray me!"

"Don't you mean Britannia?" Tohdoh eyed him. "Or are you certain that your friend and conspirator Lelouch li Britannia used his Geass on him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Suzaku stated defensively. "Empress Nunnally would never betray the peace her brother gave his life to create and you know it!"

"Then if you didn't order Schneizel to commit this act of aggression against the UFN, who did?" Tohdoh activated the wall-screen at the far end of his office, "This was the last transmission we received before our communications satellites went dead fourteen hours ago." A video started showing the last recording of the African Black Knight forces near Port Elizabeth being attacked by an army of Gloucester and Vincent-Ward KnightMare Frames.

"Cape Town was completely destroyed by a tidal wave ten minutes before Port Elizabeth was attacked," Kyoshiro told him.

Zero stared at the images in total silence.

"We think the tidal wave was caused by an underwater FLEIJA explosion," Tohdoh said calmly. "We both know who the only person is that could develop a FLEIJA weapon of this type, don't we?"

"Nina," Zero whispered.

"Precisely," Kyoshiro said. "That is why I need your help."

"My help? What is it you wish me to do?" Suzaku was stunned by the information that Tohdoh had shown him.

"You are the man the people trust…the Knight of Justice," Tohdoh gave him a narrow eyed look, "You must convince the people of Britannia, and the world, that we must go to war with Schneizel and Cornelia so that we can restore peace. You must also convince them that this whole mess is due to the weakness and obfuscation of polices and ambitions of the UFN."

"You're asking me to betray the UFN and Empress Nunnally," Zero said in disbelief at Tohdoh's words. "I cannot do that General and you know it."

"Not even for Japan?" Kyoshiro asked. "Do you care so much for Britannia and the UFN that its 99th Emperor created that you would turn your back on us again?"

Suzaku's rage got the better of him and the emotional wounds of six years ago reopened, "AGAIN! It wasn't me that betrayed Japan. I tried to save it! I tried to stop the bloodshed, the death of innocent people. It was you and the fools in Kyoto House! If you hadn't continued the war with Britannia there would never have been a rebellion, never been an Order of the Black Knights, never been a UFN, Lelouch would never have gotten involved with you; and Euphie would still be…." He caught himself before he went too far, but it was too late.

"Alive?" Tohdoh's expression was stone. "Don't you think it's time to put these demons to rest…Suzaku?" Kyoshiro walked up to Zero and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You've done enough Kururugi; you needn't continue to pretend to be something you're not. Lelouch was Zero, not you. You are a soldier, a warrior, the way I trained you to be, not some dog of Britannia, the UFN, or the Black Knights. You are Japanese and you are Samurai, the way I made you!"

Tohdoh's words cut deep into Suzaku's psyche. Images of he and Kyoshiro training together, Tohdoh instructing him, and his father and mother smiling at his progress under Kyoshiro's tutorship all flashed through his mind.

"I can't just turn my back on her Kyoshiro," Zero said. "Empress Nunnally is all alone out there, and I swore an oath to protect her. What good is the honor you speak of if I can't even keep the promise I made to do that?"

Tohdoh frowned, "Are you ignoring what's going on here?" Kyoshiro leaned in close to the mask, "We're talking about Britannia rebuilding itself! You may have been able to keep the former lords from overthrowing you and your precious Nunnally before but not now Suzaku! As soon as word leaks out that Schneizel and Cornelia have joined forces to unseat her and reform Imperial Britannia there is NOTHING you will be able to do to stop them; and then what will you do? They have FLEIJA! We do not! We have to act now while we still have the advantage."

Suzaku knew that if Tohdoh was right, and Schneizel had somehow broken Lelouch's Geass command on him, then he had to act...and fast. "Very well," he said. "I will recommend we apprehend and bring Schneizel to justice, but I demand that Nunnally have a chance to speak to both Cornelia and Schneizel before I am willing to entertain a call to arms against them."

Kyoshiro removed his hand from Zero's shoulder and walked back behind his desk. He turned his back to Suzaku and looked out the large picture-window of his office to streets of the city below, "You may have your communiqué with Cornelia and Schneizel if we can arrange it. However, if your precious Nunnally cannot convince them to lay down their arms and surrender, I will recommend a full scale invasion of South America."

"I hope it doesn't come to that General," Zero said.

"Are you really going to continue to deny who you are?" Tohdoh asked in a cool tone.

"Suzaku Kururugi is dead," Zero told him harshly. "Only Zero remains."

"I see," Kyoshiro said looking out the window. "You may go now...Zero."

* * *

"You see anything Tamaki?" Gino asked as they slunk around the side of a building under the cover of darkness of the cold AM hours of the South American night.

Tamaki held a pair of micro-binoculars in front of him. "Yep," he replied as he watched the Azul Defense Force trucks unload all four of their KnightMare Frames into a large well-lit warehouse. "Those are our Type-21s alright."

"Great," Lt. Weinberg snarled. "Now what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Get them back," Kallen said as she came up behind them. "Anya and I spent most of the day scouting out the perimeter of this place. It doesn't look very heavily guarded and there's practically no video or audio surveillance equipment around here. We should be able to get in and fly out without too much trouble."

"There has been an increase in activity though," Anya added taking out her small PDA sized pocket-computer. "According to the Principality's military communications network, there seems to be a general order for all of the provincial territories to go on high alert. That doesn't sound like something you'd need to do for just the four of us."

"So once we're actually in the air we'll be in for a fight the whole way out of Cornelia's territory." Gino frowned. "Not good Captain."

"We don't have any choice," Kallen said in a serious tone. "If we stay here much longer someone is bound to find us. We can't afford to get captured."

"I hear that," Tamaki said. "I say we just storm in there right now and take our fighters back."

"And die in the process," Anya rolled her eyes. "I think we should try and sneak in through the rear loading dock. It looked like one of the rusted main doors back there is stuck partially open. We should be able to slip underneath and into the building from there. Chances are good that our KnightMares will be held towards the front of the warehouse and thus we should have a better chance at concealing ourselves until we get the opportunity to reclaim our machines."

"Yeah whatever," Tamaki grumbled. "I prefer the direct approach, but if you ladies want to take the back-door in then I'm cool with that too."

"Okay tough-guy," Kallen laughed. "I guess we'll let you go in first then."

"We'd better get going," Gino told them as he looked up into the dim light of the early morning sky. "Those lights in the distance look like an airship. I'll bet it's coming to take possession of our Type-21s."

"They're not wasting any time are they?" Kallen sneered.

"Neither should we," Anya said as she started around the corner of the backside of the building they crouched next too.

"Wait up for us Anya," Gino told the girl as he and the others followed closely behind.

Within a few minutes the group of Black Knights weaved their way along the backsides of the buildings which abutted the large warehouse. They found their way to the loading dock area which was littered with broken concrete and scrubs of weeds pushing their way upward through the tarmac.

The four members of the _Yamato no Orochi_ crept to the open loading door as silently as the terrain would allow.

Using hand gestures, Kallen signaled Tamaki to go in first, followed by Gino, then Anya, then herself.

"It's pretty dark in here," Tamaki whispered to Gino.

"Quiet," Lt. Weinberg told him softly as they felt their way through the darkness of the loading dock in the back of the building.

"I found a doorknob," Tamaki said as he stopped at the entrance. "Should I open it?" He asked holding onto it.

"Might as well," Kallen whispered from her crouched position at the back of the line. "But do it slowly."

Tamaki turned the door handle as cautiously as he could and eased the entrance open quietly. The doorway led to a dimly lit corridor that ran the length of the rear of the warehouse; doors lined the opposite side of the door Tamaki held open as did two other corridors.

Tamaki motioned the _all clear_ signal with his hand and the others filed out into the hallway; single file with their pistols at the ready.

"Which way?" Gino asked Kallen at the front of the line.

She motioned for him to go down the first hall at their left.

They rounded the corner and followed the dimly lit hall to another door at its far end.

Tamaki (at the front of the line again) looked towards Kallen, who nodded in reply to his silent question. He opened the door inwards to reveal an iron frame stairway leading upwards toward the catwalks above a large, brightly lit, central storage area. In the center of this area were crews of military personnel working busily around the four Type-21 KnightMare Frames as they loaded them into service gantries.

"We'd better move fast or else they'll have our KnightMares locked down." Gino told Kallen.

Captain Kouzuki looked over the mass of technicians, engineers, and soldiers that surrounded the four KnightMares. "This isn't going to be easy. We'll have to move in two teams and take the guards down first. There are six of them; two at the main doors, two on the scaffolding above us, and two at the back of the warehouse near the door to the control booth. We need to take down the two on the scaffolding and the two at the control booth entrance. Avoid the two at the entrance; even if they shoot at us they'll have to fire their guns on semiautomatic or else they might hit their own men."

Kallen looked at Lt. Alstreim, "Anya, you and I will head for the energy filler trucks on the far wall of the warehouse. We'll have to move them quickly and replace our energy fillers." She turned to Gino, "You and Tamaki will have to provide cover fire while Anya and I refill our KnightMare Frames."

"This plan sounds pretty weak Kallen," Tamaki complained.

"You got a better one?" Kallen asked him with a sarcastic grin.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Kallen chuckled, "Didn't think so." She gave Gino a smile. "You ready to do this?"

"As I'll ever be," He replied with a wink.

"Let's go," Kallen said as she darted out of their concealed area near the door; firing on the two guards on the scaffolding above them as she ran out towards the KnightMare loading trucks with Anya right behind her.

Anya took both of the guards on the catwalk down with carefully placed shots to their legs; the two men writhed in pain holding their wounded legs on the metal floor of the walkway.

Gino and Tamaki shot down the two guards at the entrance to the booth. Gino hit one in the right shoulder and leg while Tamaki hit the left arm and thigh of the other.

The two guards at the entrance to the warehouse fired on Gino and Tamaki causing them to take cover behind an upturned metal shop-bench whilst the technicians and engineers ran for cover to escape the crossfire of the gun-battle.

"Hurry up Kallen!" Tamaki yelled over to her as he caught a glimpse of the people in the control booth frantically calling for help on their radio.

Kallen and Anya split up from one another as each of them jumped into the open-cab of an energy-filler truck and started the low-riding machines. The electric motors of the vehicles started up immediately and both women pulled them out towards the four KnightMare Frames that had been moved into positions just in front of the service gantries.

The two women moved the trucks into position next to their Type-21s as bullets ricocheted off of the metal skin of the trucks.

Kallen started the metal arm of the energy filler truck up to the plug-in of her "Shogun" when the truck's arm exploded into a mass of twisted metal from a projective hitting it.

Kouzuki shielded her face as small pieces of burning metal fell everywhere. "What the hell?" She yelled out.

"Gloucesters!" Tamaki cried out.

Six of the fifth generation KnightMare Frames rode into the warehouse and leveled their autocannons at the four Black Knights. A blinding spotlight flooded the interior of the cargo bay as a mass of some twenty soldiers ran in and formed a line at the feet of the large metal warmachines.

"All men prepare to fire!" A female officer standing at the head of the troupe demanded.

The Azul Defense Force troopers raised their weapons at Kallen and her team while the KnightMares lowered their autocannons to the level required for personnel neutralization.

"READY!" The female officer barked.

"Gino, Anya, Tamaki, RUN!!" Kallen called out to them as she moved the truck around to ram it into the mass of soldiers.

"TAKE AIM!" The Azul officer continued.

"STOP!" A female voice commanded as she walked out of the blinding light towards the interior of the warehouse. Her glasses reflected the light from the headlights of the energy-filler truck that Kallen had managed to move around to face the Azul forces.

The short woman's appearance became clear as she entered the building. Her long green hair wrapped around the shoulders of her white lab coat that covered the pink-red skirt and blouse she wore underneath it.

She adjusted her glasses before addressing the _Yamato no Orochi_. "It's been a long time Kallen." Nina snickered.

* * *

"I don't understand why I can't raise Schneizel on the communications system," Nunnally complained to Kaguya and Reika as they stood within an antechamber of the UFN council building.

"I've heard that all international communications are out," Jiang told her as she poured them all some tea.

"When do you think this darn meeting will start anyway?" Kaguya Sumeragi complained as she took one of the steaming cups the Tianzi handed her.

"Now," Zhou said as she entered the antechamber to fetch the three women.

Nunnally (on her cybernetic legs), Kaguya, and Reika walked slowly but gracefully to the main chambers of the UFN. It was Kaguya's idea to move at a leisurely pace, not only for Empress Nunnally's sake, but for the effect of not being at the beck and call of the United Federation of Nation's council.

The council chamber was a large bowl shaped room with a circular bottom surrounded by tiers of seats that ran up to a walkway at the back of the large meeting-hall. The council was filled to capacity when the three women entered the chamber and took their pre-arranged seats at the head of the assembly.

The emergency meeting of the UFN council had already begun.

"This is intolerable!" A corpulent French representative of the EU shouted out to his fellow members. "The Sakuradite in Antarctica was to be for the whole world's use, not the petty ambitions of the former Britannian Monarchy."

"We should have arrested all of them from the start," A black-woman of the African delegation bellowed from the top tier of the assembly.

"Let's not forget that it was Britannia that developed the FLEIJA in the first place," A bearded elderly Italian representative declared with a raised fist.

Zhou came to the head of the governing body and slammed the gavel down hard upon the podium; the reverberation of the microphone enhanced impact vibrated the bickering delegation into their seats.

"ORDER! This meeting is now in session!" Zhou yelled at them. "Empress Nunnally of Britannia, Empress Jiang Reika of the Chinese Federation, and Lady Kaguya Sumeragi of the United States of Japan are now present and presiding over this emergency meeting by order of the Commander-in-Chief of the UFN armed forces, General Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

"What?" The Frenchman exclaimed. "Why would he put the Empress of Britannia at the head of this conclave when it is her brother and sister whom are responsible for this FLEIJA attack?"

"FLEIJA attack?" Nunnally was shocked and angered by the accusation. "Cornelia would never use such a weapon!"

"How dare you feign ignorance!" He shouted at her. "We know you've conspired with them against us. You are a traitor!"

Kaguya shot him a venomous glare, "Do you have actual evidence of this Monsieur Le Fiat or did you just scry that information out of the last doughnut you plopped in that fat orifice you call a mouth!"

The man was mortified by Sumeragi's verbal assault, "It is no secret that you are a friend of Madame Nunnally, Lady Kaguya. I've no doubt that Japan has a stake in acquiring a share of the Sakuradite that now rests in the hands of Chancellor Schneizel." Le Fiat's beady little eyes moved over to the Tianzi. "And what of the Chinese Federation, are they apart of this as well?"

Jiang Reika raised her chin towards him defiantly. "Are you insinuating that a conspiracy exists between us?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't there be?" The Italian man joined in. "We know that the three of you were traveling here together from Britannia for the original UFN meeting. Perhaps it was to iron out the details of whom shall get what share of the spoils of this scheme."

"That is preposterous!" The Tianzi yelled at the man. "We were traveling together to…"

"Discuss the situation with me in private!" Zero said as he walked down towards the center of the chamber. Whispers amongst the representatives surrounded him and spread throughout the congress as he made his way to the bottom.

"Is it really him?" Le Fiat inquired out loud to the assembly. "Is he really Zero?'

Kaguya snickered, "Yah, he's a zero alright."

Muffled laughter bounced around the room.

"Kaguya!" Jiang Reika glared at her. "They all can hear you with your microphone on."

Sumeragi's face turned red, "woops" she said as she slumped down into her seat.

Suzaku ignored his cousin's comment as he addressed the council, "General Tohdoh has briefed me on the situation and I recommend we contact both Cornelia Ceasaro and Chancellor Schneizel in order to get their side of this situation."

"As if they would tell us the truth?" The African delegate yelled at him. "Are you aware of the attack on Port Elizabeth and the destruction of Cape Town?"

Gasps filled the room as the shock of the news filtered through the representatives.

The ebony woman continued, "Not that we can ask them anyway as all of our satellite communications have gone completely dead, making intercontinental transmissions impossible."

"Yes I am aware of the attacks and the communication problem that succeeded them," Zero told her. "But we still must pursue this in an orderly and diplomatic way so as not to precipitate an unnecessary conflict. We have no solid proof that Cornelia and Schneizel are working together. Cornelia may have no knowledge of any of this. If we attack her without just cause we will only be giving Schneizel an ally should this be all part of some elaborate scheme of his."

"Perhaps Zero is correct," The burly gentleman from the Russian delegation told his fellow congressmen. "Maybe we should have all the facts before we pass judgment on Cornelia and Schneizel." The wizened old man smiled in Zero's direction.

Suzaku nodded at him in thanks before turning towards Nunnally, "Empress Nunnally, in light of the situation surrounding our international communications grid being shut down I can only come to the conclusion that this problem is due to the advanced ECM suite of the _Thor_. I have sought out the advice of someone familiar with this form of technology and asked her here to give her suggestions on how we might overcome this problem." Zero outstretched his arm towards the blond haired Indian beauty at the top of the stair he had come down. "Gentlemen and Lady-congressmen, may I present to you Professor Rakshata Chawla."

Rakshata gracefully waltzed down the staircase with her trusty long-pipe in hand and an entourage of technicians in tow who were carrying a holographic overhead projection device.

Kaguya gave Rakshata a smile and a concealed wave of _Hi_ with her left hand. Rakshata smiled back at her while she waited for the technicians to finish setting up the projection device; they were done in a few moments.

Professor Chawla addressed the conclave, "Ladies and gentlemen of the UFN council, I believe I have come up with a plan to restore most of our communications array quickly." The projector came to life and created a 3D holographic representation of the globe above Rakshata.

"If we position transmission and receiver pods along these positions with high-altitude balloons and glide-device anchors," red dots appeared on the 3D globe above Rakshata, "we should be able to restore communications between the continents via short-wave radio. After that we can use the ground based systems on land to relay information."

"Balloons?" The woman from the African delegation asked with a skeptical eye at the digital model. "And how long will this take to implement?"

"With our current fleet of airships and Type-21s," Professor Chawla smiled. "Eight hours, maximum."

Zero looked over the assembly of delegates, "If we are too maintain peace and justice as an international body, then we must try to establish communications with the accused parties before we simply make an offensive move against them. I ask you all to vote now and make a decision as to whether or not we should put Rakshata's plan into action at once."

The conclave of representatives muttered amongst themselves for fifteen minutes before Kaguya stood up and asked, "Shall we take a vote on whether or not to put this plan to work immediately?" Sumeragi waited for a show of hands.

"Very well then, we shall vote on Rakshata's plan now. Let those for the plan raise their hands," The bulk of the representatives raised their right arms.

"And those against?"

A few arms went up.

"That's that then," Kaguya smirked. "The Yeas have it! We shall put Professor Chawla's plan to work immediately."

* * *

"Papua New-Guinea is our best chance of making up some time," Chiba told the group that stood on the bridge of the _Ikaruga _as she took another sip of her morning coffee. The mid-morning sun clashed with the digital map that showed northern Australia and the Papua New-Guinea islands.

Valletta swallowed a slug of orange juice from a carton she held then asked, "Isn't there a UFN airbase near the Owen Stanley Mountains just to the north of Port Moresby?"

"Yes, it's a small base but it should have enough supplies and equipment to allow us to repair our damaged KnightMares and rearm our fleet. I think the elite Black Knight _Brilliant-Lance _squadron is stationed there also, which means that base has at least twelve Type-21 Variable-KnightMare Frames." Chiba stated.

"So we'll have adequate protection while we rearm and replenish our ship stores," Jeremiah said as he monitored the overhead viewscreen data that Nagisa had brought up on the viewer. "Would it be possible to unload the civilians there?" He continued.

"Anxious to get off my ship so soon are you?" Chiba teased him.

"No," He smirked. "I was just thinking that we should get those not experienced in combat to safety should we find ourselves in battle again."

Chiba gave him a troubled look, "I don't think Papua New-Guinea would be the place to drop them off."

"You think this new enemy will attack there soon don't you Nagisa?" Valletta inquired.

"That would be the most logical course of action for them," C.C. crunched down a mouthful of shredded wheat cereal and milk from the Captain's mezzanine. "They have the military advantage, I can't see them stopping at Australia for longer then they need to secure their position."

"Then we had better hurry and get there before they do," Jeremiah told his three compatriots. "Otherwise we'll have no chance of making it to Japan."

* * *

"I don't like leaving Hephaestus alone in Tartarus my Prince," Sthenno said in a snarky tone from the Command chair she sat in on the bridge of the _Thor_. The morning sunlight glinted off of her raven black hair giving it the sheen of finely polished black-opal which enhanced her already radiant beauty.

"We shall only be gone for a day at most my Goddess," Schneizel told her with a warm smile. "Your warrior Jason has yet to achieve dominance over the Australian continent and we cannot afford to loose much more time. Therefore I thought it best if I convince the people of Australia to ally with us. We're already behind schedule which could allow the UFN to gain some time and mount a counter offensive should your sisters fail…"

"They will not!" She cut him short. "The harpies and the Gorgon may not be fast enough to catch the renegade fleet of airships, were the enemy flotilla to continue to fly on to Japan, but since they've chosen to change their course and head for the islands above Australia it is wise to assume they will stop there to rejuvenate their ships and rearm."

"I agree, that is a logical course of action for them to take," Schneizel gave her a worried look. "However, if that is the case then your sisters may be in danger."

"Oh?" Sthenno asked with a raised brow. "And why is that my Prince."

"I believe the base in Papua New-Guinea is equipped with Type-21O _Outback_ KnightMare Frames. Those KnightMares are heavily armed versions of the standard type of tenth generation variable KnightMare and since it seems that Jason's Automatos were evenly matched with the few seventh and eighth generation KnightMares they encountered in Australia I'd hate to think what could happen if they engaged tenth generation types."

"And you thought to tell me this only now!" Sthenno snarled at him.

"Please do not be angry my Goddess, I had no idea the fugitives would flee to Papua New-Guinea. However…" Schneizel paused. "If you would permit me to convert what remains of the Australian defense forces to our cause then we could overwhelm the Black Knight force near the Owen Stanley Mountain range. It will take at least twelve hours for the renegades to resupply their craft, we've plenty of time to reach Australia and deploy a force of converts to crush the Papua New-Guinea defenses and thus take the chain of Islands. At the same time we can send Euryale and her force of Harpies to the Philippine Islands to ambush this fleet once it crosses over them."

"What makes you think they'll fly to the Philippines?" Sthenno's expression softened as her curiosity got hold of her.

"They could have bypassed Papua New Guinea and flew straight to Japan at low altitude much faster then they are traveling now." Schneizel pressed a button on a nearby control console and brought up a map of the Philippine Sea area with six red dots representing the Black Knight fleet. "They're traveling at high altitude and moving towards large land masses. It doesn't make sense for them do this when they could've just jaunted across the open ocean much faster. Unless of course they know of the fate of the armada Charybdis destroyed at Kerguelen Island, then it would make sense for them to take the course of action they're currently employing." Schneizel gave Sthenno a grave look, "However, there is no way the Australian forces would have known the fate of the force we destroyed at Kerguelen due to the fact we created a world-wide communications blackout almost as soon as Tohdoh was informed of what happened to the combined African-Australian fleet. The timing of the blackout was perfect."

"Meaning?" Sthenno eyed him cautiously.

He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, "Meaning we have a traitor in our midst my Goddess; someone who told the Black Knight fleet of Charybdis and how to avoid it."

Sthenno regarded him for several moments before she caressed his cheek gently, "You are correct my Prince and I've no doubt it is Jason and his Argonauts who've done this thing. Vengeance and honor are one and the same to them. He probably feels that I've betrayed him because we had him attack Australia during the Olympiad that you spoke of to me before I sent Jason there. The men of my culture are fickle like that. To them sport is akin to hero worship or obedience to one's deity. To interrupt sport for the sake of conquest is viewed as an injustice by Jason and his men who are regrettably among the most honor-bound men of Tartarus. Therefore to appease his honor he will seek vengeance upon us."

"Honor is an annoyance at times," Schneizel smiled at her. "However, it can be put to good use provided Scylla has the same sense of honor."

"Oh?" She tittered seductively, "What are you driving at Prince Schneizel?".

He took her hand in his, "Jason and his men have deprived her of a chance at striking down this fleet of renegades by informing them of the power of her Charybdis. That treasonous act of disgrace must be punished."

Sthenno cackled wickedly, then bent down and kissed him on the lips, "You are a cunning one aren't you my Prince. Indeed, I shall have Scylla shadow Jason and his Argonauts as they make their way towards Japan. Once they have crushed the UFN in Kyoto I shall have her destroy him along with the whole miserable country."

"Prince Schneizel," A female navigational officer interrupted.

"What is it?" He asked as he stood up.

"A supersonic-high-altitude-shuttle (SHAS) has just launched from the top KnightMare bay.

"WHAT!" Sthenno barked as she looked around the bridge. "Where's Kannon?" She hissed.

* * *

Kannon held onto the flight-stick of the SHAS for dear life. Even in the special-supersonic flightsuit he wore he could feel his body being pushed down deep into the G-couch chair as the little triangular shaped ship flew at MACH 25 (19,000 mph/30,400 kph).

Palmer Island was a blur underneath him that was here and gone in a blinding flash as he zipped over the Antarctic coastline in seconds while his craft flew at low altitude supersonic speed. His cheeks threatened to push up into his eye sockets as the G's kicked in even more as his aircraft's flight computer adjusted for the curvature of the Earth.

Kannon's little ship traveled 1580 miles in just five minutes. The ocean below him looked like mirrored glass due to the visual effect caused by the speed of his ship and the glare of the sun. Three minutes later he saw the South American land mass come up in front of his shuttle at lightening speed. His craft blazed over Cape Horn so fast that he didn't even notice the anti-aircraft Hadron-cannon batteries that fired at him in vain nor the squadrons of Vincent-Ward, Gloucester, and Gareth KnightMare Frames as they made futile attempts to intercept and attack the SHAS as it screamed across the skies of South America towards the Rio Negro and over into the Sierra De La Ventanna.

In just over ten minutes Kannon had traveled 3167 miles and was now nearly at his destination; Buenos Ares; when he felt the speed of his shuttle drop and the craft begin to slow down to a stop; the rhythmic hum of the engine cut off completely.

"Da_m_n! My energy filler is expended!" He shouted in a panic within his helmet as he struggled to guide the small delta-winged ship down towards the hogbacks below. Kannon flipped on the switch of his radio. "Mayday…Mayday! This is Chancellor Schneizel's Yeoman, Kannon Maldini, I hereby request political asylum in the Principality of Brazil. My ship is out of power and I am descending towards the foothills of the Sierra De La Ventanna. Mayday…Mayday!"

His SHAS dropped rapidly towards the rocky plain below him as he tried to keep its nose up and put the landing gear down. The ground came up on him fast as he closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

Suddenly his little ship stopped in mid-air.

_What the hell?_ Kannon thought to himself as he opened his eyes; to his amazement he saw a Pink Lancelot model KnightMare Frame holding his little craft.

"You still alive in there?" A familiar woman's voice asked over the radio.

"Mrs. Cecile Croomy, is that you?" He queried trying to keep the emotion in his voice down.

"Yes Kannon," She laughed in relief knowing that he was okay as the shadow of the Avalon came into view above them.

* * *

End Turn Seven:

Next; Turn Eight: The Dogs of War!


	8. Turn Eight: Dogs of War!

Turn Eight: The Dogs of War!

* * *

_"It pained me to see Zero slay my brother that day. If only Lelouch had listened to reason and understood that in no way could peace exist without the force of Totalitarian rule over it and even that would someday be overthrown and war would rear its ugly head yet again. The Sword of Damocles [FLEIJA] would have kept the peace for a time as Schneizel had supposed. It would have allowed Britannia to rule without the need for corrupt petty councils of fat bureaucrats or incompetent scientific-socialist conclaves of Managers, Czars, and Overseers, but in the end it too would have crumbled under the weight of a corrupt or despotic ruler like my father Charles zi Britannia or The Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation. No, the only way man can appreciate peace is through the adversity and horror of conflict…therefore I say to you all now. Let not peace woo you into apathy and decadence, I beseech you; CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR!!!"_-Excerpt from a speech given by Cornelia li Britannia during her departure from the Britannian Empire dated August 2nd 2019 a.t.b.

* * *

Cornelia li Britannia Caesaro walked up to the front of the command deck of her aerial warship _Avenger_. The _Longres _class flying fortress was flanked on each side by six _Cearleon_ class dreadnaughts and eight _Avalon_ class aerial frigates. Her long flowing white Imperial cape was draped over the black dress-uniform she wore. A gold colored emblem of a Phoenix was emblazoned on the left breast of her surcoat. Her flowing waist-long mauve hair bounced gently as she strode to the head of the bridge. A rapier-sword dangled from its baldric at her hip on her right side while a long-barreled ornate pistol hung from her pistol-belt on her left.

She stopped and stood facing the Pacific Ocean from the coast of Peru with the defiance and grace as any Goddess or Queen the world had ever known. Her penetrating glare watched the line of dots on the horizon that soon were discernable as a flotilla of ships coming from the sea. Within moments the Black Knight fleet came into full view with the final communications balloon in tow.

Gilford walked up next to her and used his ice-blue cybernetic eyes to scan the fleet of airships in the distance. "Looks like they haven't launched any KnightMare Frames nor are their weapons powered up."

Cornelia smiled at him, "You can see all that huh?"

He blushed, "Yes Prin...I mean General Caesaro." Gilford regarded her with a serious tone as he asked. "What do you think they want General?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." Cornelia said as she put her hands on her hips and raised her chin as though she were going over a rebuttal in her head for whatever the UFN force leader might have to say to her.

"Generalissimo, we're receiving a communiqué from the Black Knight fleet," A young man said from his communications station.

"Send it through," Cornelia ordered.

In an instant the face of Li Xingke came on the main viewscreen of the _Avenger._ Li wasted no time on pleasantries and cut right to the meat of the matter, "Generalissimo Caesaro, as you may know our satellite communications system has been rendered useless by an unknown source. We assume it to be the Britannian ship _Thor_ under the command of Chancellor Schneizel vi Britannia, your brother."

"And?" She scowled at him; irritated at the subtle insinuation in the man's voice.

"And we are setting up a temporary relay system to allow for this video transmission over a short wave frequency band." Xingke stated with indifference.

Cornelia balked, "upon whose authority do you have the right to enter Peruvian airspace?'

Xingke's image was replaced by Zero's, "Upon my authority Generalissimo Caesaro." Zero told her boldly.

"You have no authority…" She hissed. "You're an imposter, a fake. I don't know who you are, but I do know you are not Lelouch and therefore you are not the real Zero. So I suggest you tell the UFN to remove their fleet now or suffer the consequences."

"Cornelia!" Nunnally's image slid onto the screen moving Zero's to the left side and dividing the monitor's projection into two halves. "You do recognize my position of authority don't you?"

Cornelia couldn't hold back the smile that crossed her face upon seeing her younger sister, "Yes Nunnally, I respect your position as Empress…and for what it's worth, I've missed you."

* * *

Nunnally stood at the head of the UFN council chambers looking at the large viewscreen at the far wall that now held Cornelia's image upon it. She was flanked by Kaguya and the Tianzi on her left and Zero and Kyoshiro Tohdoh on her right.

"I've missed you also my sister and I trust you," Nunnally held her emotions in check, "it's for this reason and others that I must ask you what you know of the attack on the Black Knights in the South Indian Ocean near Kerguelen Island."

"I know nothing of it," Cornelia stated bluntly. "Why?"

Nunnally was both shocked and relieved at the same moment. _She's telling the truth_. Nunnally's power of perception had increased over the last six years, she could sense when a person lied just by looking into their eyes, and right now she was certain that Cornelia was being honest. "Then is there any way that a FLEIJA could have been built in your Principality without you knowing it?"

Cornelia raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are you serious Nunnally? Do you think I would _ever_ allow that weapon to be built in my domain? Any who would try would be executed as soon as I learned of it."

"LIES!" Kyoshiro blurt out. "We know that Professor Nina Einstein is working for you Cornelia. She is the fiendish mother that birthed the FLEIJA out of her twisted mind and only she could build such a weapon."

"NO!" Nunnally exclaimed towards Tohdoh, "She's telling the truth!"

Kaguya glared at Kyoshiro but said nothing.

Tohdoh ignored her and challenged Nunnally, "How could you know whether she's lying or not?" He stood up with his ceremonial Katana in hand, prompting Zero to rise from his seat also. "Have you some form of Geass we don't know about? That witch granted your brother power; perhaps she gave you something as well?"

"How dare you!" Zero squared off with Tohdoh. "You have no basis for making such a charge General Tohdoh! Stop these shameful accusations at once."

"As if a man who hides his face behind a mask in disgrace has the right to lecture me," Tohdoh barked at Zero; his words silenced Suzaku.

"Leave him alone!" Nunnally told Kyoshiro. "He's suffered enough."

"Has he now?" Tohdoh snickered viciously. "And what of the people he's made suffer? What of the millions that died because of him?"

Nunnally was stunned. _My God, he knows that Zero is Suzaku._

Cornelia eyed the exchanged between Tohdoh and her sister with interest. "Is accusing my sister of witchcraft right in front of me your idea of a negotiation General Tohdoh?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow, "Since you feel the right to throw around accusations without evidence allow me to do the same. It is my understanding that you have access to a pair of FLEIJA weapons do you not?

"It's no secret that the UFN possesses a pair of such weapons on the Lancelot of the Lake, what of it?" He said with a scowl. Kyoshiro knew where she was going with her question.

"How do I know you didn't order your elite Black Knights to commit these two FLEIJA attacks in order to get your revenge on Britannia?" Cornelia gambled on the assumption that a man like Tohdoh would never let go of his hate for his enemy and he would therefore strike the first blow if he got the chance.

"Preposterous!" Kyoshiro turned to the UFN assembly, "Do you see the lengths these tyrants will engage in to gain the advantage. The House of Britannia has manipulated and lied to the world long enough. Its new military force festers and grows in the South American continent while its tendrils have crept into this very body with a demon seed planted by the Devil Emperor himself!"

"You dare call my sister a Demon!" Cornelia hissed.

"Your whole brood is a seed of evil that needs to be wiped off the face of the Earth!" Kyoshiro barked back at her amidst approving looks from the majority of the UFN congressmen before him.

"No! Stop this General!" Zero protested.

He ignored Zero as he continued to berate Cornelia, "I know you are in league with Schneizel and the two of you plan on rebuilding the Britannian Empire. You both should have been arrested and brought to justice when Britannia fell. We should never have turned our back on the real Zero and trusted the likes of you. Now lay down your arms and surrender to us or suffer the consequences Cornelia!"

"It is obvious to me that it is pointless continuing to try and discuss this in a diplomatic manner. I can see the UFN has already made up its mind." She looked at Nunnally who was nearly in tears, "I'm sorry Nunnally, but it would seem there is no reasoning with these people."

"No Cornelia, you don't have to do this." Nunnally pleaded with her.

Kyoshiro smiled, "Then I take it that you'll not surrender to us?"

"Never!" Cornelia spat. "Your ambition was clear to me the moment you accused my sister of being in league with that green-haired witch."

"It's war then?" Tohdoh asked.

"It is." She said before her image vanished from the screen.

Zero turned on Kyoshiro, "This is not what we agreed to Tohdoh! You promised you'd allow Nunnally to discuss this peacefully."

Tohdoh turned towards the conclave and pointed an accusing finger at Zero. "This man is NOT Zero, he is an imposter put here to prevent us from seeing the truth and finishing what the real Zero started; the destruction of Britannia!"

Gasps and looks of shock spread throughout the council as the delegates stared at Zero.

"Tohdoh what are you doing?" Zero asked in horror at where Kyoshiro was steering the situation.

Kyoshiro turned to Nunnally and glared at her, "How long have you known about whom this man is Empress?"

Nunnally was too stunned to speak.

"Don't do this Kyoshiro!" Zero yelled at him.

"I've had enough of this childish comic-book chicanery!" Tohdoh drew his Katana so fast that Suzaku barely had time to react.

Zero flipped out of the way of the sword and went into a spin kick. His foot contacted with the flat of the blade; knocking it out of Kyoshiro's hand.

Which is precisely what Tohdoh had anticipated Suzaku would do thus allowing Kyoshiro to use the scabbard of the Katana to hit the release button on the back of Zero's mask; causing it to fall forward to the floor as Zero came out of his spin-kick.

"It's the former Knight of Zero, SUZAKU KURURUGI!" The Tianzi exclaimed in surprise.

Suzaku's face was flushed with anger as his identity was exposed to the whole of the UFN council. Suzaku gnashed his teeth as he started towards Tohdoh.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Kaguya yelled in a commanding voice that stopped both men in their tracks and caused a hush to fall over the conclave.

"You've done what you set out to do General, now sit down before I have you removed." Sumeragi glared at him. "If I had I known you were going to pull a stunt like this I would not have allowed you into this meeting."

She turned to Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi, I am truly sorry but as Lady-Chairman of the UFN council it is my duty to place you under arrest for war-crimes against humanity. It was you who fired the FLEIJA that destroyed Tokyo; that crime must be dealt with. A UFN tribunal will have to decide whether you were the guilty party or simply another victim of Geass."

Kaguya picked up the mask of Zero and handed it to Suzaku, "However, since it was you who slew the Demon-Emperor, thus freeing us from his tyranny, I shall have you confined to your quarters until further notice instead of being sent to a military stockade."

Kaguya gave him a hurt look, "Believe me when I tell that I didn't know the General would do this to you."

Suzaku gently took the mask from her and put it back on, "I believe you Lady Kaguya. It's not your fault."

* * *

"It's not my fault!" Akira protested while standing at attention on the flight-deck of the _Ikaruga._

"You agreed to take on the enemy with Li Jiang without permission and in violation of a direct order to return to the _Ikaruga_!" Valletta scolded him. She folded her arms and wrinkled her fresh new Black Knight uniform which bore the gold Maple-Leaf rank insignia of a Major. "What kind of Captain are you Mr. Nobunaga?" She turned to Li Jiang who was standing next to Akira. "And you...If we didn't need experienced Devicers right now I'd have you brought up on attempted-murder charges and thrown in the brig! What the hell were you thinking when you went to fire the Shen-Hu's Baryon Cannon at the Zangetsu?"

Li Jiang said nothing.

Valletta Nu turned to the other four pilots that stood in line next to Li Jiang and Akira. "You are all lucky to still be alive."

"Are you finished with them yet Valletta?" Captain Chiba inquired as she came to stand next to her.

"I think so," Valletta told her with a scowl at her students.

Nagisa walked up to the middle of the line of six Devicers, "As of right now we are short on experienced combat pilots in what can certainly now be considered a war-zone. As all of you have been in actual combat with these new enemy machines you are now considered an asset to the security of this vessel. However, that does not mean your actions at Sidney will go unpunished. Therefore, I have chosen all six of you to be drafted into military service involuntarily. Your enlistments are effective immediately."

"Does that mean we're Black Knights?" Gregor asked with an innocent look.

"Yes," Chiba eyed him, "And that means you're under my command now Mister! Understand this. Your Coach has been reinstated into the military as Commander of your squadron and she can now hold you criminally liable for your actions." She eyed Li Jiang and Akira as she walked up and down the line of Devicers slowly. "If anyone here has any personal vendettas or grudges I suggest they learn to forgive and forget. Because if you pull the kind of crap you did at Sidney while under my command you will be executed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," The six pilots replied in unison.

"Very good then," Nagisa stopped in the middle of the group again. "Are there any questions before you get to your new duties?"

"Captain Chiba, will we be getting new KMFs?" Lena asked her.

"Hopefully; once we reach the Black-Knight base at Port Moresby I'll try to get you all assigned to new machines. But we're still nearly eight hours away from there so for the time being you'll be assigned to your former KnightMares once we've finished repairing them using the parts we still have on hand." She turned to Li Jiang Fong, "you'll be assigned to a basic Akatsuki for now since your Shen-Hu was destroyed."

"What about the Shinkirou?" Mika inquired with a smirk.

"CC has volunteered to pilot that machine until we reach Japan. She knows it better than any of us and it makes for a good artillery piece, so she'll be apart of your squadron. In addition, you should know that Jeremiah Gottwald and Sayoko Shinozaki have also chosen to help defend this ship and thus will be joining you for additional support. I've assigned them to a pair of Jikisan Akatsuki KnightMares since they are of senior rank over all of you."

"Captain Chiba, does that KnightMare still work?" Li Jiang Fong asked, pointing to the Guren MKII.

"Yes it does Fong," She gave him a dark look. "Why?"

He stared back at her stoically, "Considering the power of these new enemy units wouldn't it be a waste of my talents to put me in a KnightMare that isn't able to keep up with what I can do."

"Do you actually think you can pilot Guren?" Nagisa knew Li was a fine Devicer but could he match Kouzuki's skill.

"I'd like to try," He replied with a stone cold expression.

Chiba thought for a moment. "Fine, you want to take a shot at the Guren then so be it. I'll have a Glide-unit fitted to it just as soon as you and the rest of the Jaguars sweep and mop the hangar deck." Nagisa turned to Major Nu; "There all yours Valletta."

"Huh?" Tetsuo said looking up and down the large hangar. "That could take hours."

"Well then," Valletta put her hands on her hips and smirked. "I guess all of you had better get started."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Schneizel?" A man dressed in full military regalia demanded from the Prince as Schneizel strode into the main hall of the Australian parliament building.

"Upon whose authority have you garrisoned Sidney?" The chairman of the conclave shouted towards Schneizel as the Prince walked into the center of the room.

"The meaning of this is clear General Whales," Schneizel said to the military man as the sigil of Geass appeared in his eye. "I've come to liberate you from the tyranny of the UFN and claim Australia upon my own authority." He cast his Geass on the whole of the assembly; the orange glow filled the room, "All of you are now subjects in the New Order of Britannia of which I am its Champion. You will do as I instruct for the glory of this new order."

The eyes of the delegation were ringed with the orange-red halo of Geass as they replied with a cheer. "All hail Schneizel! All hail Britannia!"

* * *

"I trust all has gone well?" Sthenno smiled over the viewscreen on the bridge of the _Thor._

"Yes," Schneizel said in a strained tone. "I've herded them together like a flock of sheep and reorganized their scattered military forces."

"Did Jason leave enough left to carry out your plan my Prince?" Sthenno inquired.

Schneizel sighed in relief, "Fortunately Jason and his Spartans disregarded the flotilla of airships moored at Brisbane when they took the Australian military by surprise there and captured the base with little resistance. That fleet contains the bulk of the Australian Defense Forces and their KnightMares."

"Will they follow you?" The goddess asked.

"Yes, I've made sure of that by meeting with all of their commanding officers personally." Schneizel told her as he closed his eyes in pain.

Sthenno cocked her head slightly, "Are you feeling alright my Prince?"

"It's nothing, just a headache." He said as he opened his eyes; the sigil of Geass blazed in his right iris.

"Your power has grown my Prince." She tittered. "It would appear you have a natural affinity for the power of the gods."

"Perhaps," He said as he felt the flow of energy emanating in his eye uncontrollably. "But this presents its own problem."

"Do not worry," She said to him soothingly. "You will soon learn to control it. For now I suggest you cover it with something until you return here to Tartarus."

Schneizel removed a pair of round wire-rimmed mirrored sunglasses from his breast pocket that his Yeoman had given him before they had departed from Britannia for Antarctica. He looked at them lovingly and whispered, "Kannon."

"Did you say something Schneizel?" Sthenno asked.

"No…nothing," He said as he put the shades on over his eyes. "How do I look?" He asked her.

"Ridiculous," She laughed.

* * *

"You have to believe me Professor Asplundh!" Kannon pleaded. He sat in a plush chair sipping a cup of tea around a large oval metal table in one of the many conference rooms of the Avalon.

"The gods of Olympus?" Lloyd said in disbelief. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head during your supersonic flight?" He asked Kannon as he leaned over and adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the man.

"Lloyd!" Cecile reprimanded him. "That's not an appropriate question. You know Kannon better than that."

"Well Cecile, you have to admit it is a pretty outlandish story." He said putting his hands up defensively. "It's not like there haven't been numerous expeditions to the Antarctic regions. Why hasn't anyone found this city of Tartarus before now?"

Kannon took a sip of tea before responding, "Doctor Viviane told Schneizel that because the city is nearly a mile below the surface glacier and rests atop a large Sakuradite deposit it would appear as only a rock structure under the ice to RADAR and other instruments. It would still be unknown had we not gone down there and dug it out in search of the Sakuradite."

"Kannon, you said they have advanced technology and the power of Geass right?" Cecile inquired. "Does that mean they can brainwash people like Lelouch did?"

"Yes, it would seem so." Kannon answered Cecile with a disturbed look. "Prince Schneizel now possesses this power as well and he has used it to take control of the _Thor_ and members of the UFN armed forces. I can only assume he acquired his Geass from the woman called Sthenno."

Cecile looked at Lloyd, "Well that would explain the story the others told us."

Kannon gave her a perplexed look, "Others?"

* * *

"We not lying Nina!" Gino told the green-haired woman from within one of the cells in the brig. "The _Thor_ fired its Hadron cannons on us and tried to destroy us."

"I believe you Gino," She said adjusting her glasses. "The carbon-scoring on Kallen's Type-21S certainly corroborates your story, but I need to know why Chancellor Schneizel would fire on you."

Tamaki rolled his eyes from within the cell he shared with Gino, "Look lady we told you already. We don't friggin know why ol Prince Wiener-Schnitzel tried to take us out! All we know is that he killed four of our comrades and then took a shot at us."

Nina ignored him, "Captain Kouzuki, you must understand the delicate position we are in here. Generalissimo Caesaro has already gone off to meet with what appears to be a fleet of UFN warships off the coast of Peru. Should a confrontation incur..." Nina gave her a grave look, "Kallen I don't know what will happen to you."

"Then you've got to help us Nina," Kallen begged her. "We have to warn the UFN. They've got to know that Schneizel is a traitor."

"I imagine they already do if they've sent an armada here to our shores," Professor Einstein said. "I'll admit that I really do want to help you Kallen, but I just don't know what I can do for you."

"Try opening the door Nina," Lloyd Asplundh said as he and Cecile entered the brig.

"But Lloyd we can't do that we're under orders to detain them. If Cornelia learned that we released them she'd be furious." Nina told him a bit unnerved by his brazen request.

Lloyd gave her a puzzled look, "Who said anything about releasing them. We were told to capture them, and we've done that." He gave her a mischievous smile, "I don't recall Cornelia saying exactly _how_ we had to hold them. Only that they were to be detained."

"I don't think she'd approve of us treating them like honored guests," Nina rebuffed him. "Especially since they violated our airspace and shot members of the Azul security detail."

"Honestly Nina, I don't think Cornelia will care after she hears what Kannon has to say about all of this," Cecile said. "It would seem there is a much larger threat here then just the misconception of the situation by the UFN."

"Kannon is here?" Nina asked.

Yeoman Maldini walked into the room from behind Lloyd. "NINA!" He called out to her as he rushed in and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

Nina was taken by surprise, "Uh…hi Kannon…I missed you too." She said as she returned his hug.

"Yeah…yeah," Tamaki gripped, "We're happy you're happy, now will someone open this damn door."

* * *

"Return FIRE!" Cornelia barked to her subordinates as another volley of cannon shells impacted the defense shields of the _Avenger_.

The batteries of the aerial fortress thundered as they returned a barrage of missiles, Hadron cannon, and artillery rounds from the main batteries of the large airship.

"We've lost three of our Avalon frigates, and two Cearleon dreadnaughts." Gilford reported as he monitored the pool-table shaped tactical-display in the center of the bridge. "Their Type-21s have broken through our Vincent-Ward and Gareth KnightMare defenses and are heading for our airships."

"Use the Gloucester and Sutherland reserves to bring them down," Cornelia ordered as another of her Cearleon warships fell out of the sky in a blazing ball of fire.

The _Avenger_ shook violently as an _Ikaruga_ class warship fired its Hadron-cannons on the aerial fortress.

"The _Yamato_ has scored a direct hit on us. Our Blaze-Luminous shields are collapsing." Gilford yelled over the din of another impact.

"Have our frigates use a _V_ formation and prepare to assault the…" Cornelia's order was cut short as a cannon round impacted the bridge, cracking the plastic-steel viewports of the warship and sending Cornelia to the floor.

Gilford rushed over to her and helped her to her feet as another explosion rocked the ship. "We have to retreat Princess."

She frowned at him, "You know we can't do that Gilford."

"Yes milady," He said as they stood up together, "If we are to meet our end here and now then so be it."

Cornelia turned to her communications officer, "Have all ships prepare to ram the enemy fleet."

"Generalissimo, we're being hailed." The male comm. officer said.

"Tell them I'll never surrender." Cornelia spat.

"It's not the UFN on the line," the man said excitedly.

"Who is it?" Gilford asked in surprise.

"Duchess Evita Ernst, the acting Commanding Officer of Britannia's Northern Command," The officer said.

"Put her through," Cornelia told him as another Avalon exploded in the distance.

The beautiful face of the younger sister of Dorothea Ernst came on the viewscreen, "Greetings Princess Cornelia, it would seem you're in a bit of a bind."

"I don't have time for pleasantries or nonsense Evita," She scowled at her. "What is it you want?"

"The glory of Britannia," She said as a swarm of Vincent-Ward Knightmare frames rained down upon the UFN fleet from above, "and the return of my beloved, Gino Weinberg." The Black Knight Type-21s were taken by surprise and dispatched quickly by the Britannian mob of KnightMare Frames.

From within the clouds above the UFN fleet emerged a force of Britannian aerial-warships; three _Longres_ type sky-fortresses, twelve _Caerleon_ dreadnaughts, and eighteen _Avalon _class frigates.

The UFN fleet broke their formation in an attempt at avoiding the shower of Hadron and heavy cannon fire that fell down upon them from the Britannian fleet.

"The UFN force is in full retreat Princess," Gilford told Cornelia triumphantly.

"Excellent," Cornelia turned to see Evita smiling at her over the viewscreen.

"Well?" The girl giggled. "Am I good or what?"

Cornelia gave her a weak grin, "You do realize that by doing this you've just committed treason against both the UFN and Britannia, don't you?"

"You're only half right Princess," The teenage woman tittered. "I transmitted the exchange between you and the UFN council to all of Britannia by tapping into the balloon relays. I got the idea from your bother Schneizel who contacted me just prior to your exchange with Li Xingke." She blushed, "What can I say, you're brother still has many fans among the youth of Britannia and using Tohdoh's flamboyant accusations towards Empress Nunnally against the UFN was a snap."

Cornelia folded her arms and looked the girl in the eyes, "I wouldn't trust Schneizel if I were you Duchess. My brother has a tendency to use people for his own purposes then throw them away when it suits him."

Evita shrugged, "Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that his plan worked. The whole of Britannia is in a rage over the treatment of our Empress and Nunnally's defense of Zero has wooed the masses over to our cause like a moth to the proverbial flame."

"I see," Cornelia was impressed with Schneizel's strategy, "so now we're evenly matched with the Black Knights provided you intend on joining forces with us." Using an immature Royal-bred brat like Evita was a stroke of genius that even she wouldn't have thought to use in this manner.

"I do intend on joining you on two conditions." The dark skinned beauty smiled.

"Which are?" Cornelia inquired.

"First I want my Gino back, unharmed." Her expression became sinister, "Secondly, you are to kill the other three Black Knights and Kannon Maldini."

* * *

"Don't worry Suzaku," Kaguya told him within his suite. "I've sworn them all to secrecy and classified your identity as Top Secret with the death penalty attached to anyone who dares reveal it. That should buy us some time until we figure out how to undo what Tohdoh has done."

Suzaku sat on the edge of his bed while Sumeragi and Nunnally sat upon chairs within the room.

Nunnally put her hand on his shoulder, "Reika is trying to get the Chinese Federation to condemn Kyoshiro's actions in order to garner the votes to try and unseat him as Commander-in-Chief, but with the UFN council knowing who you are it's going to be very difficult to convince them to do so."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Suzaku said looking down at the floor. "Perhaps you should do what should have been done six years ago and call for my execution."

"Suzaku don't say such things," Nunnally looked hard at him.

Kaguya regarded him coolly as she spoke to him, "Cousin, if you're going to say such stupid things perhaps you should just shut up and listen to what we have to say. You don't know what has transpired since you left the council chambers."

Suzaku looked up at them with a haggard expression, "What has happened?"

Nunnally gave him a desperate look, "The Britannian nobles have reinstated the Feudal Hierarchy and declared war on the UFN."

"But how could the people let them do that?" Suzaku was mortified. "They know what that will lead too."

"It doesn't matter Suzaku." Kaguya said bluntly, "The nobles have charged the UFN with taking both Empress Nunnally and Zero hostage and are calling for the end of the UFN. They have the support of the Britannian population and will continue to have it until the two of you are returned to Britannia."

"Then we should return to Britannia at once," Suzaku said to Nunnally.

"We can't," She told him. "Tohdoh has convinced the UFN council that this is all a plot by Schneizel and Cornelia to kill both you and me so that they can have the moral high ground to what ever it is their planning. Our travel Visas have been suspended until further notice for our protection."

* * *

"Well, here I am again at the edge of a hellish storm which is brewing on the horizon of the not too distant future," C.C. lamented as she finished off the last piece of pizza from the medium-sized box in front of her. She stood alone watching the sunset from one of the promenade observation decks of the _Ikaruga_ as the ship descended towards the rapidly approaching land-mass below.

Flocks of seagulls landed on the wings of the ship just below her.

She leaned out on the railing and threw them the crusts that were left from her feast. "Here you go." C.C. said to them as she tossed the pizza-crust to the group of birds.

She watched as the light of the setting sun drenched the white gulls in the color of blood while they fought amongst themselves for the morsels of bread.

"Guess people aren't much different then all of you are." She rested her chin on her arms and looked out over the ocean, "This isn't what we planned is it Lelouch?"

She looked up towards the darkening sky above, "I should have told you everything...I should have told you how I really felt."

Tears welled in her eyes, "I thought this sickening feeling of emptiness would go away. That the friendship you gave me would have filled it, but...that's not what has happened."

Drops fell down her face, "Sometimes I wish I had never met you because if I hadn't then I would not feel this anguish. I thought I could be happy for you knowing that you died with purpose and with no regrets, but that was a lie I told myself."

"I deceived you when you needed me most and that is something I can never forgive myself for."

She closed her eyes trying to hold back the flood of pain that was pushing its way to the surface of her emotions as her mind replayed her time with him. "It's ridiculous..." Her voice trembled. "I don't know why I can't let you go."

"Maybe it's because I wake up so often at night expecting to see you there lying next to me like you did at Ashford? Perhaps I just miss the conversations with you? Being apart of your life and meeting the challenges we shared together."

She laid her head down on her arms as the tears streamed down her face, "Maybe I miss you so much because of all the people I've ever known, you treated me like a person...a friend."

"The world needs you again...I know you thought what you did was right, but maybe you were wrong? You left Schneizel and Cornelia here with only Suzaku to protect Nunnally and the world." She let out a half-hearted laugh, "What were you thinking? What would you think if you knew how short your new world lasted...or how many you'd leave behind that suffer now...I told you that you should've taken Charles' code...but you were so damn stubborn."

She buried her face in her arms, "You knew my wish...you knew that all I ever wanted was for someone to love me, and when I finally found someone who did, and who I could love back...you left me."

"Oh god...Lelouch it hurts...it hurts." C.C. wept.

At the bottom of the stair leading to the promenade stood a lone figure that had come to ask C.C. to come inside for a meeting with Captain Chiba and the others.

"The meeting can wait," Jeremiah said in a whisper to C2 that he knew she would not hear, "Goodnight sweet Princess." He turned and walked back into the ship.

* * *


	9. Turn Nine: Schemes within Schemes

Turn Nine: Schemes within Schemes

* * *

_"How far Schneizel thought out his plan of world domination is anyone's guess, but what was clear was that he had thoroughly considered every avenue and possibility of what his opponents could and could not do well in advance of his meeting Sthenno. He played the UFN off of Britannia like a master puppeteer uses his marionettes to reveal the inner meaning of his work as he pulls upon their strings. Such was Schneizel's ability to manipulate and capitalize on the various hatreds, prejudices, and ambitions of the member states of the UFN against Britannia and vice versa. Schneizel's scheming knew no bounds and more often than not he would employ schemes within a scheme to achieve his final goal."_-Excerpt from Kannon Maldini's interview with the International Political Forecaster dated December 18th 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"I hear that you put on quite a show for the council," Xingke said as he looked at Tohdoh through the viewscreen of his personal quarters on the _Yamato_.

"I had too after we received our spy-plane reconnaissance reports that the North Britannian Command's aerial fleet was heading for you in Peruvian space." Tohdoh sighed. "I can't say I'm much of an actor, but Cornelia helped by playing right into the mood of my verbal assault. If Nunnally had been allowed to parley with her sister you would have had to wait for an authorization vote from the UFN council to strike back and by that time the combined Britannian and Principality fleets would have already been upon you and in all likelihood crushed you."

"I see, thank you for that General. We escaped with only moderate losses due to the fact that we were able to beat down Cornelia's fleet considerably before the North-Com flotilla arrived." Xingke gave Tohdoh a perplexed look, "Still…I can't understand why the Britannian North-Com fleet got involved in the first place."

"I suspect Schneizel is watching our every move via satellite and thus saw our aerial fleet moving towards South America." Tohdoh said. His brow furled, "It would seem Schneizel still has considerable influence within the now reinstated royalty of Britannia."

"That would certainly make sense. However, if Prince Schneizel can see our movements then why didn't he attack my fleet with their new weapon?" Xingke asked.

Tohdoh put his hand on his chin, "The only logical answer is that they have only one or two of these new submarines thus they can only cover a few areas of the ocean at a time."

"So we should be able to outmaneuver their forces by launching several small squadrons at once, say three to six vessels, which could regroup over dry land." Xingke suggested.

"Precisely," Kyoshiro smiled, "which is why I've already informed the various UFN commands around the globe to divide their fleets up into smaller squadrons which will regroup over Northern Britannia."

"I take it that since the Britannians have chosen to ally with Cornelia and Schneizel we will be going to war with Britannia as well?" Li Xingke gave Tohdoh a look of concern. "With the loss of the Australian and South African sectors will we be able to mount an effect counter offensive?"

"If we can move fast enough...yes." Kyoshiro said with conviction. "Even though they control nearly all of the Southern Hemisphere, we should still be able to drive them back using our Chinese and Indian forces." Tohdoh brought up a map of the world then enlarged the South China Sea region. "Our forces in Borneo, Indonesia and the Philippines have already been mobilized into action. They're moving towards Papua New Guinea as we speak in order to stop Schneizel's forces which our spy-planes have informed us are moving up from Australia...the reports are disturbing however."

Li Xingke gave raised an eyebrow, "Disturbing? How?"

Tohdoh leaned back in his chair, "Our advanced scouts claim that the enemy has either found a way to man all of the ships and KMFs of the Australian forces with Schneizel's followers or the Australian government is now allied with Schneizel."

Xingke folded his arms, "Geass?"

"It's a distinct possibility," Tohdoh said with a frown. "But with so many of the Australian built Type-21O Outbackers in the Indonesian region it is highly unlikely that Schneizel will be able to continue the momentum of his invasions even with Geass and thus be forced to consolidate what he has already in order to acquire more followers."

"Thus buying us the time we need to build up our forces and solidify a strong defense is that it?" Li asked.

Tohdoh smiled, "Precisely. We'll use our older seventh and eighth generation KMFs to deal with both the Principality and the Britannian forces since we are unlikely to meet with any newer models produced by either of those powers for at least the time being. Should Britannia or the Brazilian Principality manage to introduce 10th or even 11th Generation KMFs before we do, we could find ourselves in real trouble. Therefore we need to keep the pressure on them with emphasis on Cornelia's forces considering she has both Lloyd Asplundh and Nina Einstein under her command."

"So FLEIJA is still a possibility in all of this," Xingke mused.

"It is," Tohdoh was clearly concerned by the prospect, "Which is precisely why I had to move quickly."

"Was unmasking Zero necessary?" Li Xingke ventured to ask the rather touchy question.

"You were told of that huh," Kyoshiro chuckled. "I needed to end the foolish charade of such a symbol…at least with the UFN council. It will serve us in two capacities. First it ends any actual manipulation Suzaku could impart on the UFN congress that his charge Nunnally Britannia might pass along to him. Secondly, it removes any form of hero-worship or god-Emperor figure from the political arena. That's not to say Zero doesn't have his place with the people, he does, but it must be in a capacity that will help shape the new Republic we intend on creating. The new role of Zero will be that of an iconic figure that people seek to aspire to rather than an actual guardian of so called Justice."

"And Suzaku was okay with this?" Li Xingke had read a bit about the strong-willed Devicer pilot and former Knight of the Round in the intelligence reports that had been hastily generated after Zero was unmasked.

"No," Kyoshiro snickered. "He's probably livid with me right now, but he'll come around after I've given him a day or two. I'll go to meet with him after he's cooled off and then start working on him. I'm using a boot-camp training technique on him. First I break him then I rebuild him. It's a simple but effective method."

Xingke let out a laugh, "You think that'll work General?"

"Suzaku is strong willed no doubt, but he's also impulsive and easily swayed if you cater to his interests. His interest is in honoring the promise he made to Lelouch li Britannia. That promise being the protection of Nunnally and his continuing to play the part of Zero for the peace of the world."

"If he's as strong willed as you say, won't he see through this?" Li wasn't convinced of Tohdoh's plan.

Kyoshiro frowned, "I doubt it. Suzaku knows that nothing will change the fact we are at war with Britannia now except his playing the part of Zero and honestly defending Nunnally's Imperial title in the name of peace. It's too much for him to deny me. I'll give him the opportunity to be the Zero that Lelouch wanted him to be."

Xingke was stunned, "You're going to use him to bring down the UFN?"

Tohdoh only smiled.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again Medea," Sthenno grinned at the gorgeous raven haired beauty that looked at her over the large viewscreen in the central tower of the City of Tartarus.

"And you also goddess Sthenno, but what of the Tartarus? Is it ready for departure?" The jade-green eyed woman asked in a soft melodic voice.

"Not yet," Sthenno said. "Hephaestus tells me we still need more of the _Golden Apple_ in order to complete our plans."

"Is that why you haven't awakened Athena or the others yet?" Medea frowned.

"More or less," Sthenno avoided the question. "I've yet to secure the remaining quantities of the _Golden Apple_ that we need due to unexpected circumstances."

"Those being?" Medea inquired.

"We've overslept and the world has changed considerably." Sthenno put on a disturbed expression, "The planet is now populated by adversaries worthy of us and they outnumber us en masse."

Medea raised her chin. "Is this why you've assigned Odysseus and Achilles to me with their legions of Spartans?"

Sthenno smirked, "It is. We still hold the element of surprise in our favor thus I need the three of you to take control of the large _Golden Apple _deposits that are within Mt. Emi Koussi in the Tibesti Mountains of the Sahara Desert Region."

"The Sahara Desert Mountains eh?" Medea brushed back her long locks of curly black hair with her arm and smiled. "Well at least I can work on my tan."

Sthenno frowned, "I'm not giving you three Colossi class _Automatos_ to go frolicking about in the African desert Medea. The _Gigas, Ajax, _and _Circe_ are very valuable warmachines. I do not want them falling into enemy hands or destroyed."

"I know Sthenno," Medea rolled her eyes. "I was just making a joke. By the way, where are my colossi's brothers, the _Talos_ and _Helios_? I noticed that only the _Selene_ is left here by herself in the Colossi barracks. Where are the other two?"

"They're on the far side of the world." Sthenno said cautiously.

"With Jason and his Argonauts?" Medea inquired with a scowl.

"Now is not the time for petty squabbles sorceress Medea," Sthenno glared at her. "Jason has already sealed his own fate of that you can be rest assured."

Placated by Sthenno's words Medea grinned, "Very well then. If I don't have use of the _Argos_ what skyship will I have?"

"The twin ship of the _Argos, _the _Ithaca, _is fully powered and supplied." Sthenno told her. "Its cargo hold is large enough to carry all of the _Golden Apple_ you'll be able to mine from Emi Koussi within our timetable. Prince Schneizel expects it to take a week or more before our adversaries figure out what is really happening."

"Prince who?" Medea inquired.

Sthenno tittered, "Prince Schneizel, my new champion."

"Oh? Why didn't you mention him earlier?" Medea was intrigued.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary." Sthenno snickered. "He's quite handsome and very interesting."

"I see," Medea chortled. "You'll have to introduce me when I return."

"I would but he's off to South America as we speak." Sthenno told her.

* * *

Suzaku walked along the finely manicured grass edge of a large lake. The bright overhead sun caused the calm waves of the water to shimmer like gold as they reflected the sunlight. The warmth of the rays felt pleasant on Suzaku's face as he looked down into the liquid.

He could see sailboats and catamarans in the distance on the lake. A large patch of trees flanked the large body of water on either side and enormous villas ringed the private-lake in the distance of the hazy morning.

"What are you doing here Suzaku?" Lelouch asked him from behind. "Did something happen? Has your time come so soon?"

Kururugi turned to see Lelouch Lamperouge sitting at a fine picnic table of marble under the shadow of a large Oak tree that stood within a purposefully landscaped oasis of trees within the vast expanse of grass that led up to a large estate some distance away. Lelouch was dressed in kaki shorts and a white golf-shirt and wearing only sandals upon his feet. Before him was a tall glass of pink-lemonade and a chessboard with a game in play.

"He looks a bit confused Lelouch," Clovis said from the other side of the table. "Perhaps his departure was a violent one?" Prince Clovis wore similar attire to that of his brother.

"That would make sense, since I ordered him to live," Lelouch smirked. "So I guess you must of have been doing something crazy like skydiving or spelunking." Lelouch laughed.

"No," Suzaku said somberly. "I was in a meeting with the UFN council and I was exposed as Zero by Tohdoh. Then Kaguya put me under house arrest."

"Sounds like she sent you to your room for pretending to be Zero," Clovis laughed.

Lelouch wasn't laughing. "You were exposed? Why would Tohdoh do such a thing? Did you tell him who you were?"

"No Lelouch," Suzaku defended himself. "There's a war on with Britannia and Cornelia."

"WHAT!" Lelouch yelled at his friend. "You were supposed to keep that from happening Suzaku."

"I did, but you didn't count on Schneizel breaking the Geass command you put on him!" Suzaku shot back.

Lelouch looked at him in disbelief, "Impossible, only Jeremiah could break Schneizel's Geass and I ordered Jeremiah Gottwald to never free Schneizel."

"Maybe he overcame your Geass brother," Clovis snickered. "Nunnally overcame Charles' power of Geass so why not Schneizel. Our brother is certainly strong willed."

"NO!" Lelouch said. "Someone else must have removed his Geass."

"But who Lelouch?" Clovis asked with a grin.

"The elder gods," a voice said from under one of the trees.

Clovis turned to the figure of a young boy under the shade of the Oaks. "Oh hello uncle, have you been sitting here the whole time."

"Marianne was wondering where the two of you were off to, so I volunteered to come and baby-sit while she and Charles enjoy the day together." The boy said as he stood up and walked over into the sunlight.

"V2!" Suzaku exclaimed in surprise. "What did you mean by the elder gods?"

"The first Geass users of mankind," V2 said with a smile. "They existed before the great flood that destroyed much of the Earth. This flood was caused by the Great Geass War and was due to one side drawing down a large comet with their machines in a final effort of desperation to destroy their enemies. However their adversaries managed to shatter the comet before it impacted our planet. The resulting shower of small particles melted in the upper atmosphere harmlessly or so they thought. The volume of water which came from the comet caused a deluge upon the whole face of the world."

"That really doesn't answer his question uncle," Lelouch said. "How could these gods help Schneizel if they all drowned in a flood?"

"Some of them must have survived the deluge," V2 smirked. "I told your father Charles that the possibility was high that some of them survived, but he always dismissed it as a clear impossibility. Apparently he was wrong."

"And you thought to only tell us this now?" Lelouch asked in horror of the implications of ancient Geass users returning to the world.

"It wasn't an issue nephew…at least not until now." V2 answered him with indifference.

"These gods may have freed Schneizel and could in fact be helping him to rekindle his dreams of world domination and you act like it means nothing?" Lelouch was mortified.

"Calm down Lelouch, there is nothing you can do about it now." Clovis tittered. "It's not like you can undo what has been done."

"There must be a way," Lelouch looked at V2. "Nunnally...the world needs me."

"There are ways Lelouch, but no one in the world of the living possesses the means as far as I know, so you are in fact stuck here in the afterlife." V2 gave him a stern look. "We must accept the destiny of the world; we must have faith nephew that the future will unfold as it should."

"Faith?" Lelouch shot back at him. "What kind of philosophy is that? I destroyed the old world order by my own hand. I created a new order to help mankind which is now threatened and all you can say to me is that it was all pre-destined?"

"Yes," V2 said flatly. "Destiny is the ultimate law of metaphysics. It is the reason that things that should not be able to happen in fact do."

"Then is it Schneizel's destiny to become dictator of the world?" Suzaku interjected. "Was it destiny or fate that took Euphemia?"

"Took Euphemia?" V2 laughed. "Suzaku, are you so naïve to think that Euphemia would be here in this world and yet not come to your presence as soon as she sensed it?"

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked taken aback by V2's insinuation.

"He means she's not here," Clovis grinned.

"That is irrelevant!" Lelouch shouted. "We don't know what became of Euphie and it doesn't matter right now anyway. I need to know how to get back to the world I left behind to stop Schneizel!"

"What about your girlfriend Shirley?" Clovis asked him with a snobbish grin. "Are you just going to leave her here while you rush off to save people who will end up here eventually anyway?"

"That's not the point!" Lelouch yelled at him.

Suzaku felt faint, "Euphie is not here?" He said to himself as the scene before him faded into a blur.

Lelouch turned to him, "Suzaku! Where the hell are you going? I have more ques…"

Suzaku sat up in his bed. It was still dark outside in the city of Kyoto as he slowly got out of the sheets and walked to the window and cracked it open for some air. He looked down towards the lights of the city streets below which cast a gentle illumination into his room and caused his reflection to be cast in the window.

"Don't worry Suzaku," Lelouch's voice said from behind him. "I will find a way back."

Suzaku looked up and saw the image of Lelouch standing behind him in the window. He spun around to face him but the visage was gone.

* * *

"We should have your ship refueled and re-supplied within the hour Captain Chiba," The bearded base commander said to her with a smile over the bridge viewscreen of the _Ikaruga_.

"Thank you Colonel Masters, it is much appreciated." Nagisa told him. "Any chance we could get a few Type-21s from you for our Devicers?"

"I'm very sorry Captain Chiba, but our forces are on high alert right now. General Kyoshiro Tohdoh's orders were for us to mobilize the New Guinea militia so we need every KMF we have."

"I understand Colonel," Nagisa didn't show her disappointment. "We'll manage with what we have sir." She smiled. "Thank you again for repairing our machines."

"No problem Captain Chiba, sorry we couldn't be more help." He said as his image disappeared off of the screen.

"Well looks like we're now officially at war if Tohdoh has put this out of the way base on full alert." Nagisa said to Jeremiah Gottwald who stood next to her.

"It can't be helped," He told her with a blank expression. "Now that we have limited communications back up and running the news of the fall of Australia has reached the ears of the UFN council. No doubt we will be ordered back to Japan ASAP to provide defense of Kyoto."

"You think this new enemy is going for the UFN council?" Chiba inquired.

"No," He said in a dull tone. "But machines of the caliber of this new enemy must use a large amount of Sakuradite so it stands to reason they would require the largest deposits in the world to conduct their military operations."

"So Sakuradite will turn Japan into a battlefield yet again." Nagisa lamented.

"Indeed," He told her with a frown. "And if First Lieutenant Akira Nobunaga is correct, this time we'll be facing an enemy determined to achieve their goal as a matter of honor as well as need."

"Akira's friendliness towards this new enemy bothers me Jeremiah," Chiba said. "I don't think he understands that even if those enemy Devicers see him as a friend, they won't hold back in battle."

Jeremiah gave her a reassuring look, "I think he understands more than you give him credit for Captain. It would seem he's already dealt with someone who is both a friend and a rival."

* * *

Lena walked up to one of the juice vending machines in the commissary of the _Ikaruga_ and leaned down to insert a coin when a hand beat her to the slot and popped in three thirty yen rounds. She looked up to see Li Jiang Fong smiling down at her.

"Hi," He said as he leaned in close to her. "It's been a long time since we've been alone together Lena."

"Not long enough," She said as she recoiled from him.

"Oh, don't be like that Lena. You know I still have feelings for you don't you?" He said with a sly smile.

"I don't care Li Jiang," Lena moved away from him. "You had your chance with me and you blew it when you tried to have your way with me. The only feelings you've ever had for me are between your legs."

"You wanted it and you know it," Li Jiang moved in closer to her.

Lena suddenly realized they were alone in the cafeteria. "Get away from me Li Jiang Fong."

"Why?" He grabbed her by the wrists. "Are you afraid you might like it?"

"Let me go!" Lena screamed at him as she tried to kick him.

Fong blocked her kick with his leg and flipped her onto a nearby table.

"If you do this I'll tell Akira and everyone else." Lena threatened.

Jiang pulled her arms behind her back and forced her down. "If you do I'll kill Akira for sure the fist chance I get." He pulled down her pants, "Now I'll show you what I've got that Akira doesn't."

"I assume you're talking about class," Sayoko said as she walked up to them. "I was wondering what all this commotion was in here. It would appear I arrived just in time."

"I think you'd better leave woman," Fong gave her a dark look. "And forget what you've seen here."

"Really? And what if I don't?" She said glaring back at Li Jiang Fong.

Fong shoved Lena to the floor, "Don't move." He told the girl as he took a step towards Sayoko. "Then you'll be sorry."

Sayoko eyed him like a cobra watching its prey, "I promise you Li Jiang Fong, when I'm through with you, you'll never forget this."

* * *

Lena entered the Devicer lounge with a smile on her face and a bottle of juice in her hand. Within the small room sat Akira, Gregor, Mika, Tetsuo, and Villetta discussing battle tactics and strategy with regard to combating the Greeks.

"What took you so long Lena?" Mika asked with a befuddled look.

"Nothing," she said maintaining her grin as Sayoko entered the room behind her holding a cup of tea.

"Where's Li Jiang Fong?" Villetta asked Sayoko with concern.

"The Infirmary," she answered as she sipped the hot liquid.

"The INFIRMARY!" Tetsuo gasped.

"What happened?" Villetta inquired a bit surprised.

"We had a slight misunderstanding about proper etiquette with women," Sayoko said with a smirk. "So I had to _correct_ his problem."

"Will he live?" Villetta inquired a bit concerned for the Devicer.

Sayoko smirked, "He will...but his voice might be a few octaves higher."

"You've fought Li Jiang in hand to hand combat before right Akira?" Gregor inquired.

"Yep," was all Akira said in reply.

"Fong was the Kung-Fu champion of his class right?" Gregor pressed Akira.

"Yep," Akira replied with a shocked look on his face.

"And Sayoko put Li Jiang in the hospital." Gregor said in disbelief.

"Apparently," Akira snickered.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Gregor said to Akira who only nodded in response.

* * *

"Ordering the execution of Kannon Maldini seems rather unlike Schneizel," Cornelia said to Gilford as the _Avenger_ flew towards Buenos Ares. "Kannon has been his trusted companion longer than anyone else, why would he suddenly want him killed?"

"Lovers quarrel," Gilford joked.

Cornelia sniggered, "I highly doubt it Gilford. My instincts tell me that Kannon possesses information that Schneizel doesn't want us to know about."

"Wouldn't Schneizel have already guessed that you'd think this?" Gilford asked.

Cornelia sighed, "Yes, I believe he would which means he wants us to know the information Kannon has but doesn't want us to trust it."

"So we find ourselves in a dilemma," Gilford said.

Cornelia shifted in her command chair, "Correct, which is what Schneizel would want; we can't kill Kannon because he may have information that really is vital. On the other hand we can't trust his information because it may be part of a deeper scheme by Schneizel. Thus Schneizel demands we kill Kannon for his help with the idea that it will confuse us and set us in a direction that my brother wants us to take."

"Perhaps that is why he wants three of the Black Knights we captured eliminated as well?" Gilford suggested. "They might have information that corroborates whatever intelligence Kannon is carrying."

"I'm not so sure a group of UFN dogs can be trusted Gilford, at least not any of them except for Gino." Cornelia said.

"Evita Ernst's desire to have Gino Weinberg handed over to her led me to do some digging through our special-intelligence service's files on members of the Black Knights." Gilford said with a sly smile.

"Oh, and I take it you found something interesting?" Cornelia inquired.

"I did," His smile widened, "I found that Gino was a member of the _Yamato no Orochi_. This Special Forces unit of the Black Knights was led by none other than Kallen Kouzuki."

"The Black Knight ace?" Cornelia laughed. "No wonder Schneizel wants her and her teammates dead he's afraid they'd give us some leverage with the UFN. She would make a valuable hostage and bargaining chip with them if they knew she was still alive."

"For Nunnally?" Gilford asked.

"And Zero," Cornelia said. "He's no friend of Tohdoh and I imagine he'd be very useful to us in solidifying our own positions within a New Britannia under Empress Nunnally."

"You intend on continuing with Nunnally as Empress?" Gilford was taken aback.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, "That a problem?"

He fumbled for the right words, "No Princess, it's just unexpected."

"Don't misunderstand Gilford. As much as I love my sister, I know she's not capable of dealing with the harsh decisions that could cost people their lives. She's too good natured." Cornelia grinned, "I intend on being the steel fist under her velvet glove that will help her with the tough choices when she must do what is against her nature to do."

"And Zero?" Gilford asked.

"Zero will be my vanguard against insurrection. I don't know who he is, but I do know that Lelouch would not have chosen just any fool to replace him. It would have to be someone who would continue the whole _Knight of Justice_ nonsense that Lelouch started." Cornelia stood up and walked to the front of the bridge and looked out over the expanse of the Peruvian mountains below, "The people buy into what he stands for so we'll let them have their hero and use him to placate the masses in order to keep the peace."

"And Gino Weinberg? Do you intend on handing him over to the Duchess?" Gilford was intrigued with where Cornelia's plans were going.

"I do," She turned to face him. "But only after I've told Gino what I expect of him in return for the safety of his comrades."

Gilford smirked, "You're gong to defy Schneizel?"

Cornelia tittered, "Of course, you know me better than that Gilford, as does Schneizel. He knows I won't obey him and I suspect he intends on using that to his advantage at some point."

"So we'll have to be ready then." Gilford said.

"Yes, and I intend on using Kallen Kouzuki to be sure we are." She said with a devilish smile.

* * *

"We can't just hand them over Lloyd," Cecile said.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" He asked. "I've already let them have free reign of most of the Avalon. It's not like I can let them go."

"But Cecile is right Lloyd we can't let Duchess Evita Ernst have Gino and give the others to Cornelia to execute." Nina told him.

Lloyd became flustered, "What would you have me do? We're going to rendezvous with the _Avenger_ in less than an hour."

"The UFN has to know what is going on here Professor Asplundh," Nina said sternly. "If what Kannon says is true then the whole world is in danger."

"Cornelia might have them imprisoned or worse," Cecile tried to reason with him. "I couldn't live with myself if poor Anya or Kallen were executed, could you?"

"Well I'm not sure," Lloyd put his hand on his chin. "I really don't know Captain Kouzuki that well and…" Lloyd stopped himself short as he took notice of Cecile's clenched fists and Nina's scowl as she adjusted her glasses.

He cleared his throat, "Let me start over. What I meant to say was that while I may not be very close to Captain Kouzuki and that other fellow…oh what was his name…never mind…I suppose I am friends of Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim so I guess I should consider their well being in all of this."

"AND?" Cecile demanded.

"We should take action on their behalf?" Lloyd inquired with a meek grin.

"Exactly," Nina said tilting her head to regard him. "And that means we need to make a run for it to Japan."

"Um what?" Professor Asplundh asked in horror.

"Nina's right Lloyd, we don't have any other choice," Cecile said with a smirk. "We didn't exactly sign on with Cornelia as regulars in her military forces and in fact we're really nothing more than Techno-Mercenaries. This ship is ours not the Principality's so we don't have any obligation to do what Cornelia says."

Lloyd gave her a distraught look as his shoulders sagged, "I highly doubt she'd see it that way."

"C'mon Professor Asplundh where's your sense of adventure?" Nina asked.

"I think I left it on the Damocles," Lloyd looked ill.

Cecile smiled at him, "Look at it this way Lloyd, you can test out the new FORGE system on the Type-21s we have on board against actual KnightMare frames in real combat conditions. It'll be just like the Lancelot project all over again."

"Yes I recall we nearly got killed during that project and Lancelot was destroyed." He whined. "I'm sorry Cecile I can't authorize this."

Cecile looked over at Nina who nodded in reply.

"Sorry Lloyd, but we have no choice," Cecile said as she pulled out one of the cords from a nearly control station's monitor.

"What you are doing?" He asked in confusion.

Nina followed her lead, "Taking over this ship." She said with a devilish grin.

* * *

"Hey Kallen, why d'ya think old four eyes wants to see us on the bridge?" Tamaki asked as they rode the turbolift to the command deck.

"I don't know," Kallen sighed.

"Mr. Shinichiro, you might not want to call Nina four eyes." Kannon told him. "She doesn't like it."

"So?" He said defiantly.

"So, she atomized Tokyo to get revenge on Zero, what do you think she'd do to you?" Gino said with a wink.

Tamaki thought about it for a moment, "Yah well…I can handle that crazy bi-"the door of the elevator opened up to the bridge. "What the hell?"

Lloyd Asplundh was tied to the command chair of the ship with tape over his mouth while Nina and Cecile manned the control consoles of the vessel.

"Did we miss something?" Kallen asked as they entered.

"Looks like a mutiny," Anya told her companions as she walked onto the bridge nonchalantly.

"Wow," Gino laughed. "You okay Lloyd?" He asked as they came up on Professor Asplundh.

He nodded in reply.

"Hey you guys," Cecile called out to them, "Don't just stand there, we could use some help over here."

"Where's the bridge crew?" Kallen asked as they came over to where Nina and Cecile tried to navigate the airship.

"We dismissed them until further notice," Nina said.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Because we're making a break for Japan," Cecile giggled.

"JAPAN!" Kallen exclaimed, "But that's treason against the principality."

"We know," Nina said.

"I told you these people were all nuts," Tamaki griped.

"Tamaki shut it!" Kallen ordered him before turning to Nina. "Won't Cornelia send a force to try and stop you?"

"I highly doubt it Kallen," Nina said. "With the UFN breathing down their necks they are not likely to waste more than a vessel or two to come and chase after us."

Cecile smiled at Kallen, "And there's not an airship in the world that can catch up to the new Avalon. We refit her with improved graviton impeller engines that are faster than anything else on Earth."

"What about your crew? They're not just going to let you make them all into pirates are they?" Anya asked.

Nina snickered, "Our crew is made up of mostly the old Britannian scientific core that were working under Lloyd before Nunnally became Empress. The rest of the crew are paid mercenaries not apart of Cornelia's forces so we have nothing to worry about from them."

"Cool," Tamaki blurt out, "So we're sky-pirates now!"

"Sure looks like it," Kallen grumbled.

* * *

"Prince Schneizel, our sensors have detected a small _Avalon_ class frigate departing the South American continent along the Chilean coastline on an eastward course.

"Really?" The Prince said as he stood on the bridge of the _Thor._ _I hadn't anticipated they would act so soon, but no matter._ "Thank you lieutenant."

His female communications officer turned and asked, "Should we inform Tartarus of this sir?"

"No, it is not necessary to bother them with such a trivial matter." He said with a thin smile. "Navigator, what heading are they following?"

The woman worked the controls of her console briefly before answering. "Their current heading will take them over the Society Islands and Bora-Bora."

"That's Tahiti," Schneizel said as he put his hands together in the manner of prayer. _They're heading for Japan. _He thought as he gave his next order, "Helm, set course for Tahiti."

"But sir what about our mission to South America?" The First Lieutenant inquired with a look of concern.

"It can wait," He told her softly.

"But what of our plans Prince Schneizel?" She protested.

"They're moving along better than I expected," He said with a smile.

* * *

End Turn Nine

Next Turn: Turn Ten: A World at War.


	10. Turn Ten: World at War!

Turn Ten: A World at War

* * *

_"Who can say why it all happened the way it did? One minute the world was in a festive mood while preparing for the Olympiad of the International KnightMare Competition, the next minute we were in the midst of a full fledged world at war. It was all a hurricane of events swirling towards an unknown destination where everything we thought we knew for sure about the world...about life and death...reality and fantasy...was turned upside down in a matter of weeks because of the power of Geass. I must say I wish I had never heard that accursed word or been apart of what at the time seemed liked the end of the rational and scientific world I once knew."_-Excerpt from an interview with Empress Jiang Reika [The Tianzi] from the Kyoto Telegraph online newspaper dated March 2nd 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"You do realize they're going to shoot us down at the first sight of us don't you Cecile?" Lloyd said standing at the front of the bridge with a cup of tea in his hand.

"It's been six hours since we left the Principality and no one has even come after us yet," Cecile smirked. "I'd say we've made a clean get away."

"That is a bit troubling," Nina remarked.

"What makes you say that Nina?" Kannon asked while he helped himself to a second cup of tea.

"The Principality has to know we're gone by now," Nina Einstein said. "It seems odd that Cornelia didn't even bother to contact us to ask us why we left. She's got to know the only place we can be headed is Japan."

"I'd assume this is part of some scheme Cornelia and Gilford have cooked up against Schneizel." Lloyd said as he finished his tea. "Cornelia has let us go so we'll warn the UFN of the impending threat of these gods of Olympus. No doubt to either throw General Tohdoh off balance or to ensure that if Schneizel tries to betray her Cornelia can be certain the UFN will shift it's focus from Britannia and the Principality to Schneizel and his new found allies."

"So we're now Cornelia's insurance policy in all of this?" Cecile asked with a befuddled expression.

"It would certainly seem so," Professor Asplundh smiled.

* * *

"How far have they gotten?" Cornelia inquired of Gilford from her command chair on the bridge of the _Avenger_.

"The tracking beacon our Azul agents planted on the UFN Type-21s indicates they are nearly at the Island of Haiti." He replied obediently.

"Good," She smiled as she stood up. "Did you send out the false patrol report through the UFN balloon relays the way I asked?"

Gilford gave her a hurt look, "Of course General. I transmitted it via an older encryption so the UFN should have no trouble deciphering it at all, while the Avalon isn't even likely to pick up the signal."

"Excellent, Li Xingke's fleet should be able to intercept them at Haiti shortly and the cargo on the Avalon will safely be in Tohdoh's hands." Cornelia let out a laugh.

"Is it wise for us to hand Nina Einstein and Lloyd Asplundh and three potentially useful hostages over to the UFN? Doesn't it effectively nullify your plan of using them to have Nunnally and Zero returned to us?" Gilford inquired.

"It's risky I'll admit, but I've thought this through and I believe it is necessary if my hunch about Schneizel's intentions are correct." Cornelia said. "Besides, we don't have a ship fast enough to catch the Avalon so I've had to revise my strategy to compensate for this unforeseen development. On top of that we don't know how far Schneizel's influence goes into the royal families of Britannia nor the UFN. If we're not careful we could find ourselves under attack by them as soon as the UFN is defeated."

"You think Britannia can defeat the UFN alone?" Gilford asked.

"No, not alone, but Schneizel must have some kind of backing from someone," Cornelia said with a troubled look. "He can't possibly have destroyed the UFN fleet on his own. Some country is supporting his cause, and with FLEIJA weaponry no less. The only countries that have the technical capability to build a FLEIJA are India, China, Australia, and Japan. One or more of them must be supporting Schneizel, no doubt to gain control of the Sakuradite deposit in Antarctica. If the goal of his supporters is world domination, or at the very least a reshuffling of the geopolitical map, then we are a target in their crosshairs."

"All of those countries are founding members of the UFN. Do you believe the UFN would come to our aid if one or more of these countries are backing Schneizel?" Gilford was skeptical.

"After handing the UFN Nina Einstein and Lloyd Asplundh…yes I think Nunnally could convince the UFN council that we're no longer a threat and that Schneizel, and his backers, are the real danger in all of this, not us." Cornelia told him with a grin. "And when the UFN chooses to strike at Schneizel, we'll solidify our power within Britannia by calling for a cease fire in the name of peace, and demanding the return of Nunnally and Zero in exchange for military support of the UFN cause."

Gilford nodded with a smile, but inside he frowned with disapproval. He didn't like when Cornelia got locked into a real world game of chess with her brother. She had done it for years, always trying to prove her equality to Schneizel's military mind and it often got her into trouble. Now was no different in Gilford's mind, he knew Cornelia was no fool, but he saw this plan as reckless.

* * *

The _Gorgon_ and its flight of _Harpy Automatos_ zipped along the peaks of the Owen Stanley Mountains unopposed as they sped towards the Black Knight base at Port Moresby.

"You know we're disobeying orders Euryale?" Medusa asked her sister from the navigator/pilot's seat of the _Gorgon_ that was directly below Euryale who sat in the co-pilot/gunner's position.

Euryale currently flew the _Gorgon_ over the peaks with the ease of an expert pilot, "I love our sister dearly, but she's too slow when it comes to military tactics. The enemy has already compensated for the loss of the Australian continent and has mobilized their forces. We can't sit around and wait for Prince Schneizel's brainwashed fools to fail at taking these Papua New Guinea Islands. They make good shields, but little else."

"So you intend on attacking when Schneizel's forces try to destroy the ones that Jason allowed to escape?" Medusa asked with a vicious grin as she plotted the best course of attack for them as they came through to the edge of the sierra of the Owen Stanley Mountains.

"Yes," Euryale hissed.

"Good, I was getting bored just sitting around the Philippine Islands." Medusa smiled. "Their defenders were too easy to wipe out. I hope the warriors of this fleet are more of a challenge."

"We'll find out shortly," Euryale said as the flight of _Automatos_ made their way through the mountain hogbacks. In the distant plain beyond the mountain range the silhouettes of the _Ikaruga_ and its fleet of airships hung over the UFN base.

* * *

"All hands to battlestations!" Chiba shouted the order as the squadrons of KMFs flew out from the Australian airships that had penetrated New Guinea airspace.

"Captain, enemy air-fortress now in range of our weapons," The female tactical officer spout off the information as new data flowed in.

"Fire Hadrons!" Nagisa bellowed.

The Hadron cannons of the _Ikaruga_ opened up and spewed forth a shower of the deadly black and red energy towards the large _Longres_ class air-fortress. Its shields collapsed allowing the streams of death to disintegrate the airship under the onslaught of the beam weapons.

Schneizel's fleet of brainwashed troops rained down volley after volley of cannon fire at the _Ikaruga_ and its fleet.

"Captain Chiba, get your fleet out of here!" Colonel Masters' bearded visage appeared on the viewscreen of the bridge of the _Ikaruga_.

"But Colonel your base needs our support," She protested.

"You need to think of the safety of the civilians you're carrying Captain. Get them to Japan, and don't worry about us, we can handle these upstarts." He smiled.

"I understand sir," Nagisa said with a salute. "Good luck Colonel."

"We've got more than luck," He chuckled as twenty Type-21Os screamed past the viewports of the _Ikaruga_ towards the Invaders.

The Papua New Guinea fighters transformed into KnightMare mode as soon as they came within range of the enemy KnightMare Frames; the Type-21Os tore through the Gareth, Vincent-Ward, and Gloucesters with impunity showering them with Sakuradite-tipped ammunition from their rapid fire Gatling gun-pods and cutting them to ribbons with their Blade-Luminous swords.

* * *

The sounds of explosions thundered through the KnightMare hangar of the _Ikaruga_ as the Japan Jaguars sat waiting for the order to launch.

"I can't believe that Major Nu is allowing Li Jiang Fong to pilot the Guren after what he has done." Mika said to Akira over a private channel.

"I don't think she had a choice Mika," Nobunaga said. "We need every Devicer we have and no matter how bad Fong may be as a person he's a damn good pilot."

"Yeah, but he's dangerous Akira," She warned. "Fong has proven that he is revenge minded to the extreme. You especially should know this."

"Right now his ire is focused on Sayoko, not me." Akira told her. "Fong is a jerk, but he's also selfish. He'll fight like a professional out there without any nonsense so long as it suits his needs."

"I really wish I knew what the two of you find so special about Lena," Mika grumbled. "You two have practically killed each other over her…why?"

Akira huffed, "I guess it won't hurt to tell you Mika. Lena, Fong, and I were all in a Taiwanese orphanage together after Charles Zi Britannia's armies invaded Japan and refugees of that war flooded the coast of the Chinese Federation. Lena and I were the only Japanese kids there as both of our parents were officers in the military advising the Chinese Federation forces in the Ryukyu Islands. Fong was from the Ryukyu Islands as his family had been Chinese who had immigrated to Japan. His father was a physician who had gone to the Ryukyu to help with the wounded from the war. Both of his folks were killed when Britannia invaded the Ryukyu Islands but he made it to Taiwan on a refugee boat where he ended up in the orphanage with us."

"I had no idea," Mika said a bit embarrassed at her ignorance.

Akira thought back to that time, "The Orphanage was a hard place to live. There were too many kids there of various ages and backgrounds all living in tight quarters. Li Jiang and I fought to keep the older boys away from Lena…a lot of horrible things went on in that place, but we kept her safe from it all."

"So when Lelouch vi Britannia freed Taiwan from China you guys came back to Japan?" Mika asked cautiously.

"Lena and I did, since our parents had been military officials we were entitled to go to Ashford on a military scholarship. Li Jiang Fong had stayed behind in China because an uncle of his had finally found him. Fong's uncle owned an energy filler company and was filthy rich. The next time I saw Li Jiang after that was in my sophomore year when he came to Ashford to try and take Lena back with him to a life of luxury. She was taken with the idea at first, but…Li had changed. He had quickly become used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted Lena."

"I take it she didn't want him?" Mika surmised.

Akira spoke to her in a distant tone. "If he had been kind and gentle, like he had been in the Orphanage, I think he could have had her heart, but like I said, he had become selfish and greedy, drunk on his uncle's wealth. Lena told me that Jiang had tried to force himself on her and that she didn't want to go back with him to China."

"And he didn't take no for an answer?" Mika asked.

Nobunaga sighed, "No, he didn't."

"Who won?" Mika inquired even though the answer was obvious.

"Kallen Kouzuki." He said softly.

"You met Captain Kouzuki?" Mika was astonished.

"Yep, she was visiting the school to give a Commencement Speech to the graduating class when she came upon Fong and me fighting. Li Jiang was winning. Kallen Kouzuki tried to stop the fight but Fong took a swing at her and well…" Akira sounded embarrassed, "she finished the fight."

"Geez, Fong really knows how to pick his enemies huh?" Mika laughed.

"Yah, he's a bit over the top." Akira snickered. "Which is probably why he wants to pilot Guren, if he can use it like Kallen did in battle he probably thinks he's beating her in some way. The guy has revenge on the brain."

"Attention Jaguars, this is Captain Chiba, we have a squadron of forty unidentified KnightMare Frames heading towards our position from the Owen Stanley Mountains. We need air-support in case they are hostiles. Therefore I'm clearing you to launch immediately."

Villetta's voice came over the radio, "You heard her people. We launch now!"

* * *

"Euryale, I'm picking up twenty enemy _Automatos_ breaking through Schneizel's fleet of puppets." Medusa told her sister as she monitored her control screens.

"What kind of _Automatos_ are they?" Euryale asked.

"According to the information Hephaestus inputted into our attack computer they're Type-21 variable KnightMare Frames." Medusa said.

"Which means?" Euryale inquired in a bored tone.

"They are tenth generation KnightMare Frames as opposed to the seventh and eighth generation frames that Jason and his men have encountered thus far." Medusa said.

"Well, well, a real challenge," a half-smile crossed Euryale's face as she touched the holographic controls in front of her and opened up a channel to their legion of _Harpies_. "Attention all units, let our slaves deal with the lesser machines. We will deal with the transformable ones."

The flight of Greek warmachines flew high up into the air above the UFN base towards the squadron of Type-21Os that were engaged with the Australian Defense Force fleet that was under Schneizel's Geass.

* * *

"Hey, where the heck are they going?" Gregor asked out loud over the radio as he watched the _Gorgon_ and its legion of _Harpies_ fly up away from them with considerable speed.

"It would seem we're viewed as not being a worthy opponent," Jeremiah said as they flew escort for the airship fleet around the _Ikaruga_.

"Jaguars, you are clear to pursue the enemy and help the Port Moresby defense forces." Nagisa said over their radios. "Looks like those enemy units aren't interested in us for the moment, but the New Guinea forces need every KnightMare they can get and we might just stop this enemy here and now if we defeat them."

"That's our cue Jaguars," Villetta said. "We will proceed to the enemy fleet at maximum speed."

With that the Japan Jaguars broke off from their guard formation around the fleet of six UFN airships and headed towards the battle that was now behind the fleet.

"Do you think you could free this many at once Major Gottwald?" C2 asked Jeremiah as the Japan Jaguars sped towards the battle.

"You mean with my Geass-canceller?" Jeremiah inquired with intrigue in his voice. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"You can cancel out Geass and you only thought of using it now?" Mika was shocked.

"I don't like using it," Jeremiah balked. "It takes a lot out of me mentally."

"Assuming the Australian forces are under Schneizel's Geass-power, nullifying it could give us the advantage we need here Jeremiah," C2 said as their KnightMare Frames closed in on the battlespace around the enemy fleet.

"It's not a bad idea if you're up to it Jeremiah," Villetta said.

"We'll have to get to the center of their fleet for maximum effect," Jeremiah replied enthusiastically. "I may only get one chance at this during the battle."

"Understood," Villetta said. "Okay people, you heard the man, we need to break through their defenses and get to the center of this fleet. Don't let me down."

"Are you ready for this Li Jiang?" Akira asked him over the general frequency as the first enemy KnightMare units headed in their direction. Fong had been silent the whole time.

"I'm always ready Akira," He said sternly as he flew up to the head of the formation next to the Zangetsu.

"That's good enough for me," Nobunaga said concerned about what Fong would do during such a cluttered melee of KnightMare Frames. He worried that Li Jiang might take advantage of the situation and try to take down Sayoko.

"Cut the chatter," Major Nu said over the comm. "Here they come."

The Gareth and Vincent-Ward KMFs launched a massive barrage of Hadron and autocannon fire towards the Jaguars as they maneuvered their way through the swarms of KnightMares towards the second _Longres_ class sky-fortress.

* * *

The _Harpies _did battle with the Type-21Os, their swords clashed and projectile weapons exchanged fire as the battle raged all around them.

"Very heavy resistance," Euryale said as she watched an Outbacker cut down another of her _Harpy_ Legion.

"Ten new enemy _Automatos_ have entered the fray Euryale," Medusa said as she now flew the _Gorgon_ through Schneizel's air-fleet of brainwashed minions. "However, they don't appear to be putting much effort into attacking our forces."

"Oh?" Euryale smirked. "I wonder what they're up too?"

"Shall we go and find out?" Medusa tittered.

"Lets," Euryale told her younger sister as she powered up the _Gorgon's_ weapons; the twenty tentacle-like head mounted Hades-cannons came to life like a mass of snakes. The female looking machine spread its large metallic wings and pulled a mecha sized bow from off its back which unfolded into the representation of a typical Greek-bow with a thread of energy where the string would be on a man-sized version of the archaic weapon.

"Keep us steady Medusa," Euryale said as she aimed the great bow-weapon. "I'll take down the black machine with the Red tassels first." Euryale let a golden-bolt of energy loose from the bow of the _Gorgon_.

* * *

"AIKRA LOOK OUT!" Lena shouted over the radio as she tried to block the energy arrow with the Katen Yaibatou revolving blade sword of her Gekka to no avail.

Nobunaga dodged the golden energy bolt which grazed the shoulder of Zangetsu. "That was close," he said as he whipped his KMF around to face where the attack had come from.

"There's the real enemy," Li Jiang said over the comm. as he flew the Guren towards the _Gorgon_ with all the speed he could muster out of the flight unit of the KnightMare.

"Li Jiang wait," Akira said as he sped off after Fong.

"Should we go after them Major Nu?" Mika asked with concern.

"No, let them go Mika," Villetta said. "We need them to keep that enemy custom unit busy while we get Jeremiah into position."

"Well I hope we don't have much farther to go," Gregor said as his Gekka cut down another Vincent-Ward. "Our KnightMares won't last long if this combat is prolonged."

"Stop whining you big baby," Mika scolded him as she riddled a Gareth with autocannon rounds from the forearm gun of her Gekka causing the enemy machine to explode in mid-air. "I could take on these morons blindfolded."

A Gloucester fired a salvo of missiles from its shoulder mounted pods at Mika's Gekka.

She flew her machine backwards trying to dodge the warheads when Gregor shot down the volley with the machine gun of his Gekka.

"You were saying?" Gregor teased.

"Okay, maybe not blindfolded, but these jokers are still no match for us." Mika retorted as she cut the Gloucester in two with her Katen Yaibatou revolving blade.

"They're still dangerous," C.C. interjected as she blasted an _Avalon_ class frigate out of the air with the Zero-beam of _Shinkirou_.

* * *

"This group must be some kind of Elite unit," Medusa told Euryale as she dodged the Katen Yaibatou blade the Guren unsheathed from its flight unit pack.

"What makes you say that," Euryale replied as she used the snake-like Hades guns mounted on the head of the _Gorgon _to unleash a hail of energy bolts at both the Guren and Zangetsu; forcing both machines back.

"They fight better than the transformable pilots do, yet their machines seem of inferior quality." Medusa dodged a slash-harken attack by Zangetsu which grazed the left knee of the _Gorgon_.

"Perhaps it is more of a challenge for their heroes to fight in lesser _Automata_ in order to prove their quality," Euryale fired the Bow weapon at the Guren.

"Whoa," Medusa said as she watched _Shinkirou_ destroy the _Avalon _class frigate in the distance. "That one is impressive."

"Don't let it distract you Medusa," Euryale told her as she fired another hail of Hades beams from the snake-like cannons.

"I wonder why they're moving towards the center of the fleet." Medusa asked her sister with concern as she rolled the _Gorgon_ out of the way of another of the sword swipes from Guren.

"That's a good question my sister," Euryale said. "I don't like it either, we had better shake off these two pests and proceed to intercept this new force and stop what ever it is they are up to."

* * *

"Oh no you don't," Akira said out loud as he moved Zangetsu to block the _Gorgon_'s path. "You're not getting away so easily."

Li Jiang flew the Guren up an over the large Greek machine and reached out with the claw hand of the Guren. The _Gorgon_ spun around and pointed its bow directly at the red KnightMare Frame.

"I've got you now," Li Jiang said over the comm. as the golden-arrow bolt singed the front armor of the Guren while it flew past the arrow sideways. Li Jiang slipped the Guren in close to the large Greek-machine and grabbed the bow of the _Gorgon_ with the oversized hand of his KnightMare.

"Let's see what you're really made of," Fong spat over the radio as he set the Fukusha Hadou Kikou radiation wave unit to maximum power. In seconds the bow of the _Gorgon_ bubbled and melted under the massive heat of the Guren's claw.

"Not bad Li," Akira said as he came up under the bottom of the _Gorgon_. Nobunaga dodged the Greek-machine's adamantine sword as the mecha unsheathed it and slashed at him in one fluid motion. Akira spun Zangetsu into a summersault and drove the Seidotou Brake Blade down hard into the left shoulder armor of the _Gorgon_ causing the limb to go limp.

"We make a good team don't we Nobunaga?" Li Jiang Fong asked in a soft tone as he made Guren flip underneath and behind the _Gorgon_. He slashed at the head of metallic snakes and cut three of the twelve tendrils off of the head of the Greek-metal-monster.

* * *

"Destroy them Euryale!" Medusa yelled at her sister.

"I would be able too if you'd fly this thing with a little more finesse." Euryale shot back as she fired a salvo of Hades bolts from the snake-guns on the head of the machine. She managed to drive Zangetsu and Guren away as a flight of six Gareth KnightMares dove down from above them.

"Let those six idiots deal with these two," Euryale told Medusa. "We need to find out why it is so important for this elite unit to make it to the center of the fleet."

"Are you sure you want to do that my sister?" Medusa looked down at the damage control windows in her station's monitor. "We were damaged pretty badly."

"Don't worry Medusa, the _Gorgon_ can still fight." Euryale smiled.

"Perhaps we should call for a pair of Harpies to act as our guard?" Medusa inquired.

"We can't," Euryale checked her controls. "They're still engaged in intense combat with those variable _Automatos_."

Medusa sighed, "I guess we'll have to make due." Medusa said as she accelerated the _Gorgon_ towards the Jaguars.

"Don't worry Medusa, those variable machines have been reduced in number by half and Prince Schneizel's fleet is still vast compared to the defenders of this place. It won't be long before we crush it."

* * *

"Will this spot do Jeremiah?" C.C. asked as she felled a flight of four Vincent-Wards with the Shinkirou's slash-harkens as they tried to outflank her.

"It should do fine," He said as his Jikisan-Akatsuki cut through a Gareth that fired in vain at him with its Hadron cannons.

"Then might I suggest we hurry," Tetsuo said as he blasted another Gloucester with the bazooka mounted on his Gekka's left forearm. "I'm almost out of ammunition."

"Me too," Sayoko added as she cut down another Vincent-Ward. "Our energy fillers aren't going to last forever and these guys just keep coming."

"I can take care of that," Jeremiah snickered. In an instant the inverted blue sigil of Geass appeared in his left eye and a blue halo of energy spread out from his KnightMare throughout the fleet.

* * *

"A DISPELLER!!" Medusa yelled. "Euryale they're freeing Prince Schneizel's legions!"

Euryale activated her communicator, "All _Harpy _units withdraw at once!"

"What are you doing?" Medusa asked.

Euryale looked down at her sister, "Using the _Gorgon's Gaze_."

Medusa looked at her in shock, "But that will drain the rest of her energy my sister. We won't be able to fight after we use it."

"I know, but we have no choice." Euryale said with a stern look at her sister as she activated the weapon and fired.

* * *

"They're retreating!" Mika said triumphantly over the radio.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mika," Villetta said as she watched the enemy units flee the battlespace.

"Hey what's that custom KnightMare doing?" Gregor asked.

"We need to get out of here now!" Jeremiah blurt out. He didn't know what kind of weapon the _Gorgon_ was preparing to fire, all he knew was that it was clear whatever kind of weapon it was, it was an area effect type capable of destroying the other Greek-mecha that were nearly a quarter of a mile away. "They're pulling back their forces to use some kind of mass destruction weapon."

"How can you be sure Jeremiah?" Sayoko asked.

"The Britannian forces did the same thing when the Lancelot fired the FLEIJA at Tokyo, they pulled back as fast as they could. I suggest we do the same." He said as he flew his Jikisan as far from the _Gorgon_ as possible.

All the other Jaguars followed his lead, all that is except for C.C. who flew the Shinkirou towards where the Zangetsu and Guren were. Akira and Li Jiang Fong were clearly aware of the danger the _Gorgon_ posed and had begun flying away from the Greek machine as fast as their float units would take them.

"C2 where are you going?" Villetta was frantic.

"Those two aren't going to make it." C.C. said as the eyes of the _Gorgon_ glowed green. "I've got to try and save them."

"Good luck," was all Villetta could get out before a blue-green radiance flooded the area around the _Gorgon._

* * *

"What the hell is that thing doing?" Fong asked Akira.

"I don't know, but the flight of KnightMares which came here with it have stared clearing out of this area quickly. I think we should do the same." Li Jiang said as he pushed the accelerator to maximum speed.

A green-blue glow began to engulf them.

"We're not moving fast enough!" Akira called out as Zangetsu kept pace with Guren.

"You two grab hold of Shinkirou at his waist, NOW!" C.C.'s voice boomed over the radio as she brought her KnightMare Frame up next to them and had Shinkirou make a crucified pose with its arms outstretched and legs together with toes pointed down.

The Guren and Zangetsu grabbed hold of the black KnightMare as C.C. put up the ultimate-defense shield system of Shinkirou just in time for the green-blue light to pass over them.

All around the three of them the KnightMares of the Australian invasion fleet turned white like stone and fell to the ground like rocks as soon as the green-blue light touched them. An airship above Shinkirou nearly crashed into them as its stone form fell out of the sky and shattered into thousands of pieces on the Earth below.

"Hang on," C.C. told her companions as the shield around Shinkirou crystallized into a hard red shell around them. The three KnightMare Frames fell together within the ruby-red crystal sphere that surrounded them.

"What do we do now?" Akira asked as he tried to use his Seidotou Brake Blade to cut through the shell. The mighty sword of Zangetsu bounced off of the surface harmlessly.

"I don't know, but Guren's radiant-heat wave is no use." Li Jiang said as he tried to burn through the red wall.

"Watch out!" C.C. said as she fired the Zero-beam while simultaneously flipping Shinkirou in a full 360% summersault. The two halves of the shell fell away from each other freeing the three KnightMares only a few yards from the ground below them.

"They're getting away!" Li Jiang exclaimed as he began to give chase to the remnants of the Harpy Legion that were speeding away with two of them carrying the _Gorgon_ in their arms.

"Let them go Li Jiang Fong, this battle is over." Villetta said as the Jaguars and eight of the Type-21O Outbackers eased down to their position over the Port Moresby UFN base.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to return to the _Kraken_ for repairs?" Sthenno asked Euryale over the communicator of the _Gorgon_.

Euryale hung her head, "I'm sorry Sthenno…I took it upon myself to act on my own and attack the rogue fleet at Port Moresby with Schneizel's forces."

"You dared to disobey my orders!" Sthenno hissed.

"Wait," Euryale pleaded. "Hear me out before you let your anger cloud your mind. I acquired valuable information during the battle."

"Did you conquer Papua New Guinea?" Sthenno glared at her.

"We were not able too…" Euryale stared to say.

"YOU FAILED!" Sthenno's expression twisted as a fury rose within her.

"They would have failed anyway Sthenno. Your Prince's charm was DISPELLED!" Medusa yelled in defense of Euryale.

"Dispelled?" Sthenno asked rhetorically as her ire waned. "How?"

"We don't know exactly," Medusa treaded carefully. "But we do know that it was one of the warriors that Jason allowed to escape that possesses this power."

"Jason," Sthenno spit out his name with hatred. "Once again his foolish sense of honor has robbed us of victory." Her expression changed back to its calm form, "You did well my sisters, even if you did disobey me. This new information makes up for your insubordination."

"What are your orders now Sthenno," Euryale asked.

"Proceed to Japan," Sthenno eyes showed that she was taking in the implications of the events of Port Moresby very seriously, "conduct a raid on the city of Kyoto when Jason's forces attack and capture the Empress Nunnally unharmed."

"The Empress Nunnally?" Medusa was perplexed. "May I ask why?"

Euryale spoke before Sthenno could respond to Medusa. "You do not trust Schneizel anymore that's it isn't it?"

Sthenno gave her a cold look in reply.

* * *

The light of the setting sun over Kyoto drenched Suzaku in hues of gold as he sat at the desk in his room reading Sun Tzu's _The Art of War. _A knock on his door interrupted him.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me," Nunnally said from the other side.

"Oh, please come in," He said closing the book.

The door opened up to reveal Nunnally Vi Britannia standing on her cybernetic-enhanced legs. She walked in slowly in measured steps. "I need to talk to you Suzaku."

"What about?" He asked her with a curious look.

She walked over to where he sat and bent down close to him, "We need to leave Japan." Nunnally looked into his eyes. "And I've found away, but it involves stealing the _Lancelot of the Lake._"

Suzaku shook his head, "No Nunnally, we can't do that. You know as well as I do what Kyoshiro Tohdoh would do if we stole a KnightMare armed with a pair of FLEIJA warheads."

"Do you trust the General with those weapons," She looked at Suzaku sternly.

"No," he averted his eyes from hers. "Given the right set of circumstances he would use them against Britannia."

"Then we have to go Suzaku," She pleaded with him.

"How?" He told her with a somber look. "Why do you think there are no guards outside my door? It's because I can go anywhere in Japan and still not be able to leave. There's no way the _Lancelot of the Lake_ can fly all the way back to North America, so we have to face the fact that we're stuck here."

"There's another way," Nunnally said.

"What other way?" Suzaku inquired with a befuddled look.

"The thought elevator," Nunnally gave him a mischievous grin. "Lelouch wrote in his diary that our father Charles used it to travel around the world like a sort of interdimensional public transit system. It's how Charles escaped C's World when Lelouch tried to trap him there in the lair of the Geass Cult."

Suzaku frowned at the idea of going back to where he had first unmasked Zero, "But that's on Kaminejima Island Nunnally...that place has a lot of" He looked out at the setting sun, "...bad memories."

"But it's our best chance of escaping back to Britannia," Nunnally was adamant.

"It's also where Lelouch's mausoleum is located." His eyes grew sad. "The whole inside of that cave was remodeled to cover the ancient ruins there and conceal where Lelouch is really buried."

"I've not been there in a long time Suzaku," Nunnally said with a teary expression. "But the thought elevator is still there, behind Lelouch's sealed, glass, coffin. We can still access the gate."

Suzaku turned to face her, "But we don't even know how to activate it Nunnally. C2 could be anywhere in the world right now and everyone else who knows anything about the thought elevator is dead."

"That's where I come in," An old man walked into the room.

Suzaku was surprised by the intrusion, "You're the gentlemen from the UFN council meeting...you were apart of the Russian delegation right?"

The man held out his hand in a handshake gesture, "allow me to introduce myself...I am Enoch."

* * *

End Turn Ten.

Next Chapter: Turn Eleven: Schneizel's plan

thank you all for reading. :)


	11. Turn Eleven: Schneizel's Plan

Turn Eleven: Schneizel's Plan

* * *

_"The scale and magnitude of Charles Zi Britannia's plans were rivaled only by those of his son Schneizel. Before the reign of Emperor Lelouch, Schneizel had his father's utmost confidence and trust and thus had at his disposal the resources of all of Britannia and much of the world. Schneizel had always plotted to unseat his father, of that I am sure. Many were the nights that I overheard Lady Marianne bickering with Charles over how lax he was with Schneizel and how Schneizel's lust for power would someday be the 98__th__ Emperor's undoing. Little did Lady Marianne realize how right she was or how far and wide Schneizel's ultimate plan extended. Schneizel was a master strategist, and like his brother Lelouch, knew that the world could not be won in a single battle, conflict, or war, but rather a series of such events were required to claim a total global victory."_-Excerpt from an interview with Jeremiah Gottwald by JBS [Japan Broadcasting Station] senior special-news correspondent Milley Ashford during their flight to Japan on the _Ikaruga_ dated July 30th 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

"Tahiti is quite a place," Kallen said to Gino as she lay upon a foldable beach-chair on the sands of the Island dressed in a white two-piece bikini. It had been two days since the Avalon arrived at the small island and their ship was now replenished with food and supplies.

"Don't get too comfortable," Gino smiled as he handed her a piña colada dripping with condensation in the tropical heat of the island.

Kallen took the glass from him and drew a long draught from the straw of her cocktail, "Mmm...That is good." She smacked her lips and smiled at him. "What nothing for you?" Kallen eyed Gino's glass of coconut juice.

"Nah, I'm not big on alcoholic drinks," Gino laughed as he pulled up a chair next to hers. "Besides, how can I woo you if I'm drunk off my tush?"

"Oh is that how it is?" Kallen snickered as she eyed his tanned muscular body that was covered only at his waist and groin by his skimpy swim-shorts. "Trying to get me to drink so you can have your way with me huh?" Kouzuki rolled her eyes. "Typical male...what do you think Anya?" Kallen called out to where Lt. Alstreim was standing at the edge of the beach with her hands shading her eyes as she looked out towards the horizon.

Anya turned to Kallen, "I think we're about to be attacked."

No sooner had the girl said the words did the alarm claxons from the aerial frigate above them sound off.

"Oh just great!" Kallen said jumping up out of her chair and discarding her drink.

Gino grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as he raced towards where Tamaki sat fishing off of the wing of the aerial shuttle they had come there in.

"Tamaki start the engines!" Gino yelled as Anya caught up to him and Kallen.

"What?" Tamaki asked as his fishing line started to pull.

"START THE FRIGGIN PLANE YOU JACKASS!!" Kallen yelled at him. "Can't you hear the sirens?"

Tamaki gave them a befuddled look and pulled the headphones off of his head. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed. Tamaki dropped his fishing rod and ran into the craft as he heard the wail of the alarm from the Avalon.

Kallen and the others piled into the little ship right behind Tamaki.

The four of them were inside the aircraft in moments just as the sun's light began to glare off of a silhouette of a large aerial warship coming over the horizon.

* * *

"The Avalon is in sight Prince Schneizel." A female lieutenant said on the bridge of the _Thor_. "Shall we fire on her sir?"

"No," he said standing up. "Fire near her like you're trying to hit her, but don't damage the ship."

Schneizel smiled as he watched the Avalon on the overhead monitor. His Lieutenant gave the order to fire and the cannons of the aerial-battleship spewed forth a hail of artillery shells towards the vicinity of the Avalon. The volley showered the coastal town below the air-frigate it with barrage after barrage of deadly exploding rounds; leveling much of the ocean-village in the process and killing many of the inhabitants.

* * *

"How could they?" Cecile was mortified. "These people have done nothing wrong."

"Yes, but that's really never stopped Schneizel before," Lloyd adjusted his glasses. "I suppose if we want to stop him from killing these poor islanders we had better get out to sea."

"But we'll be sitting ducks out there," Kannon warned.

"No," Nina contradicted him as she analyzed the placement of the bombardment from the _Thor_. "They haven't used their Hadron cannons and their artillery rounds are falling short of hitting us."

"Which means?" Kannon asked her.

Cecile glared out at the large battleship, "They don't want to hit us."

"Correct," Nina nodded. "We're being driven out away from the Island."

"Have Kallen and the others returned yet?" Lloyd asked changing the subject.

"Yes, but what makes you ask Lloyd?" Cecile wondered what good four Devicers could do against the _Thor._

"We've completed repairs on their Type-21s and those machines are fully charged." Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps we should have them act as cover for us while we escape."

"LLOYD!" Cecile gritted her teeth. "Are you suggesting we sacrifice them?"

"No, no," he said putting up his arms defensively. "Those fighters are supersonic; they can outrun the _Thor_ quite easily. I was only suggesting that we have Kallen and her team attack the _Thor_ while we build up speed to escape and then they can rendezvous with us later."

Cecile smiled at him, "That's not a bad idea Professor Asplundh."

"Really?" Lloyd said putting his arms down.

Cecile turned to Nina and Kannon, "The deck crew of Avalon has never dealt with the Type-21 before. Nina, do you think the two of you can help prep those fighters for immediate launch?"

"No problem," Kannon said with a smile. "I've read the manual for the Type-21S a few times over."

"You have?" Nina looked at him with surprise. "Where?"

Kannon gave her a devilish grin, "While lying in Kallen Kouzuki's bed on the _Thor_."

Nina gave him a jealous scowl, "What were you doing in Captain Kouzuki's bed?"

Kannon only smiled.

"Oh Nina," Lloyd said pulling out a small box from his lab-coat.

"Yes Professor Asplundh?" She asked, curious as to what else he wanted.

He smiled at her, "Don't forget your contact-lenses."

She took the small box from him, "Thank you Lloyd."

* * *

Kallen jumped into the cockpit of her Type-21S Shogun, still wearing her bikini, and pressed the touchscreen console in front of her. Instantly the machine came to life and the cockpit-canopy lowered down. The smell of ionized air filled the hangar deck as the whine of the graviton impellors came up to a roar.

"Alright _Yamato no Orochi_, you all know what to do." Kallen said as her KnightMare Frame was raised onto the launch catapult. "It's payback time!" Kouzuki pushed the throttle forward and her fighter screamed away from the Avalon.

In seconds all four Type-21s were flying in formation together.

"How do you want to do this Kallen?" Gino asked.

"Diamond formation from above," Kouzuki said as she monitored the _Thor_. "They've already raised their shields so we'll have to dive-bomb them with a hail of Gejhun missiles."

"You actually think we've got enough firepower to knock their shields down for long?" Tamaki scoffed.

"No," Kallen conceded. "But they'll be down long enough for us to do some damage to their weapons."

"We should concentrate on the long-range heavy dorsal cannons," Anya suggested as the flight of four Type-21s flew high above the _Thor._

"Agreed," Kallen said.

* * *

"The Avalon is moving out over the ocean Prince Schneizel," one of the female Lieutenants informed him.

Schneizel smiled, "Very good."

"My Lord," a blonde haired tactical officer blurt out. "Four KnightMares have launched from the enemy vessel. I think they're Type-21s."

Schneizel sniggered, "Excellent. Launch a squadron of our Vincent-Wards and then move us into a parallel course with the Avalon."

The female tactical officer hesitated, "But sir, we won't be able to use our Hadron cannons if we fly parallel to them."

Schneizel raised his brow, "What makes you think I plan on using the Hadron cannons on them?"

"If we aren't going to destroy them Prince Schneizel, then why are we bothering with them?" The blonde haired Lieutenant asked.

"Because we're here to pick up a package," he tittered.

* * *

"Looks like we're finally leaving the Polynesian Islands," Nina said as she looked out one of the viewports in the dorsal hangar.

"Indeed we are," Kannon said to her as he came up behind her. "We're leaving this ship as well."

"What?" Nina turned to face him.

Kannon stood pointing a pistol at her, "Please Nina, I don't want to hurt you, but you must come with me now."

Nina looked at him and gasped at the red-orange ring in his eyes, "Oh no...Kannon, you don't know what you're doing."

"I'm sorry Nina," He waved the gun in the direction of the shuttle Kallen and the others had used earlier. "Get inside that aerial courier NOW!"

Nina knew that under the power of Geass Kannon would do what ever it is he was ordered to by the person that had control over him. "Try to fight it Kannon...you must!"

Kannon forced her over to the shuttle and opened the door. "Get inside."

"Hey you there, what do you think you're doing?" A flight technician asked coming over to where Nina and Kannon stood.

"Run!" Nina yelled at the man but it was too late. Kannon turned and shot the man in the chest four times; killing him.

Nina grabbed for the gun in Kannon's hand but Maldini was too fast for her. He allowed her to lunge forward in front of him then he hit her on the back of the head with the pistol; knocking her out instantly and breaking her glasses as they hit the metal floor.

Kannon loaded Nina onto the shuttle and started the machine's engines. The next moment the aircraft burst out of the hangar bay of the Avalon towards the _Thor._

* * *

"Hey Kallen a shuttle just launched from the Avalon," Tamaki said as they dove in for their attack run.

"Nothing we can do about it now," She replied as a flight of twenty Vincent-Wards flew out from the bottom of the ship.

"We've got company!" Gino blurt out.

"Ignore them," Kouzuki told her team. "We need to disarm the _Thor_ if we're to have any chance of making a clean get away."

"There are too many to just ignore them Kallen," Anya said as she fired a salvo of energy discs from the nose mounted gunpod of her fighter. The radiant-heat projectiles tore through two of the Vincent-Wards; destroying them.

"Fine," Kouzuki said in irritation. "But just take down the ones you have to for a clear shot with your missiles and make darn sure you use your Gejhun warheads on only the _Thor._"

"Understood," Her teammates replied in unison.

* * *

"Who is on that shuttle?" Cecile asked the hangar deck-officer via the monitor in front of her.

"We believe Kannon Maldini has taken Professor Einstein by force," The man replied over the viewscreen. "Yeoman Maldini killed a member of my team during his escape."

"Well now we know what Schneizel was after," Lloyd said matter-of-factly.

"We can't just let him have her Lloyd!" Cecile barked at him.

"What do you expect us to do?" He mused. "It's not like this ship can take on the _Thor_. It's simply a matter of firepower."

"No it isn't," Cecile said with a gleam in her eye. "He doesn't have that shuttle just yet." Cecile opened up a radio channel to Kallen.

"You want us to what?" Kallen said as she felled another Vincent-Ward with the forward firing Hadron Cannons of her fighter.

"We need you to capture that shuttlecraft as quickly as you can," Cecile's voice emphasized the urgency of the situation. "Nina's on that thing with Kannon."

"Well why the hell did they leave the ship?" Kallen asked as she dodged a hail of cannon fire from another Vincent-Ward.

"We don't know," Cecile told her over the communicator. "But I have a hunch that Geass is behind this somehow."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kouzuki responded with a scowl. Kallen changed frequencies, "alright guys listen up, we've got to intercept that courier plane and bring it back in one piece."

Tamaki balked, "How the hell are we supposed to do that with all these KnightMares firing on us, not too mention the _Thor_?"

"I've got an idea," Gino said.

"Let's hear it," Kallen invited any suggestions at this point.

"We should knock out the shields of the _Thor_ and finish our run as planned, then break off as quickly as possible towards the shuttle." Gino knocked out another Vincent-Ward with his gunpod then continued. "After that we can disable the courier and fly it back to the Avalon."

"Sounds like it could work," Anya said in her dry monotone while she finished off another of the Vincent-Wards.

"I'm in," Tamaki chimed.

"Okay, let's do it," Kallen said as she let loose with a full salvo of Gejhun missiles at the top of the _Thor_. The hail of torpedoes impacted the multifaceted green shielding of the warship and dissolved a large portion of it.

The other Black Knights rained down a volley of the anti-shield projectiles upon the battleship; knocking down the rest of the ship's energy protection.

Kallen transformed her fighter into KnightMare mode and flew down next to the port-side dorsal main cannon. She pressed the top button of the left control stick with her thumb which caused the front half of the gunpod of her fighter to close shut and extend out like a police-baton. Kallen drove the tip of her gunpod onto the side of the turret and pulled the gunpod trigger on her control stick. The tip of the gunpod unit radiated a heat wave into the large cannon just like the clawed hand of the Guren MKII would have done causing the turret to rupture and explode under the pulse of intense energy.

Gino did likewise to the starboard turret while Anya and Tamaki felled the aft mounted long range dual barrel artillery piece.

"Let's get that shuttle!" Kallen commanded as her Shogun flew off the top of the _Thor_ and transformed back into fighter mode; her three companions were right behind her.

* * *

Schneizel gripped the side of his command chair to steady himself and keep from falling down.

"They've destroyed our long range cannons!" The blonde haired tactical officer shouted. The woman looked perplexed as she studied the screen in front of her. "Prince Schneizel the Type-21s have broken off their attack and are speeding away from us."

Schneizel held a blank expression, "Launch all of our Gareth KnightMares after them and tell our Devicers not to attack anything in the area but the Type-21s." He knew where the four fighters were headed.

"All of our Gareths sir?" The girl inquired unnerved by the intensity of his order.

"That is what I said my dear." He told the Lieutenant in an icy tone.

"Aye sir," She replied obediently.

* * *

The _Yamato no Orochi_ flew towards the courier shuttle at great speed and transformed in unison as they came to within a hundred yards of the plane.

"Kannon stop!" Gino ordered him over the radio as they matched the speed of the shuttle and came up along side it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Maldini replied as he swerved the shuttle towards the waves of the ocean below in an effort to avoid capture.

"Why are you doing this Kannon?" Anya asked him.

"Because it is the will of my Prince," Kannon responded in a mechanical tone.

"Is that why you came here Kannon; to kidnap your friend for Schneizel?" Kallen tried to reason with him hoping he would hesitate long enough for her to grab hold of the shuttlecraft with her Shogun.

"No…I…" The orange glow in Kannon's eyes flickered causing him to let go of the ship's controls as he struggled with his deep feelings for Nina and the command Schneizel had given him. "I…I must obey Schneizel."

"I've got them Kallen," Tamaki said as he flew towards the shuttle with a burst of speed. His KnightMare came up and grabbed the top of the ship just as a Hadron bolt slammed into the side of his Type-21.

"Yahhhhhhhh!" Tamaki yelled as his fighter fell from the sky.

"Tamaki!" Kallen's Shogun raced to grab hold of her old friend's machine.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" Gino shouted at the mass of Gareth KMFs that were rapidly closing in on them. Gino blasted two of the swarm of sixty mecha out of the sky with a salvo from his gunpod.

"We need to give Captain Kouzuki some cover," Anya said as she cut down three Gareths and dodged a hail of Hadron bolts.

Captain Kouzuki's Shogun caught Tamaki's Bushido right before it hit the ocean surface.

"You alive in there?" she asked as her KnightMare skimmed over the ocean waves causing a spray to kick up behind them.

"It'll take more than that to take me out," he joked.

"Good thing your shields were up. I don't think your Bushido suffered any damage," Kallen said as they dodged out of the way of a swarm of missiles. She fired a barrage of Hadron bolts from the shoulder mounted cannons of her Shogun at the offending Gareths. "We'd better get back after Kannon."

"Thanks Kallen," He replied sheepishly.

"Don't mention it," She said as they boosted up towards the battle above them.

Gino blasted another Gareth out of the air, "There's too many of them!" He just barely rolled out of the way of a barrage of Hadron cannon fire only to have a swarm of missiles impact the omni-directional absolute defense shields of his Samurai.

Anya swerved her KnightMare out of the way of a salvo of missiles and shot them down with her Samurai's forearm Hadron cannons. "Our shields can't take this punishment forever and the shuttle is getting away from us."

"I can see that," Kallen said as she tried to penetrate the screen of KnightMare units, but the Gareth pilots were getting better at avoiding their attacks while still keeping them at bay.

* * *

"Prince Schneizel, a small aerial shuttlecraft is approaching and hailing us," His brunette communications officer said without emotion.

Schneizel smiled, "Very good Ensign, put him through."

Kannon's face appeared on the main viewscreen, "I have what you ordered me to acquire Prince Schneizel."

"Excellent work my friend," Schneizel stated warmly. "Kannon, you are to proceed to the main hangar immediately. I'll inform the deck-officer to open the primary ventral hatch and allow your courier to land."

"Thank you Prince Schneizel," Kannon spoke mechanically. "I look forward to seeing you in person again soon."

"And I you," He said with a grin.

"Kannon out," the Yeoman's visage disappeared off of the screen.

Schneizel turned his attention to his tactical officer, "You may now bring the ship about and fire the Hadron cannons at the Avalon."

* * *

"Kallen the _Thor_ is changing course and pointing in our direction," Tamaki bellowed as he riddled a Gareth with energy discs from the gunpod of his Type-21B.

"It looks like they're preparing to fire their Hadrons!" Gino said.

"There's no way the Avalon can survive a hit from a full barrage of the _Thor's_ main batteries," Anya added.

"I know, but what the hell can we do about it," Kouzuki gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew they'd never get through the swarm of Gareths fast enough to stop Schneizel from obliterating the Avalon. Kallen thought as fast as she could but nothing came to mind. "Dammn it!" She cursed out loud while she maneuvered her fighter through the battlespace in order to dodge another barrage of Hadron bolts from a flight of Gareths. "We can't lose here...we just can't-"

A flash of green caught her eye diving through the clouds from above them. "What the?" Kallen blurt out in surprise as two of the Gareth KnightMare Frames that pursued her were reduced to molten slag by a pair of recoilless cannon rounds.

"Is that you down there Captain Kouzuki?" a man's voice asked over the radio.

"Rivaltz?" Kallen asked forcing down a lump of relief in her throat.

"Hey, that's Major Ashford to you Ma'am," he laughed as his squadron of twenty Type-21Os ripped through the Gareth KnightMares.

"Major Ashford you need to stop the _Thor_!" Anya yelled over the radio.

"Don't sweat it Anya," Rivaltz said nonchalantly. "General Xingke has that situation in hand."

A stream of artillery scale Hadron energy rushed past them towards the _Thor._

* * *

"We've been hit!" The blonde tactical officer screamed as the _Thor_ shook under the onslaught of Hadron energy.

Li Xingke's image appeared on the overhead viewer, "Surrender Schneizel or we'll blow you out of the sky."

"Cornelia," Schneizel tittered softly to himself, "Not bad my sister." He looked up at Xingke, "I'm afraid you're not in a position to demand my surrender." Schneizel made a cutting motion with his hand to his communications officer and Xingke disappeared from the screen as the transmission was shut off.

"Sir there is a fleet of thirty airships coming over the Island of Tahiti, they appear to be in attack formation and are targeting our location with their weapons." The tactical officer stated in a worried tone.

Schneizel smirked, "Don't worry about them. Please tell me how badly are we damaged?"

"We've sustained moderate damage to our portside hull armor, but that is all right now sir." The girl said.

Schneizel humpfed at the thought of Cornelia outwitting him by luring Xingke's UFN fleet to this area, "Order our Gareths to withdraw at once."

"What about the Avalon sir?" The woman inquired.

Schneizel spoke smoothly, "Aim just to the starboard of her and fire all Hadrons at Mont Orohena."

"But the volcano will explode!" The woman gasped.

"Precisely," Schneizel smiled.

* * *

The UFN armada cruised at five-thousand feet above the Island of Tahiti. The main batteries of the various types of airships began moving into position as their gunnery crews fine-tuned their barrels to fire the long-range bombardment against the _Thor._

"Kallen," Rivaltz radioed her. "We need to withdraw at once. The UFN fleet is about to fire on the _Thor_ with everything they've got and we're in the crossfire position."

"Roger that Major Ashford," Captain Kouzuki said as she and her three teammates transformed into jet mode. The _Yamato no Orochi_ flew up into formation with Rivaltz's squadron of Outbackers.

"The _Thor_ just fired her main Hadron Cannons!" Gino yelled over the radio.

Kallen turned around and looked out the canopy of her fighter just in time to see the triple-blast of Hadron energy slam into the base of Mont Orohena. In the next moment the active volcano erupted into a massive plume of smoke and ash; sending chunks of molten lava hundreds of feet into the air and causing a dense screen of debris that made it nearly impossible to see.

"That son of a bitch!" Tamaki swore out loud.

"Kallen, Schneizel is getting away, we should pursue him immediately." Anya said in a frantic tone.

"There's no way the fleet can find them in this volcanic plume," Rivaltz said. "We'll just have to wait until we can clear this cloud."

"No, we've got to capture the _Thor_ now!" Kallen said frantically as the realization of Schneizel's victory sank into her psyche.

"What's the rush?" Rivaltz was taken a back by Kallen's outburst. "We'll get him eventually."

Kallen's frustration caused her voice to crack, "We can't wait Rivaltz…Schneizel has got Nina!"

Major Ashford looked down at the large mass of volcanic smoke unable to see the _Thor_ but knowing that the ship was speeding away to parts unknown with a person he considered to be one of his closest friends. "Nina," Rivaltz whispered to himself.

* * *

"We need to move quickly and quietly," Enoch said to Nunnally and Suzaku.

Painful as it was to crouch on her cybernetic legs, Nunnally did her best to keep up with the two men as they slowly made their way through the dimly lit KnightMare museum. The sun had set hours ago and the museum had closed but the security systems of the place were horribly lax for a facility which held two FLEIJA warheads. The idea had been to conceal the weapons in plain sight with obscurity being the best security against theft.

"There are two guards at the base of the _Lancelot of the Lake_," Suzaku said as he looked over at the large machine. It was basically the Lancelot Albion with the wing system removed and replaced by a pair of Cecile Croomy's version of Rakshata's Graviton Impellor wings with a Hyper-Velocity Bazooka mounted on each Impellor pod in the same manner as the Type-21O Outbacker.

"It's impressive," Suzaku said in exhilaration at the thought of piloting Lancelot again.

"Yes it is," Enoch said as he looked over to where a reconstructed specimen of the pink _Lancelot-Frontier_ stood. A dim blue LED light flashed twice from behind the left leg of the pink-KnightMare. Enoch pulled out a small LED penlight from his coat pocket and flashed three pulses back at the light source.

"A friend?" Nunnally whispered to Enoch.

"Yes," He smiled at her.

Nunnally sensed that there was something more to his smile than he told her causing her to cock her head in curiosity. "Who is this person?"

"The Red Dragon," he told her. "The _Lancelot of the Lake_ only has room for two. Thus you and Suzaku will be going on it while she and I travel in that _Lancelot-Frontier_."

Nunnally looked hard at Enoch, "Who is…she?"

"Don't worry about her," Enoch said with a smile. "She's my great-granddaughter whom I nursed back to life and healed during the dark days of the Black Rebellion. You don't have to be concerned about her loyalty, she would never betray us."

"Looks like those two guards are practically asleep," Suzaku said at the front of the line. "We should move now."

"No Suzaku wait!" Enoch called out to him but it was too late.

Suzaku leapt up at the first guard and did his signature dual spin-kick at the man. The lithe male guard bent over backwards in a martial arts flip and kicked at Suzaku; the guard's foot landing squarely into Suzaku's groin.

Suzaku landed hard and held onto his manhood.

The second guard went to hit Suzaku with his police-baton but was surprised by a figure wearing a mirror-visor red colored helmet (very similar to the one worn by Zero) with a plume of fiery-red hair streaming from the top-back of it nearly down to the floor. The figure wore a blood-red colored armored jumpsuit with pink highlights that held tightly to a figure that was clearly that of a woman's by the shape of her voluptuous body. The woman launched a snap-kick at the guard with the baton which landed on the man's chin sending him reeling backwards to the floor; knocked out cold.

The first guard came at her with a spin-kick but the woman blocked it with her gauntleted forearm and knocked the man unconscious with a round-house-kick to the head.

"Are you alright?" The modulated electronic voice of the woman asked Suzaku as she extended her hand down to him.

"I'm okay," he winced taking her delicate hand in his.

"Red Dragon, we need to get out of here," Enoch told her.

She nodded in reply as she helped Suzaku to his feet.

Suzaku gave her a bewildered look as they made their way to the energy filler storage containers behind the two mecha. "You fight well."

"Thank you," the electronic voice replied. "Grandfather taught me for years."

"May I ask why you wear a mask?" Suzaku couldn't help but be curious of this female _Zero_ who stood before him.

"She was injured deeply during the Black Rebellion…and…scared horribly." Enoch said as he manned the automatic loaders and powered up both KnightMares.

Nunnally grinned at Enoch over some private thought not known to Suzaku who could only look on at her with a confused expression.

"They're ready," Enoch said as he and the Red Dragon climbed onto the lift that led to the _Lancelot-Frontier_ cockpit hatch.

Suzaku helped Nunnally onto the other lift and steadied her as it rose to the open cockpit of the _Lancelot of the Lake_.

Both couples entered their respective KnightMare Frames and inserted the keys to the machines.

"You two ready over there?" Suzaku asked as Nunnally found a comfortable spot to sit down behind his Devicer seat.

"As we'll ever be," Enoch replied.

"Then let's do this," Suzaku said with renewed confidence despite the pain between his legs.

* * *

"I can't believe we are almost too Japan," Lena said excitedly as she held onto Akira's arm. The two of them were standing on the observation promenade of the _Ikaruga_ looking out over the Island of Okinawa.

"We should be in Tokyo in a few hours," Tetsuo said as he leaned on the railing near them.

"Can you believe it's only been a little over a month since we left?" Mika mused.

"Seems like years," Gregor added as he rested next to Mika on the rail.

"Do you guys think there'll be a battle here?" Tetsuo asked to his companions.

"I'd say it's a guarantee Tetsuo," Villetta said as she walked out onto the deck with them. "The UFN long range scouts we've been in contact with say that there's been a major battle near the Society Islands. There have also been reports of a large air-fleet heading towards Japan from New Zealand."

"Schneizel," Akira said bluntly.

"Probably," Villetta said to him with indifference. "According to Captain Chiba, the UFN is now at war with Britannia and the Principality of Brazil. No doubt this is all a part of some elaborate plan by Schneizel now that he's allied with this new force of Geass users."

"Japan is going to be the decisive battle again isn't it?" Lena lamented.

"It sure looks that way," Villetta answered her with a sad expression.

"What happened to your pride?" Li Jiang Fong said walking onto the deck. "You all act like we've been defeated already. So long as we're alive we have a chance to beat this enemy, Geass or not, we have to fight them with everything we have and never give up."

The others looked at him in awe of his change in demeanor.

Fong nodded at Akira who smiled in return. "Together, we're unstoppable."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Nina yelled at Schneizel in defiance as a contingent of four soldiers brought her to the bridge of the _Thor_.

"Funny you should ask that question," He smiled upon seeing her enter the room. "I've brought you to my personal palace on Pitcairn Island." He gestured for the guards to release her so she could look out the viewports.

Nina gave him a smug look, "I can't see anything without my contacts on."

Schneizel waved his hand dismissively, "By all means Nina, put them on. You're a guest here now."

Nina took out the box that Lloyd had given her from her lab-coat and put the contact-lenses on. Nina looked out the viewport. To Nina's amazement the center of the forty-seven square mile Island was a massive military-citadel comprised of what looked like refineries, power-stations, manufacturing centers, and heavy battlements armed with various types of weaponry.

"Where did all this come from?" Nina knew that there was no way Schneizel could construct such a facility without a large number of workers and over a considerable period of time.

"I had it built when you were only seven years old." He gave her a wide grin, "Back during my haughty days of dreaming about usurping my father through a grand, and quite covert, plan. I even created my own personal knighthood; The Order of the Silver-Cross; with which I planned on conquering the world. Like all Imperial teenagers, it was a foolish, wasteful, and childish pursuit at the time. However, when I first met Zero face to face in China I began contemplating the possibility of him being my brother Lelouch and thus a powerful rival for the throne of Britannia. Therefore, I immediately set to rebuilding my Order of the Silver-Cross and reactivating this facility."

"But how could you keep this place a secret?" Nina wasn't buying his explanation. "Surely the UFN knows of this place."

Schneizel laughed, "Forgive me Nina but you must understand that this Island is in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean. The UFN doesn't know of or care about this place, nor is it likely they would think it to be anything but a remote, insignificant, isle inhabited by Polynesians or Pirates even if they did know of it."

"I see," Nina looked down at the ocean below. "What is it you want of me Prince Schneizel?"

"I need you to build me something," He said softly while walking up behind her.

She clenched her fists, "I will never build you another FLEIJA!"

Schneizel gently put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I would never ask you to Nina."

Nina turned towards him; their faces only an inch apart, "Then what am I to build for you?"

He looked into her eyes through his wire-rimmed sunglasses, "The FORGE I've heard so much about."

She eyed him cautiously. "Why do you need me to build a FORGE here? There are obviously power-plants on this Island, why is a FORGE so important?"

He touched noses with her, "Because my dear Nina, your new reactor can generate all the power I require too implement my plan."

"What is your plan?" Nina was shaking slightly as he leaned in towards her.

He kissed her gently on the lips, "an end to War."

* * *

End Turn Eleven

Turn Twelve: Battle of Kyoto


	12. Turn Twelve: Battle for Kyoto

Turn Twelve: Battle for Kyoto

* * *

_"Japan had to become a battleground again before I realized the only true path to peace. It didn't lay in government halls or the Zero-Requiem. It didn't require the people to be conned into hating some dictator or weapon symbolizing war. It required only one very simple concept, a concept that the world had left behind with philosophy, morality, and religion. All that the world's people really needed to obtain a lasting peace was the power to forgive."_- Excerpt from the diary of Suzaku Kururugi dated August 22nd 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

"Euryale, I'm picking up a pair of _Automatos_ leaving the coastline of Japan and heading for a string of Islands near Ō-Shima Island in Sagami Bay." A beautiful woman with pale-blue eyes, like those of a gray-wolf, said staring at the goddess from within her machine's cockpit.

"Oh? What kind are they Scylla?" Euryale asked the gaunt-white skinned woman from within the cockpit of the _Gorgon_.

"The information from Hephaestus shows them to be of the Lancelot class of Britannian _Automatos_." Scylla's cold, elf-like features changed slightly as she attempted a smile, causing locks of her silver hair to fall down over the front of her eyes. "Shall I destroy them?"

Medusa looked up at Euryale from her pilot's seat below and frowned.

"No Scylla," Euryale answered upon seeing her sister's grimace. "Leave these two machines to us for the moment. They may have someone we are looking for within them."

"As you wish Euryale," Scylla raised an eyebrow as she brushed her hair back. "However, I should warn you that Charybdis' sensors have detected a gateway to the river Styx on the farthest isle of that chain. The one the Japanese call Kaminejima Island. This pair of _Automatos_ may be heading there to use the gateway."

"How soon will they arrive at the island?" Euryale asked.

"Three quarters of an hour," Scylla answered.

"We can be there in nearly that time," Medusa told Euryale knowing that her sister would ask.

Euryale regarded Scylla sternly, "You are to proceed to Osaka Bay and prepare for Jason's arrival. He should be in that area within the hour for his assault on the UFN capital in Kyoto. Once he has launched his attack you are to destroy the city, and Jason with it, is that understood Scylla?"

The woman gave her a venomous grin, "Perfectly Euryale."

* * *

"Attention _Ikaruga_, this is Kyoto air defense control," A male voice said over the radio, "hold your position at twenty kilometers from Kyoto and await further orders."

"Twenty Kilometers?" Chiba asked out loud as Villetta, Jeremiah, and CC entered the bridge.

"Something must be wrong," Jeremiah said.

"What makes you say that Jeremiah?" C.C. asked him.

Jeremiah gave her a concerned look, "They're holding us at a position that is just outside of the blast diameter of a FLEIJA."

"You think so?" Villetta blurt out.

"Are we in danger?" Nagisa asked the operator over the radio. "I need to know because we have civilians on this ship and they've waited long enough to disembark. If I don't unload them soon they may cause trouble. Is there a port available that I can release them at?"

"One moment _Ikaruga_," the air control officer told her. "I'm patching General Tohdoh to you now."

"Tohdoh?" Nagisa was surprised as his image came up on the bridge big screen.

"Captain," He said with a nod.

"Hi…Kyo…I mean greetings General Tohdoh," She was so happy to see his face she nearly forgot proper military protocol.

"It's nice to see you again too Chiba," He was being unusually informal.

"What's going on?" She ventured to ask.

He cleared his throat, "It would seem the _Lancelot of the Lake_ has been stolen."

"Stolen!" Jeremiah blurt out, mortified at the possibility of Schneizel gaining two FLEIJA weapons, "By whom?"

Kyoshiro turned to look at Jeremiah Gottwald and furled his brow, "Yes the FLEIJA armed KnightMare was taken in the early morning hours last night. We know who the perpetrators are but I'd rather not say in Britannian company."

C.C.'s eyes widened as she knew there was probably only one person on Earth who had the means to steal the _Lancelot of the Lake_. "It's Zero isn't it General?"

"If by Zero you mean Suzaku Kururugi then yes,' Kyoshiro didn't hide his distain for what Suzaku had done and he showed it by exposing his identity.

_He knows?_ C.C. wasn't sure how Tohdoh knew Zero's identity but she didn't need to be told the implications of the situation to realize the total failure of Zero Requiem. "Is he by himself Tohdoh?"

He regarded C.C. with a scowl, "Not that this is any of your concern witch, but no he's not alone."

"Who is with him Kyoshiro?" Chiba asked forgetting proper decorum due to the gravity of the situation.

Tohdoh sighed, "Empress Nunnally of Britannia, a man from the UFN Russian delegation identified as Enoch Apsu and an unidentified woman."

"Enoch," C.C. whispered to herself as she looked down at the floor to hide her involuntary expression of surprise from those around her.

Villetta saw C.C. mutter something to herself before the immortal woman looked up at Tohdoh, "We have to go after them Kyoshiro!"

"You?" He scoffed, "Why would I let you go after four fugitives armed with a pair of FLEIJA weapons? You're not exactly trust worthy witch."

"You'll let me go because I'm expendable," She eyed him carefully. "And Suzaku will listen to me."

"She's right," Jeremiah stepped forward. "I'll volunteer to go as well. My Geass canceller may be useful if we encounter any of Schneizel's allies."

"Why would your Geass canceller be useful against Schneizel's allies?" Tohdoh asked in a befuddled tone.

"I'll fill you in later General," Chiba winked at him with a coy smile.

Kyoshiro suddenly had the feeling he was no longer in control of the situation, "I see. Very well, the two of you can go and try to stop Kururugi, but I must warn you that the UFN will not tolerate anything less then the return of the _Lancelot of the Lake_. The rest of you must proceed to Kobe and unload the civilians off of _Ikaruga _then return here immediately. There is an enemy fleet headed for Japan from Australia and we need every aerial battleship we have."

"Understood General," Chiba saluted him. "We'll proceed to Kobe and return here as soon as we can."

He nodded as his image vanished from the screen.

Chiba turned to C.C. and Jeremiah, "I can't say I'm comfortable about you two going either, but we don't seem to have any choice in the matter. You had better take your KnightMares in case you encounter any enemy units. Good luck." She added as C.C. and Jeremiah Gottwald each gave her a nod and then left for the KnightMare hangar.

* * *

"Here is my greatest ambition Nina," Schneizel waved his hand before the massive machinery that was spread over a room the size of a football stadium.

"It looks like a Gejhun generator," Professor Einstein said as she examined the mechanisms.

"That's exactly what it is," He smiled.

"But what good is a Gejhun generator of this size Prince Schneizel?" Nina knew the large device would only be effective within the area of the island and perhaps some of the surrounding ocean; a diameter of no more than sixty or seventy miles.

"It is not just a Gejhun generator Nina." He snickered. "It is in fact a Gejhun pulse energy transmitter."

She gasped at the implications of such a device, "A transmitter? But that means you could broadcast a Gejhun beam."

"Exactly," he walked over to a screen nearby and activated it. A digital representation of the Pitcairn Island base was shown as a red dot on a 3D global atlas. "With this device and the Global Transmission Array of the _Thor_ we can transmit a Gejhun pulse of intense magnitude to any place on Earth via the satellite network that surrounds the planet." A green line shot out from the red dot to multiple blue dots representing satellites which in turn shot forth rays of yellow onto the 3D globe in various places.

She gave him a dark look, "You could disable every KnightMare on the planet."

"And end war forever," He told her softly.

"So this is why you need my FORGE? To compensate for the immense power requirements of such a large Gejhun device," Professor Einstein glared at him.

"It's the reason I hadn't used this device before and the reason my father thought of it as a foolish hobby of mine rather then a real threat. And he was right, that's all it really was until you came into my life. Your FORGE has the power to produce all the energy I need to make my dream come true."

Nina shook her head slightly, "It's a pleasant dream Prince Schneizel but you know that even without KnightMare Frames or Sakuradite powered airships the nations of the world would still go back to warring with each other in other ways. Your brother Lelouch proved that when he tried to focus all of the world's hate upon him and for a time they did, but it lasted less time then it took to create such a sentiment. How would your world be different?"

"My dear brother assumed that men's hearts had a propensity for good and that if they were shown the horror of war they would never wage it again. It was a nice sentiment but idealistically foolish. I'm a far more practical man then that. I understand that the have-nots always want what the haves possess, and in turn the haves seek to protect themselves from the have-nots. It is this lack of mediation of resources…a lack of a planned society that causes such wars."

Schneizel's scheme intrigued her, "And you plan on creating such a planned society with this machine, yet you have no way of enforcing such a plan should countries not go along with your vision."

"I have a contingency for that as well," He smirked.

* * *

"I fail to see the point of us attacking this Island nation," Heracles complained from within the cockpit of Helios. "We're already spread out pretty thinly and this invasion will thin our forces out even further. What is so dammn important about this place?"

"We need the _Golden Apple_ deposits at Mount Fuji to finish powering Tartarus. Once we have that we won't have to continue this bloody campaign." Jason told him as Talos and four legions of Hoplite-Spartans flew in formation towards the coastline of Japan.

"Why don't we just ask Akira to get it for us?" Heracles joked.

"You think we'll meet him here in this battle?" Jason asked his friend.

"Of course," Heracles bellowed. "Don't you want a rematch with the whelp?"

"I'm not so sure I do," Jason hesitated. "This isn't going to be like last time. This time we'll have to fight for real and he may get hurt."

"I understand your fondness for the young warrior Jason, but this is war and there are certainly worse ways to die than in battle." Heracles reassured him as their mecha crossed over the shoreline towards Kyoto.

"I know my old friend, but I think we should try and minimize the casualties in this assault if we can. We're not here to conquer this land." Jason said.

"Ha!" Heracles burst out jovially. "I thought you just said this wasn't going to be like last time and here you are already ordering restraint."

Jason sighed, "I suppose I did say that didn't I?"

"That's okay Jason," Heracles laughed heartily. "It'll be more of a challenge if we just try and disable them rather them slay them, especially when they'll certainly be trying to kill all of us."

"I'm not sure I share you enthusiasm over such a contest my friend," Jason sniggered. "They're machines nearly destroyed the _Gorgon_ and its flight of _Harpies_. We may find ourselves in a similar situation."

"Nonsense!" Heracles scoffed, "As if Euryale and her monkey-brained sister could match the likes of us in battle. Those two are better at spreading vile rumors and wooing men to their bed chambers than engaging in a real fight."

Jason tittered, "They're accomplished soldiers Heracles…" He laughed. "They are skilled in combat."

"Jason," Orpheus' voice cut into the channel.

"Yes Orpheus? What is it?" Jason's tone became serious.

"Sixty-five enemy _Automatos_ and twelve airships are inbound and closing fast," Orpheus said.

"What kind of _Automatos _are they?" Heracles asked.

"Mixed…however there are twenty of the transformable types," Orpheus replied.

"Order our Spartans to engage them but to exercise restraint." Jason heard Orpheus sigh over the radio before he continued. "I don't care how many of their machines you cripple or destroy Orpheus just try not to injure their pilots."

"But Jason…" Orpheus started to say before Heracles cut him off.

"You heard the Captain!" Heracles boomed. "We're here to acquire the _Golden Apple_ from Mount Fuji not slaughter a bunch of mortals."

"Aye sirs," Orpheus said obediently.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this Mika," Lena told her over a private channel as the Japan Jaguars flew their KnightMares towards the coordinates given them by Captain Chiba just on the outskirts of Kobe.

"Why, is it because we're the last line of defense?" Mika asked her.

"Maybe," Lena looked out at the Zangetsu and the Guren MK II as they flew side by side. "I just worry about those two." She said.

"You mean Akira and Fong?" Mika inquired as they came to their guard position and stopped.

"Yes," Lena answered her in a meek tone. "I don't trust Li Jiang. I know he understands the situation and he'd never do anything to forfeit a victory, but I remember what he said to me in the mess hall..."

Lena had confided in Mika what had really happened between her and Fong, "You mean about killing Akira?" Mika ventured to raise the question knowing it bothered Lena.

"Yah, that's what I mean," She bemoaned. "I think that if we win this battle Fong will try to hurt Akira."

"No way Lena," Mika stated with confidence. "Fong would be shot out of the sky by me personally if he even tries it."

The discs of explosions lit up the sky over Osaka in the distance in front of them, "Looks like it has started Mika," Lena said.

"Get ready everyone," Villetta's said over the general radio frequency. "The enemy has broken through the first line of defense and has split into three groups. The center group is currently engaged with our second line and may be here soon."

"Don't worry Lena," Mika said. "If you want, we can stick by Akira during the battle."

"No, we'd only get in his way," Lena huffed, "Mika…can I ask you something?"

Mika giggled, "Sure Lena, you can ask me anything."

Lena hesitated for a moment before posing the question that had been bugging her since the KnightMare Competition at Sidney, "Are you in love with Akira?"

Mika thought about it for a moment, "Honestly-"

* * *

"Here they come Akira!" Fong exclaimed as the first few Hoplite-Spartans broke through Kyoto's second line of defense.

The Greek machines tore through a pair of Vincent-Wards at the rear of the second line of JDF KnightMares.

"Permission to engage the enemy Major Nu," Akira radioed the Jaguars' commander.

"Permission granted Lieutenant Nobunaga…good hunting," She replied quickly as several more of the Greek KMFs got past the Osaka defenders.

"Thank you Major," Akira dodged a blast from the Hades cannon of a Hoplite Lance and cut off one of the wings of the mecha's Icarus units; sending it spiraling to the ground below.

"You're not taking this city!" Fong yelled at one of the Spartans as Guren dodged a Hades bolt and grabbed the arm of the Greek KMF; in the next instant the _Automatos_' arm was molten slag. The Hoplite followed up with a Chaos-beam attack but Fong rolled Guren out of the way and used the Katen Yaibatou blade to cut the Spartan in half at the waist.

"Don't get too far ahead of us Fong!" Villetta yelled at him as she used the lance of her Jikisan-Akatsuki to penetrate its Aegis Shield and run a Hoplite threw at the waist; the _Automatos _exploded after she withdrew her weapon.

Li Jiang flew the Guren as fast as the machine's glide-unit would take it; zipping through the mass of Hoplites looking for a target of opportunity. He found one and dove for it.

"You're mine!" Fong said as he reached out with the Fukusha Hadou Kikou radiation wave claw of Guren. The oversized KMF hand bounced off of a golden radiance in front of the Hoplite.

"We meet again," Heracles said over the general radio channel to Fong as Helios swung its club at Guren.

"YOU!" Fong spat over the comm. as Guren barely moved out of the way of the great adamantine weapon.

"Li Jiang, you can't take him alone," Akira flew towards Fong but the Talos flew up in front of him.

"Have you forgotten what I taught you already Akira?" Jason scolded him over the radio. "I could have cut you in half just now. Don't let yourself get distracted in battle, it's how you managed to defeat me last time remember?"

"Jason," Nobunaga said unsure of the Greek's intensions.

"You ready for a rematch?" Jason asked in a mild tone.

"Always," Akira replied.

"Good," Jason had Talos raise its sword in salute.

Zangetsu did the same.

* * *

"We need to get out of here Kaguya!" Jiang Reika said as she pulled Sumeragi towards an aerial shuttle in the hangar of the UFN building.

"No Reika, we have to stay here and provide leadership during this crisis." Kaguya protested. "It is our duty."

"General Tohdoh has already given the evacuation order and most of the UFN council has fled the building Kaguya. Even General Tohdoh is moving his command to the _Ikaruga_. We need to get there too if we're to have any hope of getting out of this alive." The Tianzi dragged her friend up the ramp into the shuttle with the help of two of the ship's crew.

"NO DAMMN IT! I will not run from this enemy!" Kaguya struggled to break free.

"They have two FLEIJA warheads Kaguya. We have to get to safety." The Tianzi pulled with all her might on Sumeragi.

"Nunnally and Suzaku would never use those weapons against us Reika and you know it," Kaguya shot back as she lost her footing.

The four of them fell into the shuttle. A lady-crewman inside the egress pressed the hatch door button and closed the ramp; in an instant the shuttle was in flight.

* * *

Gregor spun out of the way of a Hades blast and fired a burst of autocannon rounds at the offending Hoplite; his rounds bounced off of the Aegis Shield of the mecha as it closed in towards his Gekka.

"You okay Gregor?" Tetsuo asked as he was engaged by another of the Greek machines.

"Don't worry Tetsuo I've got this one," Gregor said to his wingmen as he fired a burst of autocannon rounds at the Hoplite.

"You pretty good," Orpheus called to Gregor over the radio as he had his Hoplite flip the Thunder-Lance over and thrust the adamantine spear towards the Gekka.

Gregor parried the spear with the Katen Yaibatou revolving-blade. "You're not bad yourself. It's a good thing for me that your shield lowers when you attack."

Orpheus laughed, "You noticed that did you?"

"I did," Gregor said as he waited for Orpheus' next attack.

Orpheus had his Hoplite stow its spear and shield onto its back. The Spartan then drew its sword and saluted Gregor, "Your friend Akira is an honorable man, are you?"

Gregor had his Gekka salute Orpheus' Spartan, "I am."

Orpheus laughed, "Jason was right about all of you. It's a pity we have to fight."

"I agree," Gregor said as he waited for Orpheus to make the first move. "What's your name?"

"Orpheus," the Greek said proudly.

"I'm Gregor," He said with confidence. "Since you're a guest in my country allow me to offer you the first move in this duel of swords Orpheus."

"Thank you Gregor," Orpheus said as his Spartan lunged at the Gekka.

Gregor barely dodged the sword thrust, "No problem" He spun the Gekka around and slashed at the Hoplite.

The swords of their machines crossed.

* * *

"Wow, I haven't been here since they finished this place." Suzaku said as they walked through the large archway with their Lancelots. The ancient hall was lit by a series of six large brass cauldrons on each side of the tomb that burned an odorless, smokeless, substance that Suzaku figured must have been a natural gas fed system of some kind. The entire chamber had been redecorated from its former state of disrepair, though the ancient pillars and walls were unchanged. All along the center of the chamber were representative marble statues in full military regalia and actual weaponry of every Emperor of Britannia before Lelouch. Forty-nine statues lined each side of the eight-foot wide red-marble runway that led to the dais at the far end of the chamber. There upon the dais lay the crystal, vacuum sealed coffin of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Nunnally was leaning over Suzaku's shoulder looking at the viewscreens as the two mecha came to a stop at the foot of the runway. A flood of emotions coursed through her as the shape of the crystal coffin came into view. Tears filled her eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" Suzaku asked her.

She turned and smiled at him, "Of course I am...it was my idea remember."

He let out a soft laugh, happy to see her smiling despite how painful it must be for her to see Lelouch again. His own feelings were getting to him, "Yah I guess it was. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry Suzaku…" She paused to wipe the moisture from her eyes. "Those of us who really knew Lelouch all loved him."

* * *

"The island is in sight Euryale," Medusa said as they approached Kaminejima Island.

"I don't see the enemy _Automatos_ on my scope Medusa," Euryale was annoyed as she scanned over the whole of the Island with the _Gorgon's_ instruments.

"They must be at the gate inside whatever temple it is hidden in," Medusa told her.

"The Kingdom of Mu hid their gates well," Euryale lamented. "I'm not picking up anything on our sensors. We'll have to spread out our forces and scour the Island visually for the gate."

"That could take too much time Euryale. Jason has already begun his attack on Kyoto and…" Medusa started to say.

"Wait my sister, I'm picking up two more enemy _Automatos_ closing in on the Island." Euryale activated her comm. "Attention all Harpies, proceed underwater immediately and await further orders."

The whole legion obeyed without question and plunged into the waters outside of Kaminejima Island; just as a pair of KnightMares came into view over the far side of the isle.

* * *

"I tell you C2, my scope was reading a large number of KnightMares just to the east of Kaminejima." Jeremiah protested.

"If they were actually there they must have dove into the sea and there's nothing we can do about them right now," C.C. said as they flew towards their destination. "We have to get Suzaku and Nunnally out of here as quickly as we can."

The _Shinkirou_ and the Jikisan-Akatsuki flew in a staggered line formation towards the North-East side of the Island. Within moments they were in sight of the concealed gateway to Lelouch's tomb.

"I don't see either of the Lancelot units on my scope Jeremiah. They've probably gone into the chamber with them."

"That was smart thinking on their part," he said. "That way they're totally concealed."

"It's a good thing we know where the Thought-Elevator is or else we'd never find them." C.C. said as she flew her KnightMare down to the mouth of the Geass-Ruin's entrance.

Jeremiah followed suit and landed his KMF next to hers. "Should we go inside with the possibility of an enemy force so close?" He asked.

"We have too," C.C. said. "Let's go in with our KnightMares just in case there really is a force of enemy KnightMares out here and we need ours fast."

"Do you intend on forcing Suzaku to return the _Lancelot of the Lake_?" Gottwald wondered if she'd actually follow Tohdoh's orders.

"Yes, but I'm not doing it because of what the UFN wants." She answered with defiance in her voice. "I'm going to force him to return the FLEIJA warheads to Kyoto because we may need them to defeat this enemy we're fighting."

"I see," He said impressed by her strategic line of thinking.

* * *

"There!" Medusa remarked with excitement. "They've shown us the location of the temple."

"Excellent," Euryale stated with pleasure as she opened up a channel to her legion of Harpies. "Units three through twelve will join up with us to take the Empress and kill Zero and his allies. All other units will proceed to Kyoto and attack the city from the rear now that Jason has begun his assault."

The Harpy units broke into two groups, with nine of them forming up around the _Gorgon_ and the other thirty-one speeding off towards the city of Kyoto.

* * *

"The gate to the Thought-Elevator is just behind the velum-screen at the far end of the chamber." Nunnally said as she and Enoch walked towards the dais while Suzaku and the Red Dragon secured their mecha.

Nunnally started down the long Red-Marble pathway.

"Wait!" C.C.'s voice called out to them over the loudspeaker of _Shinkirou_. "You must stop!"

"C2?" Suzaku said as the _Shinkirou_ and the Jikisan-Akatsuki entered the chamber.

"Yes Suzaku," She replied as she opened up the hatch of her KnightMare and stood up. "You can't take the _Lancelot of the Lake_ from here. You have to return to Kyoto at once. The city is under attack and those FLEIJA may be our only hope of winning against this enemy."

"C2 we need to get Nunnally back to Britannia to stop this conflict," Suzaku said to her.

"Britannia is not the real enemy here," Jeremiah said as he opened his own hatch and got up from his seat. "Bringing her to Britannia is not going to stop this conflict; in fact it could make things even worse."

"What?" Nunnally said in confusion. She knew they what they spoke was the truth but she was confused as to how it could be possible since Britannia had declared war against the UFN.

"If Britannia is not responsible then who is?" Suzaku asked with a skeptical tone.

"A force of Geass users who claim to be the ancient Olympian Gods of the Antediluvian world and their conspirator who awoke them...Schneizel," C.C. said to them. "We don't know how Schneizel revived them, but we do know they are helping him and their weapons are superior to most of what the UFN and Britannia possess. A fleet of their warships may be laying siege to Kyoto even as we speak."

"The Gods of Olympus?" Enoch frowned. "I'd thought they'd all departed Earth millennia ago."

C.C. looked down at the gray-bearded old man and snickered, "You look ridiculous Enoch."

He smiled up at her, "It suits me for the moment. It's nice to see you again Eli..."

"C2!" She told him with a cautious smirk.

"Oh? It's C2 now is it?" He laughed.

"I hate to interrupt but we may all be in danger here," Jeremiah stated firmly. "We should be leaving here immediately."

"Agreed," The Red Dragon said in her modulated voice from atop the _Lancelot Frontier_. "If what you say is true then we may be in danger here."

C.C. looked at her in surprise, "Who might you be?"

"She's the Red Dragon," Enoch smiled at C.C. "My Great-granddaughter."

"WHAT?" She said in shock. "Then that means she's..." an explosion rocked the interior of the chamber as small rocks and debris fell from the ceiling.

"Looks like they're here!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

* * *

The _Gorgon _sped over the tops of the trees of the Island with its entourage of _Automatos_ in tow. In moments the spot where the two KnightMares had been came into view.

"They've gone inside," Medusa said.

"The fates have smiled on us," Euryale made a wicked grin as the _Gorgon _settled down on the surface of the Island over what was certainly the roof of the temple. The great wings of the _Kolossos-Automatos_ folded up onto its back as the machine removed its newly-acquired Golden-Toxin bow from where the weapon rested on its hip armor.

"Let's flush them out," Euryale added as the _Gorgon_ pulled back on the energy-string and formed a large gold-energy arrow. In the next moment the great _Kolossos _let loose the missile into the roof of the underground structure.

"Be careful Euryale," Medusa warned. "We don't want to bring down the whole cavern upon them."

"I know Medusa..." She started to scold her sister when an energy beam raced towards them. "MOVE!" was all Euryale could get out.

Medusa tried to roll the _Gorgon_ out of the path of the deadly beam of light but its left wing was grazed at the shoulder.

"Our Icarus unit has been hit!" Medusa yelled.

Euryale didn't respond to her sister, she had the black and gold colored enemy _Automatos_ in her sights. "Take this!" She spat at the machine as she let loose with a barrage of Hades cannon fire from the tubular head-guns and corralled the _Shinkirou_ into a bolt she let fly from the _Gorgon's_ bow.

* * *

C.C. ejected from the doomed KnightMare as the golden-missile of the _Kolossos_ tore through the mid-section of her machine. _Shinkirou_ fell from the sky and impacted into the head of the _Gorgon_;exploding in a ball of fire as it did so.

"C2!" Suzaku called out as he unsheathed the pair of enhanced MVS blades from the sides of the _Lancelot of the Lake_. Two Harpies attempted to intercept his KnightMare but Suzaku's skill was too great. He easily slipped through the first Harpy's sword thrust and cut the head of the machine off with his first maser-vibration-sword. With a sweep of the second blade he ran the enemy KnightMare unit through; killing the pilot and destroying the machine.

Suzaku went at the next Harpy with a fury and did a double bladed twist and spin towards the Greek-Hoplite mecha; his first blade cut the arms of the Harpy off whilst the second cut it in half at the waist.

Kururugi searched around for another Harpy unit when he caught sight of the pink _Lancelot Frontier_ cutting down its third Greek _Automatos_ with short, crisp, sword parries and blocks that ended with the MVS of the pink machine going up through the center of the doomed Harpy's main body.

"Suzaku, leave this battle to us," Jeremiah ordered over the radio. "You have a duty to the UFN and to Britannia. Get that KnightMare of yours to Kyoto and stop this invasion, they're depending on you over there." Gottwald said as his Jikisan cut through its second Harpy. "And don't worry about us we can handle this motley crew."

"But I can't just leave Nunnally," He started to protest.

"We'll protect her Suzaku," The Red Dragon told him as she skillfully knocked the sword from her fourth Harpy and stabbed the metal beast in its mid-section; the Lancelot withdrew its weapon and the _Automatos_ exploded.

Seeing Jeremiah's Jikisan-Akatsuki slice through the last Harpy finalized Kururugi's decision, "Alright, I'll take my leave of you and go and help Kyoto, but promise me Jeremiah that you'll get Nunnally to safety."

"I will," Gottwald said as he joined up with the _Lancelot Frontier_ to take on the damaged _Gorgon_ on the Island below them.

The _Lancelot of the Lake _sped off towards Kyoto as the Red Dragon asked, "Let's take this one together."

"Agreed," Jeremiah said as their two machines came down in front of the _Gorgon_.

* * *

"The _Gorgon's Gaze _unit has been disabled," Euryale told Medusa, "And our guard detail is gone."

"My controls are sluggish Euryale," Medusa moved the control sticks as quickly as she could to dodge an MVS attack by the _Lancelot Frontier_; one of the blades clipped the shoulder armor of the _Kolossos_.

"I'll deactivate the battle-computer," Euryale said as she touched a button on one of the screens in front of her. "You'll have to fly her completely on your own and we won't be synchronized can you do that?"

Medusa let out a laugh, "Against these two fools...are you kidding?" With full control in her hands Medusa easily swerved out of the way of an attack by Jeremiah's Jikisan.

"Good, then we can still take these two," Euryale said regaining her composure as she used the adamantine claw of the _Gorgon_ to grab one of the Akatsuki's MVS blades and snap it in half.

* * *

"It's still too powerful for us!" The Red Dragon blurt out as she watched a hail of energy bolts tear through Jeremiah's Jikisan from the tubular head guns of the machine. She dodged a shower of blasts that came at her machine as it swerved in behind the large mecha.

The bolts blew off the left arm, leg, and head of Gottwald's KnightMare Frame but its float unit still allowed it to move, "Dammn it!" Jeremiah cursed as he fired a barrage of autocannon rounds at the _Gorgon_ from his machine's arm mounted gun and used the assault to give the Red Dragon an opening.

The _Lancelot Frontier _leapt up over the _Gorgon_ as Jeremiah plunged his Jikisan into the _Kolossos_ and ejected, "NOW! Cut down through the damaged armor of its head!"

The _Lancelot Frontier_ dropped from the sky in a dive with both of its MVS swords and drove the blades into the top of the _Gorgon_ all the way down to the hilts through its neck.

The Red Dragon ejected from her machine as the snake-like head cannons of the _Gorgon _blazed long enough to blast off the legs, arms, and chest armor of the _Lancelot Frontier_ before going dead.

* * *

"We've lost all power!" Medusa exclaimed.

Euryale grabbed her sword from the side of her pilot's seat. "That pink machine pierced our energy cells. The _Gorgon_ is shutting down."

Medusa wasn't sure what Euryale was up to until her sister opened the rear hatch. The young pilot grabbed her own sword belt, "So now what?"

Euryale smiled, "Contact Scylla with the emergency communicator and tell her to begin her attack." Euryale gave her sister an evil grin, "This battle is not over."

* * *

End Turn Twelve

Next Chapter: Turn Thirteen: Every Demon has his day.


	13. Turn Thirteen: Every Demon Has His Day

Turn Thirteen: Every Demon has his day.

* * *

_"Whilst Mephistopheles looked down upon Faust he said to him; __**Thankst thou that I who saw the face of God, And tasted the eternal joys of heaven, Am not tormented with ten thousand hells, In being deprived of everlasting bliss!**__ Such is the destiny of all champions whose power in Geass has grown to the point of immortality, and such is the fate of those who obtain Code Geass in which there is no hope of the release of death and the return to heaven without passing the curse to some other poor soul. So we who are cursed with the immortality of a Code and the blight of Geass upon our souls roam the Earth in secret forever. Hiding that which we are and mourning for who we once were. Having loves and lovers only to watch them fade away into dust while we continue on for eternity or leave us when another immortal's passion grows cold. Oh, how I wept for the loss of the one friend I wished I could have shared in all this eternal life. The one person for whom I could hold and be one with through the endless ages as they pass. How I wish for you…my Lelouch"_-Excerpt from a letter written by C.C. just before the Zero Requiem [never given to Lelouch] dated 2018 a.t.b.

* * *

"What do you mean the Avalon has escaped?" Evita Ernst barked at Cornelia as the young teenage Duchess waltzed onto the flight-deck of the _Avenger _from the small aerial shuttle-plane that had ferried her there.

Cornelia came up to the left side of the Duchess as they immediately proceeded towards the elevator that led to the bridge of the vessel. "The Avalon fled our airspace almost as soon as we ordered them to rendezvous with us." General Caesaro said in a calm, uninterested tone.

"We've tracked them to Tahiti," Cornelia added. "But it would seem they've met with a UFN fleet there that may have captured them."

Evita threw a fit, "BUT MY GINO IS ON THAT SHIP!!"

"I'm afraid so," Cornelia smiled at her sympathetically. "And heading for Japan as we speak," She told her with concern.

"We have to stop that ship…" Evita whined. "We have to get back my Gino."

"So do we have an accord then Duchess?" Cornelia inquired as to the verdict of her request made privately via coded transmission prior to the arrival of the Duchess.

"Yes," the young girl stated flatly. "So long as you bring me back Gino alive."

"I promise you I will bring all of them back alive," Cornelia reassured her, "Gino, Nunnally, Anya, and Zero."

"Then so be it," Evita turned to her. "Kneel before me Generalissimo Caesaro."

Cornelia knelt.

Evita composed herself and drew her sword. She placed the flat on the blade on each of Cornelia's shoulders as she said, "I Duchess Evita Ernst of Britannia hereby dub thee Princess Cornelia Li Britannia and as acting Regent of the Empire reinstate thee as the rightful head of state and heir to the throne as per the customs and laws of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Cornelia stood up and smiled as the elevator door opened, "Thank you Duchess."

Evita knelt before Cornelia, "What is thy bidding Princess Cornelia li Britannia?"

"My first order is for you too…" Cornelia was interrupted by Gilford rushing out of the elevator with a frantic look on his face.

His expression startled her, "What is it Gilford?"

His eyes were wild with fear as he let out only one word, "FLEIJA!"

* * *

"How much longer before we reach Japan?" Kallen asked Cecile as she and the other _Yamato no Orochi_ members stood staring out at the ocean in front of them on the bridge of the Avalon.

"Twenty minutes at most," Cecile smiled at her.

Kallen watched as the sun began setting in the western horizon and then sighed, "I hate that we left Nina behind."

"Don't worry Kallen," Gino said leaning over her shoulder. "General Xingke's armada is scouring the south Pacific for her. I'm sure they'll find her. Besides, we don't know what kind of forces Schneizel has with him. The UFN fleet is much better equipped to deal with that situation then we are."

"I hope you're right Gino," Kallen looked at him. "Even after all Nina's done, I don't want her to end up being Schneizel's pawn in all of this."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about our Nina," Lloyd said from where he stood at the navigator's station on the bridge. "I'm sure she's fine Captain Kouzuki and I wouldn't underestimate her, she can be very resourceful."

"Yah well I hope you're right there doc," Tamaki griped. "I'd hate to think what she might be building for Prince Charming right now."

Kallen gave him a weak smile, "She's changed Tamaki, there's no way she'd repeat that same mistake twice."

"Even under the influence of Schneizel's gay-assss?" Tamaki inquired with a huff.

Anya, who hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, broke into the discussion as she pointed out the window, "What's that pink light over Japan?"

"What?" The others blurt out as Lloyd checked the instruments of the navigational console.

"My God!" Cecile exclaimed in horror.

"It can't be," Kallen looked on in fear of what the light meant.

"That's not what I think it is…is it?" Tamaki stammered.

"It is," Gino added somberly.

Lloyd jumped up and cried out, "It's my Lancelot!!"

* * *

"That was a good one Fong!" Heracles laughed out loud as Li Jiang scored a hit on the left shoulder of Helios; the damage was only superficial.

"This is not some kind of contest you Greek buffoon!" Fong used the radiant heat wave of Guren against Helios but the Aegis shield of the _Automatos_ blocked the attack completely.

"You're cheating again," Heracles scolded him as he swung the great adamantine club of Helios at the Guren.

"Stop treating my like a child!" Fong twirled his KnightMare out of the way of the swing and used the Katen Yaibatou revolving blade to thrust at the head of Helios.

"Well then stop fighting like one," Heracles chuckled as deflected the thrust with his club and crashed the Aegis shield into the side of Guren; doing only minor damage.

"Why you!" Li Jiang had the Guren lunge towards the Helios.

Heracles went to move out of the way when the Guren stopped and the tip of a sword came through the front of the red KnightMare.

"Fong!" Heracles shouted desperately as the blade withdrew and Guren fell towards the Earth below; revealing the Harpy _Automatos _that had stabbed the Guren from behind with its sword.

"YOU WENCH!" Heracles yelled in a fury as he incinerated the Harpy with the Chaos gun of Helios. The Greek warrior flew the Helios like a comet to catch Guren before it crashed into the Earth.

* * *

"You've improved a great deal since last we met Akira!" Jason said as their swords crossed continuously. With each attack Jason made towards Nobunaga the Zangetsu countered with skill and precision that impressed the Captain of the Argonauts.

"I've had a lot of practice lately," Akira told him as he blocked another of the Captain's attacks. "You've given me a lot to think…" Akira was cut short as a sword nearly cleaved Zangetsu in half from above. Nobunaga looked to see Talos' great adamantine blade blocking the bronze colored sword that had tried to cut down Zangetsu.

Akira heard Jason yell something in Greek over the radio to the female KnightMare Frame that tried to smite him. The woman piloting the machine spat something back at Jason as another of the Harpies flew in behind the Talos.

"Jason look out!" Akira yelled as he flew Zangetsu up under the Talos' left wing and blocked the Harpy from stabbing Talos in the back.

The Talos and Zangetsu now were back-to-back facing off against both of the Harpies.

"Care to help me deal with these vile interlopers Akira?" Jason asked him.

"Just give the word Captain!" Nobunaga answered with pride.

"The word is given my friend." Talos and Zangetsu fought against the Harpies together.

* * *

"What the hell?" Gregor said in a distracted tone as Orpheus attempted another swipe at his Akatsuki.

"You've been doing well thus far." Orpheus spoke as a teacher to a student. "Don't disappoint me now by getting distracted."

"Orpheus behind you!" Gregor said pushing past the Spartan and blocking a Harpy right before it cut down the Hoplite.

"Harpies!" Orpheus blurt out as he watched Gregor fire a burst of autocannon rounds into the head of the female _Automatos_. "If she tried to attack me…then that means we are betrayed!"

Gregor followed up his burst of cannon rounds with a thrust to the center of the Harpy. The Katen Yaibatou revolving blade pierced through the center of the machine destroying it.

Gregor flew up next to Orpheus' Spartan as a flight of four more Harpies dove down towards them from above, "Orpheus, are you familiar with the phrase _the enemy of my enemy…_"

"…_is my friend_," Orpheus finished the saying as he fired the chest mounted Chaos gun of his Spartan at the flight of Harpies; destroying one of them. "Let's go my friend Gregor. It would seem that the fates have decided we should be comrades."

* * *

"We need to leave as quickly as possible Nunnally," Enoch told her as he carried her up the stairs that led to the dais. "The Thought-Elevator is just ahead of us."

"He looks so peaceful," She said as she caught sight of Lelouch's body through the crystal lid of his coffin. Lelouch looked as though her were merely sleeping with a content expression on his face and his eyes closed. He was dressed as Zero, with a replica of the helmet of Zero at his feet and the sword of the Emperor lying on his body in his hands. Like an ancient Knight of honor.

"Nunnally, are you listening to what I'm saying?" Enoch sounded hurt as he set her down on her feet.

"Hmm," She asked as she came out of her sorrowful thoughts. "I'm sorry Enoch, I was just thinking about him."

"I understand…" Enoch began-

"Oh how touching," Euryale said snidely as she stepped out in front of the two of them from the stair at the other side of the dais with her sword drawn. She held the weapon up towards them.

"Give the girl to us old man and you won't be harmed," Medusa said as she came up behind them; her blade in her hands at the ready.

"Well…well, if it isn't the daughters of Phorcys and Ceto," Enoch said with a snicker. "To think that you two were left behind by Zeus and the others…tisk, tisk, such a pity."

"You dare to mock us?" Medusa queried him with a vicious scowl. "You'll pay for that old one." Medusa leapt up with her blade high above her head and slashed down at Enoch. The man moved only a few inches to the side but it was enough for the sword to miss him completely.

Medusa's blade struck the crystal lid of the coffin; shattering it into millions of tiny shards causing her to cover her eyes. Enoch used the screen of shattered pieces to put some distance between them.

Euryale slid in behind Enoch and thrust with her sword at him but only managed to pierce open air as Enoch once again made a quick but small move to the side allowing the blade to pass by harmlessly.

Nunnally tried to move away from them as fast as she could on her cybernetic legs while Medusa ran towards Enoch again. The Greek Devicer swung at the old man but her blade was stopped by another.

"Don't you know you should respect your elders?" C.C. said with an impish grin as she brandished a sword taken from the statue of Charles Zi Britannia.

"Oh? Do you aim to school me then?" Medusa answered C.C. as she went into a combat pose.

"I do," C.C. told her confidently as she stepped sideways and put her two-handed bastard sword above her head in an arch with her other arm forward; palm outward like a claw; in a martial arts stance.

"You think that you can take us both?" Euryale said as she went at C.C.

"She doesn't need to," Jeremiah leapt up onto the dais and bowed to Euryale. "I'll be you dancing partner for this waltz." His blade extended from its recess in his left forearm.

"How charming," Euryale smiled. "I'll enjoy playing the lead in this dance of death."

"You won't succeed Euryale." The Red Dragon said as she walked up the stair with a sword in hand.

Upon seeing the Red Dragon C.C. called out to the old man, "Enoch, take the Red Dragon and Nunnally and get out of here."

"Still giving me honey-do-lists eh C2," Enoch snickered.

C.C. blushed slightly as she paced off with Medusa, "Just do it."

"You think you can hide her in the River Styx?" Medusa scoffed. "We know its secret places as well, and we know how to find your friends there. Once we finish you two off, we'll go there and obtain the Empress."

"She's right Red Dragon," Enoch told the woman. "If these two pass into the River Styx I'll need you to help me against them.

"Dammn it," The modulated voice cursed as she came to stand by Enoch and Nunnally with her sword at the ready.

"Yes Enoch," Euryale laughed manically. "Do be a good boy and take off that stupid façade and await us in your secret place. Once my sister and I are done with these two I want to be sure to see you as you really are before I slay you."

Jeremiah looked at Enoch with wonder, "How is it you know him?" He asked Euryale.

"We go way back," she tittered. "But that needn't concern you my handsome warrior. All that should concern you is Euryale." She lunged towards him with her sword.

* * *

Suzaku flew the _Lancelot of the Lake_ as fast the graviton Impellors could take him to the Kyoto area. He arrived over Osaka Bay just in time to see the massive bulk of an airship moving in over the Hyogo Prefecture. All around the large cylindrical vessel was a swarm of KnightMare Frames of a type he had never seen before. Their colors matched those of the winged machines he had just fought over Kaminejima Island.

"The _Ikaruga_," he said out loud to himself as he scanned over the chaos of the battlespace and caught sight of the aerial warship; surrounded by its flotilla of support vessels.

"_Lancelot of the Lake_," Tohdoh's voice boomed over Suzaku's radio.

"What is it General," He replied.

"You are to land on the deck of _Ikaruga_ and surrender at once!" Tohdoh commanded.

"You know I can't do that Kyoshiro," Kururugi scanned over the battlefield seeing that despite their valiant efforts the Kyoto defense forces were being overrun by the Harpies. "You need every KnightMare you've got right now General."

"Don't argue with me Suzaku!" Tohdoh shouted. "You had your chance to redeem yourself and you threw it away! You are dead to me!"

"If I'm dead then you can't give me orders General," Suzaku sped towards the battle. Within him the old emotional wounds from his past were reopened. _I am dead,_ he thought to himself_, and yet I'm compelled to live. No more Lelouch._

"Suzaku!" Kyoshiro called over the radio. "SUZAKU!"

Suzaku ignored Tohdoh as he cut down four Harpies that tried to intercept him. He had reached the limit of his sorrow; he could no longer bear his burden and his resolve was made as hard and strong as tempered steel. The Lancelot looked like a ballet dancer as it spun, twisted, rolled, and dodged its way through the legion of Harpies; cutting down over a dozen of them in a few moments.

He would defeat this enemy.

* * *

"Get me Villetta," Tohdoh said to Chiba.

"General you aren't thinking of having her take on Suzaku are you?" Nagisa asked with concern. She had become fond of Villetta during their jaunt from Australia.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He grimaced.

"No Kyoshiro, but you may be sending her and her students to their deaths," Nagisa reminded him that Akira and the others were only teenagers.

"They're Black Knights now are they not?" He growled.

"Yes Tohdoh, they are." She answered him knowing he was determined to win this battle. Chiba knew he was scared that Suzaku, the first man to ever fire a FLEIJA weapon, would do so again.

His angry-mask broke upon seeing the hurt look on her face and he took her hand in his, "I don't want to see Tokyo repeated Nagisa."

She smiled at him in understanding, "I know…"

* * *

"I'm sorry Villetta but you're going to have to take down the _Lancelot of the Lake_ without destroying it." Tohdoh told Major Nu in a polite tone. "Suzaku Kururugi is the pilot of the machine so I'll not try and lessen the gravity of this situation. It's a very dangerous mission."

Villetta thought of Ougi and her children for a moment before answering, "Of course I'll do it General. I'll not let the people of Japan suffer from a FLEIJA again."

"Good. How many of your people can assist you?" Tohdoh asked.

"I can," Sayoko but in. "These Greek machines seem to be fighting each other all of a sudden, so I've been freed up."

"Fighting each other?" Villetta asked her in a confused tone.

"Yes Major Nu," Lena came in over the line. "And it looks like Akira and Gregor are helping them fight the female machines."

"Typical boys," Mika added. "As soon as they bond they start ganging up on the girls."

Tohdoh wasn't laughing, "Are you telling me you've got members of your team assisting the enemy!"

"They're not the enemy General Tohdoh," Akira's voice came in over the channel. He had picked up on the conversation over the general Black Knight radio frequency. "In fact their leader would like to speak to you."

"Do you actually expect me to believe that Lieutenant?" Kyoshiro was furious.

"He speaks the truth," this time it was Jason's voice on the line.

"Who the hell are you?" Tohdoh demanded.

The Greek spoke in a military monotone, "I am Jason, Captain of the Argonauts and the only person capable of saving you."

"Saving us?" Villetta blurt out. "From what?"

"Charybdis," was all Jason could say as the waters of Osaka bay boiled in a tumultuous fury. Within moments the form of a great metallic beast broke the surface of the water and moved towards the edge of the coastline.

"It's a turtle!" Tetsuo gasped as he felled another Harpy.

"More like the Daiei movie-monster Gamera," Kaguya said in awe of the giant metal beast as she entered onto the mezzanine of the bridge.

Chiba giggled at Kaguya's observation but Kyoshiro only sighed at the presence of the UFN lady-chairmen.

"You see General Tohdoh," Jason said. "Scylla and her Charybdis have no doubt come here to destroy your nation and us with it. The attack of the Harpies on my men clearly shows that. Time is short. Therefore I propose a truce until this common foe is vanquished."

Kyoshiro didn't like the idea of allying with this man. He quickly considered his options; and upon seeing Kaguya give him a stern look with her hands on her hips; and the beast move into bay area around Kobe and destroy the piers of the city-shipyards; he quickly made up his mind. "Very well," he said to Jason. "For the time being we will be allies."

Kaguya gave him an approving nod and smiled.

Kyoshiro wasn't sure which he feared more, the giant mechanical turtle or Sumeragi's wrath.

"Excellent," Jason stated warmly. "Akira was right; you are a man of honor."

Nagisa smiled at Tohdoh as he raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

* * *

Suzaku cut down two more Harpies in a blaze of fury that was cut short by the waters of Osaka bay below him erupting into a tempest that spewed forth a giant metal turtle-like KnightMare that was larger than the _Ikaruga_.

"What the hell is that thing?" He called out over the radio.

"It's called Charybdis," Kaguya informed him over the communicator. "And according to newly acquired information we have from our new friends, it has come here to destroy Kyoto and all of Japan as well. Listen carefully to me my cousin. There are millions of innocent people who will die here unless that thing is stopped. As head of the UFN council and arbitrator with our new allies, Jason and his Argonauts, I Kaguya Sumeragi hereby pardon you of all past crimes and misdeeds…on one condition."

"Go ahead Lady Kaguya," Suzaku would not be part and parcel to watching innocent civilians die at the hands of this monster if he could stop it.

"You must use any and all means at your disposal to either delay or destroy that giant KnightMare. I've already ordered a complete evacuation of the metropolitan area some time ago; however there are still a few stragglers. Civil defense says they can have the city of Kobe cleared in ten minutes. Do you think you can slow this thing down until our forces can make it too you?"

Suzaku hesitated, he knew what she was asking him to do would involve the FLEIJA warheads his Lancelot carried, "I don't know Lady Kaguya. I don't want to be responsible for killing innocent people with these dreadful weapons…not again."

Kaguya spoke to him softly, "I know how you must feel, but now is your chance Suzaku." Her voice trembled slightly at what she was about to say, "You can redeem yourself…you can make amends. Suzaku Kururugi, you can help save Japan and in doing so you will be forgiven by her and…and for what it's worth…I've already forgiven you my cousin, you could have fled with Lancelot and yet you came back of your own accord…that shows me that you truly do have honor."

"I understand Kaguya," He was pleased at the thought of her forgiveness and smiled. "I thank you." He flew Lancelot towards the Charybdis.

"Good luck my cousin," She said with concern. "Remember, you only have to keep it at bay until reinforcements arrive."

"Don't worry Lady-Kaguya," His mind was already made up. "I'll stop it."

* * *

"Hurry get through the gate!" C.C. told Enoch as she forced Medusa down the stairs of the dais.

Enoch hesitated. He wanted to help C.C. and her companion defeat the sisters but he realized that someone else would need him very soon. "She's right, we need to leave now. Red Dragon, please clear the gateway."

"As you wish Enoch," The Red Dragon cut through the velum screen revealing the ancient stone doors behind it.

"Shouldn't we help them Enoch?" Nunnally was apprehensive about simply leaving C.C. and Jeremiah to fight these two warrior-women.

"I wish we could Nunnally, but there is someone who needs me." Enoch put his hand on the doorway and activated it.

"Who?" She asked with a perplexed look.

"Suzaku," he said bluntly.

* * *

"It would seem that coward Enoch has fled," Medusa said to C.C. as she deflected another swift strike by the green-haired woman.

"He knows what he has to do," C.C. retorted as she knocked Medusa back onto the red-marble pathway with a kick to her midsection.

"Your skill as a warrior is impressive," Medusa said with a vile smirk as she recovered and launched another assault.

"Thank you," C.C. blocked her sword strike. "It's too bad your character as a person isn't."

"Aw, and I thought we might become friends," Medusa tittered with venom as she slashed at C.C. again.

"Stop this madness and withdraw back to wherever you came from and I might consider it," C.C. retorted with a snide grin as their swords clashed again.

"Not before we retrieve the Empress and the _Golden Apple_ from this place," Medusa boasted. "Once we have them, you can have this pathetic island and its entire people. Once Tartarus is repowered we will have the ultimate weapon; the Apollyon and nothing will stop us."

C.C. flipped her sword to one side in a feint, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"There's nothing that words will do to stand between us and our destiny!" Medusa's eyes glowed with the sigils of Geass as she deflected the feint and swung at superhuman speed towards C.C.'s unprotected side; her reflexes augmented by her power of Geass. "Now you die!"

Medusa's sword plunged into C.C.'s stomach, the blade piercing all the way through her body causing her to double over and crumple to the ground.

"Stupid fool," Medusa gloated as she removed her weapon and rested for a few moments, her mortal body momentarily weakened by the burst of speed from her Geass, while watching Euryale skillfully deflect and parry every attack made by Jeremiah she said to C.C.'s still form, "Now to deal with your friends."

"It's a good thing I don't die so easily!" C.C. said from behind Medusa as she spun around in disbelief.

"You're an immortal!" Medusa exclaimed in shock as she tried to raise her sword.

But it was too late; C.C. thrust her sword through the woman's heart. "Too bad you're not," she said as Medusa fell to the floor. The life left her eyes before she hit the red-marble below her.

* * *

The _Lancelot of the Lake _slashed at the mighty Charybdis with its twin MVS swords; but the blades simply bounced off of the armored shell.

"You will not pass here!" Kururugi yelled over the general radio channel at the Charybdis.

"Do you think you stand a chance against me?" Scylla asked Suzaku over the radio in her bored tone. She maneuvered the Charybdis onto the shore and taunted him, "You are little more than an annoyance who will have the honor of seeing my Charybdis in his true form before you die."

Scylla touched a digital button on her display and the turtle-like machine's body underwent a series of mechanical changes. The plated shell lifted up on both the ventral and dorsal sides of the monster folding together and twisting laterally to form two large wings that protruded from the shoulders of a central body. The front hubs of the turtle swung forward and flipped up to form shoulders from which a pair of small man-like arms emerged. At the rear of the machine the two aft hubs opened up and a pair of large heavy legs extended downward; providing support for the new form of the beast. Instead of the water-bound turtle form that had rested at the edge of the beach of Osaka Bay's shoreline a dragon now stood.

Suzaku fired a full salvo of missiles at the giant mecha only to watch them explode harmlessly on the surface on the beast's body. He followed up the attack with all four of Lancelot's MVS-harkens and both MVS swords; he managed to only damage the armor of the head of Charybdis at its nape where is met the long neck of the beast.

"Is that all you can do?" Scylla cackled with maniacal glee.

"Suzaku get out of the way!" Kaguya called out over the radio.

The Lancelot moved just in time to dodge a hail of heavy Hadron cannon fire from the _Ikaruga_ and her armada of aerial warships.

The beams engulfed the Charybdis in a radiance of red-black energy.

The blast subsided revealing the undamaged Charybdis; its wings glowing a brilliant white.

"Hahahahaha!" Scylla laughed in a frenzy. "Fools! Now you shall learn the folly of your mistake." The maw of Charybdis opened up as balls of energy coalesced within it; building up into a brilliant glow inside the beast's mouth. In the next instant a massive beam of blue-white energy spewed out of the metallic-creature's mouth towards the UFN fleet.

The beam disintegrated numerous airships of the Black Knight fleet as it swept through the flotilla of vessels towards _Ikaruga_.

The deadly blue-white shower of energy passed over the _Ikaruga_ harmlessly as a golden-radiance protected the ship. From just behind the Black Knight's flagship the Argos flew up above the _Ikaruga_.

"How dare you interfere Jason!" Scylla yelled over the comm.

"Stand down Scylla," Jason ordered her. "We do not need to destroy this nation. We can gain the _Golden Apple_ peacefully."

"You are weak Jason," Scylla spat back at him. "Like these mortal fools you protect. If you stand aside and let me destroy them I may consider sparing your life."

"Suzaku," Kaguya radioed him on a coded channel. "The Argos can't deflect another blast from Charybdis' Transdimensional-Energy-Cannon."

"I know what you're going to ask me," Kururugi cut her off as he flew the Lancelot high above Charybdis. "But I cannot do it Kaguya."

"You need to use the FLEIJA!" She pleaded with him. "The city is now deserted there's no reason for you to hold back."

The maw of Charybdis began to glow again as the Argo and _Ikaruga_ continued to pummel the giant _Automatos_ with autocannon and energy weapon fire.

Suzaku heard Jason and Scylla continue to argue over the radio. Jason was getting nowhere fast as Scylla was determined to kill all of them. Kururugi closed his eyes and armed one of his FLEIJA warheads. In the next instant he fired it directly onto the top of Charybdis.

The warhead exploded into a pink-white sphere of destructive energy that destroyed half the city of Kobe. The destructive sphere collapsed back in on itself towards ground-zero in a swirl of energy that didn't seem right to Suzaku.

"It can't be!" Kururugi exclaimed in horror as the FLEIJA subsided and he saw Charybdis still standing amidst the ruins of the city; its wings glowed a brilliant pink color from absorbing the FLEIJA energy.

Scylla laughed in a psychotic orgasm of murderous bloodlust, "NOTING CAN STOP ME!" She giggled insanely as Charybdis let loose a fifty-mile long beam of FLEIJA destruction that tore a mile wide path from Kobe to Kyoto. The energy beam exploded in the center of the city of Kyoto where it stopped and collapsed everything within twenty-miles around its epicenter; destroying the city and perhaps millions of its inhabitants.

"NOOOOO!" Suzaku screamed as he fought back the urge to flee. The orange-red glow in his eyes flickered as he drove Lancelot down towards the metal dragon in a blind fury. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME...DO YOU HEAR ME LELOUCH!" Suzaku screamed out loud as Lancelot landed on the nape of the neck of Charybdis; where its armor had been damaged; and pried the metal plates back with the Maser Vibration Swords of his machine.

"What are you doing?" Scylla cried out to him in fear as she tried to grab the Lancelot with the tiny arms of Charybdis; to no avail.

Every muscle in Suzaku's body tensed up as he fought back against the Geass charm that ordered him to live. "I WILL NOT RUN...NOT AFTER SO MANY HAVE DIED!" He aimed his second FLEIJA at the hole in the neck of the beast and armed it.

"YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" Scylla screamed at him as she tried to shake off his KnightMare.

Tears of pain ran down Suzaku's cheeks as he forced his body to obey and pull the trigger sending the FLEIJA into the body of Charybdis.

A pink-white light erupted from the body of the giant _Automatos_ as it was consumed by the blast and completely destroyed.

"Suzaku..." Kaguya cried softly on the bridge of the _Ikaruga_.

Chiba hung her head in silence.

"Recall all KnightMares," Tohdoh said in a controlled voice with his eyes closed. His lids hid the moisture under them as he willed himself not to cry; save for one tear that no one saw.

* * *

"MEDUSA!" Euryale cried out as she saw her sister fall. Without thinking she used her power of Geass. The orange-red radiance filled the whole of the temple reaching out to her sister's lifeless body.

Jeremiah was stunned by the intensity of the woman's power, but recovered just soon enough to block a sword thrust by her.

"I will kill you!" Euryale said through gritted teeth as her sister rose up from the ground and attacked C.C.

Jeremiah tried to block her attacks but Euryale deflected his blade and stabbed towards his throat. He grabbed the blade with his cybernetic hand but fell backwards onto the stairs.

She pinned his right arm with her leg and pushed down on her sword with the weight of her body. "You time has come my handsome warrior," She hissed at him as the adamantine blade cut along his metallic fingers towards his neck.

Jeremiah struggled to free his right arm but his position on the stair prevented him from gaining the leverage he needed to throw her off.

Euryale's blade slipped to within a hair's breath of his Adam's Apple.

"It's futile to resist," She cooed to him. "Just embrace your doom..." Shock covered her face as a blade penetrated through her from behind; the tip of the sword glowed an orange-gold color.

"I cannot...die" Euryale gasped as the glow of the blade subsided and she took her last breath.

"I thought you had all gone," Jeremiah said as he pushed Euryale's lifeless body off of him. "But I'm happy you came back when you did Red Dra..." He stopped when he saw who had slain Euryale and now stood before him.

A look of shocked elation crossed Jeremiah's face.

* * *

"That looks like all of them accept for Fong's unit," Villetta said as the Jaguars stood on the flight deck of _Ikaruga _as it hovered over the ruins of Kobe.

"Where could he be?" Akira paced back and forth on the flight deck.

"Maybe the Guren was disabled and he found a safe place to land," Mika tried to comfort Akira, but she knew Fong's absence wasn't a good sign.

The Jaguars were startled by the Helios flying up onto the flight deck; in its arms was the battered form of Guren.

"I tried to save him," was all Heracles could get out over his loudspeaker as Helios lay the red KnightMare down on the deck. "I am sorry." The Greek warrior stated somberly.

Villetta walked up to the machine. She didn't need to open the hatch of Guren to know that Li Jiang Fong was dead. The blood soaked gapping hole from the sword thrust of the Harpy _Automatos_ told her all she needed to know. Still, Major Nu looked inside the Devicer cockpit through the hole.

Sayoko followed behind her in case Villetta needed help removing Fong immediately; though her gut told her that such services would not be needed.

Major Nu put her hand to her mouth and fought back the urge to wretch as she turned away from the hole in the cockpit.

"What is it coach?" Lena said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Villetta looked at Sayoko and shook her head.

"He's dead," Lena said in a whisper as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Mika hugged Lena and cried with her.

Akira closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to his friend as Gregor and Tetsuo followed suit.

* * *

Medusa lunged at C.C. and kicked the sword out of her hands, knocking the immortal witch off balance.

C.C. was taken by surprise and tried to regain her balance but Medusa swiped her legs with a swift kick that brought C.C. down hard onto her knees on the Red-Marble.

"Now I'll take your immortality for myself!" Medusa spat at C.C. as she grabbed her by the neck and squeezed with all her might.

C.C. tried to breathe while she groped at the ground for her sword, but the woman's grip was too strong and her weapon had fallen out of reach. She could feel the power of Medusa's Geass drawing her Code from her body. C.C. fought back with all the will she could muster.

"Stop trying to resist," Medusa said as she tightened her grip. "Soon you'll die for the last time."

"RELEASE HER!" A male voice boomed through the hall towards Medusa.

Medusa turned towards the direction of the voice, "Why should I?" She asked sarcastically.

A male figure moved from the shadows of the stairwell into the light of the cauldrons that surrounded the edge of the temple. The twin sigils of Geass glowed in his eyes.

C.C. looked at him in awe as he replied to Medusa.

"Because I Lelouch Vi Britannia COMMAND YOU!"

* * *

End Turn Thirteen.

Next Turn: Aftermath


	14. Turn Fourteen: Aftermath

Turn Fourteen: Aftermath

* * *

_"Our birth is but a sleep and a forgetting;_

_The Soul that rises with us, our life's star,_

_Hath had elsewhere its setting,_

_And cometh from afar;_

_Not in entire forgetfulness,_

_And not in utter nakedness,_

_But trailing clouds of glory do we come_

_From God, who is our home;_

_Heaven lies about us in our infancy!_

_Shades of the prison-house begin to close_

_Upon the growing boy,_

_But he beholds the light, and whence it flows,_

_He sees it in his joy;_

_The youth, who daily farther from the east_

_Must travel, still is Nature's priest,_

_And by the vision splendid_

_Is on his way attended;_

_At length the man perceives it die away,_

_And fade into the light of common day."-_From William Wordsworth's _Ode. Intimations of Immortality._

* * *

"You can see the remains of the once great city of Kyoto behind me," Milley said into the televisions of millions of homes around the planet. "The giant KnightMare-Fortress that destroyed this once great metropolis only a few days ago is now nothing more than a lump of molten slag some forty miles away in the ruins of Kobe."

Her cameraman, Mr. Seiji, panned the camera-eye over to the wreckage that was once Kobe and then along the path of destruction that led to the crater of Kyoto.

"We can all thank the quick thinking and bravery of the Black Knights and our very own Olympic KnightMare Team, the Japan-Jaguars, for our victory over the armies of Schneizel here in Japan."

The camera went back to Milley. "Due to the advanced warning of the impending FLEIJA attack by Schneizel's forces from General Li Xingke's fleet in the South Pacific, General Kyoshiro Tohdoh was able to order the complete evacuation of the entire Hyogo Prefecture population to the underground anti-FLEIJA shelters thus averting massive casualties."

The image of Milley was replaced by a video clip of Kaguya, Reika, Tohdoh, and Villetta Nu seated at a conference table on the _Ikaruga _as Milley's voice spoke, "Lady-Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi, Empress Jiang Reika, and General Tohdoh are currently engaged in talks with the Japanese civil defense corps to finalize the permanent addition of the Japan-Jaguars into the Black Knight forces."

Mrs. Ashford came back with a grave look on her face, "These additions to the strength of the Black Knight forces come none too soon as reports from Europe have flooded in over the wire about the Britannian invasion of that continent. It would seem that the former Brazilian Commander-in-Chief, Generalissimo Caesaro, has been reinstated as Princess Cornelia li Britannia and is now acting in her sister's stead until their Empress is returned to them." Milley's image was again cut to show a clip of Cornelia demanding the UFN return Nunnally and Zero.

Milley's image came back on the screen, "Tensions are high as people everywhere wonder where the Knight of Justice is? Where is Zero in all of this?"

* * *

"We have crushed their forces," Medusa told Sthenno over the communicator of the Kraken, "and are currently transmitting a false report to the rest of the world in order to maintain an air of secrecy while we extract the _Golden Apple_ from Mount Fuji."

Sthenno smiled at her sister, "Well done Medusa, and what of Jason and his Argonauts?" She asked with a narrow-eyed look.

"Dead," Medusa said with a somber expression, "but at great cost to us my sister."

"Oh? How badly were our casualties?" Sthenno didn't like Medusa's depressed demeanor. It told her something was wrong.

"The Charybdis was destroyed by a FLEIJA and…" Medusa hung her head.

"Euryale?" Sthenno asked with more emotion than she had intended.

Medusa shook her head and cried, "Killed!"

Sthenno closed her eyes and clenched her fists, "How? She is an immortal."

"Enoch," Medusa spat out his name.

Sthenno opened her eyes, a fury burned within them as she asked, "Where is that meddling world-walker now?"

"Escaped through the River Styx to parts unknown with the Empress Nunnally and Zero," Medusa said with a look of shame on her face.

Sthenno regarded Medusa with a warm smile, "Don't be ashamed my sister, you are no match for the likes of that Hebrew devil. I'm just glad you didn't suffer the same fate."

"Thank you Sthenno," Medusa lifted her head. "What of your Prince…what of Schneizel?"

The question seemed out of place to Sthenno, "What makes you ask about him?"

"Our forces were drained considerably," Medusa told her. "We may need reinforcements to maintain control of Japan."

Sthenno was unsure if she should accept this weak explanation, "I've not heard from Schneizel for some time now. I suspect he has his own plan in all of this."

"I see," Medusa said with concern. "So we'll have to make do on our own for now."

"How many Harpies do you still have?" Sthenno asked.

"A legion and a half," Medusa lied. "Plus the _Gorgon._"

"That should suffice until you load the Kraken with the _Golden Apple_ and leave Japan." Sthenno told her with a raised brow.

"Very well then my sister," Medusa seemed strained. "We will remain in Japan until we finish mining the ore we need." Medusa's image vanished from the screen in front of Sthenno.

Sthenno looked out the window of the control tower of Tartarus and wondered; she could feel that the winds of fate had changed and something was wrong.

* * *

Medusa walked from the bridge of the Kraken out to the gangway of the Greek-submersible. She briskly made her way down along the shoreline of the coast that the ship was anchored at and strode up towards the Tomb of the Britannian Emperors and the Stygian Gate it concealed.

The Greek warrior-woman slipped in through the entrance of the large cavern and made her way past the statues of Britannian Emperors, long since gone, towards where a pair of figures stood next to one another upon the dais at the far end of the chamber.

One of the pair was a young man, no more than 18 years old, who wore a black cape and fine black clothing highlighted with exquisite purple silks; the burial clothes of an Emperor. By his side stood a beautiful woman of nearly the same age in appearance, with flowing green hair and golden eyes. She wore a black uniform similar in style to the man at her side.

Medusa could hear them speaking as she approached stealthily.

"That's the situation as it stands now Lelouch," C.C. told him coming closer to his side.

"So Schneizel somehow awoke these Greek Geass users and freed himself?" Lelouch inquired of her.

"It would seem so," C.C. titled her head to one side and looked up at him. "You okay?"

Lelouch looked down at his hand. The pink sigil of Geass stared back up at him from the center of his palm where he had held the sword that slew Euryale. "I didn't mean to kill her…I only wanted to stop her from slaying Jeremiah."

Medusa listened intently. _Could it be that this Lelouch speaks the truth? Did he kill Euryale by accident?_

"Don't fret over it," C.C. caressed his cheek with her hand. "What's done is done."

"I know," He looked down into her eyes. "But the last thing I expected when I awoke was to have to kill someone. I've enough blood on my hands C2. I don't want anymore if I can help it."

She smiled at him, "You haven't slept in three days Lelouch. You must be tired."

"I suppose," Lelouch said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

C.C. was shocked by his gesture of affection and pulled away, "What?" She gasped, "That was a first for you!"

"Huh," he said embarrassed by the emotions that welled up inside him. "I'm…I'm sorry…I just…"

She put her index finger over his lips, "Its okay silly. I'm pleasantly surprised by it. It's about time you started showing an interest in women." C.C. giggled and kissed him back; hard.

Lelouch didn't remember feeling sexually attracted to C.C. at anytime prior to his death, but after he absorbed Euryale's Code something had changed within him…he felt aroused with a passion towards C.C. that seemed to squelch the pure innocent love he had had for other women in his past and his body reacted in kind.

C.C. noticed as she looked down at the bulge below his belt-line and said with a mischievous grin, "Gee, you're full of surprises today." She pressed her lips against his again and wrapped her arms around him.

Lelouch searched his mind for the reasons why he desired this woman so much at this moment. _Was it because she was the only woman here that he suddenly realized how beautiful she was? Was it because Euryale had held some deviant lust for her that he now possessed?_

He broke their kiss and shook his head slightly. _NO…it was because it was she that had made him her Champion so many years ago to help him with his rebellion and fulfill her wish. Her love for him flowed through the power of Geass she had given him and the Code within him picked up upon that love and allowed him to feel it through a sort of shared empathy._

C.C. stared into his eyes, "What is it?" A hurt look crossed her face, "Is something wrong? Do you not want me…?"

He kissed her and then smiled at her, "No C2, it's just that I've never…you know."

"Oh," C.C. was giddy. "Don't worry," She unzipped his fly, "Just leave the driving to me."

Medusa took a twisted pleasure in listening to their passionate lovemaking as she sat within the recess of the stairwell waiting for them to finish.

An hour passed before they were done.

* * *

When the lustful moans subsided and Lelouch and C.C. began talking normally again about what to do next in their plans against Schneizel, Medusa climbed up the stair and got their attention.

"I'm sorry Master Lelouch," Medusa said with a smile. "Am I interrupting something?"

C.C. ignored Medusa's smirk.

"You did well," Lelouch said to Medusa as she walked over to where they were standing beside a table and chairs that had been taken from the Kraken's furnishings the day before.

"You monitored my conversation?" Medusa scowled.

"Of course," He smiled at her and poured her a cup of iced-tea from a pitcher on the table. "Please join us," he told her in a congenial tone.

"Why would I sup with the man who murdered my beloved sister?" She asked.

"Because you are a warrior and understand that in war all is fair," Lelouch gave her a sad look, "I once had to kill my own sister to win in battle, do not think I slew Euryale with malice in my heart. I did it to save my Knight of Orange."

His words did not match the facial expression he wore. What she had heard him say before about not wishing to slay Euryale must have been true which is why this mask he put forward now made sense to Medusa.

The Greek woman smiled at him, "Do not worry my Lord Lelouch, I am well aware that all is fair in love and in war. Therefore I shall choose to forgive you for her death."

"He doesn't need your forgiveness," C.C. said snidely.

Ignoring C.C., Medusa walked over and sat down in one of the wicker chairs next to Lelouch. "May I ask my Lord Lelouch…this woman you seem so fond of…is she your concubine?"

"Concubine?" C.C. blurt out in shock.

"Well…not exactly," Lelouch blushed.

"But she kissed you passionately and made love to you in this very temple," Medusa said with an innocent look. "You may have me under your power Lelouch Vi Britannia but I'm not blind nor deaf, I could hear the two of you from the entrance and see your forms intertwined in the rhythmic dance of love for some time."

C.C. turned multiple shades of red at the thought of the sound of their love reverberating throughout the Geass Temple and out onto the wilds of Kaminejima Island for any and all to hear. The emotions that had over taken them had led to that pleasantly unexpected and somewhat exhibitionist event.

Lelouch's tongue stumbled for the right words to say to Medusa as the feeling of C.C.'s body and the love they had shared together coursed through his psyche confounding his normally disciplined manner of speech. "We…well…it's just that we've not seen in each in over six years."

"And you needed her. I completely understand my lord. She is your concubine, and as such you desired her." Medusa smiled at Lelouch. Something about the dark aura of this immortal-man began to interest her. "And now I too belong to you."

"Just wait a dammn minute!" C.C. exclaimed at the insinuation of Medusa's comment and seductive look at Lelouch.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed at her though he spoke in a kind, soft tone, "I used Geass on you because I needed to save C2 before you killed her and you are necessary for my plans. I did not use my power on you to appease some erotic fantasy."

"Which is precisely why I am inclined to serve you willingly my Lord," Medusa wasn't sure if it was his Geass influence on her mind or if she truly was becoming quickly enamored with this resurrected immortal Prince. "Your brother has betrayed us and you are the only one who can help us against him."

Lelouch looked deep into her eyes but could find no physical indication that she was lying. "Then we've much to plan if we are to stop him."

C.C. looked at Lelouch and rolled her eyes, "What, you get your first taste of a woman and now you think the world is a buffet?"

Medusa snickered wickedly, "Oh my Lord Lelouch…I have such sights I could show you."

C.C. was speechless at her comment while Lelouch turned beet-red.

* * *

"See anything yet Kallen?" Gino asked as the _Yamato no Orochi_ flew around the vicinity of Mount Fuji.

"No, not yet," Captain Kouzuki replied as she looked out the cockpit of her Type-21S trying to pinpoint a spot on the mountain.

"I don't know what those Sakuradite miners are talking about Kallen," Tamaki griped. "I don't see any KnightMare Frame around here. There's nothing but snow and trees on this side of Fuji."

"The report comes from a reliable source," Anya said as they flew around the summit of the mountain. "A KnightMare Frame allegedly crash landed somewhere around here right after the FLEIJA destroyed Kobe and Kyoto a few days ago."

"I think they're just giving us this duty to keep us from seeing what is really going on near Kobe," Gino sighed. "It's like they don't trust us or something."

"They don't," Kallen said as she flew up along the southern ridge of the peak. "We came here on the Avalon as guests among her crew. Considering we're at war with Britannia right now I'm surprised Tohdoh is actually using the Avalon in this salvage operation."

"Do you think having Rakshata and her team being in charge of this operation is going to sit well with Lloyd and Cecile?" Gino asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure about Cecile," Kallen laughed. "But I know Lloyd wasn't happy about it."

"Hey I like Rakshata," Tamaki said with a huff. "She was always kinda cool and collected, even in some of the toughest battles against Britannia."

"That's true," Kallen agreed.

"Professor Lloyd is the same way," Anya stated matter-of-factly as a glint of something in the snow caught her attention. "Hey you guys, I think there's a metallic object down there."

"Yah Anya we know," Tamaki snickered. "We just can't find it."

"No Tamaki," The girl said in an irritated tone, "I think I may have found it." Anya made her Type-21J Samurai swoop down towards the point of reflected sunlight and transformed her fighter into KnightMare Mode.

A few moments went by before Tamaki piped up, "Well?" Tamaki asked. "Did you find anything Anya?"

"Yes," The girl's voice sounded unusually emotional.

"What did you find?" Kallen asked.

"You guys need to come down here and see this." Anya replied.

In seconds the other three variable frames flew down to the surface and transformed.

All four Frames stood before the remains of what was once a KnightMare. The head, arms, and lower portion of its legs were totally sheered off; obviously by some tremendous force. The back half of the machine was buried in the snow and the long trench leading up the mountainside told the story of how the machine must have slammed into the side of the great peak and slid up hundreds of feet before finally stopping in a pile of snow and ice created by its impact.

Kallen opened up a radio channel to the Avalon, "Attention Avalon, this is Captain Kallen Kouzuki. I think we've found what you're looking for."

The aerial frigate glided in over the spot slowly as a salvage team and recovery unit was dispatched from the craft.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sayoko said running up to Jeremiah Gottwald as he walked off of the aerial shuttle that had just arrived on _Ikaruga_.

Jeremiah took her hand in his and kissed it lightly as they stood together. "Forgive me for taking so long to return."

"Where is C2?" Villetta inquired. "I imagine she must have made it."

"She'll be along as soon as she is able," He smiled at Major Nu. "C2 is currently tending to…an old friend."

"Old friend?" Sayoko tilted her head to one side and gave him a puzzled smile.

"Anyone I know?" Villetta asked him with an equally perplexed look.

Jeremiah only gave the women a mischievous grin in reply.

"Hey you three!" A male voice called from the rampart of the shuttle.

"OUGI!" Villetta cried out as she rushed up and kissed him. "Oh how I've missed you."

Ougi blushed, "I was really worried about you too."

"Is it true?" Villetta asked in anticipation.

"Yes," He replied with a grim smile.

"So you're okay with this Sayoko?" Villetta asked her in an apprehensive tone.

"Of course," She let go of Jeremiah's hands and tittered. "I'd love to watch over your children while you two are off saving the world. I've had enough KnightMare combat to last me a lifetime."

"Pardon me," Jeremiah politely interjected. "But what exactly is going on?"

Villetta was gleaming as she replied to Gottwald's question, "Ougi's been reinstated as Captain of the _Ikaruga_ since Nagisa has been promoted to Commodore and will be taking command of the UFN surface Navy now that the threat of Charybdis is over."

Ougi sighed, "Personally I think she just wants to be closer to Tohdoh since he's leading the Naval Armada that's going to try and retake Australia in a few days."

"They wanted someone who had experience in aerial warfare to command the _Ikaruga_ since so many of the UFN commanders were killed at Kerguelen Island." Villetta stated proudly, "So when I heard they needed people I dropped Ougi's name to Tohdoh. He agreed almost immediately."

"Of course he did," Ougi didn't sound pleased. "Kyoshiro's been trying to get me back into politics or the military since I resigned my post as Prime Minister."

"It's because he likes you and thinks you're a capable leader. You proved yourself during the war," Villetta cooed at him.

Kanime didn't share her optimism, "Zero was the one who called the shots during the Black Rebellion, not me. I was there as an adviser and support that's all…I really wish he was here now, we could use his talent."

Jeremiah smiled but said nothing.

* * *

"Well I'm afraid you won't be able to continue to pilot your Gekka KnightMares or the Zangetsu," Rakshata told the Japan Jaguars with a polite smile as she strode along the line of battle-damaged machines within the KnightMare hangar of the _Ikaruga_. "Their superstructures are just too badly fractured and to old for me to certify them for continued use in combat."

"What are we supposed to use if we can't use these Frames?" Tetsuo complained.

Doctor Chawla waved her ever present long-pipe around and smiled at them, "I suppose I'll just have to let you use my new designs."

"Does that mean you finished the Type-24 Goro?" Akira asked.

"It does," She snickered.

Mika looked perplexed, "How are we supposed to learn to fly a brand-new type of KnightMare Frame fast enough for our new assignments? The _Ikaruga_ is due to leave Japan for Hawaii in three days."

Rakshata laughed, "The Goro is simply an updated Akatsuki/Gekka design so you should have no problem learning how to pilot the new machine. This new general purpose 10th Generation KnightMare Frame replaces all Akatsuki, and Akatsuki-Jikisan mecha for the UFN Asiatic forces. I've even built an officer model just for the Jaguars called the Type-24O Okouchi and a custom model for you Akira, the Type-24Z Susano-O."

"When will we get to see them?" Gregor asked with excitement.

"They'll arrive here in Japan from India in a day or two," Rakshata chortled at their worried looks, "Don't worry we're not leaving until you get them."

"Who'll be assigned the Okouchi units?" Mika asked with a snide smile.

"I'm not sure yet, that's up to Major Nu to decide." Rakshata stated. "Though I imagine she'll probably assign both you and Lena to the Okouchi models…that is until I finish with a new project that's suddenly come to my attention."

"New project?" Lena asked. "Is it another new KnightMare Frame?"

"I can't tell any of you the details right now," Rakshata stated with a grin. "But I'll need two female Devicers when it's ready and the two of you are perfect."

"Is it that _Automatos-_KnightMare Frame the UFN found on Kaminejima Island?" Lena pressed her anxiously.

"I really can't…" Rakshata was interrupted by the ship's intercom.

"Doctor Chawla, please report to the bridge," A female voice called over the overhead speaker.

Rakshata turned with a wink at the Jaguars, "I'll have your new machines to you as soon as they arrive." She waved at them as she made it to the elevator, "Until then…chow!"

* * *

"Alright every body, be careful…be careful!" Lloyd said in a frantic tone as the salvage team lowered the remains of the battered KnightMare onto the Hangar-deck of the Avalon.

"What do you think Lloyd?" Cecile asked him as she watched the engineers move the badly charred machine into the metal clamps of the work-gantry.

"I think we've just found my Lancelot!" He said with a boyish grin as she activated the gantry clamps and secured the KnightMare into an upright position.

"I'm surprised you're so happy considering how badly damaged Lancelot is," Cecile smiled. "Assuming it is the _Lancelot of the Lake,_ I highly doubt the Devicer survived." Cecile Croomy said sadly. She had no idea that her former comrade and friend, Suzaku Kururugi, had been the pilot of the machine but she still felt for the man or woman she thought had perished.

"The limb modules may have been destroyed but the core of the unit is still intact," Professor Asplundh adjusted his glasses as he looked down at Cecile. "That means that my FLEIJA Wave-Rider units work."

Cecile gave him a befuddled smirk, "Are you implying that this unit is a success?"

Lloyd chuckled, "Absolutely. Just look at what was lost, the lower legs, the arms, head, and portions of the wings." He opened his arms up wide and shrugged, "All parts that are gone are easily replaceable. Thus, the concentrated Ultimate-Protection shields in the knees fulfilled their purpose and protected the main body of the machine."

Cecile looked at him with disbelief, "That still doesn't explain how the Lancelot ended up over two-hundred miles from Kobe to Mount Fuji."

Lloyd threw up his arms, "Oh my dear Cecile, the explanation is in the name." He made a wave movement with his left arm. "It's a wave rider. In other words, at the moment the internal FLEIJA monitors detect a FLEIJA reaction within a specific radius of Lancelot, the knee-mounted Ultimate-Protection shields are activated."

Professor Asplundh made an outward cup with his hands towards Cecile, "These shields generate a bowl shaped sort of upside-down parachute that acts like a catch. This catch captures the force of the FLEIJA explosion's shock-wave. The tremendous energy of such a wave provides incredible amounts of inertia force which allows Lancelot to ride the wave away from the danger of the FLEIJA as fast as the blast-wave of the FLEIJA is traveling. Therefore Lancelot is moving ahead of the explosion and beyond due to the speed at which the KnightMare Frame is traveling."

"And you came up with this all by yourself?" She snickered knowing how much Lloyd loved his creation.

Lloyd paused, "Well…no…Nina helped with the mathematical calculations for the FLEIJA detonation detection system software, but the design of the KnightMare was my own. Though I have to admit she didn't think it would work so she forced me to add a system of her making."

Cecile was surprised, "Nina added a system?"

Lloyd put his hands on his hips, "Yes, she did. She does have some nerve sometimes…"

Cecile cut him short, "What system Lloyd?"

"Huh?" Lloyd lost the train of his rant. "Oh…an emergency system for the pilot."

"WHAT?" Cecile shot up from her control station. "What kind of system was it Lloyd."

He scratched his head, "Oh some kind of FLEIJA-Wave-Rider system for the cockpit module."

Cecile grabbed him and brought his face down to hers as she yelled at him, "AND YOU ONLY THOUGHT OT MENTION THIS NOW!"

"What?" He whined. "I didn't think it was important."

"Not important!" She pushed him away and rushed down to the KnightMare gantry.

"What is it Cecile?" Professor Asplundh raced after her to see what had caught the woman's attention.

Cecile got onto the gantry-lift and waited a moment for Lloyd to jump on before activating the open-elevator and riding it up next to the shoulders of the Lancelot.

"Did it ever occur to you that someone might still be alive in this thing you twit?" Cecile scolded him.

He looked up at the ceiling and put his hand to his chin, "Well…actually…no."

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "No." Cecile closed her eyes in frustration as she held back the urge to punch him out, "Because you were only thinking of your precious Lancelot."

"But Cecile…" He started to protest.

Cecile opened her eyes and glared at him, "No buts Lloyd! You need to be more concerned about people and stop being so dammned mechanical."

"Yes, but Cecile…" Lloyd tried to say.

Anger welled up within her and she slapped him across the face, "Stop trying to make excuses Lloyd." She put her hands on her hips, "Really…sometimes you're unbelievable."

"Yes I know Cecile," Lloyd said holding his stinging cheek, "but you're not listening to me."

"What?" She asked thinking that maybe she should give him a good fist to the face to make her sentiment sink in.

Seeing her hand clench into a ball Lloyd simply pointed to the back of the Lancelot.

Cecile Croomy turned to see that where the Devicer's cockpit should have been between the graviton-impellors of Lancelot there was only open air.

"Oh…" She blushed in embarrassment. "Heh…So the pilot ejected."

He gave her a smug grin, "That's what I was trying to tell you. Nina's system was an ejection system that used a FLEIJA-Wave Rider to ensure the survival of the pilot should the Lancelot suffer to much damage to be of any use."

"Well then that means the pilot might have survived," Cecile stated bluntly.

"I'll admit it is a strong possibility," He smiled. "But we don't know where the ejection module landed, so we have no idea what happened to the Devicer."

"We need to find that module," Cecile told him.

"Why? We have Lancelot…" Lloyd recoiled in horror at Cecile's dark-glare.

"LLOYD!"

He sighed in defeat, "Right…so we'll go find the module now."

Cecile smiled and gave him a nod.

* * *

Nunnally stood upon her cybernetic legs looking out the large picture frame windows of the lavishly decorated room she was in at the vast futuristic cityscape which surrounded Mount Fuji. In the distance she could see the large fleets of what the Red Dragon had told her were starships. She watched as the vessels of various sizes and shapes seemed to float effortlessly towards the deep blue sky above and then vanished out of sight.

The bright cobalt-blue sky and puffy white clouds of this Japan seemed much happier then the ones she had left behind in her own world. The Red Dragon had told her, that according to Enoch, this world had gone through hundreds-of-thousands of years of war and turmoil and even now war raged throughout this version of the Milky Way. The Red Dragon had stated that this place was an alternate universe to her own and that they were now in a different dimension and time then the world they had left behind.

Parallel Universes, Universal-scale Membranes, the Multiverse, and Interdimensional Travel; they were concepts Nunnally was having trouble coping with.

She may have been an Empress back in the world she knew but here she was just another common person on this one tiny little planet that existed as a part of a much greater whole. Nunnally gazed down at the coffee table to her right and looked again in disbelief at the paper which lay there; The Galactic Tribune; Issue #3357, dated 5.0301 of the Galactic Standard calendar. She had read through the journal from cover to cover while she waited for the Red Dragon to return. The headline of the newspaper read of the latest incursion by the Kan'Jour alien superpower as it attempted yet another invasion of the Alpha-Quadrant and the territory of the Galactic Free Republic. Nunnally shook her head in awe of the implications of where she was and the indisputable reality of her situation; it made her head spin.

She, Empress of Britannia, a country which had never even existed in this world, was now nothing more than a guest within the vast and strange castle of Enoch Apsu and the secrets it held. Here she waited like some fairy-tale princess awaiting her Prince Charming to come and rescue her from a long lost tower.

After their trek across C's World the three of them had emerged into this place, or at least Nunnally thought it was this new world; Enoch's palace defied logic as she understood it so she wasn't exactly sure.

She had wanted to ask the man many questions but Enoch had disappeared almost as soon as she and the Red Dragon had arrived in the large circular _Room of Many Worlds_, as Enoch had called it. This chamber was at the center of his bizarre palace. As he was heading across the room, Enoch had simply stated that he was needed back in the world of Geass and disappeared through another of the many doors that lined the large circular room.

After that the Red Dragon ushered her to a staircase at the side of the chamber which led up to a balcony on the second level. The upper level was little more than a walkway that ran the full circumference of the chamber to various archways leading to parts unknown.

Nunnally had followed the Red Dragon through one of the archways to the "Nexus" wing of what she had called Enoch's _Quantum-Castle_. Here the two of them toured the treasure chamber, weapons rooms, armories, and exquisite kitchen of this palace which defied reason as it was simply far too large on the inside to match its appearance on the outside; or at least its outside from the balconies of the "Nexus" wing.

During her stay here, which had seemed like weeks, Nunnally had found that not only was Enoch not the Red Dragon's actual Great-Grandfather, but the "old" man had been wearing a disguise to hide his appearance. The Red Dragon had said he wore such costumes and facades to ensure no one would see him as being out of place while he conducted his "work;" whatever that was.

The Red Dragon recanted how the "elderly" man had giggled incessantly upon her first arrival in this place. She said he had taken pleasure in seeing her expression when he removed the mask from his face that revealed his true appearance. The mirthful man seemed giddy at showing her his pair of amber colored eyes, raven black-hair, and skin that had a golden-hue to it. Clearly he was not human, or at least not any kind of human the Red Dragon had seen before. According to the Red Dragon the man beneath the mask appeared to be no more than 25 years of age, but his eyes betrayed an intelligence that showed he was vastly older.

Nunnally contemplated the reasons why such an individual as Enoch would involve himself in the affairs of her world; The World of Geass. She looked around the Observation Study at the walls of bookshelves that held numerous volumes from various worlds and formulated an idea as to what his purpose might be. She had been surprised to find that some of the tombs in Enoch's study were history books from Ashford. If this strange man was indeed some kind of custodian of the multiverse, as she surmised, then it would make sense for him to have detailed histories of all the worlds he traveled.

Nunnally wondered what was keeping Enoch and the Red Dragon as she contemplated the whole of her situation. The Red Dragon had left her less than an hour after she and Nunnally had entered the Observation Study that the Empress now patiently stood within watching the starships come and go from Kobe-spaceport. Nunnally had heard Enoch call for the woman while she read through the Galactic Tribune and sipped tea with the Red Dragon.

No sooner had Nunnally begun to think that perhaps she was now more of a prisoner than a guest within this palace than the Red Dragon came into the room.

"Empress Nunnally, come with me please," Her modulated voice sounded strained.

Nunnally wasted no time and followed after the woman as quickly as her cybernetic legs would take her through the marble halls of the finely furnished castle.

The two women wove their way past room after room until they finally came to a door that opened up into a chamber that looked suspiciously like one of the private AV Library rooms at Ashford.

Enoch was standing over a couch within the room trying to rouse someone. The "old" man turned to face her and smiled, "He's coming round now."

"Who?" Nunnally said as she walked over to see who lay upon the couch in front of Enoch. Her eyes grew wide with relief as soon as she recognized him.

"Suzaku!"

* * *

End Turn Fourteen


	15. Turn Fifteen: The Goddess of Battle

Turn Fifteen: The Goddess of Battle

* * *

_"No one, in good conscience, should ever accuse Cornelia li Britannia of being cold or corrupt; in fact, she was probably one of the least understood members of the Royal Britannian Family. Princess Cornelia really never intended to usurp or overthrow Nunnally, but the Royal Britannian houses were loath to allow Cornelia to step down once she had taken the throne. It was only her pure and unconquerable will that gave her the strength to resist the vile whisperings of the Britannian nobles that beckoned her to seize the crown for herself forever. In many ways the world owes Cornelia a debt of gratitude, because without her efforts to rout the corrupt movers and shakers out of this world it would still be under their power today."_- Excerpt from an interview of Colonel Gilford by Milley Ashford for the Japan Broadcasting Station dated March 12th 2026 a.t.b.

* * *

"Keep firing!" Cornelia boomed as she stood up from her command chair on the bridge of the _Avenger_. The EU airships in the distance were moving away from the Eifel Tower in order to avoid damaging the French Relic.

"Princess, our forward KnightMare units have overrun the Parisian defenses." Gilford said triumphantly as another of the EU airships exploded in midair. "President Gerard LeBlanc wishes to discuss terms of surrender."

"Which ship is his?" Cornelia asked Gilford with a scowl.

"The _Longres_ class just to the north of the Eifel Tower." He told her.

"Target that ship and give him our answer Gilford," She commanded in an icy tone.

"Yes milady," Gilford turned to the gunner and nodded.

A full barrage of cannon fire from the _Avenger_ cut through LeBlanc's ship with pinpoint accuracy and blew the French President's aerial warship to smithereens.

"Direct hit!" Gilford blurt out.

"Excellent work," Cornelia smiled as the last of the French aerial defense fleet succumbed to her armada of warships. "First England, then Spain, and now France; soon all of Europe will be purged of these impudent weaklings and we will bring peace to this continent."

"Princess Cornelia, Lord Byron of our 115th Mechanized Unit would like your permission to liquidate the remaining forces," Gilford said.

"No..." Cornelia said softly. "Disarm them and give them three hot meals and a cot while in our care. Inform Byron to spread the word that any European commoners who wish to surrender to us may do so and they will be unharmed. We have no ill-will towards the population here only their actual leadership. Tell Lord Byron that this is my command and that there will be severe consequences to any within our forces who disobeys my orders." She turned to her Knight, "Is that understood Gilford?"

Gilford was shocked at her generosity to the enemy prisoners but did not question her, "Yes milady it is."

Cornelia saw the uncertainty in his eyes, "I'm not going to repeat the mistakes of my father and brothers Gilford. I don't want to be seen as anything other than a liberator. I'm here to win the hearts and minds of these people, not terrorize them into submission like some totalitarian tyrant...I've been down that road before. Peace isn't going to be won at the end of a gun or the lash of a political-whip. It's time we learned that war is a result of tyrannical governments not people and that those of us in charge of government must learn to give power back to those who do not have it. Our exile in South America taught me that there is nothing more precious in this life then being master of your own destiny. That is what I want to bring to the world Gilford. I want to conquer it to give it back to the common people...I want to free it."

Gilford only smiled in response.

* * *

"What happened to C2?" Suzaku barked at Enoch.

"Well...I...uh...I don't know just yet," Enoch stuttered.

"Are we really at Ashford?" Nunnally was still in awe of how they got from Enoch's castle to the Library of her former school by simply walking through a doorway.

"Yes," Enoch told her for the umpteenth time as he checked the back of Suzaku's head. "We're really at Ashford."

"We NEED to go find out if C2 is okay Enoch...or whoever you are!" Suzaku snapped at him and sat up. "I owe her a debt...and I can't just abandon her."

"Okay...okay!" Enoch put up his hands. "We'll go hunt down the _Green Goddess of Gorgeous_ just as soon as I make sure YOU'RE alright!"

The Red Dragon snickered, "You better not let Isadora hear you say that."

"Ah...heh," Enoch sniggered as he put his hand on the back of Suzaku's head, "Yah...she'd kill me."

"I'm fine!" Suzaku bellowed recoiling from Enoch's hand.

"Shhhh," Nunnally scolded him. "We don't want anyone to hear us and if you yell like that Suzaku we'll be discovered."

"The Empress is right," Enoch told Suzaku. "We need to get to the old Britannian-Special Intelligence's secret underground facilities through the library passage as quickly as we can."

"How do you know about those?" Suzaku inquired.

"Best not to ask," Enoch tittered as he helped Suzaku to his feet.

"Ouch!" Suzaku put his hand on a sore spot at the back of his neck.

Enoch put his arm around Kururugi to help him walk. "Let me help you. You suffered a minor concussion. Considering you were at ground zero of a FLEIJA detonation I'd say you're lucky to still be in one piece."

"I'm alright," Suzaku tried to remove Enoch's arm but couldn't budge it.

Enoch removed his arm slowly to see if Kururugi could support himself and walk. "You sure you're okay?"

"I told you I'm fine," He grumbled.

"Very well then, we should get to the underground facilities immediately," Enoch led the way with the others right behind him.

They wove through the tall bookshelves towards the staircase that led to the bank of bookshelves that contained the concealed elevator door.

"Can you believe Kyoto was completely destroyed?" A young girl's voice echoed a few isles away from Enoch and his troupe.

"I'm so glad everybody got out okay," Her female companion replied with a sigh of relief. "The casualties would have been massive if the Black Knights hadn't stopped Schneizel."

"WHAT!" Suzaku blurt out in surprise that the first FLIEJA he had fired at Charybdis, which the metal beast had then redirected, did not kill the millions he thought it had.

The Red Dragon grabbed him and put her hand over his mouth. "Please Suzaku," she whispered to him at too low a frequency for her voice modulator to compensate.

His eyes grew wide as her soft voice penetrated his ears and sank into psyche, but he didn't dare say anything.

"Did you hear something?" The first female student asked her friend.

"Yah," The other girl said in a nervous tone.

"Is anybody in here?" The first girl asked in a loud voice.

Enoch peeked around the bookshelf at the opposite end of the row and motioned for the others to move towards the stair.

The Red Dragon led the way as Nunnally and Suzaku followed. Enoch watched them make their way towards the lower level. As soon as their attention was turned away from him he outstretched his right hand towards a bookshelf he could see on the far end of the Library and made a grasping motion; a row of books fell from the shelf.

"WHO'S OVER THERE?" The first girl yelled.

"You'd better have a hall pass!" The other girl said as they ran over to the fallen books in the opposite direction of Enoch and his companions.

The pair of students came upon the pile of books Enoch had "pulled" off of the shelf as he and his companions entered the elevator.

"That was close," Nunnally said as soon as the doors closed.

"Yes it was," The Red Dragon agreed. "Are you alright Suzaku?" She asked noticing his distraught expression.

Suzaku was shaking slightly as his mind contemplated the revelation of what the Red Dragon's real voice meant.

"Hey," Enoch put his hand on Kururugi's shoulder. "You're not having a seizure on me are you?"

Suzaku looked up at him and shook his head slowly. "No…I…it's nothing, just a mild relapse of my concussion; it'll pass quickly," he lied.

Enoch gave him a knowing smile, "I know, relapses can have heart wrenching results." Enoch slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Speaking of passing quickly…we need to get you two to Britannia as fast as we can."

"Why don't we go back to Kaminejima and use the Thought Elevator to transport ourselves to Neo-Pendragon like we had planned?" Nunnally asked Enoch.

"That's an excellent idea Nunnally." Enoch smiled.

"If it's such an excellent idea then why are we going to the sublevels of Ashford?" The Red Dragon asked in a dull tone.

Enoch gave her a boyish grin, "We need to pick up a few things first."

"What things?" Nunnally asked as the elevator doors opened up into the underground chambers.

Memories of Rolo and Villetta keeping a watchful eye on Zero flooded through Suzaku's head as he looked over at the door that led to the surveillance room he once used to monitor Lelouch Lamperouge. His attention turned to the Red Dragon. _If she's who I think she is…then all of that was for nothing. The hatred that drove me to betray my best friend and force him to live a lie under the spell of his father just to try and satisfy my anger over him having murdered her would have been all wrong. If she had been alive that whole time…that would make me a monster._

He remembered what he had asked Lelouch while he had his head under his heel at the Kururugi Shrine; _Can you bring Euphie back? _

Anger burned in Suzaku, he hated himself at that moment; _What an idiot I've been._ _How could I have held onto such hatred when I knew that Lelouch had lied to me about her death? I knew he must have killed her by accident. Euphemia would have forgiven Lelouch if he had accidentally killed me. Why didn't I do the same? _

"Earth calling Suzaku," Enoch was staring at him from the far end of the hall they had walked out into.

"Huh? Oh sorry…what were you saying?" Suzaku snapped out of his private thoughts and sprinted up to where they were patiently waiting for him. Kururugi stopped at the large double-doors that his companions stood before.

Enoch put his hand over a touchpad on the wall, "I was saying that what we've come here for is behind these doors."

"When was this added?" Suzaku asked upon seeing the unfamiliar egress open into a vast chamber underneath Ashford.

"I put it here when I attended Ashford," Enoch snickered.

"How could an old man like you attend Ashford?" Suzaku asked the gray haired bearded man in disbelief.

Enoch pulled at his beard and flipped off the skin-tight mask he wore with a single fluid motion. Beneath the façade was the face of a twenty-five year old man with Amber eyes and dark black hair. His complexion shone a faint gold in the overhead fluorescent lights of the large chamber they entered.

"Who the hell are you?" Suzaku inquired in an awestruck tone.

Enoch gave him a devilish grin, "No one of consequence."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lelouch?" C.C. asked him as he picked up the mask of Zero from within his former coffin.

"If Medusa is correct then Suzaku is dead and from what you've told me Tohdoh and the others knew that Suzaku was Zero. That circumstance is of great advantage to me." He put the mask on. "No one will suspect who I really am."

"Sure…" She frowned sarcastically and folded her arms. "They're all so stupid that as soon as you start using that strategic mind of yours they're just going to assume that Suzaku was a closet genius or maybe he took some crash-correspondence courses in military warfare? Not to mention your voice."

"Ha, ha," He said in a dry sarcastic tone. Lelouch used his Zero voice, "How do I sound?"

C.C. gave him a narrow eyed look, "Like Zero…Lelouch's Zero."

"You're not helping," He mumbled.

"I told you I think this is a bad idea Lelouch," C.C. pouted. "Why do you need to do this?"

"Because I'm responsible for letting Schneizel live and thus causing this whole mess," he said firmly. "Now it's my burden to correct that mistake."

C.C. was not so easily swayed, "Someone else could have just as easily stumbled upon the Olympians and released them. How is it your fault that they were awakened?"

"It's not," He told her firmly. "But the fact that Schneizel, who knew the inner workings of both Britannia and the Black Knights, was still alive to find them IS my fault. These Greeks have the advantage over the UFN because of me! The world I created came to an end because of my arrogant assumption that nothing would derail what I set in place. I gambled with fate and fate won."

He had successfully countered her objection, "So you think that it was Schneizel's destiny to find them and for you to spare him is that it?"

"The events of the World aren't predestined to happen, nor are they the random result of man's choices in life." Lelouch started down the stairs of the dais. "It is a combination of both forces intermixed. Like two poles of an electrical motor. The chaotic pole is eternally at odds with the ordered pole thus causing motion in the world. There are ebbs and flows to the currents of chaos and order, what we perceive as good and evil. It's just a matter of seizing upon the right moment in order to make a change, but that change cannot be at odds with the order of the world or else it is rejected and crumbles into chaos. That's what was wrong with my world. It was a world created by hate in order to bring about peace instead of a world created by love in order to wage war with honor. Peace isn't something that men were meant to live in for long periods of time. We're creatures of action not stagnant rocks upon the ground. We are like the whole of the living universe around us are thus violent by nature. I failed to see the value of diversity and hardship before, but now I see that lasting peace, even for a short time, brings with it evils of its own."

"Does that mean you're not going to sue for peace this time?" C.C. was concerned about where he was going with this new revelation.

"Not after what Medusa told me," He stopped and turned. The mask of Zero looked at her, "This time the Demon is going to act like an angel and become the sword of God."

"I had a feeling you would saying something like that," C.C. came up next to him and took hold of his arm. "Very well," She sighed. "Once more unto the breech my love."

He caressed her chin, "I don't deserve you."

"I know," She snickered as they made their way towards the entrance of the tomb.

Medusa met them at the egress with a distraught look.

"What is it Medusa?" Zero asked.

"We have visitors," she replied as the Red Dragon walked up behind her.

* * *

"How soon will you be ready to return?" Sthenno asked the image of Medea on the viewscreen in front of her.

"We shall have completed loading the _Ithaca_ with _Golden Apple_ within the hour," Medea told her with a grin.

"Good," Sthenno's expression remained stone. "We need to consolidate our forces quickly. The UFN has already begun its counteroffensive and our forces are too depleted to maintain control of Asia or Australia for much longer." She wondered where Schneizel could be. "We must assume that our enemy now knows of our plans and is moving to thwart us even as we speak."

"What of our Cyclops forces? They could help us maintain control of our current territories." Medea suggested, knowing that the Cyclops _Automatos_ were among the most powerful weapons within the Tartarian arsenal.

"They will remain here for now," Sthenno smiled wickedly. "I suspect that when the UFN makes its move on us we'll need them."

Medea laughed, "You're leading them into a trap."

"I never actually trusted my champion, Prince Schneizel. I knew that there was the strong possibility that he'd betray me the first chance that he got." She raised a brow. "I gave him that opportunity by sending him to South America on his own. I used the planetary surveyor system of Tartarus to find his location."

"Oh?" Medea snickered. "So where is your champion now?"

"His ship is hovering over a small Island in the South Pacific Ocean. I can only assume it is some secret base of his." Sthenno seemed irritated. "Fortunately I've placed spies among his crew who've kept me informed of his plot."

Medea saw that Sthenno was hiding something, "I understand your annoyance at this champion betraying you milady, but you seem far more troubled then the situation merits."

"I am," Sthenno told her somberly. "My sister Medusa has succumbed to the power of another sorcerer."

"WHAT?" Medea was shocked. "How can you be certain?"

"I spoke to her yesterday about her so called success in Japan, but something about her demeanor bothered me. She was strained in her speech and unlike her normal self. Therefore, I used the planetary surveyor to scan the Japan region."

"And?" Medea was anxious to hear what troubled her superior so.

"The _Argos_ is there above the remains of the Japanese city of Kyoto. Jason's men are bound to him by honor, friendship, and a loyalty that is not easily matched even by the bonds of love." Sthenno sighed in frustration, "They would have sacrificed themselves rather than see their Captain killed. Since the _Argos_ lives, Jason in turn must be alive and my sister Medusa must have succumbed to the power of another for she would never lie to me of her own accord."

"I see," Medea said with a sinister smile. "Shall I take care of Jason and retrieve your dear sister?"

"No," Sthenno answered with a distraught look in her eyes. "With the _Golden Apple_ you have acquired it is now possible for us to power up Tartarus and use it."

"But I thought we still needed the _Golden Apple _from Japan?" Medea was confused.

"No," Sthenno stated with a glint in her eyes. "That was a lie I told to ensure that we'd acquire the element from Africa as that store was much less than the mines of Mount Fuji, but more than sufficient for our needs. In reality we've enough with the shipment you're bringing to have Tartarus brought up to full power and restore all of its systems." Her eyes narrowed as her grin widened, "Including the Apollyon."

* * *

"Wow!" Lloyd exclaimed in awe of the large Greek _Kolossos-Automatos Gorgon_ as his team lifted it up towards the Avalon. He and Cecile stood at the spot where the machine had run out of power on Kaminejima Island.

"It's quite a machine isn't it?" Cecile remarked to Professor Asplundh as they watched the large mecha get loaded into the lower hangar bay.

"Yes it is," Lloyd put his hands on his hips. "It's a pity we have to share this technological marvel with Rakshata."

"Don't you mean the UFN?" Cecile tittered.

Lloyd adjusted his glasses, "No I mean Rakshata."

Major Croomy giggled, "Oh I suppose to you that's much worse."

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Lloyd bellowed, "The woman's acting like I'M HER ASSISTANT in all of this. As if she knows more about KnightMare Frame mechanisms than I do! Ohhhhhh, the audacity of that woman!"

Cecile thought back to the ejected pilot's compartment they had found here on Kaminejima Island. "What do you think happened to the pilot of the _Lancelot of the Lake_ Lloyd?"

Lloyd threw his arms up in the air, "OH Ms. Croomy! Is that all you can think about at a time like this. My whole life is being ruined by that awful woman and all you can rattle on about is the fate of a pilot who was obviously well enough to open the hatch and walk out of the cockpit. He's probably at a sushi-bar with Geishas on each side of him in Neo-Tokyo living it up right now, while I'm here positively dying of humiliation at the hands of that Indian Tigress!"

"You think he's okay?" Cecile inquired again.

"YES!" Lloyd said. "Why do you want to know if this pilot is okay so badly?"

Cecile held up the key to the _Lancelot of the Lake_, on its ring was the white-winged pin that Euphemia had given Suzaku as a symbol of his being her personal Knight.

Lloyd took the pin from Cecile and examined it closely. He sighed, "It's his alright."

"I thought he was dead Lloyd," Cecile sounded hurt. She had been very fond of Suzaku…maybe even in love with him, though even she wasn't sure of her feelings for the former Britannian Devicer.

"Perhaps he gave it someone else…" Lloyd started.

Cecile's eyes narrowed, "Lloyd." She grouched.

Lloyd stuttered defensively, "Yes…well I suppose he'd never part with it…it being Euphemia's gift to him and all."

"Exactly," Cecile took the pin back from Professor Asplundh and twirled it slowly. "Which means he's alive out there someplace."

"That's odd," Lloyd stated absentmindedly as a line of metallic dots came into view in the distance over the ocean.

"What's odd Lloyd?" Cecile asked him before she also noticed the specks of reflected light on the horizon.

"Professor Asplundh," a male voice called frantically over the radio Lloyd had on his utility belt.

"Mmm…yes?" Lloyd asked nonchalantly.

"We're under attack!" The man shouted. "It's the Britannian Air force!"

"Oh…well, is the enemy KnightMare secure?" Lloyd inquired.

"WHAT?" the man asked.

Cecile grabbed the radio from Lloyd, "Don't mind him Lieutenant, just have Kallen and her Black Knights launch immediately and get someone down here to pick us up."

"Yes Major," the replied obediently and cut off the channel.

"What should we do?" Lloyd asked Cecile with a worried look as the dots became a discernable fleet of warships. "I haven't the foggiest idea how fast those vessels are, but I doubt we have much time."

"You don't," a male voice said from behind them.

Lloyd and Cecile were stunned upon seeing C.C., Nunnally, and Zero standing before them.

* * *

"Kallen we've got six bogeys incoming at three O'clock!" Gino said as the _Yamato no Orochi_ moved in to intercept any KnightMare Frames that attempted to assault the Avalon.

"They look like Vincent-Wards," Tamaki blurt out as he fired a salvo of energy discs at the leader of the Britannian machines.

The baby-blue Vincent with pink highlights spun out of the way of Tamaki's volley easily and unloaded a hail of autocannon rounds at him from the four-barrel gunpod of the machine.

"That's not a typical Vincent!" Anya said as she dodged a salvo of missiles from another of the Modified Vincent-Wards.

"It must be a new model because they're flying without any wings or visible propulsion units!" Kallen said as the six enemy machines closed into melee range. Kouzuki transformed her Type-21S into KnightMare Mode and had her machine unsheathe its pair of Blade-Luminous Katanas. The blades glowed with an eerie green energy as she swerved in to engage the lead Vincent.

The baby-blue KnightMare drew an elegant Rapier blade from the scabbard at its side. The thin blade glowed with a red-black light.

"If you surrender Gino to me now I'll spare your life," Evita Ernst said over the com.

"Evita?" Gino blurt out in surprise as he parried the red-black glowing blade of another of the Vincent-Wards.

"GINO!" The Duchess exclaimed. "I've come to rescue you my love."

"He doesn't need rescuing you idiot," Kallen locked swords with Evita's baby-blue KnightMare.

"You dare to challenge my KMF-_Victoria_?" Evita scoffed as her machine easily blocked the swings from each of Kallen's Katanas. "Fool! You shall taste the bite of my Hadron-Saber!"

"Kallen be careful," Gino warned. "Even as a young child Evita Ernst was a gifted-Devicer; she's as good if not better than Suzaku was."

"Oh that's just great," Kallen grumbled as Evita's KnightMare twisted to one side and brought its rapier up under the left arm of her Type-21S. Kallen lifted her machine's arm just in time to save it from the Hadron-Saber of the KMF-_Victoria_.

"Perfect!" Evita laughed as her _Victoria_ did a high kick that knocked one of the Blade-Luminous Katanas from the left hand of Kallen's Shogun. The Duchess whipped her machine around and thrust its Rapier at the belly of the Type-21S.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kallen fired a burst from the pair of shoulder-Hadrons of her Shogun.

"Pathetic," Evita scoffed using the large Blaze-Luminous shield on her machine's right arm to deflect the volley of Hadron blasts. The KMF-_Victoria_ reached over to its left hip with its right arm and grabbed a discus which opened up revealing a MVS-Blade along its rim. The _Victoria_ let the disc fly at Kallen's mecha.

Kallen activated the Ultimate-Invulnerability Field of her KnightMare. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Not when you're firing Hadrons at me," Evita sniggered. "You can't keep that shield up for long. It draws an enormous amount of power from your energy fillers, and when it goes down…_you _go down!"

Kallen looked around to assess how her teammates were doing while she tried to formulate a plan to save her own behind. Tamaki's Bushido had lost an arm but he managed to take down one of the _Victorias. _Now he was fighting a second machine and doing his best to parry and block the discus that KMF had shot at him. Anya was holding her own against two machines simultaneously by shooting the discuses of the two KMFs with the energy discs from her gunpod. However, her Samurai had bullet holes and slash marks all over it and she hadn't done much damage to the two KnightMares she was fighting. Gino wasn't fairing much better than Anya.

Kouzuki watched as the MVS-discus continued to strike her shield and the energy filler meter on her console continued to drop. _Dammn it! I can't lower my shield or transform. If I do that her disc will cut me to ribbons or Evita will shoot me down with her machine's gunpod. What do I do?_

"Q-1." A male voice called over the radio.

Kallen looked at the grilled radio speaker like a Cobra had just leapt from it, "Oh my GOD!"

"Not quite, but thanks for the vote of confidence," Zero replied. "Q-1, I need you to listen to me carefully and pull back from that KnightMare Frame. Understood?"

_Am I hearing things? It sounds like…no it can't be. It must be Suzaku._ "I hear you Zero, go ahead." Kallen responded thinking how amazing it was that the voice modulator of the Zero helmet made Suzaku sound like the real Zero.

"Professor Asplundh has informed me that you're fighting a new version of the _Lancelot Club_. It was an experimental model of the Z-01 built during Viceroy Cornelia's reign over Japan. This machine is known as the Z-02 _Victoria_ and is an 11th Generation KnightMare Frame unit that was only in its prototype phases when Professor Asplundh left."

"Get to the dammn point Zero!" Kallen snapped at him in irritation as her energy filler meter dropped another notch. "I don't have time for a technical readout!"

"Just like at Narita you are as impatient as ever Kallen," Zero retorted with a snicker.

_Narita? How would Suzaku know I was even at Narita?_ Kallen's thoughts distracted her momentarily before Zero's words broke through.

"The point is you can't win against this KMF at close range. It was designed for urban assault and pacification not aerial dog-fighting. It uses four Null-Gravity Impellers. Knocking those out is your best bet in defeating this opponent. They are the dome shaped structures on the KMF. There is one Impeller behind each calf of the machine and one on each side of the Devicer-cockpit. Knock out any two of them and the machine will loose its maneuverability and thereby allow you to take it out easily."

"That's great Zero, but what the hell am I supposed to do about this discus that's assaulting me?" Kallen grouched at him.

He sighed slightly as if the answer should have been obvious to her, "Move out beyond fifty meters from the _Victoria_ and you'll be outside the electromagnetic-tether wire that holds the MVS-disc to the KMF. Think of it as an invisible Slash-Harken cable, you should be able to see the electromagnetic-line on your EMS sensors."

Kallen turned to see the blue-line whipping along her Active-EMS scope. "Yah, I see the dammn EM-line." _Geez, I wonder if Lelouch schooled Suzaku in being a jerk? He's just as smug and annoying as Lelouch was...unless?_ She drove out the thoughts that were trying to invade her mind. "Alright Zero, I'm past the fifty meter mark." She told him as she flew her KnightMare out of range of the Discus.

Evita tried to keep pace with Kallen, "Running away so soon?" The Duchess taunted Kallen as her _Victoria_ fell behind the Shogun.

"What you can't keep up?" Kallen shot back. "Too bad!" Kouzuki unloaded a barrage of Energy-discs from the gunpod of her Type-21; aiming at the pair of domes that flanked the pilot's compartment on either side.

Evita deflected the discs with the Blaze-Luminous shield of her KMF and simultaneously fired a hail of autocannon rounds at the left graviton-impeller of Kallen's Shogun; the graviton-impeller pod was riddled with Sakuradite-tipped shells causing the nacelle to erupt in a burst of electrical bolts that blew off its armored cover.

"DAMMN IT!" Kallen cursed as her speed was halved by the loss of one of her engines.

"That's better," The Duchess chortled as her _Victoria _caught up to the Type-21S. "Now you're mine," Evita snickered as she let the discus of her KnightMare fly at the Shogun.

Kallen barely had time to react and used the forearm MVS-Harken of her KMF to deflect the MVS-Disc. "I'm not defeated so easily you little bitch!"

"Such insolence," Evita scolded her as the discus of the _Victoria_ flipped under the MVS-Harken and cut through its cable; sending the large triangular Harken tumbling to the Island below. Evita followed up with a burst of autocannon rounds that tore through the sensor head of Kallen's Shogun. Her _Victoria_ unsheathed its Hadron-Saber and closed into melee range with the Type-21S easily.

"Kallen use the radiant heat wave of your gunpod!" Zero called out to her over the radio. Kouzuki didn't spare a moment; she twisted her machine so that her KMF's left shoulder Hadron-Deflector met the blade of Evita's Hadron-Saber while she shoved the tip of her radiant-heat-wave gunpod into the Null-Gravity Dome on the right side of the pilot compartment of the _Victoria_. The Dome melted under the intense heat of the wave and exploded.

Evita's Hadron-Saber cut through the deflector of the Shogun and chopped off the left arm of Kallen's machine. "Not bad Captain Kouzuki, but not good enough!" The Duchess laughed as she used the momentum of the exploding Null-Gravity Dome to spin her _Victoria_ around and bring her Hadron-Saber up to cut the other arm of Kallen's Shogun completely off in one fluid motion.

"KALLEN GET OUT OF THERE!" Zero yelled at her over the radio as Evita used the MVS-Discus of her machine to chop off the legs of the Shogun.

The Duchess giggled like a fiend drunk on power, "All too easy!" Evita brought down her Hadron-Saber to cleave the Type-21S in two.

A brilliant red blade of pure energy blocked her weapon.

"WHAT! WHO DARES!" Evita pulled the _Victoria_ back to see a machine that was larger than a KnightMare-Frame, and certainly of no KMF design she had ever seen before, hovering via its green energy wings above her.

"I am the Knight of Zero!" Suzaku answered Evita.

"Knight of Zero…" the Duchess said astounded. "That's impossible!"

The battlerobot Suzaku flew was a deep violet in color with gold highlights. It had a human-shaped faceplate with no nose or mouth, only a pair of radiant-blue eyes, and a crown like helmet structure that comprised its head. Broad shoulders held a peculiar housing at each front, one of which held a handle within it like some sort of knife-sheath. The arms where plain, save for unusual symbols on the forearms near the wrists of the machine. The legs were long and slender with an armored skirt around the waist. The back of the mecha had only a small backpack-like structure with a pair of appendages from which the green energy wings emanated.

"Su...za…ku?" Kallen asked in awe of both the machine he flew and the implications of him using the old title of Knight of Zero. She snapped out of her initial shock, "Wait a dammn minute! If you're in that KMF then who the hell is giving me orders as Zero?"

"That's not important right now," the Red Dragon said as she flew up in a similar battlerobot to the one Suzaku now piloted; its form was more feminine and its color scheme was mauve with pink highlights.

"Oh how cute," Evita said in a sarcastic tone. "You have matching KnightMares." The Duchess moved her _Victoria _in to attack Suzaku.

Nunnally's image came up on Evita's screen in front of her, "Duchess Evita Ernst, as Empress of Britannia I order you to stop this attack at once!"

Nunnally glared at the young girl with an intensity that shook Evita's resolve. "As you wish Empress," The Duchess stopped her advance. "Please accept my sincere apology, I had no idea you were on the Avalon."

"I'll accept your apology in person when you land on the Avalon," Nunnally knew that having Evita in their company would deter any further violence.

"As you wish Empress," The Duchess stated again obediently.

Suzaku and the Red Dragon joined the remnant of the _Yamato no Orochi_ as they escorted the _Victoria_ and its escort of four remaining KMFs to the Avalon.

* * *

Kallen jumped out of the cockpit of her badly damaged Type-21S and briskly made her way towards the elevator lift. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now!_ She thought to herself as she rode the elevator down to the bridge of the Avalon.

The doors opened to reveal Lloyd Asplundh and Cecile Croomy speaking with Zero and Nunnally.

Kouzuki stormed onto the command deck and interrupted them, "Hey, would someone kindly tell me what is going on here?"

"Oh hi Kallen," C.C. said as she came out of an adjacent elevator with an open box of pizza; a half eaten slice already in her left hand.

"PIZZA GIRL!" Kallen's brow furrowed in anger as she put her hands on her hips and barked at Zero, "What the HELL is going on here!"

"Is this how you normally address your superiors?" Zero asked her.

_Superior? _Kallen's fury boiled over. She looked directly into Zero's visor, "Could I please talk to you in PRIVATE for a minute?" Kouzuki grabbed Zero's arm and dragged him to one of the small strategy rooms at the rear of the bridge and shut the door behind them.

"That was rather rude of you Captain Kouzuki," Zero said as Kallen spun around to face him.

"TAKE IT OFF!" She commanded him.

Zero put up his hands defensively, "Pardon me?"

Her eyes welled up in frustration, "Stop with the asinine voice and TAKE THAT DAMMN MASK OFF LELOUCH!"

"I think you've made a mis…" Zero started to say.

Kallen pulled out her sidearm and pointed it at him, "Lelouch, take that stupid mask off right now or else I'll blow it off your thick skull!"

"Well there's no need to get violent about this," Zero told her nonchalantly. "If you must see my face then so be it." Zero reached up behind his head and unfastened his helmet.

"I can't believe that you thought you could live it up with that Green-haired skank while I believed you were dead all these years."

Kallen looked at the floor and ceiling as she started pacing the room in anger. "I heard all the rumors about people sighting a Cart Driver that looked like you with that immortal tramp someplace in Australia, but OH NO I chose not to believe them. I heard the theories about you taking Charles immortality, or Pizza girl's, and I just brushed it all off as conspiracy theories. BOY was I WRONG!"

Tears started too trickle down her cheeks, "How could you do this to me? After everything we went through together…after I…I kissed you and told you how I felt about you."

"Ahem," Zero interrupted her rant.

Kallen stopped and turned to chew Lelouch out. A pair of Amber eyes stared at her innocently from under a mop of raven-black hair.

"Huh?...Who the heck are you?" Kallen asked meekly.

He gave her a fragile smile, "Enoch."

* * *

End Turn Fifteen


	16. Turn Sixteen: Reflections

Turn Sixteen: Reflections

* * *

_"The Sea; how I love to watch the light of morning shimmer off of its waves and form a myriad of different shapes and shadows. Each playing in a dance of light and darkness filtered through the water like the lives of so many of us who shine and darken with the movement of the sea of time. I was sure it was him that day over Kaminejima, so sure that I couldn't let it go and yet in my haste I never thought to reflect upon the light that shimmered right beside me through the whole of that affair. I loved Lelouch, there is no doubt of that, but had I simply left that love behind me, buried with him, and accepted the love of another willingly instead of being so stubborn, then perhaps I could have found the solace in the arms of another and saved myself the pain that was to come. As I reflect on this I don't regret the love I once had for Lelouch nor the love I lost after he was gone."_-Excerpt from the diary of Captain Kallen Kouzuki dated March 12th 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"I demand his hand in marriage!" Evita stated defiantly to Nunnally as they sat with Kaguya Sumeragi and Jiang Reika at a conference table on the _Ikaruga_. The rays of the mid-morning sun shone brightly through the large viewport to the left of them. A pot of hot tea was in the center of the table flanked on each side by scones and cookies.

"His hand is not mine to give," the Empress countered. "Besides, he's now a member of the Black Knights and one of its elite fighting units; the _Yamato no Orochi_. I don't have any authority over him Duchess Ernst."

"Then you will have to take authority over him Empress!" Evita had been squabbling with Nunnally for three days since Evita and her aerial fleet had come to Japan. Nunnally had requested the aid of her two friends, UFN Lady-Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi, and Empress Jiang Reika, to assist her in the _negotiations_ with Duchess Evita Ernst as it concerned a member of the UFN Black Knights.

"We cannot afford to relinquish one of our most trusted and valued pilots into your hands for the purpose of a political marriage Duchess," Kaguya eyed Evita with a scowl.

Evita stared Kaguya down, "What you cannot afford Lady-Chairman is to prolong this conflict for much longer." The Duchess smirked. "While I certainly will not go against the will of Empress Nunnally...she is not currently in command of our forces. Her older sister, acting Regent Princess Cornelia li Britannia, is now in control of our military might by the will of the Royal houses of the Empire."

"How is that possible?" Jiang Reika inquired of the Duchess. "Didn't the 99th Emperor do away with the Feudal System in Britannia?"

"Indeed he did," Zero stated as he walked into the room uninvited. "But it would seem that he didn't do enough," he walked over to the table the four women sat at.

Nunnally's eyes grew wide as she realized this man was NOT Enoch, nor Suzaku. "And what do you propose we do about it Zero?" She didn't like the familiar feeling she got when he spoke. Nunnally had felt the same way when C.C. and Enoch had left with him into the ruins on Kaminejima Island three days before. C.C. had explained that this man's identity needed to remain a secret if Suzaku were to be free of being Zero and if the Empress of Britannia wanted to have any hope of stopping Schneizel. Nunnally had her suspicious about this Zero, but she kept them to herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaguya stood up, clearly shocked at the presence of Zero. "How could you still be alive? I saw the _Lancelot of the Lake _get consumed by the FLEIJA that destroyed Kobe."

"How is not important," Zero cut her off. "What is important is that Cornelia is purging the corrupt leaders of Europe and abroad, and that will aide us in our endeavor provided she can control her subordinates."

"What?" Reika exclaimed in disgust, unsure of exactly who was behind the mask. "How can you say that?"

"Easily, it's the truth." He waved his hand in a grandiose gesture unlike the melancholy Kururugi. His mannerism did not go unnoticed by Kaguya.

"The truth?" Sumeragi regarded him with a skeptical eye and chose to test a theory that reverberated through her mind; no matter how unlikely or insane she thought it to be. "Somehow I find it hard to believe that you've ever put value in the truth."

"Oh?" Zero tittered mischievously. "I put value into truths that have value."

Sumeragi grinned, "That's the kind of circular answer I'd expect from you." Unlike Nunnally, Kaguya couldn't be sure if this Zero was Suzaku or not. If it was him, then Kururugi was pretending to be dead and thus trying to regain his anonymity. If it wasn't him, then the repercussions of who this Zero could in fact be were dizzying to the Lady-Chairman.

"What about my Gino?" The Duchess was growing impatient.

"You can't have him," Zero stated bluntly. "I need him where he is."

"You?" Evita was mortified by how Zero addressed her like she was a mere child. "Why would you need Gino?"

"He provides a level of stability within the _Yamato no Orochi_ that I require for the plan I'm formulating against Schneizel." Zero's mask looked down directly at Evita. "Schneizel will not be defeated by a grand army or large military force. It will require a crack team of elite fighters to deal with him this time."

"Why should I help you defeat a hero like Schneizel?" Evita grumbled.

Zero cackled, "Your _hero_ would turn on you upon the first chance he got Duchess. You gravely underestimate Schneizel's intentions Evita. If you value your life then you'll help me."

"How would you know what his intentions are?" The Duchess scoffed.

Zero bent down close to her face; she recoiled from him as he did so. "Because it's my business to know," he told her arrogantly

"Enough of this!" Nunnally barked at them both. "Evita you are to leave for the Avalon at once and await my return there."

The Duchess flipped her head and humphed as she stood up and left the conference room.

Nunnally turned towards Zero, "Do you know where Schneizel is?"

The mask of Zero turned to face her, "Not exactly, but I've got a pretty good idea of the possible places he could be and they're few in number."

"And do you expect to just take one of our elite units under your wing to go after Schneizel without so much as consulting with the UFN?" Kaguya scoffed.

Zero extended his hand out to her, "I'm consulting you now even though you must realize that to refuse me is futile. Surely Lady Kaguya you know there is no chance for you to counter an assault by Schneizel with your fleet spread out over the South Pacific. While I admit that it is imperative that we find whichever Island Schneizel is using as a base of operations, it is foolish for the UFN to use nearly a third of its forces to do so."

_He's treating this like a game of chess._ Sumeragi thought to herself while she watched with keen interest the movements and gestures of Zero as he continued illustrating his grandiose plan for dealing with Schneizel.

"The fundamental problems with this situation rest within the slow and clumsy response of the UFN council and its member nations," Zero went on. "The lack of Schneizel's presence over the last week indicates that the destruction of the machine known as Charybdis must have been a far greater blow then we first surmised. This machine must have been responsible for the destruction of the UFN fleet at Kerguelen Island and the beast that plagued the ocean and aerial vessels throughout the Asian Pacific region during this conflict. Its destruction means more than just freedom of movement for the UFN it means that a major piece in Schneizel's plan has been taken by us. Thus the attack on Australia by Tohdoh is foolish and plays directly into Schneizel's strategy. He doesn't expect us to try and consolidate our forces for an assault on their base of operations in Antarctica, he expects us to try and regain the territories the UFN has lost to him."

Sumeragi choose this moment to implement another test upon Zero, "Zero, would you care for some eggs and sausage?" Kaguya's question would have meaning to only Suzaku, who would fumble over himself due to the embarrassment of having Reika in the room right in front of him.

Although irritated by her interruption of his spiel, Zero was not fazed by her remark, "Thank you Lady Kaguya, but I'm not hungry at the moment."

Kaguya looked at Reika and shook her head slightly. The Tianzi nodded at her in understanding.

Zero continued to relay his plan, "In order for us to counter Schneizel's current strategy we must withdraw our forces and regroup. In addition to this we must allow Cornelia to continue her progress throughout Europe to get her as far away from the Britannian homeland as possible while at the same time forcing her to minimize civilian casualties."

"So you intend on destroying both the UFN and Britannia in one fell swoop is that it?" Sumeragi asked.

Zero was stunned by her remark, "No, I simply intend on maintained the façade of the conflict between the UFN and Britannia in order to keep Schneizel from guessing our intentions."

"While innocent people die in the process?" Nunnally eyed him, "I don't think so. Those kinds of tactics are outmoded and seem more like the kind of strategy that my _Father_ would use not the Knight of Justice."

Her words clearly stung Zero as he stepped backward, "You've a better plan?"

"I do," Nunnally told him as she stood up on her cybernetic legs to face him. Her action caused Zero to look her up and down as if surprised by her standing. Zero's reaction told Nunnally all she needed to know about who this man was. The cold look in her eyes matched the icy tone she spoke to him in, "Things have changed in the last six years Zero. The tactics and strategies of the Black Rebellion won't work now…my brother saw to that when he remade the world. My plan is simple and direct. Lady Kaguya, Reika and I have been discussing the whole of this situation at length. Thanks to Kaguya not trusting Tohdoh after the Black Knights were reformed, and thus placing surveillance devices in Tohdoh's office, we know that the good General plans on using this conflict to overthrow the UFN and take down Britannia."

"That's because he understands this situation!" Zero interjected.

"No," Nunnally scolded him. "It's because he got the idea from MY BROTHER!"

"We've had plenty of time to reflect on this Zero," Reika added to try and break the tension that was building between Nunnally and Zero. "And we agree with both of them in so far as the creation of a world-wide constitutional republic. Such unification, with guaranteed inalienable human rights set within the framework of an actual document, would help sweep away the last vestiges of the obsolete Feudal and Socialist systems that still plague our world."

"And Schneizel has provided the perfect vehicle for achieving this goal without the continuation of a conflict between the UFN and Britannia." Kaguya enjoyed being able to best Zero; especially if this Zero was who she was quickly beginning to suspect he was. Sumeragi gave him a smile, "Don't worry Zero, we have every intention of using your brilliant mind to our mutual advantage in reaching the world you and Kyoshiro envision."

Zero was taken aback by how skillful the three of these women had become in his absence. He chuckled out loud, "I see I'm no match for your triumvirate." He bowed graciously before them, "How may I be of service ladies."

Nunnally had to hold back a laugh as she smirked; she liked the idea of being one step ahead of him for once. "You shall do as you are told when we send for you Zero. For now you are to assemble suitable replacements for the missing members of the _Yamato no Orochi_. There should be at least eight members within that Special Forces unit. Currently there are only four."

"But Empress Nunnally-"Zero began.

"No buts!" She raised her chin towards him. "You are my vassal and as such you shall do as I command. Now leave us and assemble the forces you require to locate and deal with Schneizel."

"As you wish milady," Zero bowed and walked out of the conference chamber.

* * *

"How'd it go?" C.C. asked Zero as he entered their private room on the _Ikaruga_.

"Better than I expected," he said as he removed his mask. Lelouch ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I got them to hand control of the _Yamato no Orochi _over to me in order for us to pursue Schneizel."

"Is that wise?" Enoch asked as he walked in from an adjacent part of the large room wearing only a bath robe.

"You disapprove," Lelouch asked snidely.

Enoch snickered, "No, but should that fiery red-headed Captain of theirs find out you're still alive I'd say there'll be hell to pay for it."

Lelouch frowned, "I can handle her don't you worry about it."

"If you say so champ," Enoch laughed. "She was mighty pissed-off while she thought I was you."

"Well, she thinks you're me now so that solves the problem." Lelouch told him with an irritated look.

Enoch teased Lelouch with a wink at C.C., "Gee how gentlemanly of you, does that mean you don't mind if I choose to woo Kallen to ease some of her heartache?"

"Enoch!" C.C. blurt out in wide-eyed surprise as she took a slice of pizza from the box in front of her.

"What?" Enoch shrugged. "The poor girl is madly in love with this guy and he acts like he doesn't even care. She could use some _real _man lov'n for her troubles."

"Have you no sense of decency?" C.C. tittered as she took a bite of the slice, though Lelouch was not amused.

Enoch put his hands on his hips, "Lookey here Gorgeous, I may be immortal but I'm not dead yah know…that Kallen is hawwwwt!"

C.C. nearly choked on the pizza as she held back a laugh and smiled at him.

"Enough of this!" Lelouch barked at Enoch. "I didn't order you to join me so you could entertain your wanton appetites."

Enoch raised an eyebrow, "You don't give me orders boy."

"Is that so?" The twin sigils of Geass formed in Lelouch's eyes.

"No Lelouch wait!" C.C. warned but it was too late.

Lelouch spoke with a wave of his hand, "I Lelouch vi Britannia Command you to obey my orders without question."

"Oh boy," C.C. put her face in her palm.

Enoch walked up to Lelouch and put his middle finger under his left ocular orb, flipping off Lelouch as he spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Lelouch, looook into my eye" Enoch slapped Lelouch on the forehead gently with his palm and chuckled, "As if your feeble power could affect me? Who do you think I am?"

Lelouch was stunned at the man's brazen act.

Enoch smiled at him, "I mean really? If I was susceptible to the charms, spells, or powers of every Tom, Dick, and Harry sorcerer that came my way I'd have given this up eons ago."

Lelouch pulled his gun out from within his Zero garment and pointed it at Enoch, "I can't afford to have anyone knowing who I am that's not willing to follow my orders." He pulled the trigger and fired eight rounds into Enoch's robe.

The Amber eyed man didn't even flinch. He simply opened up his robe and allowed the mushroomed rounds to fall from under the garment onto the floor.

"What the?" Lelouch gasped.

Enoch outstretched his hand causing the pistol to fly from Lelouch's grip into his own. As soon as he had the weapon he crushed it effortlessly and sighed as he let loose of the mangled weapon, "Are you finished?"

"Stop it the both of you!" C.C. stood up.

Enoch stared at Lelouch intensely, "I'm helping you because I want too Lelouch vi Britannia. Upon reflection I see much of whom I once was in you and thus a great potential to do what very few are able to. But you have no concept of the hell that is Eternal Life. Few have the stamina for it. In short my young friend, I'm here to help, but if my help is not appreciated…lots of luck Lulu."

The buzzer of the door prevented Lelouch from responding as Suzaku's voice called from behind the locked entrance. "Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard shots fired."

"Just a minute Suzaku!" C.C. called out to him. "I'm not dressed yet!" C.C. grabbed Lelouch and started taking his clothes off.

"Enoch put his Zero costume on and give him your robe." C.C. whispered to the two of them.

"Woah, you had me worried there for a minute." Enoch grinned at C.C.

"Will you shut-up and do as I tell you!" C.C. snapped at him.

"Yes ma'am," Enoch replied timidly and started dressing into Lelouch's Zero outfit. He took a whiff of the suit as he put it on, "Dammn boy what kind of perfume is this…Ode de Tapette?"

"At least I don't smell like an oily leather saddle," Lelouch retorted as he put on the robe.

C.C. fumed at both of them. "Would it be possible for you two to grow up some time in the near future?"

"Now you get into the closet," C.C. motioned for Lelouch to hide behind one of the long bank of closet doors at the far end of the room. "And you" she pointed at Enoch as he donned the Zero helmet, and flinched, "get into character."

Both men were so surprised at her taking charge that they found themselves compelled to obey.

* * *

"Hi Suzaku," C.C. smiled at him as she unlocked the door allowing him to walk into the room with the Red Dragon in tow behind him.

Suzaku looked around the room as he walked in, "What the heck is going on in here?" He queried her.

"Oh nothing," C.C. giggled. "We were just having a bit of a tiff that's all."

The Red Dragon stepped on something hard and round on the floor. She looked down to see eight mushroomed bullets at her feet, "That's was one heck of a tiff," her electronic voice said with a snicker.

Suzaku caught sight of the crushed pistol on the floor. Immediately he walked over to it and picked it up. He examined the filigree grip which had attracted his attention. "This is Lelouch's gun." Kururugi eyed C.C. and Zero.

"It was in his tomb," C.C. said quickly as Lelouch cracked open the louvers of the closet door that he hid behind. He peered through the slits at Suzaku.

"I took it with me when I borrowed his outfit and mask," Enoch told a half-truth.

"Did you?" Suzaku said in disbelief.

"Great," Lelouch mumbled softly to himself as Suzaku looked around the room. "This is definitely not my day."

Suzaku walked over to the far end of the room where the bank of closet doors started at the left and opened the first door.

"Wha...what are you doing Suzaku?" C.C. asked in a panic.

"Checking for demons," he said bluntly.

_I don't need this right now!_ Lelouch thought to himself as he backed up into the closet.

"Suzaku, we really don't have time for this." Enoch told him. "Zero has to assemble his strike team to hunt down Schneizel as soon as possible. I'd like your help with that if you don't mind."

Kururugi stopped and turned towards Zero, "I know, Nunnally just told me about it which is why I was on my way down here. She said that she wants me and the Red Dragon to accompany her on the Avalon for her return to Britannia. Kaguya has given you the use of the _Ikaruga_. Sumeragi and Reika wish to accompany you in your journey to find Schneizel's lair. The Empress Nunnally also wanted me to ask you if we could use the Hakodeshim Frames you lent us for the trip to Britannia as she doesn't trust Evita."

"The Archangels are my gifts to you two so of course you can use them," Enoch told him politely.

"Thank you Enoch, you are very generous in such a gift." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch backed into the coat-hangar bar and hit his head, "OUCH!"

"What was that?" Suzaku spun on his heel towards the door where the sound had come from.

"What was what?" Enoch asked innocently.

Suzaku frowned at him, "you know what I'm talking about." He looked at C.C. who only shrugged with a weak smile.

Kururugi marched over to the door and opened it, "AH HAH!" He grabbed Lelouch and threw him out of the closet onto the floor.

Enoch turned to C.C. and grinned, "Looks like Suzaku got him to finally come out of the closet."

C.C. rolled her eyes while the Red Dragon snickered.

"Suzaku wait!" Lelouch put up his hands instinctively to try and calm his friend.

Kururugi stared at the pink sigil of Geass on Lelouch's palm, "I knew it you BASTARD! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T TAKE CHARLES' CODE!"

"No wait Suzaku I didn't! I swear! It's not what you think!" Lelouch scurried away from Suzaku on the floor as Kururugi drew his sidearm.

"Suzaku he didn't deceive you," C.C. told him as she came between the two of them with her arms outstretched.

The Red Dragon came up behind Kururugi and gently put her hand on Suzaku's shoulder, "Let's hear what she has to say."

Kururugi dropped his sidearm to his side but glared with menace at Lelouch.

"He didn't lie to you Suzaku," C.C. went on. "The Greek Geass user named Euryale had the power to resurrect the dead."

"Not exactly," Enoch interrupted. "Her power was actually to extend her Code over an area, thus allowing any person with full-Geass to be revived from death as though that person had a Code."

"Thanks Enoch," C.C. sniggered. "Anyway, Euryale used her power in Lelouch's tomb to revive her sister Medusa and accidentally revived Lelouch as well."

"And his Code?" Suzaku grumbled.

"I got it from Euryale when I killed her," Lelouch composed himself and stood up.

"How convenient," Kururugi spat.

"I told you I'd find a way back here and I did," Lelouch reminded Suzaku.

"That wasn't a dream?" Kururugi was shocked.

"No," Lelouch told him. "Although I don't really understand how we were able to communicate…I do know that we did."

"Geass gives the user and the recipient an unintentional telepathic bond due to the nature of its metaphysical properties." Enoch informed them.

C.C. looked at him bewildered, "How do you know that?"

Enoch put his hand on the back of his head and chuckled, "Oh I read it in the Geass Order's files when I broke into their lair and copied their records a little over a decade ago."

"You copied their records?" Lelouch inquired with an elated expression.

"Well yah…it's part of what I do." Enoch told him matter-of-factly. "Why? Are they important to you Lelouch?"

"Quite possibly now more then ever," Lelouch answered him with a grin.

Enoch took off the Zero helmet and smiled at him devilishly, "You mean because it contains descriptions of all of the known Geass users, both past and present, and their powers?"

Suzaku glanced from Enoch to Lelouch, "Did I miss something?"

"Don't worry. We'll fill you in on the details," C.C. said as she sat down at the table. "We've much to discuss…pizza anyone?" She held up a slice as they all sat down.

* * *

"We've covered only a fraction of the Islands out here Tohdoh," Xingke said over the viewscreen. "And still nothing."

"I see," Kyoshiro said with a frown from the bridge of his ocean-surface-warship, the _Musashi_, as the vessel sat in Humboldt Bay off the shores of the city of Jayapura; the capitol city of Papua New Guinea. Tohdoh looked out towards the rising pillars of smoke in the distance, "We've only just started our conquest of New Guinea and in only a week we have nearly crushed Schneizel's forces here. They're not putting up any kind of real fight…I wonder."

"Do you think it's a ploy?" Xingke inquired.

"Perhaps," Tohdoh pondered the situation for a moment before continuing. "It's possible Schneizel intends for us to lay siege to the territory he's claimed while he plans something else."

"What else could he be planning?" Xingke asked in a befuddled tone. "If conquest of the world is indeed his goal, then he has to acquire and maintain territory. It's not like he has another Damocles to threaten us all with."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that General Xingke. His Greek allies are spread pretty thin…" Kyoshiro rubbed his chin absentmindedly. He spoke more to himself than to Li Xingke, "And while we pursue them and his brainwashed troops we are also spreading ourselves thinner. The UFN is bogged down in Europe and Africa with the Britannian forces."

"Meaning?" Li asked impatient with Tohdoh's murmuring thoughts.

"He's fighting a holding action," Kyoshiro stated bluntly.

Xingke frowned, he had an idea of where Tohdoh was going with this line of thinking, "And you're concerned as to why Schneizel is only trying to hold us rather then continue to engage?"

"Yes, it doesn't make any sense for Schneizel to sabotage his own momentum unless he has good reason. Even with the destruction of the Charybdis his forces could have continued to overwhelm our sparse units in Africa and the Middle East. There's something more to all of this I can feel it." Kyoshiro put his hand down and looked directly at Xingke, "Lady Kaguya has informed me that the _Ikaruga,_ under the command of Zero, is going to replace your forces shortly in the search for Schneizel."

"Zero?" Xingke almost laughed. "I thought Kururugi was dead."

"I thought he was also," Tohdoh frowned. "Apparently the _Lancelot of the Lake_ was equipped with an emergency escape system that allowed him to survive the explosion. However, that isn't the problem."

"Oh?" Li remarked with curiosity. "We know who Zero is, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Suzaku is no longer Zero. He has been reinstated as the Knight of Zero by Empress Nunnally and is now one of her personal Knights. The other Knight is called the Knight of Draconis. This person is another masked figure, a woman this time, who calls herself the Red Dragon. The joint UFN/Britannian Media Blitz cover story is that Suzaku was in a coma for six years under the care of the UFN and has now pledged his loyalty to Zero. The other Knight is supposedly a former rebel against Britannia whom Nunnally trusts implicitly. I must admit that Milley Ashford made the presentation very believable and both Knights appeared very personable in her interviews with them."

"Then who is Zero?" Xingke hated this game of charades the Britannians were playing with this collage of masked heroes.

"I honestly don't know," Tohdoh was troubled by the appearance of this new Zero. "What I do know is that if Kaguya is backing him then nothing good will come of it. The Lady-Chairman has her own designs on how best to use this crisis, of that I am sure, and I hate to have to say this to you my friend but your Jiang Reika may be assisting them as well."

Xingke scowled at Kyoshiro, "If the Tianzi is helping Kaguya and Empress Nunnally then it is for the good of the Chinese people General Tohdoh of that you can rest assure."

"Be that as it may it still could be problematic," Tohdoh told him in a firm tone. "I need you and her on board for this operation to be a success, which leads me to what I want you to do General Xingke. Now that your fleet is freed up from searching for Schneizel I need you to proceed to Hawaii as soon as possible."

"Hawaii? Why there?" Li was confused; he had expected Tohdoh to send him to Antarctica.

"I strongly suspect that Schneizel will attempt to capture his sister Nunnally during her flight from Japan to Britannia. Zero and the _Ikaruga_ will be flying as escort for her during the jaunt from Japan to the Hawaiian Islands so I don't think Schneizel will attempt to take her at that time. However, the _Ikaruga_ will be heading for the South Pacific and leaving the Avalon behind once it reaches Hawaii. Therefore, to ensure that her ship makes it to Britannia safely, I want you to rendezvous with the Avalon."

"I will leave for Hawaii at once. Xingke out," Li's image vanished off of the screen.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh looked out at the sun as it set over the Cyclops Mountains with one thought burning in his mind…_Who is this Zero? I wonder…could he still be alive?_

* * *

"Oh My God!" Lena came rushing into the Devicer lounge of the _Ikaruga_-out of breath.

"What is it Lena?" Mika asked her as she sipped her tea.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this!" The girl leaned on the threshold of the doorway and took another draw of air. "We've just been reassigned."

"Really? What unit?" Tetsuo asked in an exited tone.

Lena was ecstatic, "The _Yamato no Orochi!_"

Gregor spat out a swallow of his tea as he exclaimed, "NO WAY!"

Mika jumped up from the table and spun around. "Whoopee! We're in Captain Kouzuki's unit!"

Akira sat at the bar of the lounge alone holding a dark expression on his face. He hadn't been the same since Li Jiang Fong had died.

Lena looked at him with concern, "Did you hear that Akira? We're going to be with Kallen Kouzuki."

He turned to her and gave her a thin smile, "Yah I heard Lena."

"Hey c'mon Akira that's gotta cheer you up a little bit man," Gregor pat him on the back.

Akira sighed, "Yah sure Gregor. All it means is that our missions are going to get more dangerous and more of us might end up…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't you think we all know that you jerk?" Mika snapped at him. "Reflect on it all you want on your own time Akira but it won't change the fact that what happened is in the past. We can't change it so deal with it and stop moping around here like a zombie!"

Akira said nothing.

"Mika stop," Lena told her softly. "You're ruining the mood."

"No Lena," Mika glared at Akira, "we need you Nobunaga. We're not a team without you…"

"Is there something wrong in here?" Lt. Commander Anya Alstreim said as she walked into the lounge.

"Uh…no…no ma'am," Mika stuttered.

"That's Lt. Alstreim," Tetsuo whispered to Gregor.

"I know," he tittered. "dammn she's cute."

"Can we help you Commander Alstreim?" Akira asked her in his monotone.

Anya looked at them all with indifference. "I came here to fetch the five of you. Captain Kouzuki would like to meet you all informally before she permits you into her unit."

"Didn't she ask for us personally?" Mika inquired of Anya. "I mean, that is the usually military protocol isn't it?"

Anya considered her question for a moment, "I suppose it is under normal circumstances. But these are not normal circumstances. It was Zero who requested that you be assigned to the _Yamato no Orochi_."

"Zero!" The former Jaguars said together in awe.

"Will we be meeting him too?" Gregor pressed Anya with an excited look.

"Probably, now if you'll all follow me please," Commander Alstreim turned on her heel and waited for them to fall in behind her.

* * *

"What's this? Dining on darkness this evening are you Jason?" Heracles inquired as he walked into the observation promenade of the _Argos_. The last vestiges of sunlight were flowing onto the hardwood floor of the rapidly darkening room. Jason stood at the edge of the large curved glass windows that ran the full length of three walls and the ceiling of the chamber.

The Greek Captain of the Argonauts wore a troubled look.

"I'm waiting to hear from Hephaestus," Jason said in a somber tone.

"Oh," Heracles pulled at his beard. "So it's done then is it?"

"Yes," Jason told him.

"You worried about what she'll say?" Heracles asked.

Jason only nodded.

"How soon will we know if we will be ordered to continue to wage war against these people?" Heracles didn't like the thought of what _She_ might order them to do.

"I should receive word any time now." Jason stared out at the remains of Kyoto far below his aerial warship. "Don't be surprised if we're ordered to continue with our original mission."

"I hope not," Heracles looked out at the city lights in the distance as twilight fell over Japan. "Once you fill her in on the details she should understand don't you think?"

Jason sighed, "It's not whether or not she understands the situation my old friend. It's whether or not she deems it more important to follow the original plan and subjugate these mortals or if she chooses a different path."

"I wager she'll choose a different path," Heracles boasted. "She's no fool."

"That's what concerns me so much," Jason stated with a dark look. "If she does change course then I can only surmise one path she'll choose."

"And once again you're worried about Akira and his comrades?" Heracles knew the answer before he even asked the question.

Jason looked at him and smiled, "Does it show that much?"

"Like the full moon on a clear summer night my friend," Heracles patted Jason on the shoulder.

"Heracles, do you think I've become too fond of the boy?" Jason asked.

Heracles chuckled, "I suppose that depends on what you mean by fond. If you mean that you look at Akira as a father to a son, then I see nothing wrong with it."

Jason laughed, "Do I look Etruscan to you?"

Heracles was pleased with himself for putting a smile on his friend's face, "Well you do fancy olive-wine quite a bit…"

Jason laughed, "Only with fine women my friend!"

"Captain," Orpheus said as he entered the promenade.

"Yes Orpheus?" Jason asked.

"Hephaestus is on the comm. with news and patiently awaits you on the bridge," the Lieutenant said with a grave look.

Jason's mood was sobered immediately, "Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

Heracles sighed, "Looks like I'll be dining on darkness tonight also," he said begrudgingly of whatever message Hephaestus would relay knowing that it would almost certainly pit Jason against Akira once more.

* * *


	17. Turn Seventeen: Ambush

Turn Seventeen: Ambush

* * *

_"Sometimes I wonder why the hell anybody ever followed Zero in the first place. Sure he had his power of Geass, but he never would have had that if not for CC. There's no doubt that his wit and strategic knowledge helped during the Black Rebellion and his second Revolution which gained him his revenge against his father and control of Britannia. However, during that time he robbed something from all those around him. Those who knew and loved him, those that put their lives on the line for him and asked for nothing in return, those who put their hopes and dreams in him. You'd think that the least Zero could have done was repay them with the friendship he owed them. It was as though Zero was just that...a plain Zero...nothing. It took the ambush of emotion and experience of an Amber-eyed man's teachings to show Zero that, and I'm eternally grateful to him for it."_- Excerpt from a letter to Mrs. Milley Ashford from Lelouch Vi Britannia dated April 23rd 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"Dammn it!" Lelouch cursed as Enoch took his king from off the chessboard. "How the hell...that's the third game I've lost to you in as many days."

Enoch gave Lelouch a gentle smile as he spoke softly, "Stop trying to win so badly and _feel _rather than _think_ what your opponent is about to do."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he asked as they sat within their private quarters on the _Ikaruga_. "Are you some kind of mind-reader in addition to all your other oddities?"

C.C. giggled as she sipped at a cup of tea watching them from the couch at the opposite end of the carpeted center of the room. "No silly, what he's trying to tell you is that you're too impulsive. You need to give your adversary enough rope to hang himself instead of trying to win the conflict quickly. You're too used to going against Britannian Royals who viewed you as a mere teenager and thought you easy game. Your experience with your brother Schneizel whom you were already familiar with, didn't really teach you anything new either. That's partially why Li Xingke was able to out maneuver you during the incident in China back during that time. I think that Enoch sees you as capable of being far more than Zero or just Lelouch Vi Britannia. Am I right Enoch?"

"Spot on as always Gorgeous," Enoch chortled at her.

C.C. gave him a warm smile in return. "You know you're making him jealous by calling me that."

Lelouch scowled at her, "no he is not!"

"Oh contraire monsieur," Enoch made a grandiose gesture with his right hand, "you _should_ be jealous of the affections I lavish on her. That is what I'm trying to engrain into you. A measure of caring for someone on an idealistic-romantic level rather than a carnal or obligatory one, in other words I'm trying to get you to truly love her Lelouch. Not in a sexual sense, though those feels ought to be there, but rather I'd like to see you focus your personal love upon her as you would the level of love you gave your highest ideal. Put another way, I'm trying to get you to make C2 the emotional equivalent to your failed Zero-Requiem in so far as the drive to achieve and obtain that goal was concerned."

Lelouch was puzzled, "Why? That kind of emotion will only be a burden and give me a weakness others can exploit. I already went through this with my sister Nunnally and it nearly destroyed me. If C2 were to be captured or killed…"

"Then you will have failed," Enoch cut him off. "You're only looking at one edge of that double-edged sword my friend," Enoch said. "The other side is a blade sharper than anything else which you can call upon when you need it most. The emotional and spiritual power you can garner from truly being in love with C2 will grant you the ability to push yourself far beyond the limits of what you _think_ you can do now."

C.C. blushed, "You make it sound so academic. Love isn't A+B=C, it's a great deal more than that Enoch and you know it."

Enoch grinned at her and shrugged, "Which alas is why it didn't work out between us."

Lelouch gave him surprised look, "You two had a _thing_ together?"

"It was over two-hundred years before you were born Lelouch," C.C. reassured him. "You see Enoch absolutely loves women, and not necessarily in a sexual way mind you. He lacks the drive to reproduce because he is not, and never was, human. He has a tendency to fall for them emotionally and at the time I was head of the Geass Order. I thought he wanted me because he was trying to infiltrate the Order. I had no idea he was sincerely interested."

Enoch gave her a look of mock surprise, "Aw, don't give away all my secrets Beautiful. That information could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Well it's true. You spent years trying to woo me," She snickered. "I'll admit you were charming at the time."

Enoch leaned in close to Lelouch, "The secret to her heart is to pretend you're not interested, then give her a passionate kiss when she least expects it."

"Shoosh you!" C.C. threw a pillow at Enoch which hit him dead in the face.

"Yahhhh!" Enoch fell back in his chair onto the floor.

Lelouch let out a laugh.

C.C. rolled her eyes, "I didn't throw it that hard you dweeb." She grinned at Lelouch, "I should warn you Lelouch, he can be a real clown when he wants to be."

Enoch picked himself up off the floor, "Clowning around is good for the soul." He righted his chair as he addressed C.C., "The boy here is too serious all the time. Such melancholy will only hinder him in the long run. He needs a good strong sense of humor to help get him through the years…otherwise he'll become cold, uncaring, and dangerous."

Lelouch smirked, "So all of this is my training is it?"

"Yes Lelouch," Enoch told him. "I want you to laugh and be merry so you gain a mental arsenal of so called _good-times_ to draw upon in times of need. You've gone through too much pain and suffering in your life, now it's time to undo some of that damage."

"But those experiences are what give me strength," Lelouch told him.

"Only a villain draws from pain and suffering for strength." Enoch said in a cold tone. "Either his own or what he inflicts on others. A hero draws upon what is good in life in order to gain the fortitude to defend it with every ounce of his being."

"And you intend on molding me into a hero is that it?" Lelouch was skeptical.

Enoch gave him a wicked grin, "Even if it kills you."

* * *

"What have you done to my Lancelot?" Lloyd demanded from Rakshata as the two of them stood in front of the skeletal remains of the stripped down KnightMare Frame that lay upon the floor of the KMF hangar bay of the _Ikaruga_.

Rakshata laughed hysterically, "Oh you mean that old scrap heap that was sitting here?" She waved her long-pipe around. "I used what was left of it to build something much better."

To Cecile's surprise Lloyd actually clenched his fists, "You vile woman!"

"Calm down Lloyd," Cecile said to him softly.

Lloyd turned to Cecile and pouted, "She's killed my masterpiece! She's molested my only child!"

"Oh stop being such a big baby," Rakshata tittered. "It's not like you could have repaired that junk-pile."

"Where is it?" Professor Asplundh demanded.

"Where's what?" Doctor Chawla asked with a smirk.

Lloyd pulled at his hair in frustration, "This Frankenstein-Monster that you built using the perfect parts of my Lancelot."

"Oh, you mean the Type-25?" Rakshata snickered. "It's in the next hangar."

"Type-25?" Cecile inquired.

Rakshata regarded Cecile with a smile as Lloyd continued to wail, "Yes, Captain Ougi demanded that I have a new KnightMare Frame ready for Captain Kallen Kouzuki by the time we reach Hawaii. That gave me only a week to have something prepared for her. Since her Type-21 was wrecked beyond repair in her fight with the KMF-Victoria I couldn't use that, and I didn't have time to construct an entirely new KnightMare given the short amount of time. Therefore I chose to use the KnightMare Frames we had on hand to rebuild another, somewhat older design, into an 11th Generation KnightMare using the components of Lloyd's _Lancelot of the Lake_."

"Oh, how could you?" Lloyd bellowed.

The two women ignored him as they walked over to the next hangar bay.

Rakshata led the way as Cecile followed with Lloyd trailing behind her.

The three of them entered the hangar.

Cecile's eyes grew wide, "Oh my!"

"It's a masterpiece," Rakshata snickered.

"I can't believe it," Cecile remarked in amazement. "What do you think Lloyd?" Cecile asked as he stared at the machine with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Lloyd screamed in horror before fainting to the floor.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with the title _Knight of Orange_ Jeremiah?" Nunnally asked a bit unsure of Gottwald's affection for the name.

Kaguya Sumeragi and Jiang Reika stood silently as he replied to her question.

"Absolutely milady." He bowed before her in the main observation room of the Avalon. The _Ikaruga_ and Duchess Evita Ernst's flotilla of warships shown just outside the grand windows of the room flying around the aerial-frigate as escort in the diminishing light of the late afternoon sun.

"Well then." Nunnally said with a brief look at Kaguya and Reika, "Kneel before me," Nunnally placed her hand upon his head as he did so and smiled at him, "I dub thee Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, Knight of Orange and personal Knight of Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia."

Reika and Kaguya clapped respectfully.

Jeremiah took her hand in his and kissed it, "Thank you your highness."

Nunnally blushed, "You deserve it for all of your years of loyal service to my family Jeremiah."

Jeremiah stood up and bowed before her, "Thank you Empress Nunnally, and to you Lady-Chairman Sumeragi and Empress Jiang Reika for acting as witnesses. I promise on my life that I will serve you with every ounce of my being."

"I know my brave Knight of Orange," Nunnally giggled.

Alarm Klaxons sounded throughout the ship as one of Evita's warships fired on the _Ikaruga_.

"What the?" Kaguya blurt out as KnightMare Frames began pouring out of the Duchess' aerial vessels.

Nunnally touched a button on a control panel next to her, "Where is Evita?" She demanded of the bridge officer.

"The Duchess left a few moments ago Empress," A young man's voice replied.

"Dammn it!" Nunnally blurt out in frustration.

"We are betrayed!" Reika exclaimed in horror.

* * *

"Get to your KnightMares now!" Villetta roared over the intercom of the _Ikaruga_ into the Devicer lounge of the _Yamato no Orochi_.

"She doesn't have to tell us twice!" Kallen jumped up from where she and Gino had been sitting together with Akira talking at the bar of the lounge.

Akira and the five former Jaguars jumped up with the four Veteran Black Knights and started racing down towards the hangar deck of the ship.

The nine of them moved as fast as their feet would take them towards the KMFs that awaited them on the flight deck; the _Ikaruga_ shook as its shields were hit by enemy fire.

The doors of the hangar opened up to reveal Rakshata, Lloyd, and Cecile standing in front of eight KnightMares; Four Type-24G Goro, three Type-24O Okouchi, and one Type-24Z Susano-O mecha.

"All of you get to your respective Type-24s," Rakshata said calmly as Cecile directed all but Kallen to the eight KnightMare Frames that were on the deck.

Anya, Tamaki, and Gino were directed to the three Okouchi Type-24Os that sat in front of four Goro Type-24Gs which Tetsuo, Mika, Lena, and Gregor were directed to enter.

Akira ran for the black KMF that he knew was the Type-24Z Susano-O; it was the last KMF present.

Kouzuki looked around frantically, "Rakshata, where the heck is my machine?"

"I've got something special in mind for you Captain Kouzuki," Zero said as he walked up from behind her.

Kallen turned around to see him glaring at her with the mirrored mask as the other Devicers climbed into their respective machines. She looked at him with a queer expression; his voice was the same as the one on the radio that had startled her at Kaminejima Island and he seemed shorter than the man she had met under the mask a little over two weeks ago-Enoch-but this Zero was the right height to be _him_.

"Something special huh?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Like what?"

"I want you to meet someone," He replied motioning her to follow him.

_Meet someone?_ She thought in confusion as the _Ikaruga_ shuddered under another impact. _At a time like this? Unless…Lelouch?_ Kallen followed behind Zero as he led her into an adjacent hangar; the room was pitch black save for the small overhead light above the door to the chamber.

"Who am I meeting in here?" Kallen asked with a meek grin at him.

"An old friend," he said as the door to the hangar closed behind them.

Her heart leapt at the possibility of his innuendo. Kallen hoped with all her heart that this Zero would remove his mask and show her that he was in fact Lelouch.

To her shock Zero called out to the darkness, "Okay Professor Asplundh!" The internal lights of the hangar flooded the room with bright light exposing its contents.

Zero waved his hand in the direction of the KnightMare Frame that stood at the far end of the hangar, "I believe you two have met?"

Kallen's disappoint was immediately replaced with elation at the sight of the machine, "GUREN!"

"But not just any Guren," Rakshata stated as she and Cecile entered the room.

"It's got the _Lancelot of the Lake's_ Graviton Impeller Wings, Anti-FLEIJA systems, and high-maneuverability Null-Gravity gyroscopic system!" Cecile exclaimed with excitement.

"I had to make a few adjustments due to the incompetence of the rush job done on it," Lloyd bellowed from the top of the gantry that held the Guren in place.

Rakshata frowned, "Yes, Lloyd did help fine tune this new Type-25 Guren-Phoenix, since Zero wanted it done as quickly as possible."

Kallen looked at him and smiled brightly.

"I knew you'd like it," He chuckled. "I had no doubt in my mind that Duchess Ernst would betray us and I was certain you'd want a rematch with her when she made her move."

Kallen closed her eyes for a moment then gave him a wicked smile, "You bet your sweet-ass I do."

* * *

"Don't let them get through to the _Ikaruga_." Akira commanded as they formed a defensive perimeter around the ship; Kallen and Gino had agreed that Akira would make a fine second in command of the _Yamato no Orochi_ and thus he now was in control of the KMF team in her absence.

"Remind me again as to how a snot-nose brat got put in charge instead of me?" Tamaki grumbled as a flight of twelve black and gray KMF-Victorias closed in on them.

"He's in charge because Kallen said so!" Anya scolded Tamaki as she tore through one of the twelve Victorias with the pair of MVS-Harkens mounted on the front of the shoulders of the Type-24O. The duo of oval shaped Harkens were similar to the MVS-Harken-Disc of the Victoria in that they didn't use a cable but rather were tethered to the Okouchi via an electromagnetic line. The twin MVS-Harken weapons flew back into the their respective recesses within the shoulder armor of the Okouchi as Anya unleashed a trio of energy discs from the "Fukusha Hadou Kikou" enhanced radiant-energy wave rifle mounted on the left forearm of her mecha.

"Wow, Anya is pretty fierce." Tetsuo joked with Gregor as one of the Victorias fired its four-barrel gunpod at his Type-24G Goro nearly taking off his machine's head.

"Stay focused Tetsuo," Akira ordered Tetsuo as he flew Susano-O up to the offending Britannian KMF and drew his machine's Zangetsu-Masmune Hadron-Sword. The Susano-O drew the weapon so fast that the Victoria clone was unable to parry the attack; the Zangetsu-Masmune cut the Britannian KMF in half at the waist.

"Not bad kid," Tamaki snickered as he joined the fray, "but just watch this veteran pilot in action." Tamaki used the 28 mm cannon mounted on the left forearm of his Okouchi to deflect the MVS-Harken-Disc of another Victoria while his machine drew its Hadron-Katana from its left hip. He moved in and cut off the legs of the Victoria with a single swipe.

"Yeah!" Tamaki boasted. "Now that's what I'm talking about-"

The arms, head, and Null-Gravity generators of Tamaki's Okouchi were blasted off by an assailant from above.

"My god you're annoying!" Evita said snobbishly as her KMF-_Victoria_ swooped down at Tamaki's ruined KnightMare to finish it off.

The Duchess drew her mecha's Hadron-Saber to run Tamaki's Okouchi through but was parried by the Hadron-Katana of Gino's Type-24O.

Lena drove her Type24G Goro down and caught Tamaki's crippled Okouchi. "Don't worry Commander Weinberg I've got him"

"Thank you Lena." Gino's Okouchi crossed swords with Evita as they dueled, "I'll agree Tamaki's a real pain in the butt sometimes Duchess, but he's still my friend Evita, and I'll be dammned if I let you kill him." Gino scolded her as he nearly cut off her machine's left Null-Gravity dome.

"You have very poor taste in friends my love," Evita snickered as her _Victoria_ slashed at the right shoulder shield of his Okouchi.

"Look Duchess, I appreciate your affections for me, but like I told you nine years ago…I'm too old for you. Now please stop this pointless attack."

Evita laughed out loud, "Oh my darling Gino, do you really think this attack is all about you? I'm doing this for the savior of Britannia and the world, but I'll happily take you as a prize of war." The Duchess broke through his parry with a volley of rapid fire Hadron bolts from the forearm guns of her mecha; blasting off the shoulder armor of Gino's Okouchi as he used it to block the barrage and was forced back.

Gino fired a triple-shot of energy discs from the "Fukusha Hadou Kikou" gunpod of his Okouchi. "I'm no one's prize Evita!"

Their swords locked briefly before Evita spun her _Victoria_ around and stabbed the left Null-Gravity Generator of Gino's machine; slowing it down. "Don't resist my love." Evita cooed at Gino, "Soon you'll be mine forever." Her _Victoria _easily dodged another swing by Gino's Okouchi and cut off the left arm and gunpod of his Type-24O.

"Commander Weinberg!" Akira tried to get to Gino but eight more KMF-Victoria type mecha had entered the battle and he could not break through.

"Gino!" Anya cried out as she cut through another of the gray and black Victoria type mecha. Lt. Alstreim nearly made it to assist Gino but was cut off by another KMF-Victoria.

"This is not a game Evita!" Gino barked at the Duchess as he slashed at her KMF. His Hadron-Katana bounced off of her Blaze-Luminous shield.

"Oh but it is my darling," Evita said softly as she fired her MVS-Harken at his machine. The disc cut off the other arm of his Okouchi. "And I've won my prize." She swooned as her _Victoria_ thrust at his last Null-Gravity Engine.

"LIKE HELL YOU HAVE!" Kallen yelled at Evita as Guren grabbed onto the Hadron-Saber. "Let's see how you like this you spoiled rotten brat!" Kouzuki pushed the button that activated the Guren-Phoenix's oversized claw-arm, "this is Guren's SUPERNOVA!"

The large copper colored circular palm of the claw-arm glowed a gold color as it discharged a yellow-white wave of super-intense heat that melted the Hadron-Saber instantly and washed over the KMF-_Victoria_ like liquid-mercury; the anti-Hadron and Blaze-Luminous shields of the mecha gave it some measure of protection from the attack allowing Evita to eject from the doomed machine just before it exploded.

"Thanks Kallen," Gino told her with a sigh of relief. "I thought she had me for a minute there."

"Well I did consider letting her run off with you," Kallen teased him.

"What?" Commander Weinberg scoffed.

"But, then I realized that the _Yamato no Orochi_ wouldn't be the same without you." Kallen giggled. "Besides, I didn't want to give that little rich-bitch the pleasure of having you in her clutches when you're under my power now."

"Really?" Gino was surprised. "Does this mean I owe you dinner after this is over?"

Kallen smiled as she said softly, "Yes Gino, I'd like that."

"Um Captain Kouzuki," Anya interjected; breaking the mood, "I hate to interrupt you two but we've got new contacts inbound."

* * *

"How many of them are there?" Zero asked Ougi on the bridge of the _Ikaruga_.

The familiar tone of Zero's voice stunned Ougi Nu as the man's words sunk in, "Um...about one-hundred unknowns diving in from 4000 meters above."

"I see," Zero looked out at the fleet.

"They're flying in a tight line formation that makes it hard for our main dorsal batteries to lock onto them." Ougi informed Zero as the masked man walked up next to him.

"Their target must be the Avalon." Zero stated flatly. "That's why they're not spreading out and their coming in like dive-bombers." Zero turned to face Ougi. "Move us into position directly above the Avalon. We can't have Schneizel capturing Empress Nunnally or else he could gain complete control over Britannia and this war will go on for decades to come."

Ougi nodded, "Understood Zero."

The _Ikaruga_ moved from below the Avalon up and over it just as the legion of Bronze colored _Automatos_ dove down into the battlespace.

* * *

"Hey Akira, aren't those your Greek buddies?" Mika called out to him as she cut down another Victoria type KMF.

"What the hell is Jason doing?" Akira spat in anger as he watched the Talos lead the line of Spartans down towards the _Ikaruga_. The aerial warship launched numerous Type-21 and Type-24 KMFs to intercept the attackers but the Greeks began tearing through them quickly.

"We'd better finish with Evita's forces soon if we're going to get over there to help the _Ikaruga_." Gregor said as he blasted another Victoria out of the sky using the chest mounted Hadron-cannon of his Goro.

"Where's Captain Kouzuki?" Tetsuo asked as he riddled a pair of Vincent-Wards that had flown into their airspace with the forearm cannon of his Goro; both Britannian machines were blown into metallic confetti.

"She's flying Lt. Commander Weinberg's damaged Okouchi back to the _Ikaruga_." Anya said mechanically as she deflected a KMF-Victoria's MVS-Harken-Disc with her own pair of MVS-Harkens. Lt. Alstreim followed up her parry with a hail of Hadron blasts that blew off the left leg and arm of the Victoria.

"I hope she doesn't take too long," Gregor said as he dodged a hail of cannon shells from another Victoria. "We're going to run out of power soon if this keeps up."

"Well if it's any consolation I'm back to help!" Lena's Goro blasted the Victoria that was attacking Gregor with her machine's chest mounted Hadron cannon. Lena unleashed her machine's pair of MVS-Harkens as soon as the Victoria was within range and cut the enemy mecha into four pieces; destroying it.

"Where's Tamaki?" Anya inquired as she homed in on another Victoria.

Lena dodged a barrage of cannon rounds from another enemy KMF before answering, "He's waiting for the deck crew to finish prepping his Type-21 Bushido for launch; Gino's Type-21 Samurai is also being prepared if you're wondering."

"Thanks Lena," Anya cut through the Victoria with a simple combination MVS-Harken/Hadron-Katana attack as she replied.

* * *

"They're not going to last long if we just hang here over the Avalon," the Red Dragon told Suzaku from within the cockpit of the Uriel.

"I know," Kururugi stated impatiently in his Hakodeshim; the Gabriel. "However, we have no choice but to act as guard detail for the Avalon. All of the other KnightMare Frames of the Avalon are out fighting Evita's forces. We're Knights of the Empress and thus we must remain here to defend her should these Greeks manage to break through our perimeter."

"Yeah...but that doesn't change the fact that good men and women are dying up there Suzaku." The Red Dragon lamented.

Suzaku spoke in almost a whisper, "I know you want to save them all..."

"Of course I do," She said. "Don't you?"

"That's not what I meant," he replied. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you Red Dragon."

"It'll have to wait-" She interrupted him, "Looks like they've broken through our guard forces."

* * *

"Those are Archangels Jason!" Heracles said as the Helios and Talos broke through towards the Avalon.

"I do have eyes old friend," Jason snickered.

"I'll take the purple one," Heracles said.

"No Heracles," Jason said sternly. "I need you to lead the boarding party to capture the Empress. I trust your level headed judgment my friend thus I need you to command the assault team."

"Let Orpheus handle the boarding team, my place as Lieutenant is by your side Captain!" Heracles was not comfortable with Jason taking on two Hakodeshim by himself.

"I understand your concern Heracles, but I've twenty Spartans with me. That should be enough to handle these two," Jason said with confidence. He knew that even a highly experienced Hakodeshim pilot would be hard pressed against his Kolossos and twenty Hoplite-Spartans. Still, there were two of the Hebrew machines and that could present a problem. Jason had no other mecha at his disposal at that moment as the rest of his legion was embroiled in battle with the other KMF defense forces of both the _Ikaruga_ and the Avalon.

"I hope you're right Jason," Heracles was not comfortable with this plan. "I'll get my ten Spartans and Helios back to assist you as soon as we have the Empress."

"Very good Heracles," Jason said. "And may the gods smile upon you in this endeavor."

"And you also Captain.-Heracles out." With that the Helios and ten Spartans broke off towards the Avalon while Jason and his twenty Hoplite-Spartan _Automatos_ moved in to attack the Uriel and Gabriel.

* * *

"Here they come!" The Red Dragon exclaimed as the Talos led the twenty Spartans in a charge at the Hakodeshim.

"Then let's say hello." Suzaku stated in a sarcastic tone as he pushed the trigger of his left control stick. Instantly the swirling black energy within the blue-crystal sphere on Gabriel's left forearm became excited and a flare of white light burst for a second like a flash-bulb; a moment later one of the Hoplite-Spartans erupted from the inside out into a ball of flame.

The Red Dragon followed suit and launched her own assault against the Spartans using Uriel's forearm mounted Solar-Flare Cannons. She was stunned to see a radiant golden sphere shimmer around the two machines; blocking her attack.

"They adapt quickly," the Red Dragon told Suzaku.

"Then we'll have to adapt with them," He said as he closed the gap with two of the closest Greek _Automatos_. Suzaku flew his Hakodeshim into a twirling spin and kicked the first Spartan; running the machine through with the shin mounted Moon-Blade of Gabriel's left leg. Kururugi pulled Gabriel away from the doomed mecha just as the second machine fired its Chaos beam at his Archangel.

The Chaos beam struck a faint blue radiance that surrounded the Gabriel in a globe and deflected the Spartan energy weapon.

Suzaku had his Gabriel make a cross-armed gesture, in the manner of an Egyptian Pharaoh, as it grabbed the handles of its Sun-Swords. The red-beam-blades of the pair of Sun-Swords came to life almost as soon as the handles were removed from their shoulder-mounted sheathes.

The Red Dragon did the same and unleashed her pair of blue-beam-blades. She flew Uriel towards another pair of Spartans. She dodged their Chaos beams easily and sliced the Zeus-Spear of one in two before chopping off the wings of the _Automatos_ sending it spiraling into the Hawaiian Island below them. The Red Dragon noticed the Helios and ten Spartans landing on the Avalon below them.

"Suzaku, they've breeched the Avalon's defenses!" The Red Dragon exclaimed in a panic.

"Nunnally," Kururugi said out loud as he cut another Hoplite in two. "We need to get down there!" Suzaku remarked as he started towards the Avalon with Gabriel. His flight path was blocked by the Talos.

"Going somewhere so soon?" Jason asked him over the comm. as he parried a Sun-Sword attack by Suzaku with the Adamantine-Blade of Talos.

"Why are you helping Schneizel?" Suzaku demanded as they crossed swords numerous times.

"Helping Schneizel?" Jason laughed. "Who told you I was helping that fool. I serve a nobler leader, and _She_ demands that we seize this Empress of Britannia to put a stop to this needless conflict."

"By using Nunnally as a hostage?" The Red Dragon barked over the channel as she dodged three Chaos beams from a triad of Spartans that were tag-teaming her and forcing her away from Jason and Suzaku.

"If necessary," Jason lamented as Talos dodged a spin-kick by Gabriel. Jason spun the wings of Talos at an angle and chopped off one of Gabriel's Moon-Blades. Jason followed up the attack with a blast from his Chaos-Gun which seared into the frontal armor of Suzaku's Hakodeshim but did not penetrate it.

"You don't sound convinced of you mistress' plan of action," Suzaku tried to reason with the Greek.

"My personal feelings about it are none of your business," Jason replied as he maneuvered around the Gabriel; dodging three Solar-Flare attacks by Suzaku.

"Well if you intend on being that way about it then I see no choice but to defeat you here and now." Suzaku sliced off the Hermes-Wing unit on the left leg of Talos as Jason tried to dodge Kururugi's twin-blade combination attack.

Jason used the momentum of Suzaku's assault to his advantage and flipped Talos up over behind Gabriel. The Talos thrust its Adamantine-Blade towards the back of the Hakodeshim.

"You fight well, but it would seem you don't have much experience in that machine," Jason said to Suzaku as Kururugi tried to dodge the blade thrust. The Adamantine weapon pierced the top of the right-side Energy-Wing tube of the Gabriel causing it to shoot a jet of green energy up and backwards sending the Gabriel out of control.

"Dammn you!" Suzaku cursed as he tried to regain control of the Hakodeshim.

"Suzaku!" The Red Dragon called out over the radio as she fought back the two remaining Spartans that doggedly pursued her while the Gabriel plummeted towards the shoreline of Hawaii.

* * *

"C'mon!" Tamaki yelled at the flight-crew as he waited for them to finish loading the gunpod onto the nose of the KMF in its jet-fighter mode. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"We're almost finished Lieutenant," The deck officer told him as the _Ikaruga_ shook violently from another hit.

"Hurry up! They need me out there!" Tamaki demanded as Gino's Type-21J was brought up into the launch position.

"Sorry Lt. Shinichiro, but we had to prepare Commander Weinberg's unit immediately." The deck officer informed him.

The Type-21J flew out of the hangar with a tremendous burst of speed that caused the flight crew to rush out of the way of the back-blast and Tamaki to hold onto the railing in front of him.

"What the hell is Gino doing?" Tamaki blurt out as the Guren-Phoenix passed by the Type-21J holding Gino's Okouchi in its arms. Tamaki looked at the Type-24O in Guren's arms then at the rapidly shrinking rear of the Type-21J that had rushed out of the hangar.

Kallen landed the Guren and popped her hatch, "Gino needs another KMF immediately!" She demanded of the deck chief.

The man stared out the hangar with a blank expression.

"Gino just left Kallen," Tamaki yelled at her.

Kallen gave him a puzzled look as the Type-24O's hatch opened up and Gino stood up. "I'm right here Tamaki."

Tamaki was dumbfounded, "If you're here…then who the hell was that?"

* * *

"Somebody just stole a Type-21 out of the hangar deck!" Villetta called out from the lower level of the bridge of _Ikaruga_.

Ougi and Zero looked down at her from the mezzanine of the bridge.

"What?" Ougi asked flabbergasted. "Who the heck would do that in the middle of a battle?"

"I wonder." Zero stated flatly as C.C. came running into the bridge.

She was out of breath as she spoke, "I'm sorry…I couldn't stop him."

"Dammn him," Zero muttered.

"Who?" Ougi demanded from both of them in frustration.

* * *

"It's a pity it has to end this way," Jason said as he knocked one of the Sun-Swords out of Uriel's left hand. "I don't like fighting women."

"But you don't mind kidnapping them?" The Red Dragon asked spitefully as she tried to stab at the faceplate of Talos with her remaining Sun-Sword.

"I do what I must," Jason told her as he maneuvered in and grabbed hold of Uriel's left arm with his machine's Adamantine claw and started crushing it.

A hail of energy discs cut through the elbow joint of Talos; severing the left limb and freeing the Uriel.

"What the-" Jason exclaimed as a lone Type-21J flew through the ten remaining Spartans with incredible speed and precision; easily dodging their attacks and destroying two of them with a combination of Gejhun missiles and energy disc volleys as it closed in on Talos.

"Is this a private party or can anybody join in?" Enoch called over the radio as the Type-21J transformed into KnightMare mode and drew its pair of Blade-Luminous Katanas.

"YOU!" Jason remarked in a fury as he parried six lightening fast attacks by the Blade-Luminous Katanas of the Samurai.

"Red Dragon, get to Suzaku." Enoch said calmly as his Type-21J went into a combat stance with one Katana over its head and the other at its hip both pointing towards the Talos.

Talos moved into its own combat stance, "I know better then to fight you alone _Godakeen_." Jason sneered over the radio as his eight remaining Spartans formed up behind him; four flanking Talos on each side.

"Nine to one huh?" Enoch snickered. "Looks like the odds are against you…Jason."

* * *

End Turn Seventeen: Ambush


	18. Turn Eighteen: Revelations

Turn Eighteen: Revelations

* * *

"_I couldn't help but look up at the cobalt-blue sky over the Britannian settlement of Japan that day as Euphemia li Britannia prepared to address the masses of elevens that now sat within the stadium of the Japan-Special-Administrative-Zone._

_It was 2017 a.t.b. and Lelouch had his Rebellion in full swing up to this point._

_My gut told me that he'd do something stupid...his type so often does._

_I'd met him at Ashford, though we'd never actually talked outside of a few passing words in class, I was fully aware that he used his Geass like a kid with a shinny new BB gun, but there was nothing I could do about it at that time._

_I was keeping a low profile back then and was simply shadowing him; watching his every move; both as Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero._

_That cloak-suit that the Major had lent me sure came in handy. I'll have to thank her the next time we meet; if we do._

_"Are you almost ready Princess?" Darlton had asked Euphemia as he double checked with his security forces around the arena via a comm. link he held in his hand._

_She simply nodded as she drank down her cup of tea._

_Neither one of them knew I was there so Euphemia didn't see the packet of medical-nanomachines I dropped into her cup of Earl-Grey before she drank it down; just in case her brother got any funny ideas in that fool skull of his._

_Euphemia was too valuable to risk loosing._

_Besides I'd hate for that voluptuous-Viceroy sister of hers to go on a mad rampage if worst came to worst and Euphemia took a dirt-nap._

_Anyway, I slipped Euphie a Mickey to ensure that nothing happened...although in retrospect it didn't work out exactly as I had planned."-_Excerpt from Enoch's World-of-Geass report to Metatron dated October 25th 5.00312 GS (Galactic Standard)

* * *

"Wow, I'm impressed by how orderly your Spartans charge to their doom," Enoch taunted Jason as he cut down the first pair of _Automatos_ with the twin Blade-Luminous Katana of his Type-21J Samurai as they flew towards him.

"You won't stop us Enoch!" Jason spat at him as he flew the Talos around and thrust the great Adamantine-Sword at the Samurai.

"If you only knew how many times I've heard that." Enoch said sarcastically as he moved the Type-21J slightly to the side allowing the blade of the Talos to slip past the chest of the Samurai. Enoch fired the left forearm MVS-Harken of his Type-21J at the faceplate of the Talos; the blade impacted the mirrored surface and shattered it revealing the large circular sensor-lens beneath.

"And this shall be the last time you hear it!" Jason spun the Talos to cut the Samurai in half at the waist but the Type-21S flipped upwards at the last moment in a summersault over the top of Talos.

"Yah, yah, and then the world will be yours," Enoch laughed. "Tin plated dictators and their misguided legions of warriors are a dime-a-dozen…I should know, I used to be one." The Type-21S came out of the ball it was in and slashed the wings off of a Spartan that tried to come to Jason's aid; sending the machine spiraling out of control to the Island below them as two more Spartans lunged at Enoch.

"You dare to mock me?" Jason fired the Chaos beam of the Talos at the Samurai.

Enoch's Type-21S kicked one of the Spartans it was dueling with into the path of the beam and used it as a shield while the Type-21S dodged out of the way. "Nice shot old man!" Enoch guffawed.

"BASTARD!" The Talos flew at the Samurai at high speed to cut the Type-21S with its wing-blades but the KnightMare Frame transformed into jet-mode and boosted out of the way at the last moment.

"Oh don't get mad Jason," Enoch riddled two more Spartans with a combination of Gehjun missiles and Hadron cannon blasts as he dove down at the Talos and its two remaining Hoplites; blasting through their Aegis shields with the missiles and then cutting the Hoplite-_Automatos_ to ribbons with the Hadron beams.

"We all make mistakes," Enoch weaved through the hail of Hades-cannon fire that the last two Spartans sent at him and transformed his KnightMare right next to the two machines; unsheathing the Samurai's pair of Blade-Luminous Katana almost simultaneously and cutting both Spartans in half in one fluid motion.

"Like biting off more than we can chew," Enoch said as only his Samurai and the Talos remained hovering over the Avalon.

"You're a Daemon from Hades." Jason cursed.

"Not quite…" Enoch laughed. "I was too evil for heaven," He moved the Type-21S into a combat stance with one blade held in reverse by the left hand, pointing to the rear, and the other blade up in a salute in the right hand, "and hell was worried I'd take over."

* * *

"Jeremiah, you need to get the Empress out of there now," Zero told the Knight of Orange over the viewscreen of the main observation deck of the Avalon; the battle between Enoch and Jason could be seen raging outside the windows.

"I realize that Zero, but she's…" Jeremiah was cut short by Nunnally.

"SHE is not going to abandon the battle like a scared little girl just because Zero says so!" Nunnally glared at him.

"Have you gone mad?" Zero barked at her. "The Avalon has been boarded by the enemy. It's only a matter of time before they make it to your position."

"Well if you're so worried about me Zero, then get over here and help repel them yourself." Nunnally was intentionally trying to stall Zero. She had her own plan in this and the Empress would not be deterred. Nunnally could feel the intensions of the Greeks as they got closer to her upon the Avalon. They were not malevolent, of that she was certain.

"DAMMN IT NUNNALLY!" Zero lost his patience as Villetta frantically told Ougi that Evita's forces had wiped out their perimeter KnightMare units. "There isn't any more time for argument!"

"Well then you'd better get a move on…huh?" Nunnally sneered as she thought to herself. _You are wrong Zero, _S_chneizel is not the force behind this attack. I know it…there is someone else and I intend to find out who._

"This isn't a stupid game!!" Zero lost control of his voice, causing Ougi and Villetta to glance over at him with a puzzled look. His sister had a way of disrupting his ability to maintain self-control and right now she was doing a fine job of bending it all out of shape.

"Really?" Nunnally raised an eyebrow, "I believe you once said all struggles were comparable to Chess did you not?"

"What?" Zero was taken off guard. He thought to himself, _Dammn it Nunnally what are you doing?_ "Fine, I'm coming over there to get you."

"You'd better hurry up," Nunnally gave him a wicked smile as she cut the transmission.

Zero spun and faced Captain Nu, "Ougi, get me a Type-21 immediately."

"Zero you can't," Ougi said defiantly to him. "I won't allow it."

Zero balked at Ougi's exercise of authority, "Ougi, surely you understand that if Schneizel captures Nunnally then he will have the upper hand."

Ougi frowned at him, "I do Zero, but you should realize that if you leave this ship then Duchess Evita Ernst will no longer need to stay her hand against the _Ikaruga_. I cannot jeopardize this vessel on account of your feelings for the Empress or your overall strategy."

"You don't understand the overall strategy," Zero barked at him.

"Perhaps not, but I don't have too." Ougi retorted. "My responsibility is to this ship and its crew, not to obey your every whim."

"This is not the time for a discussion, give me a KMF now!" Zero demanded.

Ougi walked over and grabbed Zero by the lapel; pulling his mask up to his face. "I followed you once with the hope that you'd liberate the world and you fled the battlefield like a coward chasing after that sister of yours…" Ougi glared at him as he spoke so only Zero could hear him over the din of the bridge, "…Lelouch. I don't know how it is that you're still alive, but there is no mistaking your voice, I know it's you, and I'm telling you now that I will not allow you to abandon us again. Geass or not, I will not follow a coward."

Lelouch cursed himself for being so stupid. He had let Nunnally get to him and in doing so revealed his identity to a man who knew him far too well. Lelouch thought about using his Geass on Ougi but remembered what Enoch had told him only a few hours ago; _Remember Lelouch, your true-friends are your greatest assets. A hero never betrays them._ Lelouch knew he had betrayed Ougi that day over Tokyo when he had fled the battlefield to rescue Nunnally, and Ougi had in turn betrayed him to Schneizel because of it; it was time to correct that injustice.

"You're right Ougi," Lelouch gambled on the man's integrity. "I was wrong to abandon you and the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion. Please forgive me. I will not abandon my responsibility to my friends now"

Ougi was shocked by his admission. Captain Nu let go of Zero's lapel and put his hand on Zero's shoulder, "We're both guilty of betrayal my friend. Let us put the past behind us and do what we must…together."

"Agreed." Zero nodded.

Ougi smiled at him, "What are your orders Zero?"

* * *

The Uriel flew as fast as its energy wings would take it towards the point where the Gabriel had impacted the shoreline of Hawaii.

"Suzaku…Suzaku!" The Red Dragon's electronic voice called over the radio. She looked frantically at the coastline until she saw the place where the Gabriel had crashed. The Hakodeshim was half in and half out of the water.

The Red Dragon piloted Uriel down onto the sand just next to the Gabriel and opened her Archangel's front cockpit hatch as quickly as she could. The woman jumped down from her machine and ran over to the Gabriel.

Suzaku's mecha was lying on its side with the cockpit hatch open revealing the pilot. Kururugi was lying limp in the seat of the Hakodeshim with his head hanging forward.

The Red Dragon rushed over and pulled him from the machine onto the sand.

She checked his wrist for a pulse and then put her hand above his mouth to check his vitals.

"He's not breathing!" She said frantically. "I don't have any choice." She lamented out loud to herself.

The Red Dragon unfastened the back of her mask and pulled the helmet off her head; a mass of pink hair, dyed red half way down where it came out of the helmet, spilled out over her shoulders.

She opened Suzaku's mouth, pinched his nose shut, and filled her cheeks with air. The Red Dragon put her lips to his and blew into his lungs. She waited for his chest to swell then pushed down on it to facilitate resuscitation.

The Red Dragon put her lips to Kururugi's to refill Suzaku's lungs again when she felt his chest move on its own.

She blew air into his mouth.

He coughed and then began to breathe on his own.

Suzaku put his hands on her shoulders and moved her back off of him slowly. His eye lids lifted slightly then shot wide upon seeing the angelic face of the woman who smiled down at him.

"Hi," She said softly as her eyes softened.

"Am I dead?" Suzaku asked in disbelief.

She shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "No," she said softly.

"But how?" Suzaku said as her tears fell on his face.

"It's a long story." The Red Dragon answered him with a meek smile as emotion overwhelmed her and she threw her arms around him, "Oh how I've missed you Suzaku!"

Kururugi hugged her tight, "My life lost its meaning when I lost you...Euphie."

* * *

"Anytime you feel like actually fighting you let me know Jason," Enoch bellowed as he blocked the Adamantine Blade of Talos with one of his Katana and then cut the left leg of the Kolossos off with the other of his Blade-Luminous Katana.

"You may kill me Enoch, but we'll still achieve our objective!" Jason sneered as he blocked another thrust by the Type-21J.

"Kill you?" Enoch snickered. "When did I day anything about killing you? You're too much fun for me to do something rude like that." He laughed as he easily dodged another blast from the Chaos beam of Talos.

"Stop patronizing me!" Jason attempted another spin-blade attack with the wings of Talos.

"I've done no such thing," Enoch said calmly as he used the twin Katana of his Samurai to chop through one of the wing-tip-blades of Talos. "I've simply bought my young apprentice the time he needs to ensure his success."

"Apprentice? As if I'd know what you mean. How obscure of you," Jason said as he saw an opening in Enoch's defense and thrust for one of the graviton-impellers of the Type-21J.

"Just like my fighting style," Enoch retorted as he shifted the Samurai down ever so slightly so that the Adamantine-Blade slipped past the Graviton-Impeller, scratching the paint off the top of the nacelle, and allowed the Type-21J to bring both Blade-Luminous Katana up in a scissor formation under the last arm of Talos. "I keep my moves short and sweet in order to throw my opponents off-balance."

The pair of Katana cut through the elbow joint of Talos' sword-arm; leaving the Kolossos without arms entirely.

"Now to finish this and deal with your comrades," Enoch spun his Samurai out of the way of another Chaos beam attack by the Talos and cut the left wing off of the Kolossos with its Katana.

"Dammn YOU!" Jason cursed as he lost control of the Talos.

Enoch's Type-21J did a spin kick into the back of the Kolossos that sent the Talos flying so that it crashed into the top deck of the Avalon.

Enoch Apsu saw smoke coming from the joints of the Greek machine. "Jason, get out of there. This fight is over..." Enoch waited a moment. "Jason....Jason!"

"Oh, Son of a...." Enoch drove his KnightMare onto the deck of the Avalon and popped open its cockpit hatch. He leapt to the ground and ran over to the fallen _Automatos_.

The amber-eyed man scaled the large burning machine and made his way over to the Devicer-hatch; he turned the emergency lever but nothing happened.

"Confounded Greek junk," Enoch complained as he punched his fist through the metal of the cockpit-hatch at its seam and ripped back the door with brute strength revealing the interior of the cockpit.

"Come to finish me off with your bare hands have you?" Jason spat blood at him from the wound on the inside of his cheek. The Greek's uniform was torn at his right shoulder and his arm looked broken.

"No you twit, I'm here to save you from this scrapheap before it explodes." Enoch grabbed Jason and carried him in his arms away from the burning mecha.

The machine exploded on the top-deck of the Avalon sending metal shards flying in every direction.

Enoch used his body to shield Jason as large pieces of Adamantine tore through Apsu's uniform; bouncing off of his skin with a distinct metallic _ping_,leaving the surface of his body unharmed by the shrapnel.

"You alive?" Enoch asked Jason.

Jason looked up at him, "I hate you."

Enoch smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Hold them back!" Jeremiah yelled as the party of Greek invaders shot at the last of the group of airman that comprised the Avalon's security force. The Greek warriors carried with them a short, spear-like weapon that had a hole at the end where a spear-tip should be. From that hole spewed forth Hades-cannon energy that burned through flesh with ease and made for an effective assault weapon.

The Avalon crew fired salvo after salvo of auto-rifle rounds at the boarders but their bullets were deflected by a personal Aegis shield that each of the Greek Phalanx carried with them.

Within moments the Greeks had finished off the Avalon defenders and left Nunnally, Jeremiah, Reika, and Kaguya cornered within the observation room of the ship.

"I won't let you harm the Empress!" The Knight of Orange yelled as he unsheathed his swords and prepared to attack.

Nunnally put her hand on his arm, "No Jeremiah, they don't mean me any harm."

"How do you know that Empress?" Jeremiah asked her as he watched the Greek line part to allow a tall, brawny, olive-skinned, bearded man dressed in a Greek-Devicer jumpsuit walk forward.

"That's a good question," the bearded man said. "How do you know our intent? Perhaps we're here to kill you."

Jeremiah scowled at him but said nothing.

Nunnally gave him a reserved smile, "You're lying. You're not here to harm me. I know because I can feel it."

"Feel it?" The man gasped as a second, somewhat shorter, Greek Devicer came up behind him.

The two exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Tell me Empress, do you know my name?" The tall bearded man asked.

Nunnally closed her eyes and thought hard for a moment before answering, "You are Heracles and the one beside you is Orpheus."

To Jeremiah's surprise the Greeks knelt down before her, "Forgive us for this crude manner in which we first meet Empress Nunnally. We had no idea you were an Oracle."

Nunnally was relieved inside. Zero had told her the names of the Greek commanders during a mission-briefing they had together prior to their departure from Japan, but she had not known what any of them looked like; her feelings had been right about these two.

"You have come here to take me to your leader," Nunnally said to Heracles.

"Yes Empress," Heracles told her truthfully. "And you will be unharmed."

"Very well," Nunnally told him. "I will go with you if you promise to halt this attack and withdraw."

Heracles bowed to her, "I can only promise that our forces will withdraw, but I cannot speak for those of Schneizel."

"The UFN can deal with Evita," Reika told Nunnally with a smirk. "Xingke's fleet should be here any moment."

"How do you know that?" Kaguya asked the Tianzi in surprise.

Jiang shrugged with a sheepish grin, "We've been planning on seeing each other when he gets here. I spoke to him only a few hours ago."

An explosion rocked the ship; shattering the large windows of the observation deck that were above them and showering the room with small bits of glass.

"Empress!" Jeremiah shielded Nunnally, Reika and Kaguya from the rain of tiny glass-particles with his body.

"It appears Evita is attacking the Avalon directly," Sumeragi said to Nunnally.

Nunnally shook her head and spoke in a distant voice, "No…that was the KnightMare of the one called Jason."

"Jason?" Heracles asked as he heard his Captain's name leave her lips. "What has become of him?"

"He is injured," Nunnally told him with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Where?" Orpheus asked.

"The top deck, near the dorsal KnightMare launch bay," Nunnally told them.

"Orpheus, you take the Empress and her party to our _Automatos_ and get them safely to the Argos. I'll go and find Jason." Heracles didn't wait for a reply before sprinting out of the room.

Orpheus turned to Nunnally and her companions, "Shall we go?"

* * *

"Kallen, I want you, Tamaki, and Gino to bypass the battle surrounding the _Ikaruga_ and use the superior speed of your KMFs to infiltrate Duchess Ernst's fleet." Zero said over the radio as the Guren-Phoenix and its two Type-21B Bushido Variable KMF wingmen were loaded into position on the Ventral KMF launch ramps.

"Roger that Zero, does this mean we're taking her out?" Kallen inquired as she scanned over her sensors for the best flight path to the _Longres _class Flagship of Evita.

"No, we need her alive." Zero replied. "I want you to disable her ship's graviton-Impellers and force it to land in the ocean off the shore of Hawaii. That way we can board her with impunity and capture the Duchess."

"That should be pretty easy," Tamaki boasted.

"I hope your right," Gino tittered.

"Don't worry Zero," Kallen reassured him, "this is no different then when we Black Knights tried to capture Viceroy Nunnally while she was on her way back to Japan from Britannia."

"Oh geez," Gino laughed. "I remember that, you guys attacked the ship using KMFs without float-units. You were nuts!"

"Just think how crazy I'll be with a flight capable KMF." Kallen teased Gino.

"Ahem," Zero interjected. "Are you ready?"

"We were born ready!" Tamaki exclaimed as his Type-21B tore off the launch ramp.

"You gotta hand it to him," Kallen laughed. "He's got guts." Guren-Phoenix boosted off after Tamaki with Gino right behind her.

* * *

"Oh stop whining!" Enoch scolded Jason who winced slightly while Enoch bandaged up his arm. The two men were at the mouth of an airlock that led into the Avalon; Enoch knelt next to Jason who sat on the metal deck.

"Why did you save me?" Jason asked him coldly.

Enoch gave him a grave look, "Because these hands have more blood on them then I care to think about, so I save all the ones I can. Machines are replaceable, people are not."

"But you killed my comrades," Jason retorted.

Enoch scowled at him, "I wouldn't have if your people had fitted those damnable _Automatos _with ejection devices."

Jason turned away from him, "You have no honor."

Enoch shook his head as he finished the tourniquet, "Perhaps not by your standards Greek, but I've virtue a plenty by my code and that's all I care about."

Jason looked behind Enoch as he spoke to him, "Clearly we are from different worlds."

Enoch stood up above him, "Indeed we are...wouldn't you agree Heracles?" Enoch Apsu turned to face the large-bearded Greek warrior as he approached with his sword drawn.

"Move away from the Captain, Daemon!" Heracles spat at Enoch.

Enoch stepped away cautiously, "Oh come now, you should realize I wouldn't bandage him up if I intended him any harm Heracles."

The twin Sigils of Geass formed in Heracles eyes, "Now you will face me!" Heracles leapt high into the air towards Enoch with his sword over his head.

Enoch did a backwards flip out of the way of Heracles' Adamantine blade. The Amber-eyed man landed squarely on his feet and paced off with the Greek warrior; moving himself towards the Type-21B.

"Why don't you face me with honor instead of running like a hyena!" Heracles lunged towards Enoch with his blade.

Enoch dodged the attack easily and got in front of the KMF. "Because I'd rather use my brains for more than senseless fighting," Enoch jumped up into the open cockpit and shut it; powering up the machine as soon as he entered it.

Heracles used his power of Geass and rammed the machine's leg in a rage of superhuman strength; causing the mecha to fall down on its haunches.

Enoch snickered over the comm. as his KMF got up and lifted off of the deck, "Wish I could stay and play with you Heracles, but I've got an Empress to save."

Enoch took off from the dorsal deck of the Avalon and headed for where the squad of Greek _Automatos _was parked.

* * *

Zero watched the mass of digital KMFs on the overhead screen of the _Ikaruga_ as Kallen and her two wingmen made their way past the defense lines of Evita's forces.

"Ougi, fire our Hadrons twenty degrees below Kallen's strike team and take out that frigate and their KMF escorts."

Captain Nu nodded to the gunnery officer and a moment later the main cannons of the _Ikaruga_ blazed forth a dual stream of Hadron energy that destroyed the frigate and her group of forty KnightMares.

"Looks like Anya and Akira have shot down another aerial frigate of Evita's fleet," Villetta said with a proud look towards Ougi and Zero. "That should give Captain Kouzuki a clear path to the Flagship now."

"Excellent work Villetta," Zero complimented her as he watched Evita's forces send in another group of KnightMares to contend with the _Yamato no Orochi_.

"Zero," Major Nu looked at him intently. "Akira and his team are nearly out of ammunition and their energy fillers are less then half full. They can't keep this up much longer."

Zero turned to face her, "They don't have too." Dozens of squadrons of Type-21Os screamed past the viewports of the _Ikaruga_.

Ougi smiled at Villetta as he declared, "Zero, General Xingke's forces have arrived."

Zero raised his head towards the viewscreen as the digital silhouettes of the newcomers were added, "Excellent, the first task at hand has been cleared."

* * *

"Lena watch out!" Akira yelled as Susano-O used its Hadron-Masmune to slice through the KMF-Victoria that tried to cut her Goro down with its Saber.

"Thanks Akira," She said as she parried a hail of autocannon rounds with the shoulder shield of her Goro. "But I don't think my machine can take any more of this, my power meter is in the red."

"Mine too there boss!" Gregor announced as he dueled with another Victoria.

"Same here," Mika informed them.

Anya split another Victoria in half at the waist with her Okouchi's Hadron-Katana, "Don't worry we won't have much longer to wait until"-She was cut short by a hail of autocannon rounds ripping through her machine.

"ANYA!" Tetsuo screamed as he raced his Goro to catch her falling mecha.

The offending Victoria swooped in to finish her Okouchi off.

Tetsuo pushed his machine to maximum speed and rammed the KMF-Victoria; sending the Britannian machine flying.

The Britannian recovered quickly and fired its autocannon at Tetsuo.

Tetsuo rolled out of the way of the barrage and dove at the enemy mecha with his Hadron-Katana. In moments the two machines crossed swords.

Tetsuo blocked and parried the Victoria's blows but the enemy pilot used his MVS-Harken to force Tetsuo's Goro backward. The Victoria knocked the Hadron-Katana from the hands of Tetsuo's Goro with its MVS-Harken-Disc and prepared to slice him in two when a blade chopped through the enemy unit at the waist.

The pilot of the Victoria ejected right before his machine exploded.

Lt. Alstreim's Okouchi was floating behind the detonation.

"Thanks for helping me Tetsuo," Anya's cool voice came over the radio.

"Uh…you're welcome," Tetsuo stuttered, "hey Lieutenant Alstreim…uh…could I buy you a drink when we get back?"

Anya was taken off guard by his sudden offer and nearly got hit by a volley of autocannon rounds from another enemy unit, "Are you asking me out?"

"Well…kinda," Tetsuo said sheepishly.

"Oh just ask her you IDIOT!" Mika yelled at him over the comm. as she slashed through another KMF-Victoria.

Anya giggled.

"Yes Lieutenant Alstreim!" Tetsuo yelled over the radio. "I'd like very much to take you out…err…to diner…or something."

"I'd love to go out with you Tetsuo," Anya replied as two squadrons of Type-21Os dove into the battlespace and hammered Evita's forces with their weapons.

"Hey you guys look like you could use a hand," Rivaltz said with a chuckle. "Let us handle the rest of this from here…besides, sounds to me like somebody's got a hot date after this."

"You heard that Major Ashford?" Anya asked embarrassed.

Rivaltz laughed, "Just be thankful my wife isn't here…she'd hound you for eternity to get the inside scoop on the love-lives of the _Yamato no Orochi_."

"You heard the man," Akira said with relief over the radio. "Let's get back to the _Ikaruga_ at once."

* * *

"Well hello there Orpheus!" Enoch called out over the external speaker of his Type-21J as it cut an empty Spartan-_Automatos_ down before its pilot could reach it.

The Greeks were running towards their machines with Nunnally, Reika, Kaguya, and Jeremiah in tow.

"YOU!" Orpheus yelled at Enoch as the Greek made it too his mecha and activated the machine. Orpheus shut the hatch and used the loudspeaker of his Spartan to speak to his men, "Get the Empress and her companions to your machines. I'll deal with this Daemon."

"You Greeks keep labeling me that, what gives?" Enoch asked as he moved in to disable Orpheus' Spartan with his Blade-Luminous Katana.

"You deserve that title fiend," Orpheus said with venom. "A thing which lives yet cannot be killed is certainly an evil thing…even gods can die!" Orpheus' Spartan dodged the pair of Katana.

"Only false gods die Orpheus." Enoch snickered. "And only men are fool enough to think they can ever be gods." Apsu's Samurai slashed at the _Automatos_ but Orpheus backed his machine away dodging the attack.

"So you think you're a god now is that it?" Orpheus fired a volley of Hades bolts form the lance of his Spartan.

"If you'd seen what my eyes have seen Orpheus you'd know I'm not even close," Enoch fired a hail of Hadron blasts from the shoulder cannons of his Type-21J at the Spartan but Orpheus continued to roll out of the way.

"So you're not a god, nor a Daemon, what pray tell are you then?" Orpheus demanded as he fired his Chaos beam at the Type-21J.

"A man," Enoch dodged the beam easily as he replied in a somber tone, "who wanted to be a god…then changed his mind."

"Sounds pathetic," Orpheus moved out of the way of another burst of Hadron blasts from the Type-21J. "So now you're just a vagabond?"

Enoch knew Orpheus was trying to lead him away from the Avalon to buy time for Heracles and Jason to get to the Helios. What the Greeks didn't know was that was part of Lelouch's plan to take all the Greeks and Evita at once.

Enoch saw Heracles use his Geass power of strength to leap with Jason in his arms from the port-side KMF launch ramp to the starboard one. Enoch had given in to the Greek's ruse long enough, "No Orpheus," Enoch answered the man's question, "I'm an enforcer now…think of me as a sort of Interdimensional-Cop." Apsu transformed his machine into jet-mode and flipped it over away from Orpheus.

"Where are you going coward?" Orpheus demanded as the Type-21J zoomed back towards the Avalon.

"You didn't actually think I'd fall for that did you?" Enoch laughed as his Type-21J came up over the Avalon and transformed back into a KnightMare; it landed on the deck between the Greeks and their _Automatos_. "I was just buying time with this little escapade."

A flight of forty Type-21Os in jet-mode, led by a Blue-and-Red Type-21S Shogun, flew down from above the _Ikaruga_ and surrounded the Avalon's top deck.

Orpheus rushed his Spartan back towards where his men were trying to load Kaguya and Reika into a pair of Spartans.

* * *

"I don't' want to go!" Reika yelled at the Greeks as she struggled to pull away from them.

The Blue Shogun transformed into KnightMare Mode and landed next to them with a pair of Type-21Os flanking it.

"Release your captives and I'll spare you lives!" A male voice sounded over the Blue-Shogun's loudspeaker.

"Xingke!!" Reika exclaimed with relief.

"Leave them," the current leader of the Greeks said. "We have what we came here for. We don't need these two."

"As you wish Pollux," one of the Greek Hoplites holding onto Reika and Kaguya obeyed. The two women were let go; Reika fell backwards and was caught by Sumeragi.

The Greeks raced towards their machines.

"Fools!" Xingke said as he fired the forearm mounted rapid-fire Hadron cannon of his machine's left forearm; he aimed to stop the Greeks from reaching their machines, not gun them down.

A large Adamantine-disc flew at the Blue-Shogun, nearly cutting Xingke's KMF in half, before he dodged at the last moment.

"Get out of here Argonauts!" Heracles bellowed over the external-speaker of the Helios as he fired his Chaos beam at Xingke and his escort; one of the Type-21Os was hit by the energy blast and destroyed.

The Helios swung its mighty Adamantine-club at the Blue-Shogun but a pair of Blade-Luminous Katana stopped it from hitting its mark.

"You guys still here?" Enoch snickered. "I'd thought you'd have left by now."

Orpheus landed his machine next to the Helios, "Not without the Empress Nunnally."

Type-21Os landed on all sides of the small party of Greek machines with their gunpods aimed at them.

"You're not going anywhere," Xingke said over the radio.

"Don't be so sure about that General Xingke," Heracles tittered over the radio as a green wave of energy washed over the top of the Avalon.

"This can't be good," Enoch said out loud as all the systems of his KnightMare shut down. He could see the other Type-21s all around him falling to their knees and shutting down.

"Until we meet again Enoch Apsu," Jason said over the comm. of the Helios. "Argonauts, back to the ship at once!"

"You win this round Jason, but I'll be sure to catch up to you soon," Enoch said in a snide tone as he watched the small troupe of Greek _Automatos_ fly off of the Avalon unopposed with Nunnally and Jeremiah in their clutches.

* * *

"Zero, we're almost to Evita's Flagship," Kallen said as her Guren-Phoenix blasted through three KMF-Victorias with its disc-rifle-gunpod. The _Longres_ class aerial-dreadnaught was moving away from the battlefield.

"Looks like she's gotten scared of us and is running away!" Tamaki laughed.

"Don't be so sure about that," Gino cautioned as the wave of green energy washed over their KMFs; the Flagship of the Duchess was outside the wave.

As soon as the green light touched the Type-21s KnightMares their systems began to shutdown.

"Kallen I've lost power!" Tamaki yelled as his KMF plummeted for the ocean below him.

"Mine powers gone too!" Gino called over the radio.

The Guren-Phoenix was unaffected by the wave of energy, "You two eject and I'll pick you up!" Kallen told them as she flew her 12th Generation KMF down towards them; her machine was not responding correctly, making flying a bit difficult, but she still had power.

Tamaki and Gino each pulled on the ejection levers below their seats. Instantly the cockpit canopies of both fighters blew off and the Devicer-chairs were shot out of the doomed KnightMares. A few moments later a parachute deployed on the top of each chair allowed the ejection device to float down slowly towards the ocean.

Kallen swooped down towards Tamaki's ejected Devicer-seat and scooped him up. "You okay Tamaki?" She asked over the exterior-speaker of Guren.

Tamaki responded with a raised arm and a _thumbs-up_.

Kallen panned around just in time to see a pair of KMF-Victorias pick up Gino in his ejection seat. "GINO!" She yelled out loud but knew she couldn't go into battle with Guren holding onto Tamaki, it was too dangerous.

The pair of KnightMare frames flew up to Evita's Flagship unopposed.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?" Zero demanded.

Ougi and Villetta were dumbfounded as they looked over their control stations frantically.

"It's some kind of Gehjun field," Rakshata said as she rushed onto the bridge. "It's coming from space. We saw it while monitoring the performance of our new KMF units. You've got to get them back here immediately."

"Captain Nu," the female communications officer of the _Ikaruga _called out. "We're receiving a transmission from the enemy."

"Put it on the big screen," Ougi ordered the girl.

The visage of the caller came on the viewscreen.

"Schneizel!" Zero growled through clenched teeth.

"Greetings Zero," Schneizel smiled.

* * *

End Turn Eighteen.


	19. Turn 19: Everybody Wants to Rule The Wor

Turn Nineteen: Everybody Wants to Rule the World

* * *

_"Conquest is easy, control is not. Those were the words of a wise commander who saw the difficulties in maintaining power over territory taken in conflict. Conquest of the whole of the world presented an even greater challenge then simply putting down the resistance or insurrection in one area once conquered. Control requires more finesse and tolerance if the conqueror is to ensure obedience or at the very least cooperation with the indigenous populous of his newly acquired fiefdom. When Schneizel made his bid for global domination, he did so with the cunning and skill of the Devil himself in the manner that all evil men seduce the masses…with a promise of peace."_-Excerpt from the diary of Euphemia Li Britannia dated November 16th 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

"Greetings Zero," Schneizel smiled on the big-screen of the _Avenger_, "and the people of the world."

"Dammn him," Cornelia cursed under her breath as she and Gilford watched Prince Schneizel continue on with his speech.

Outside Princess Cornelia's warship, the _Avenger_, a battle raged between her KnightMare forces and those of the Russian Confederation.

"I hold in my hand the power to bring peace to the whole world." Schneizel lifted up a metallic ball-shaped device the size of an orange. Upon the top of this device was a red colored switch. Schneizel ran his finger over the top of the switch.

"Now what deviltry has my elder-brother concocted?" Cornelia scoffed as she watched the worldwide transmission with distain.

Gilford said nothing.

"Behold the power of peace," Schneizel smiled on the screen.

In an instant a green light washed over the Britannian and Russian KMF units in front of Cornelia's aerial armada; the machines dropped to the ground like lead as their power was drained from them.

"A Gehjun Disturber!" Gilford exclaimed in awe.

"So Schneizel, I see the acorn does not fall that far from the tree," Cornelia sneered.

"Milady?" Gilford inquired with a befuddled look.

"Schneizel is no different than my father was," She looked out at the mass of fallen KnightMares, "He's not interested in how he wins the world, so long as he wins. Just like Charles, he fails to see the bigger picture. That was how the Black Rebellion gained its impetus and why so many countries flocked to the UFN. The people hated us for crushing them and then persecuting them afterwards. Schneizel clearly thinks he can con people into believing him a man of peace by shutting down the military forces of warring states as if weapons are the reason people kill one another; his thinking is simplistic and childish. KnightMares don't kill people of their own accord it takes the will of the person inside it to pull the trigger, and that desire to kill will remain if we don't prove ourselves worthy of ruling this planet. The trappings of the old world order, where an elite few rule over the masses, is over! Lelouch ended it, but he failed to fully implement what must come afterwards due to his foolish arrogance."

Gilford looked outside to see the flashing light of smallarms fire amongst the fallen KMFs. "I see what you mean Princess. Even without their Frames our men are still fighting the Russians."

"Not just our men Gilford. Both groups of warriors understand why people go to war," Cornelia stared out at the melee as Schneizel rattled on over the viewscreen about his New World Order of peace. "They war for freedom, wealth, status, power, and for a chance at something more in life, they war to be masters of their own destinies. Peace may be a beneficial side-effect of war and conquest for the elite few who govern and gain power because of war, but it is hardly the natural state of things when peace is nothing more than the lack of all resistance to tyranny."

"If his goal is world-domination then what is Prince Schneizel playing at by pushing a message of peace?" Gilford enjoyed it when Cornelia expressed herself and her newly acquired ideals.

"He obviously has an inferior number of forces at his disposal, otherwise he wouldn't need to expend the enormous power required to create such a massive Gehjun field. I suspect he's systematically knocking out the power systems of all of the KMFs on the planet in order to give him the upper hand when he launches his attack against the homelands of the leading world powers."

"You think he intends to attack them all at once?" Gilford was awestruck.

"Yes, and we've paved the way for him by crushing all of Europe and the Mediterranean powers." Cornelia lamented.

"What shall we do my Princess?" Gilford asked distraught by the implications of Schneizel's plan.

Cornelia assessed the battle below them, "Send out recovery teams to collect our men and their KMFs. This battle is pointless now."

"Are we withdrawing?" Gilford queried her.

"Yes," She answered. "And order the fleet to set course for Japan.

"Japan?" Gilford was confused by her order. "May I ask why Princess Cornelia?"

Cornelia smiled at him, "Because Japan still holds 55% of the world's supply of Sakuradite and we need it to repair our KMFs."

Gilford gave her a perplexed look, "But why would the UFN help us?"

Cornelia tittered at his expression, "Because the only person Tohdoh hates more than me is Schneizel."

* * *

"Is this war really necessary?" Nunnally asked Jason as they sat together in the large observation room of the Argos sipping tea together.

Jason gave her a weak smile, "I'm afraid there have been political problems within our own governmental structure that have caused this unpleasant situation."

Nunnally eyed him cautiously, "You're not happy with this whole thing are you Captain?"

"Please Empress, call me Jason." He gave her a warm grin, "and no, I do not like any of this. It seems to me that we could have negotiated with the world for the resources we needed rather than ally with Schneizel and indulge his desires for world domination."

"Something has been troubling me about Schneizel that perhaps you can answer Jason," Nunnally looked directly into his deep-blue eyes.

Jason softened his expression as she did so, "You may ask me anything you like Empress and I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

Nunnally asked her question more impatiently than she had wanted too, "Do you know how Schneizel was able to break the Geass my brother put upon him?"

"A device we possess called a Dispeller," Jason told her as he pointed to his headband. "All Champions and gods wear one."

"Gods?" Nunnally asked.

Jason chuckled, "Yes…well…not actual gods I suppose, but it's what we call Champions, which I believe you call Geass-users, who've achieved immortality by obtaining a Code."

"I wasn't aware that a person could have both a Code and Geass," Nunnally was sure that someone had once told her a person lost their Geass power when they obtained a Code.

"A person looses their power of Geass only if they take their Code from the one who gave them their power in the first place," said Jason. "People who take their Code from an enemy or are given it by an immortal who is not the one that gave them their power are able to obtain a Code. The other way one gains both is to be of a particular bloodline and thus once Geass is given to them they automatically acquire a Code by natural means."

"I see," Nunnally said. "Where did the Code and Geass originate?"

"A noble question milady, certainly worthy of an oracle of this age," Jason answered. "Originally the Codes were made first in order to give mankind the means to travel the vast distances of space without being limited by the mortal restraint of a lifespan, food, water, and the like. Sadly the experiment was not a complete success."

Nunnally was perplexed, "How did it fail?"

Jason took a sip of tea to wet his throat before replying, "Food, water, and the basic necessities of life are still needed for the body to endure without dying repeatedly. Thus even with a Code the immortal must have the normal sustenance that mortals require."

"And Geass?" She ventured.

"Geass is a side effect of the genetic alteration of man. It, like the Code, changes the vibrational frequency that our atomic structure vibrates at and allows the person to connect with the very fabric of reality. The ancients called it the Eden Vital. Each person manifests their Geass differently as each individual connects to the fabric of reality in a variety of ways; usually based on some strong emotion or need that helps mold the creation of their power."

Nunnally was intrigued, "You mentioned that the Code was made for space-travel, does that mean there are Geass users in space?"

Jason's expression became grave, "Yes milady."

* * *

"You have done very well Medea," Sthenno said as she embraced the dark haired woman that walked off of the gangway of the _Ithaca_.

Medea hugged her back, "Thank you Sthenno."

"We now have the means to fully power Tartarus," Sthenno smiled.

"And crush all those who oppose us," Medea snickered. "We shall be invincible."

Sthenno raised an eyebrow, "Indeed, why should we leave this world when we can keep it for ourselves?"

"Does this mean you plan on using the Apollyon?" Medea inquired. The woman was visibly apprehensive about the device.

"I do," Sthenno told her with a cold expression. "We lack the troops to properly conquer this world by any other means. Once we've leveled a few of their cities these mortals will bow before us willingly."

"What of Schneizel?" Medea was curious as to what would become of this man Sthenno had put her faith in.

"I shall have my revenge upon him," Sthenno hissed.

* * *

"So your Hakodeshim were totally unaffected by the Gehjun field?" Rakshata asked the Red Dragon and Suzaku as they stood within the hangar of the _Ikaruga_ at the feet of the large battlerobots.

"Apparently," The modulated voice of the Red Dragon answered through her mask.

"Do you think you can figure out why they're immune Professor Chawla," Suzaku asked.

"Well in all honesty I already know why," she waved her pipe towards the Gabriel. "The simple answer is that they're not powered by Sakuradite; exactly what powers them is a mystery in and of itself. Whatever the power source of these machines may be, it gives them the ability to self-repair which is nothing short of incredible. Where did you say you got them again?"

"From a friend of ours who's…how should we say…a bit eccentric?" The Red Dragon shrugged and turned her mirrored mask towards Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled at her, "Yeah, he's a weird guy, but his heart is in the right place."

"Huh?" Rakshata was confused. "Did I miss something?"

Suzaku was staring at the Red Dragon with a dreamy eyed expression when the Red Dragon responded to Rakshata, "No Professor," she giggled, "Suzaku's still a bit light headed from his experience on Hawaii."

Kururugi snapped out of his daze, "So Professor Chawla do you think you can find a way to insulate the other KnightMare Frames from Schneizel's Gehjun disturber by examining the Uriel and Gabriel?"

"I'm afraid not," Rakshata lamented. "Their design is too advanced for me to even begin to tinker with them. However, I may be able to garner something from the Greek machine we recovered on Kaminejima Island. I noticed that the casing for their Energy Filler is lined with a Lead alloy. Lead is a dense material that might be able to repel Gehjun particles."

"How soon do you think you can duplicate the Lead-alloy?" The Red Dragon asked. She was anxious to get the UFN forces back up and running again so they could rescue Nunnally.

"I'm afraid I'm not much of an alloy expert." Rakshata sighed. "I'll need Lloyd's help on this one which is why I asked you here Suzaku." She smiled, "You know Lloyd as well as anyone does, he won't listen to me on this, could you ask him to analyze this material for me?"

"Sure," Suzaku replied with a smile. "I'll ask him when we return to the Avalon."

"That reminds me," The Red Dragon said. "How soon do you think we'll get the okay to go back?"

"As soon as Zero clears you I think," Rakshata said with a tip of her pipe. "In fact I believe he'd like to see you two as soon as I'm finished with you....which I am."

"Then we should probably be on our way down to see him," Suzaku said with a wave to Rakshata.

He and the Red Dragon made their way our of the hangar deck leaving Professor Chawla to stare in wonder at the two machines before her.

* * *

"We need to get out after Gino NOW!" Kallen barked at Zero and Ougi. "Who knows what that little wench is doing to him?"

"We don't have the ability to do so Kallen," Ougi tried to calm her.

"Our current priority is to recover all our KnightMare Frames." Zero told her with a wave of his hand, "Then we can get underway after the Duchess."

"You're letting her get out a ways from us aren't you Zero?" Kouzuki asked with a scowl. "Gino was what she wanted all along and you knew it."

"Of course, and now that Evita has her prize she'll let her guard down and no doubt lead us right to Schneizel. Her fleet didn't set course for Britannia; they're headed for the South Pacific."

"Major Nu," one of the bridge bunnies called to Villetta who was silently observing the argument between Captain Kouzuki, Zero and Ougi.

"Yes?" Villetta asked.

"We've recovered Cmdr. Weinberg's Type-21J and the person who stole it. Shall I have him thrown in the brig Ma'am?"

"One moment," Villetta walked up the stairs to the mezzanine where the argument continued to ensue.

"HE'S NOT EXPENDABLE!" Kallen pointed an accusing finger at Zero, "When are you going to learn that?"

"To save the world from the totalitarian rule of Schneizel, we are all expendable." Zero told her calmly.

"You're as bad as Lelouch was!" Kallen didn't wait for him to retort, she turned and stormed off the bridge.

Ougi's eyes went wide as he choked down the urge to blurt out a laugh; he coughed heartily to clear his throat.

Zero simply watched her leave.

"I hate to interrupt," Villetta said as she walked onto the command platform. "But I need to know what you'd like me to do with the pilot that stole Gino's Samurai."

"Have him report to my personal quarters," Zero said to Villetta's surprise.

"As you wish Zero but…" Major Nu started to say.

"Don't worry," Zero put his hand up in a dismissive gesture. "I'll deal with him myself."

* * *

"That Son of a Bitch…" Kallen cursed out loud to herself as she walked towards the Devicer's lounge; she needed a nice strong drink to calm her emotions.

Kallen walked past the open door of the hangar deck when she caught site of Gino's Type-21J and the man who had stolen it standing next to the KMF talking with the deck chief.

"Enoch?" She recognized the man almost immediately. It was hard not to. His skin had a distinct gold-tinge to it in the fluorescent overhead lighting of the hangar deck.

"HEY ENOCH!" Kallen called out to him.

"Oh hi Kallen, how are you?" He called back as he walked towards the elevators at the left hand side of the hangar bay.

Kallen ran into the bay towards him, "Wait up!"

He held the elevator door open for her. "Can I assist you in some way Captain Kouzuki?" He asked her with a smile.

Her desperate blue eyes met his amber orbs, "I need your help with something."

"Oh…what can I do for you?" He asked in a meek tone.

Captain Kouzuki gave him a narrow eyed look as she pushed past him into the elevator, "You can give me the truth."

"About?" Enoch inquired as the elevator doors shut.

"Zero," She replied. "How is it that you are down here with that KnightMare Frame and yet Zero was on the bridge with me only moments ago giving orders?"

"Someone is standing in for me," He refused to lie to her, but he knew better than to expose Lelouch…just yet anyway.

Kallen brushed her hair back and put her hands on her hips, "Who?"

"Usually C2," He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow, "C2? I highly doubt that C2 was the one calling the shots in this last battle and she certainly is not the person I was just arguing with a few minutes ago. Tell me who was on the bridge."

Enoch gave her a devilish grin, "Ougi, Villetta, the bridge crew, and Zero. Who else would be there?"

"Stop toying with me," She barked at him. "I want to know who the man behind that mask is!"

Enoch's expression became sad, "If you learn that Zero is the person you hope he is would that make the pain go away? Is that why you hope beyond hope for it to be Lelouch?"

Kallen blushed, she was acting like an obsessed teenager and she knew it. "No it's not that...it's just...I can't let go."

"What about poor Gino?" Enoch asked. "Are your feelings for a dead man greater than those for the love that's staring you right in the face?"

Kallen's expression softened, "I'm not sure if I feel anything other than friendship for Gino. He's my wingman... and a good friend…maybe my best friend right now…I do care about him a lot I admit, but I'm not sure it's love."

Enoch put his hand on her shoulder, "True love often starts with real friendship...and it's hardly ever a sure thing at first."

"Wha?" Kallen stepped back. "Are you trying to imply that I'm in love with Gino?"

Enoch smiled at her as he spoke softly, "No, I would never presume such a thing. Only you know the truth that lies deep down in your heart, but it is clear that he loves you very much."

She looked away from Enoch, "I know he does, but we're too different. His family was Britannian nobility and mine was only half that. I was a Black Knight under Zero, he was a Knight of the Round…I mean…at the end he did change sides and…he did save me in the last battle…but still, it wouldn't work out."

Enoch moved over to look her in the face with a grin. "Opposites attract you know and never doubt who you are Kallen. I come from very humble beginnings. Before my transformation I was a farmer." He pointed a thumb at his chest in a nonchalant gesture, "and look at me now!"

Kallen giggled, "Yeah? You're a pretty interesting guy." She smiled at him and leaned towards him, "You remind me of Lelouch in many ways."

Enoch backed away from her into the rear of the elevator and put up his hands defensively, "Hold on a minute there beautiful…let's stick to Gino and you."

Kallen frowned, "why? Has Pizza-girl got her hooks into you already?"

"No…C2 and I already gave that whirl a while back and it didn't work." Enoch said as Kallen moved in closer to him. "But, that doesn't mean I'm available…besides, I'm far too old for you."

Kallen laughed, "You're too old? You don't look more than twenty-four to me."

Enoch let out a nervous laugh, "I'm a wee bit older than that love."

Kallen gave him a distraught look, "Well how old are you?"

* * *

"Oh how I've missed you!" Evita kissed Gino on the lips.

Commander Weinberg struggled in the straight-jacket prison suit he was bound in as the Duchess proceeded to _examine_ him.

"You call this love Evita?" He moved his head to try and avoid her advances.

"I admit it's a little one-sided right now…" She cooed in his ear, "but men are so easily wooed. The key to their heart is through their genitals." Evita caressed his prison suit over his groin.

"It's not that easy Duchess," Gino snarled at her as he closed his legs. "I do have feelings for someone, but it's not you."

Evita looked down her nose at him, "Really? Is it that lowly half-breed Captain of yours?"

"Don't you DARE call her that!" Gino lunged at her in a fury.

Evita leapt back as a pair of guards entered the prison-cell to protect her. "So you're in love with a nip-mutt are you? How sad, a noble Knight of the Round such as you enamored with a Japanese whore, it's pathetic. I could understand if you just wanted to use her for sex…I suppose her being half-Britannian she is somewhat pretty, but to actually have feelings for her…that just won't do my love."

The Duchess snapped her fingers and a female officer entered the room with a tray containing a variety of whips. "Tie him to the harness in the center of his cell." She instructed the two guards.

"Evita, what the hell are doing?" Gino demanded as she selected a Cat-O'nines from the tray.

"I'm going to scourge those lustful demons for that vile woman Kallen from your body. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to love you my dear Gino."

Gino gritted his teeth, "Never!"

The Duchess giggled manically as she struck him with the Cat-O'nine-tails.

* * *

"Where the hell is he now?" Lelouch paced the personal quarters he shared with C.C. and Enoch.

"Knowing Enoch, he's probably off chasing after some cute lady-crewman." C.C. snickered.

"I wasn't talking about Enoch…" Lelouch frowned. "I mean Suzaku."

"Well maybe he got detained by something," C.C. came over and kissed Lelouch on the cheek. "Stop being so uptight…we'll get Nunnally back, you know that. Schneizel needs her alive, so she's safe."

"It wasn't Schneizel that took her, of that I'm sure" Lelouch traced her cheek with his gloved hand. He leaned in and kissed C.C. on the lips. "Thanks for trying to comfort me C2, but I think that man Jason is taking my sister to someone else and I am concerned for her safety. Considering the instincts and feelings that Euryale transferred to me with her Code, I can imagine what erotic-horrors may await Nunnally and I fear for her."

"That won't be a problem," Enoch said as he entered the room; interrupting them. "Jason may be a fanatically-loyal dweeb, but he is no fiend. He'll respect the chastity of the Empress from anyone who would try to take it from her, of that you can be rest assured."

"Where've you been?" C.C. asked with a snicker. "You look like you just sat through a psychology session with a troubled teen."

Enoch winked at C.C., "Yeah…Kallen and I had a long heart-to-heart about her feelings for Gino. I convinced her that she ought to stop moping about this other idiot she was once in love with. I suggested to her that she needs a man in her life not a boy."

Lelouch gave him a narrow eyed look, "ha…ha."

C.C. laughed, "Oh come on Lelouch; you know that I like boys." She threw her arms around Lelouch's neck, "Enoch's just teasing you. He knows that even if you do still have feelings for Kallen that it would be cruel for you to be with her considering you're immortal now and she is not. Besides, would you want to be with her as she gets old and wrinkled while you remained young and handsome."

"My feelings for her are none of your concern," Lelouch scowled at C.C. and Enoch. "Even if I still do love…"

Lelouch was startled by the door to their room opening; he shrugged off C.C. and moved to grab his mask.

"There's no need for that Lelouch," the Red Dragon said as she closed the door behind her and Suzaku. "It's just us."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Lelouch demanded from Suzaku.

"I'd say the ear-to-ear smile on his face answers that question." Enoch chuckled upon seeing Kururugi's gleaming expression.

"Huh?" C.C. gave Enoch a perplexed look.

Lelouch was mortified, "Don't think that everyone is a lecherous as you are old man."

"Well actually," Suzaku took hold of the Red Dragon's hand. "We've been doing some catching up, but that's not why we're here. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes!" Lelouch snapped in irritation. "I need to know how soon your Hakodeshim will be ready for redeployment and if Professor Chawla has made any progress with finding a way to shield our KMFs from Schneizel's Gehjun weapon."

"Our Archangels are fully restored and ready," Suzaku said jovially. "And Rakshata says she may have found a way to insulate our KMFs from the Gehjun disturber, but she'll need Professor Asplundh's expertise in metallic alloys to design new energy-filler containers."

"I see," Lelouch said. "Then you'll have to remain here to protect this fleet while the _Yamato no Orochi_ and I proceed to try and find Schneizel's headquarters."

"What about Nunnally?" Suzaku asked impatiently.

"What about her?" Lelouch barked.

"Shouldn't we go after the Argonauts to rescue her?" Suzaku growled at Lelouch.

"We don't have time for that now," Lelouch retorted.

"How can you say that about your sister? You know what she means to us!" Suzaku yelled at him.

"Us?" Lelouch asked snidely. "If she means so much to you Suzaku why didn't you stop Jason from capturing her in the first place? At least the old man has an excuse…his Type-21J was effected by the Gehjun field. The Hakodeshim are immune to the effects of such a weapon which is why I had you guarding Nunnally in the first place. Maybe if you were a better Devicer you'd have…"

"STOP IT LELOUCH!" The Red Dragon ordered him. "Suzaku cares about Nunnally as much as you or I do."

"You?" Lelouch scoffed. "How could you care about my sister as much as I do? What is she to you woman?"

The Red Dragon unfastened her mask and removed it.

Lelouch's eyes were wide as dinner-plates as he saw her face and flowing pink hair. "Uh…Eu…" he tried to speak as his knees buckled and he sank down onto them.

"Euphemia!" C.C. exclaimed in shock.

Euphie glared at her brother, "How dare you ask ME if I care about Nunnally! I care for her far more than you do Lelouch; I didn't use Geass upon her; I didn't try to use her for my schemes or as a tool. You did!"

Lelouch recovered quickly, "Euphemia is dead…I should know because I killed her. You're an imposter!"

"Imposter?!" Euphie turned to C.C. with a fierce look, "He's immortal right?"

C.C. was still stunned, "Yeah…um…sure he is, but why do you…"

Euphemia turned back to Lelouch with a sneer, "You childish stupidity made me do despicable things, then you tried to kill me to cover it up and now you have the gall to call me a liar...you little bastard!" She pulled her sidearm from its holster and shot Lelouch in the chest.

Lelouch dropped to the floor, the life gone from his eyes.

Euphemia gave Lelouch's corpse a sinister smile, "Guess nobody told you that payback's a bitch."

"Euphie!" Suzaku yelled in horror.

"What?" She smiled at him and snickered. "He can't die Suzaku, and after what he's done...he deserves a thousand deaths like this."

"Oh for the love of….Euphemia, why the hell did you do that!" Enoch cried.

"What's the big deal?" Euphie asked Enoch with a shrug. "It's not like this gun can kill him."

"That's not the point!" Enoch picked up Lelouch's body and pointed at the large pool of blood on the chest of the Zero suit, "Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to get this stain out? Not too mention the bullet hole."

Euphie blushed, "Whoops, guess I let my anger get the best of me."

Enoch gave her a surprised look, "Noooooh…Yah think?"

* * *

"The FORGE is at 100% operational status Prince Schneizel," Nina adjusted her glasses as she brought up a digital readout of the FLEIJA-Reactor on the viewscreen of the control station she sat at.

Schneizel looked over her shoulder, "Excellent work Nina. Now we'll be able to generate a field powerful enough to short out any Sakuradite powered machine. Even the _Automatos_ machines of the Greeks should any of them resist the plan that has been set in motion. With this Gehjun Transmitter no one will be able to challenge us."

"How will you enforce your rule without the mechanized forces of the Greeks if they turn against you?" Nina asked him with a perplexed expression.

"Come with me," Schneizel said with a sinister grin.

Nina got up and followed Schneizel from the master-control room of the FORGE into an adjacent chamber that led out onto a balcony.

To Professor Einstein's amazement a legion of hundreds of Vincent-Ward, Gareth, and Gloucester KMFs stood within a courtyard that flanked one side of the building that housed the FORGE.

The light of the setting sun glinted off of their metal forms as a breeze whipped up off the ocean beyond that blew back Nina's hair as she surveyed the masses of KnightMare Frames.

Nina looked over at Schneizel, "With all do respect Prince Schneizel, what good are these fifth and seventh generation frames against the more modern weapons of the Greek legions, not too mention both Britannia and the UFN? Even if we knock out most of the tenth generation and newer frames, there are bound to be pockets of KMFs we miss and these machines are no match for them. The Greek _Automatos _have already proven their superiority over any KMF that is less than 10th generation."

Schneizel smirked at her, "My lovely Nina, this army is not what it appears to be. It is only the tip of the spear of my Order of the Silver-Cross. This legion will deal with any who resist my plan and simply enforce my rule upon the world after the Greeks use their Apollyon device."

"Apollyon?" Nina was intrigued.

"Yes," Schneizel smiled mischievously. "You see, while I was in Tartarus I had the pleasure of meeting a woman there who saw my vision of a New World as useful to her people's desire to leave this Earth for the stars. We struck a deal and she has agreed to give me the Apollyon device in exchange for my help via this Gehjun Disturber and the plans for your FORGE."

Nina was mortified, "You gave them the plans to my creation?"

Schneizel laughed, "Not yet Nina. She will have to deliver on her end before I'm ready to do that. You see, your FORGE would greatly improve the duration time of their spacecraft. Rather than having to hop through the cosmos from one Sakuradite deposit to another every few months, they could travel for decades without refueling."

"Why would you give them the plans for the FORGE? What does this Apollyon do that makes it so valuable?" Professor Einstein asked.

"It's a Titan-_Automatos_ that projects a sphere to anywhere within five-thousand miles of it that folds space," He said with a sinister look.

Nina gasped in horror, "That would be like having a flying FLEIJA-gun that could teleport the Collapse-Effect-Sphere it generates to anywhere in the world! It's the Damocles all over again."

"Precisely," Schneizel smiled. "But a bit more compact and advanced; with a weapon like that in my power I shall create a permanent peace in this world."

* * *

"The Tartarus is now at full power milady," Hephaestus said as Sthenno watched the lights throughout the city come on in the darkness of the Antarctic night.

"Excellent Hephaestus," She said with a triumphant look. "And the Apollyon?"

"It is at full power," Hephaestus told her.

"Soon we shall dominate this world," Medea snickered as she walked into the control room of the central tower of the city.

"Indeed," Sthenno agreed as they both stared out at their rejuvenated city. "First we shall crush Schneizel, then the UFN, and finally the wrest of this pathetic civilization."

"Have you called out to the others at Jupiter?" Medea asked.

"Not yet," Sthenno told her with a smile. "Better we take command of Earth first. Once our power base is secure here, then we can contact Zeus and the others. Besides, we don't know how many of the other gods escaped the cataclysm and may by now have spread out over the local group of stars around Sol. Zeus and the others might have been defeated and there may be nothing but hostiles out there. I think it best that we proceed with caution before we expose ourselves to star-systems around us at large."

"Have our Cyclops and Minotaur legions been reactivated," Medea asked Sthenno.

"Yes," Sthenno said flatly. "Though I hope we don't need to use them. I'd like to have them intact when we spread out into this solar system. I've a feeling that we'll need them to fight off any adversaries we encounter. We've lost too much of our armed forces as it is. I'd hate to weaken our position any further."

A woman's voice spoke sharply from behind Sthenno and Medea, "You should have thought of that before you decided to take command Sthenno!"

Medea gasped as she turned around to see the woman and her entourage that stood at the back of the room.

"Surprised to see me Medea?"

Sthenno looked at the armor clad woman in horror, "I...I wanted to hand this world over to you before I woke you."

"Save your pathetic excuses for later Sthenno," the woman scowled as she walked gracefully over with her party of men in tow.

Medea got down on her knees and hung her head, "Forgive me milady."

The woman put her hand on Medea's head, "There is nothing to forgive Medea. You did as I would have commanded you to do and I commend your efforts which have brought Tartarus back to life."

Sthenno looked at Hephaestus with venom then turned to the armored woman, "So what is to become of me?"

The woman looked down her nose at Sthenno, "You will submit to my authority Sthenno and confine yourself to your quarters until I decide what to do with you."

"Yes milady," Sthenno said as she left the command center.

"Ares, have two of your Champions guard her," The woman told the tall armor-clad man at her right.

"Yes milady," Ares bowed and nodded to two men next to him. They left after Sthenno immediately.

"Hephaestus, contact Jason immediately. I wish to know his progress." the woman ordered the man.

"Yes milady," the man nodded respectfully and worked the controls of a nearby console. In a moment Jason's image was on the overhead viewscreen.

"Jason," the woman smiled, "I trust all went well?"

"The Empress is in our possession and we should return home in less than a day as per your plan milady." Jason said with a warm grin.

"Excellent work my Champion," she replied. "I look forward to seeing you in person soon."

Jason gave her a respectful bow. "As do I my goddess...Athena."

* * *


	20. Turn Twenty: Siblings

Turn Twenty: Siblings

* * *

_"How many were the hours that we played one against the other? So many matches; so many contests; I still remember how you gnashed your teeth and glared at me that time I beat you seven games in a row. Back then I had experience over you that came with age. Then some years later we met in an actual struggle, with real Knights, Bishops, Pawns and Queens on the chessboard of Area 11. There I overcame you again, but only because you underestimated me. When we held a second match in that conflict I moved my King, Damocles, in to solidify my victory and you used your King (Geass) to win a draw between us. That draw forced you to spare my life so Suzaku, your great Knight of Zero, could take your place as defender of justice in the world. How foolish of you my brother. You would have been wiser to uplift Kururugi to the status of Emperor, bewitch me with your power to be your Bishop, and take the Kingship of Zero for yourself. Then you could have protected our sisters from the pain of being a ruler of a nation hated by the world. Had you done that the world might have a chance against me should I lift this curse you've put upon me. But little did you or your Suzaku know that I knew there was a Geass temple somewhere in the Antarctic. I bided my time waiting for a chance to seek it out. Fate smiled upon me the day when Nunnally gave me my chance to go there. I knew as soon as I saw the coastline of that frozen continent that Fate had chosen me to find a way to free myself from your grasp and undo what you had done my brother- Lelouch."-_Excerpt from the personal diary of Prince Schneizel la Britannia dated July 25th 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

"You're moving to far, tighten up your sword strokes," Enoch told Lelouch from where he sat Martial Arts style on the matted floor of the now private Dojo room of the _Ikaruga_.

In the center of the chamber Suzaku and Lelouch stood facing each other in full Kendo armor with Bokuto swords.

"Wow Lelouch, I had no idea you knew Kendo," Suzaku remarked as they crossed swords again.

"He doesn't," Enoch said in his firm sensei monotone. "He is drawing upon Euryale's sword fighting abilities through his subconscious from her Code."

"And you're trying to awaken those skills in Lelouch?" C.C. asked as she and Euphie nibbled on a cheese-pizza on the floor next to and just behind Enoch; C.C. had finished nearly three-fourths of the pizza while Euphie had barely eaten one slice.

"Yes," Enoch stated flatly as Lelouch parried Suzaku with impressive speed. "And after only one week of this he's getting much better at it."

"Can't he just try to access it through his Geass?" Euphie asked Enoch.

"Not according to the findings of the Geass Order," Enoch told her as he intently watched the series of strikes, blocks, and exchanges between Suzaku and Lelouch. "The Code that he has still retains the experiences of every person who had it before him. According to the findings of the Geass Order, a person with a Code should be able to access those memories and experiences and use them provided their body is capable of doing so."

Lelouch stepped to one side and dodged a sword thrust by Suzaku. He spun on his heel and flipped the wooden Bokuto sword out of Kururugi's hands. Lelouch raised the weapon in a final blow.

"Lelouch!" Enoch shouted.

Lelouch stopped himself and saluted Suzaku with the Bokuto as Kururugi reached down and picked up his own sword.

"You two have been at this for two hours now, are you tired Suzaku?" Enoch asked.

"A little," Kururugi admitted.

"Very well," Enoch looked at C.C. "Your turn."

C.C. stood up from the floor and accepted the Bokuto from Suzaku. "Shouldn't you give Lelouch a break?" She asked Enoch with a concerned look.

"No," Enoch said. "He needs to learn to control the influence of Euryale's personality on his own during times of weakness and stress. Her bloodlust just came out in him a moment ago, and I want Lelouch to learn to control that in a calm environment like this in case it manifests itself during a moment when it really matters. He must be master of her Code, not the other way around."

"I understand," C.C. smiled at Enoch then turned to Lelouch. "Sorry Lulu, I hope you don't get mad at me about this?"

"I would never," Lelouch said in a soft tone. "I too understand why Enoch is doing this, and I'm ready for it because I want to master this power!"

"Good," Enoch grinned. "Then let the match begin."

C.C. lunged at Lelouch, "Here I come!"

* * *

"How much longer until we reach Japan?" Akira asked Kallen as he walked up to where she was leaning on the railing of the ventral-aft observation-promenade of the _Ikaruga_.

"We'll be there within a few hours," Kallen replied with a weak grin as she stared out at the rising sun on the horizon over the ocean. "Why do you ask? Aren't you happy to be home?"

"I'm not so sure," Akira smiled at her. "I don't think Lady-Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi should have sent General Xingke out after Evita with his fleet at half strength."

"Why? A resupply fleet is on its way to rendezvous with his armada." Kallen looked at him with a raised brow. "Their energy fillers will be replenished soon and Xingke can track that sourly little wench to whatever Island-brothel Schneizel is hiding her in."

Akira was hesitant before speaking his mind, "Be that as it may Captain Kouzuki, I still don't like running back here, why aren't we getting replenished with Xingke's fleet. It seems like every time we take a step forward in this war we're forced to take two steps back because Zero has some new plan up his sleeve. It's aggravating...

"But necessary Akira," Kallen said. "Professor Lloyd and Rakshata haven't finished with the new energy fillers yet, but Cecile Croomy has discovered that Schneizel's Gehjun wave can't penetrate water with any measurable effect on KnightMare Frames beyond a few meters below the surface due to interference from all the minerals in the sea. Thus we're going back to Japan to acquire a submarine and hopefully new energy fillers that are Gehjun resistant as well."

"Even so we can't just leave Commander Wein..." Akira stopped.

"Don't stop yourself on my account Lieutenant Nobunaga. I'm glad you care so much about Gino," Kallen said. "Considering you only knew him for a few weeks."

Akira cursed himself inwardly, "Thank you Captain, but I still shouldn't have brought it up considering your relationship with Commander Weinberg."

Kallen was shocked, "Relationship!?"

Her reaction befuddled Akira, "Well...yeah...aren't you guys a thing?"

"NO!" Kallen put her arms on her hips. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well Lt. Commander Shinichiro told us that we should be careful not to mention Commander Weinberg around you since he was your lover and that since he was now in the hands of Duchess Evita Ernst we were to talk about Commander Weinberg as little as possible."

Kallen became furious, but she wasn't exactly sure why. Was it because Gino was in the clutches of Evita, or because Tamaki was spreading rumors about her that weren't true, or was it something else...a hurt in her heart that hadn't been there before.

Akira took a step back upon seeing the anger in Kallen's face, "Uh...I'm sorry I brought it up Captain..."

Kallen's fury subsided as the pain in her chest erupted into emotion. She threw herself at Akira and wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to hold someone at that moment, anyone.

"Captain?" Akira blushed as Kallen cried into his shoulder and sobbed violently. Akira forced back his embarrassment and hugged her back. Nobunaga whispered into her ear, "Don't you worry Captain Kouzuki; I give you my word of Honor; we WILL get Gino back."

* * *

"I am so pleased to meet you Empress Nunnally vi Britannia," Athena said with a thin smile as Nunnally was escorted off the gangway of the Argos; her Knight of Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald, at her side with Jason and Heracles flanking them both.

The great aerial warship Argos sat next to its sister vessel, the Ithaca, within an immense domed hangar bay within the city of Tartarus Northern district.

"I wish I could be as cordial as you Ms. Athena," Nunnally walked up to her slowly. "But I'm afraid that under the current circumstances I can only say that I'm impressed with your skill as a tactician. I assume it is you who've been working this scenario of global conquest from the beginning and not my brother Schneizel."

Athena, at six feet three inches, towered over Nunnally as she looked down upon her. "Indeed, from nearly the very start of this operation I have been in charge of it. Sthenno, the goddess who gave your brother his power, had no idea that I was awake and had struck a deal with your dear brother Schneizel from the time he first left this frozen waste for Kerguelen Island."

Jason and Heracles exchanged confused looks.

Nunnally looked towards them momentarily then turned back to Athena, "Why did you choose a path of war rather then peace? We of Britannia would have helped you leave Earth and supplied you with the necessary Sakuradite if you had explained your plight to us."

Athena frowned and raised her chin at Nunnally, "I am not interested in your charity Empress." Athena lowered her gaze to meet Nunnally's eyes, "I have seen with my own eyes the type of kindness your Britannia has handed down to the people of this world. The thousands that have died and lived under the oppression your Empire provided." Athena's expression softened, "Your brother Schneizel was gracious enough to allow me to enter his mind and see for myself what kind of world Britannia has wrought."

Nunnally looked at her in horror.

Athena gently put her hand on Nunnally's shoulder, "Do not worry Empress. I also know that you are a benevolent leader, even your brother Schneizel was forced to admit that to me. You see, my power, my Geass if you prefer, forces all whom I use it upon to tell me the truth. While that may not seem very powerful to some, when combined with my skill in tactics, strategy, and warfare, it is the most powerful Geass I could hope for."

"Are you going to use your Geass upon me?" Nunnally asked defiantly.

"No," Athena said softly. "Even your enemies marvel at your integrity Empress Nunnally, I've no need to charm you to know you're telling me the truth. You are an Oracle after all. It is not you, nor the kingdom that you had created that concerns me. It is the future and whoever shall come after you now that your nation is in upheaval. The world as it is now consists of two major powers. A weak, corrupt, and dysfunctional United Federation of Nations, and an Empire filled with royals who even now usurp the rightful Sovereign of their nation in order to quell their own ambitions and solidify a new Imperial reign. Neither one will do."

"But Britannia would not be in upheaval had you not intervened," Nunnally said.

Athena waved her hand and scoffed, "Schneizel awoke Sthenno first and she would have used him to usurp you and then put herself in your place. It has always been Sthenno's desire to rule this world however, that cannot be allowed lest we violate the treaty we Olympians agreed to with the other former powers of γή (pronounced; Gé. Greek word for Earth)."

"Other powers?" Nunnally was intrigued.

Athena was surprised, "Surely you know the legends of Atlantis, Mu, and the other great kingdoms of the Gods?"

"Uh...I know some of the old legends about them, but not much of the details." Nunnally studied Athena. "How can you be sure the other powers are still out there?"

Athena gave her a mischievous smile, "Come with me Empress," Athena motioned to the stairwell at the far end of the aerial ship hangar that led to a series of tubular structures that could only be elevator shafts. "And I'll show you."

* * *

"How goes the battle in Australia?" Xingke asked Tohdoh's image on the main monitor of the bridge of the _Yamato_.

"We've recaptured the capital," Tohdoh said with a sigh, "but it's still going to take a few weeks to finish routing the remaining insurgents. What news of your progress in locating Schneizel?"

"We're currently replenishing our entire stores of energy fillers for our KnightMare Frames, but we should be under way in a few hours." Xingke brought up a window on the monitor for Kyoshiro to see, "However, I've sent a scout team to keep track of the Duchess' fleet. They're currently two-hundred miles from our position hovering just off the Coast of Gambier Island."

"Gambier Island is a nature preserve now but it did have an abandoned military installation of the old Britannian Empire there." Tohdoh said as he put his hand on his chin in thought. "That could make for a useful base of operations...but why would Schneizel allow Duchess Ernst to lead us right to his front door? It doesn't make any sense."

"I agree," Xingke frowned. "Schneizel is not that clumsy. Chances are this is some kind of trap."

"Agreed," Tohdoh told Xingke with a raised brow. "But we still have to check it out. It is possible that Schneizel views himself as invulnerable due to his new toy and doesn't care if we know where he is."

"Then approaching the Island presents its own problem," Xingke said with a scowl. "We can't just rush in to our doom."

"No, I wouldn't even suggest it." said Tohdoh as he formulated a plan. "Where is Zero at this time?"

"The Avalon and the _Ikaruga_ have returned to Japan for resupply and to rearm." Xingke said with clear disapproval.

"Hmmm...That's odd." Tohdoh growled. "What excuse did he use for doing that?"

Xingke cleared his throat intentionally to warn off the nosey sideways looks his bridge bunnies were giving his way, "According to Lady Kaguya, Zero demanded that they return to Japan in order to replace their losses and pick up a few new KMFs that Rakshata had for them."

"He's going at this on his own," Tohdoh sneered. "We're being left out of the loop on this by Zero's design General Xingke."

"Are you certain Kyoshiro, we know that Kururugi is no longer Zero, thus this new Zero is a complete mystery." Xingke said with apprehension mindful of the presence of his bridge crew. "Given the current circumstances and the actions of this Zero, we must assume that this new Zero is either that green-haired witch C2 using an incredible voice modulation device, or someone else who possesses the strategic knowledge and similar voice pattern to that of the late Lelouch vi Britannia."

"What do you mean?" Kyoshiro inquired with interest.

"During the battle over Hawaii, we monitored some of the transmissions between the Avalon and the _Ikaruga_. One such communiqué was between Empress Nunnally and Zero. The conversation was very personal and loaded with undertones that would seem to imply this new Zero knows the Empress personally_._ Also, Zero lost control of his voice during the verbal sparing and our sound analysis technicians have confirmed that the sound-wave generated by this new Zero matches that of Lelouch vi Britannia based on some of the old video footage we have of Zero's speeches during the Black Rebellion."

"I see," Tohdoh fumed.

Xingke was not surprised at Kyoshiro's angst, "Since Lelouch is dead I can only assume that the Britannians must have cloned him and this clone is now old enough to take his place as Zero, or they've found someone, perhaps a relative of his, which matches his voice almost perfectly and has intimate knowledge of the Britannian family."

Tohdoh looked at Li with a dark expression, "Or Lelouch isn't dead."

Xingke furrowed his brow, "No offense General Tohdoh, but we were both there when Kururugi slew Lelouch. There is no doubt that he was killed."

"Where Geass is concerned there is always doubt," Tohdoh grumbled.

"I suppose you could be right General." said Li with a huff; not wanting to argue the point. "However that doesn't change the fact that, at least for the time being, this Zero is assisting us against Schneizel and his Greek allies."

"That's true enough," Tohdoh said. "Although that means we must also acknowledge that Zero is working in concert with Kaguya."

"How do you know that?" Xingke asked.

"Lady Kaguya is the one who sent you to follow Duchess Ernst while she and Zero returned to Japan is she not?" Kyoshiro pointed out.

"She was the one that gave the order to me in person," Xingke stated firmly.

"I doubt she would have given such an order of her own accord. It's unlike her to be so strategic." Tohdoh snickered, "If Sumeragi were calling the shots on her own then I'd imagine you'd be chasing after the Argos not the Duchess since Nunnally is of greater concern to Kaguya then finding Schneizel's lair."

Xingke nodded, "I have to agree with you there. Nunnally is a dear friend of both Kaguya and Reika. I imagine that only Zero could convince them to return to Japan while the Greeks stole off with Nunnally."

"Which further leads me to believe that this Zero may in fact be Lelouch," Kyoshiro stated.

"I don't follow you," said Li with a befuddled look.

"Assuming that this new Zero knows Schneizel on a personal level," Kyoshiro raised his left eyebrow. "We can surmise that Zero knows that Empress Nunnally would be safe with Schneizel for the time being and thus he could return to Japan to acquire whatever equipment he would need to counter Schneizel's current strategy."

Xingke sighed, "So you're saying that this new Zero is aware of Schneizel's plan of action because he is behaving in a manner that suggests he knows how Schneizel thinks."

"Exactly," Tohdoh said with a smirk.

"That would suggest this new Zero has intimate knowledge of Schneizel's thought patterns." Xingke met Tohdoh's gaze. "If this is the case what would you have me do now General?"

"For now just hold your position there," Tohdoh brought up a digital window on the viewscreen. "Keep your fleet just to the North of the main Gambier Island, over one of the smaller atolls. The Indian Military Industrial complex has informed me that the Gehjun disturber Schneizel is using cannot penetrate ocean water beyond a few meters. Therefore, I want you to prepare a strike team of underwater KMFs as your defense perimeter in case Schneizel does use his Gehjun weapon and the Duchess takes advantage of this."

Xingke gave Kyoshiro a short bow, "It will be done General Tohdoh."

* * *

"Don't keep holding back on my account Lulu," C.C. said as she parried another swing of Lelouch's Bokuto.

"You know I don't want to hurt you," Lelouch taunted her. "How'd I get by without my favorite witch?"

"Oh? Is that how it is?" C.C. snickered as she thrust her wooden sword at him. "You'd be lost without me huh?"

"They've been at this for six hours Enoch," Suzaku said with concern. "Lelouch hasn't had a break or eaten in almost nine hours. You need to let him rest."

Enoch gave Suzaku a cold look, "No. He has learned and mastered in six days what it takes most Martial Arts students to learn in six times that amount in years. He can't afford to let up now."

Lelouch turned his Bokuto in towards C.C.'s thrust and flipped the sword from her hands. He brought the sword up to her throat, "Please forgive me but I believe I've won this match."

C.C. pushed the wooden sword away and winked at him, "Yeah? Does that mean you've conquered me?"

Lelouch took off his helmet and smiled at her, "Yes, and all your treasures are now mine fair lady."

C.C. leaned in and kissed him on the lips, "I accept your terms of unconditional surrender my Lord."

"Ah-HEM!" Enoch glared at them. "There'll be time enough to _reward_ him later on this evening when you two are alone. For now he has one more opponent to face before we've finished for today."

"One more?" Lelouch asked in surprise. "Who?" He looked at his sister and grinned. "Surely you don't mean Euphie? Sure she's learned how to pilot a KMF quite well, we were all trained to pilot them as children, but she's no martial arts expert."

Suzaku made a cutting gesture with his hand over his throat as he silently mouthed "Lelouch don't" to his friend.

Euphemia stood up and tied her hair back with an elastic-hair-tie. "Lelouch, I'm going to have to make you eat those words."

C.C. passed the Bokuto to Euphie as the pink-haired woman walked onto the Kendo-mat.

"Ready?" Euphie asked with a wink.

"Don't you need a suit of armor?" Lelouch scoffed "I wouldn't want to hurt one of my favorite sisters."

Euphemia put the Bokuto over her head with the tip pointed towards Lelouch in a combat stance. "I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm a 7th Don in Gevurah-Krav Maga."

"What's Gevurah-Krav Maga?" Lelouch asked with a disturbed expression.

Enoch looked at Lelouch and grinned widely, "It's a highly refined version of Israeli Special Forces hand-to-hand combat techniques and is based heavily on Ninjitsu with emphasis on ending the fight as quickly as possible with the greatest amount of force."

Euphie gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry little brother I'll go easy on you."

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Lelouch asked in a nervous tone.

Euphie giggled, "We'll talk about it later. Right now...your butt is mine."

* * *

Nina Einstein walked along the white marble floor in one of the ornately decorated hallways of Schneizel's palace as the light of the setting sun washed the whole path in brilliant copper and gold as it shone through the huge picture windows that ran along length of the hall.

Professor Einstein was clothed in her lab-coat, white breeches, and pink blouse all of which ruffled slightly as a sea-breeze came through on of the open windows. She adjusted her hair as the wind blew it out of place and Nina turned to look out at the ocean beyond.

"This place is so beautiful," She said out loud to herself. "To think that it's little more than a prison for me."

"You shouldn't say such things," Kannon said as he rounded a corner at the far end of the hall. He was dressed in typical Britannian noble's garments; tight riding breeches, black knee-high leather boots, and a finely crafted surcoat which had a pair of tails in the back and was high-cut in front. Kannon's hair was pulled back in a ponytail held in place by a circular metal braid.

"Forgive me if I don't appreciate being kidnapped to come here," Nina scowled at him. "I realize that you had no choice in the matter Kannon, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm here being forced to help a man who's clearly lost his grip on reality."

Kannon hung his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't resist him Nina." Kannon Maldini walked up to her and took her hands gently in his, "I never meant to hurt you Nina."

"I know Kannon," Nina said with a slight smile. "We are all victims of Geass. Even Princess Euphemia was unable to fight against that power and she lost her life because of it."

"It's a terrible thing…Geass." Kannon said to her as his eyes moistened.

Nina caressed his face, "I know it is…are you still under Schneizel's power?"

"I don't know…I don't really remember when he told me to do what I did…and I can't remember even doing it." Kannon said embarrassed.

"Geass must cause a certain amount of brain-damage upon the recipient," Nina said more to herself than to Kannon.

"Pardon?" Kannon asked confused.

Nina looked up at him and gave him a warm smile, "I've been working on something for a long time Kannon. Since the end of the Demon Emperor's reign I've come to realize that it wasn't Lelouch vi Britannia which destroyed the whole of the Britannian Empire, it was Geass. It was Geass which caused Suzaku Kururugi to fire the FLEIJA that killed millions in Tokyo. It was Geass that caused Britannia to invade Japan. It was Geass which caused the death of Shirley Finette, and it was Geass that has allowed Schneizel to wage this war against the world. Now, once again it's causing mayhem and destruction. It is because of the evil and chaos that Geass brings that I've been working on finding out the source of this fiendish power. How it is that it's come into our world and how it is we can defend ourselves against it."

Kannon was stunned by her admission, "Do you really think you can put an end to the power of Geass?"

"I don't know yet," Nina admitted. "I don't have enough information about it, but I do know that it manifests itself as both a mental and physical power and that it has properties which allows the body to regenerate itself with what I've learned is called a Code."

"A Code?" Kannon was intrigued.

Nina adjusted her glasses, "Yes, a re-codification of a person's DNA pattern and thus genetic structure through the power that Geass comes from. Oddly enough this re-codification is temporary and a person can revert back to a normal human if this energy is passed onto another individual."

Her tone startled Kannon, "You sound as though you're going to war."

Nina's expression became cold and hard, "I am Kannon…I'm going to war with the power of Geass."

* * *

"You fight well for a newbie," Euphemia giggled as she walked out of the ladies locker room in her Red Dragon jumpsuit, wiping her wet hair with a large towel. She made her way up to where Lelouch was kneeling on the Kendo-mat; his body shook from exhaustion as it finally rested.

"Thank you Euphie but you still beat me." Lelouch looked around the room.

"Not really. You were pretty worn out by the time I got to test your mettle and you held your own up until the end." She wrinkled her nose at him, "Which reminds me...You should get out of that stinky armor and catch a nice hot shower Lelouch."

Lelouch put his hand on the back of his head, "Yeah...you're right." He stood up from the floor and removed his set of bogu (Kendo Armor) as his stomach grumbled.

"Hungry huh?" Euphemia said with a smile. "I see Enoch and the others haven't gotten back yet with the food."

Lelouch tittered, "Yah, C2 is probably trying to convince him to buy every kind of pizza on the menu."

She laughed, "She sure does like pizza."

"Yes she does," He smiled back at her as his stomach protested again. He looked down at it, "I guess my body wants food, but I don't really have an appetite right now." Lelouch gave her a sad look.

She cocked her head as she asked him. "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry Euphemia," He said with a sad-smile. "I never meant to hurt you."

Euphemia walked up to him and hugged him, "I know." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Lelouch's voice trembled, "I couldn't..." He paused to control his voice. "I couldn't stop my Geass. When I gave that order...I didn't mean it."

Euphemia squeezed him tight, "I know...you did what all foolish boys do. You boasted about how great you are and like all boys it backfired on you." She laughed through her tears. "I don't remember what happened, but I know what I did and I don't blame you for it anymore. If I hadn't been so selfish and stupid...so eager to be with Suzaku...I wouldn't have created the Special Administrative Zone and fallen into Schneizel's trap to thwart Zero."

He returned her embrace, "But it doesn't change what I did...I can't forgive myself."

Euphemia touched noses with him and looked into his teary eyes, "Well I forgive my little brother..." She gave him a devilish smirk while she tried to hold back the tears that ran down her face, "For everything but shooting me...you jerk."

Tears flowed down Lelouch's own cheeks, "You got me back."

She kissed him on the forehead, "Yah I did...so now we're even huh."

"I promise I'll never hurt you again," Lelouch said as they hugged again.

"Thank you Lelouch," She cried. "I don't know why we can't just be a family...you, Nunnally, Cornelia, me...and even Schneizel. I don't understand him Lelouch. Why is he such a monster? Why? He tried to kill us all...why?"

"Because it's all he knows Euphie..." Lelouch spoke softly in her ear yet his voice sounded distant. "The ghost of Charles Zi Britannia lives on in him...a twisted, sick fiend who wants nothing less than total domination of the world and annihilation of all those who oppose him. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Euphie held his shoulders and looked directly at him, "NO Lelouch! Don't you dare blame yourself for what Schneizel has done! You gave him a second chance and HE chose this path, not YOU!"

The fierceness of her voice, its pain and anguish caused him to sob, "I....I tried Euphie...I tried to make the world a better place for Nunnally...for everyone."

"I know," She caressed his face and wiped away his tears, "Which is why I forgive you little brother, and why we're all trying to help you. Enoch sees the good in you. If he didn't he wouldn't be helping you. He wants you to do what's right. To defend the weak, protect the innocent, and hold individual freedom in the highest regard. It's why he and I want to help you stop Schneizel and save our sisters and our world."

Lelouch forced a smile, "I love you Euphemia."

Euphie kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too Lelouch."

C.C. burst into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. "LELOUCH!"

Lelouch and Euphemia were startled and broke their embrace.

Euphie blushed red.

"What is it C2?" Lelouch asked as he recomposed himself.

"You need to get into your Zero suit immediately and meet Ougi on the bridge!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked unnerved by her urgency.

C.C. gave him a grave look, "It's Cornelia."

* * *


	21. Turn Twenty One: Sisters

Turn Twenty One: Sisters

* * *

"I remember when we used to run through the farm fields of Cyprus. Frolicking like wood-nymphs over vineyards of olives and grapes while our mother called for us in the distance. I recall how we entered the military together. How we fought to preserve the independence of our city and ultimately our rise to power. I blush at the thought of all the men we conquered together and the nights the three of us spent sharing a bed to drive away the loneliness. The Great War was agony for me when we were forced to fight on opposite sides of the world away from each other. Then the war ended and we were reunited for our long sleep and the journey we all hoped would lead us to a new promised land. But things did not go as planned. We overslept and might not have awoken were it not for fate smiling on us. Now one of you is gone, and a piece of me has died with you. The other is now a slave of the man-god called Zero and my heart wails in hurt and anger. My sisters I hold these memories close to my heart for they are dear to me. Without the two of you the world isn't worth living in and so it is with this vendetta in my heart that I throw off my bonds of loyalty and seek with pleasure revenge upon this world."-Excerpt from the diary of Sthenno goddess of Tartarus dated November 1st 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

Porsche walked briskly towards the cavernous hangar bay at the Southern end of the city of Tartarus. The Greek woman stopped and brushed back her long black-hair as she scanned the top of the gantry which held the Apollyon.

As Athena's designated gunner of the massive Titan-Automatos, Porsche made her way past numerous security checkpoints which only a few weeks prior had been dormant. Now the city which had been asleep for thousands of years was bustling with activity as its newly awakened denizens prepared for war with the world at large.

The Greek Devicer came to the top edge of the eight-hundred meter wide (2640 foot) circular hangar silo which held the giant metal beast in its bowels. Porsche stopped at a tubular, four-man elevator container which protruded from the metal floor and entered the lift. The cylinder had a bronze metallic floor and ceiling and crystal-clear walls that were uninterrupted save for the bronze doorframe and sliding door on the entry side.

The crystal tube started down the hangar shaft as soon as Porsche closed the door behind her. Her emerald green eyes took in the awesome view of the metallic abyss as the elevator took her deep into the stomach of the city of Tartarus.

The little elevator tube zipped down the side of the pit past scaffolding, power conduits, relay stations, control booths, until the twin spires of the top of Apollyon came into view.

The pair of two-hundred meter tall transmission towers extended up over the maintenance docks which covered the view of the lower bulk of the Titan. This level was where Porsche needed to board the mammoth Angel of the Abyss. The full height of the beast was 1120 meters (3696 feet) and its girth was 760 meters (2508 feet) from the tip of one of its four petal-like appendages to the tip of the opposite one. The four dome-shaped Aegis-Shield generators of the monster were clearly visible where they popped up over the maintenance scaffolding.

A small hover-truck was waiting for her as she stepped out of the elevator tube and onto the maintenance platform. Inside the truck was a female driver wearing the helmet and armor of a Hoplite; it was not unusual, but something about this chauffer made Porsche uneasy.

"We need to hurry," Porsche told the driver as she got into the vehicle. "I need to prepare for take-off immediately. Athena demands that the Apollyon be delivered to Prince Schneizel as soon as possible."

The female hoplite nodded and drove the vehicle as swiftly as the little machine could travel towards the huge mirrored-topped bronze blister that rose above the surface of the forward facing petal structure. In moments the machine came to a halt next to a boarding ramp that led up to an open access hatch on the side of the blister.

Porsche looked around the area, "Where is everybody?"

The female driver stood up and took off her helmet.

"Sthenno? What are you doing here?" Porsche asked in shock.

The twin sigils of Geass appeared in her eyes as she smiled savagely, "Putting my plan into motion…I Sthenno, Goddess of Tartarus command you…"

* * *

"She demanded we permit her to land Zero," Ougi told him as the _Ikaruga_ faced off with the _Avenger_ and Cornelia's fleet of aerial warships just off the Coast of Kaminejima Island.

"You did the right thing Captain Nu," Zero said as C.C., the Red Dragon, and Suzaku walked up from behind him onto the bridge of the _Ikaruga_. Zero turned towards the Red Dragon whose mirrored mask reflected his own. She nodded at him slightly before Zero turned back to Ougi. "Inform Princess Cornelia that we will meet her in the main hangar to discuss the refitting of her forces with the new energy fillers."

"But Zero we can't just hand over that technology to the Britannians!" Ougi exclaimed.

Zero put his hand on Captain Nu's shoulder, "trust me Ougi, if we are to truly unify the world against the Greeks then we must be the first to extend an olive-branch towards that goal."

"I couldn't agree more," Lady Kaguya said as she and Reika entered the command deck.

"Uh…Lady-Chairman Sumeragi…what an unexpected surprise," Zero stammered.

Kaguya winked at him, "You're fortunate that I'm here Zero. I wouldn't want you to have to face down big bad Cornelia alone without Nunnally here to protect you."

"Wait...You know?" Ougi blurt out while looked at her then Zero.

Kaguya glared at him, "Yes Ougi I do have ears you know thus I am able to deduce the current status of Zero."

Zero cleared his throat, "I see…well then Lady Kaguya, I trust that you'll lend me your expertise in this matter."

She put her arm through his, "Oh course Master Zero," Kaguya eyed him authoritatively, "so long as you behave yourself THIS time. If you do I might reconsider our previous engagement."

"Previous engagement?" Suzaku asked with a befuddled look.

Kaguya, who now stood shoulder to shoulder with Zero, lifted up her chin, "Yes my cousin, Master Zero and I were once quite close...I was too young then, but now..." She snuggled up to him, "I've certainly matured enough." Kaguya stuck her chest out to show how in six years her supple body had grown into womanhood.

Zero coughed, "I can see that."

C.C. grabbed Zero's other arm, "Haven't we had this little _discussion_ before Lady Kaguya?"

"Oh C2?" Kaguya feigned surprise. "Are you still here? I'd thought you'd be off by now sniffing for a slice of pizza."

"What!?" C.C. sneered at Kaguya. "Why you little…"

"Ladies please!" Zero barked. "Cornelia is not a patient woman."

The Red Dragon put her hands on her hips and cocked her head as she addressed Zero, "What is it with you anyway?"

Zero only shrugged.

C.C. and Kaguya glared at the Red Dragon who put up her hands defensively, "Well…women fawn all over him…I was just curious as to why."

"Maybe because he like one of the gals," Enoch snickered as he walked onto the mezzanine of the bridge; he was dressed in a Black Knights uniform with the silver maple-leaf of a Lieutenant Colonel on his lapel.

Zero looked down at his rank insignia, "Think highly of yourself do you?"

"Always," The amber eyed man chuckled.

Kaguya looked at him with distrust, "And who might you be?"

Enoch took her free hand in his and kissed it as he bowed to her, "Lt. Colonel Enoch Apsu milady, Black Knight Special Operations Group."

Suzaku covered the smirk that crossed his mouth with his hand while C.C. rolled her eyes.

Sumeragi blushed, "Oh…it's a pleasure to meet you Lt. Colonel."

Reika walked towards Enoch and smiled at him, "I'm Empress Jiang Reika," she held out her hand, "I'm pleased to meet you also Lt. Colonel."

"The pleasure is all mine ladies," Enoch kissed Reika's hand; the girl turned beet red.

Kaguya and Reika giggled.

C.C. pulled Zero along, "Come on, we'd better get moving before the pleasantries get out of hand."

* * *

Zero's troupe quickly made their way down to where Princess Cornelia li Britannia stood awaiting them.

Cornelia was standing at the foot of the transport shuttle which had brought her to the _Ikaruga_ with only Gilford as her escort.

"I trust that you were delayed for some good reason Zero?" Cornelia said as she came forward towards him as he and his group stopped a few yards away from where she stood.

"Yes, I had another matter to attend too," Zero told her as he walked forward to meet her.

Cornelia eyed Suzaku, "I see that you managed to escape punishment for your crimes. I find it hard to believe I can trust this Zero if he chooses to spare the life of a traitor." She looked back towards Zero, "Show me I can trust you before I even entertain the idea of an alliance."

Zero put his hand forward in an open palm gesture, "I understand your concerns Princess Cornelia li Britannia, and I am prepared to give you energy fillers which are resistant to Schneizel's Gehjun disturber."

Cornelia put her hands on her hips, "Energy fillers?" She sneered at him, "I'm not interested in trinkets and baubles from you Zero." She looked down her nose at him, "I want the truth from you."

"About?" Zero asked as he opened his arms wide in bodily suggestion of surrender.

"Who you are," Cornelia smirked, "I'm sick and tired of the childish superhero act…If I am to entertain the idea of an alliance between the UFN and Britannia I need to know the man that I'm putting my trust in…Take off that mask."

Enoch walked up next to Zero and stood by his side, "Forgive my impertinence Princess, but are you sure you want that information? It could have dire consequences. It isn't enough for you that the world puts its faith in Zero?"

Zero said nothing.

Cornelia eyed Enoch with contempt, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm Zero's moral compass of sorts," Enoch winked at her with a smile.

Cornelia did not find the gesture amusing. She whipped her sword-gun from its holster and pointed it at Zero, "I'll not be trifled with by some moronic subordinate of Zero! TAKE THAT MASK OFF NOW!"

Kaguya and Jiang Reika both gasped while C.C. grabbed her own sidearm and unlocked her holster. Suzaku held onto the Red Dragon's hand as she gripped him back tightly with the tension of the moment.

Enoch rushed in front of Zero and smiled at Cornelia, "Put the gun away gorgeous, there's no need for hostilities. We want to help you not fight you."

Gilford sprinted up next to his Princess and drew his weapon but left it at his side.

"You wish to help me?" inquired Cornelia with scorn. "Then help me know that I can trust you."

"Zero is willing to give you what you need to defeat…" Enoch started but was cut short by Zero.

"It's okay Enoch; she deserves to know the truth." Zero said as he removed his helmet.

"YOU!" Cornelia snapped as her face contorted in anger. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this moment." She fired directly at Lelouch's head.

Lelouch pulled back as a hand moved with inhuman speed in front of his face.

Cornelia was stunned as Enoch opened his hand and held up the bullet between his index finger and his thumb, "Didn't I warn you about the consequences of seeing his face?"

Cornelia was too shocked to respond; the others were agape at the swiftness of the cybernetic man.

Enoch looked at Lelouch with a smirk, "I'm impressed you were going to let her have her revenge." Apsu winked at him, "Pity we don't have time for that right now, besides I think you've been through enough emotional boot-camp."

Lelouch sniggered, "I hope your right Enoch, because my sister is not so easily dissuaded"

He turned back towards Cornelia who gazed at him in bewilderment.

"Princess Cornelia, I understand your angst against your brother, but please listen to me when I tell you that he is being honest and sincere with you and wants nothing more than to make amends for his sins of the past." Enoch walked towards her slowly.

Cornelia's brow furrowed, "Sins of the past! You want me to forgive this monster after what he did!" She lunged forward with her gunsword and slashed at Lelouch.

Enoch moved to intercept her but Gilford fired on him forcing him to parry the rounds with his forearms to keep them from hitting Lelouch.

"Suzaku do something!" Kaguya yelled at him as she and the others watched in horror.

Suzaku made a move towards Cornelia but the Red Dragon was one step ahead of him. She outpaced him easily and ran up to intercept Cornelia but there was no time.

The Red Dragon grabbed Lelouch and tumbled with him to the floor to prevent Cornelia from slicing him in half.

"I'll not be denied my vengeance!" Cornelia bellowed. "I don't care that you killed our father…destroyed our nation…and set the numbers free. You were right to do so, but I can NEVER forgive you for Euphie! NEVER!"

Enoch deflected numerous rounds from Gilford's pistol before grabbing the weapon out his hand and ejecting the magazine, "No offense sir but that's about enough of that nonsense."

Cornelia swung her sword down at the Red Dragon and Lelouch, "Your interference has cost you your life!"

Princess Cornelia's sword swing was halted as Suzaku grappled with her from behind, "Stop...Princess Cornelia you don't understand!"

"Let me go you little eleven bastard!" Cornelia stomped on Suzaku's shin and broke his hold. She shoved him to the ground and pointed her weapon at Kururugi, "NOW YOU DIE!"

"CORNELIA DON'T!"

Cornelia froze at the sound of the female voice that had issued the command. She turned mechanically to look at the person who had barked the order only to see Euphemia's angelic face staring at her with a pleading look as she removed her helmet.

Euphie smiled at her, "hi" she said softly.

Cornelia's gunsword dropped to the floor as her strength left her. Suzaku got to her just in time to catch her as she slumped towards the ground; her gaze never leaving Euphie. Her mouth moved but no words came out.

"How?" asked Gilford in disbelief as he came out of his own shock.

Enoch grinned, "Me."

Gilford nodded slowly, "I understand now." He bowed his head an apologized, "Thank you Enoch Apsu for guarding this secret," his voice cracked slightly, "and protecting Princess Euphemia all this time."

Cornelia's lips trembled as tears welled in her eyes. She stood up as Suzaku let her go. In an instant Cornelia embraced Euphemia, "Oh God, Euphie...I thought you were dead!"

Euphemia hugged her back, "No...Enoch saved me."

Cornelia looked at her, "Who?"

"The moron," Lelouch said bluntly.

"Touché, it's about time you started to lighten up." Enoch giggled from where he stood next to Gilford.

Cornelia looked at Enoch and cooed, "My thanks to you."

Euphie gave Enoch a surprised look as Cornelia let go of her gently and walked towards Lelouch.

Princess Cornelia looked down her nose at Lelouch, "No thanks to you."

"Cornelia please...Leave what happened in the past." Euphie pleaded with her. "I've forgiven him...you must understand it was an accident."

"What say you Zero?" Cornelia spat the name.

Lelouch looked down at the floor, "I have no excuse for my actions. I made a stupid mistake and it nearly cost Euphie her life."

Cornelia's arm flew in one swift, fluid motion as she back-handed him across the face; nearly knocking him over, "imbecile! How could you be so reckless?"

"Cornelia! He's paid enough for his crimes!" Suzaku told her. "It was because he thought he killed Euphie that he had me slay him. He couldn't live with himself...you saw me do it!"

"Then how is it that he still lives now?" Cornelia demanded.

"I can explain that," C.C. said. "Your brother is now like me. A Geass user resurrected him and he killed her thus taking her Code."

"Meaning?" Cornelia was mortified.

"Meaning I am now cursed with immortality," Lelouch told her. "What more do you want of me sister? I'm now damned to live forever and thus I will serve this world in the capacity of Zero for eternity, is that not enough penance for me to pay?"

Cornelia's expression softened, "You poor stupid fool. If only I had known you and Nunnally were alive when I was Viceroy...I would have..."

"Don't," Lelouch pleaded. "We all made mistakes Cornelia...mine was taking on the world alone and thinking I could change it for the better without actually working to do so. Now I'm going to correct that mistake, and I need your help to do it."

Cornelia took hold of Lelouch's hands, "I'll forgive you Lelouch, on one condition."

He looked up at her, "What is it you ask of me?"

"That you never lie to us again or raise a weapon against your sisters."

He looked her in the eye, "I promise, on my honor and my life."

She smiled at him, "That'll due Lelouch." Cornelia hugged him. "It's good to finally have my little brother back." Tears streamed down her face.

"And you also, Cornelia," Lelouch returned her embrace.

"Holy _shit_!" Jiang Reika blurt out.

"Reika!" Kaguya laughed.

The Tianzi put her hand over her mouth, "Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

"Milady Athena," one of the technicians within the command tower of Tartarus turned around to face her; panic in the man's eyes.

"What is it Cicero?" She asked as if bored.

"The Apollyon has just taken off without permission." The man exclaimed.

"What?" Jason stated with concern. "Who would dare?"

"It's Sthenno," Nunnally said mechanically.

"Are you sure Empress?" Jason inquired.

Nunnally turned to him and nodded, "Absolutely."

"Impressive," Athena tittered. "You are of course correct."

"You know?" Jason asked his Goddess in surprise.

Athena grinned arrogantly, "Of course I know. It was obvious to me that Sthenno would take this course of action."

"Then why didn't you stop her?" Jason demanded.

"You're going to use her as a scapegoat aren't you…and allow her to destroy whatever she wants then pin the blame on her for this conflict." Nunnally said in a horrified tone.

"Precisely," Athena smiled at her. "And I shall spare your brother Schneizel and your people Nunnally. In return I expect that you'll purge your country of the progressive-radicals which threaten to institute an Oligarchy in the name of social justice and in its stead form a truly democratic republic."

Nunnally understood the lengths at which Athena would go to force a Greco-Roman form of government onto the whole of the Earth before the Greeks were ready to depart for the stars. She could feel Athena's determination and resolve to either save the world or destroy it.

"But that's insane!" Jason barked. "With all due respect milady, we cannot trust Sthenno not to use the core-gun of Apollyon."

"On the contrary my Champion," Athena sniggered. "I fully expect Sthenno to attempt to use the core-gun to fold the Iron-core of the Earth into deep space."

Nunnally was no cosmologist, but she knew that the Earth would break up into an asteroid belt if its core was jettisoned into space and all graviton force was lost. "That's monstrous!"

"Oh don't you worry Empress I've no intension of letting her get away with it." Athena smiled. "Your dear brother Schneizel will see to that." Athena pushed a button on a control station next to where she stood, "Won't you Prince Schneizel?"

His image came up onto the main monitor of the command center. He smiled down at them, "Of course my Goddess Athena…everything is going according to our plan."

* * *

Tohdoh and Captain Nagisa Chiba walked along the outskirts of what remained of an Australian military complex a little over two miles away from Sydney. Kyoshiro shook his head in disgust at the sight of the lines of mangled KnightMare Frames that were once all part of the UFN armed forces.

"Geass did all of this," He said under his breath.

Chiba looked up at him sympathetically, "We had no way of knowing it would come to this General."

"We should have been ready," said Tohdoh. "We were aware of the power of Geass, we knew we couldn't trust Britannia, but those fools in the UFN allowed themselves to be lulled into a false sense of security and we fell right in line with them."

Chiba put her arm through his, "General, you just going to have to accept that you're human."

Kyoshiro smiled at her, "Unfortunately." He leaned down to kiss her when the air-raid sirens screamed in the distance.

"An attack?" asked Chiba in a surprised tone.

"It must be," Tohdoh exclaimed. "But who?"

The contrails of flights of Type-21s passed over their heads towards the Coastline of the Australian city. In the next moment brilliant balls of light lit up the sky.

Chiba was on her cell-phone sized communicator in moments, "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Have them send a shuttle for us, our jeep is too slow, we need to get back ASAP!" Tohdoh told her as he watched a force of aerial warships lift off from the Sydney airbase some five miles away from them.

"Kyoshiro! The _Musashi_ has identified the enemy as a single unit." Chiba said with frantic eyes.

"Single unit?" Tohdoh blurt out.

Chiba nodded at him as she listened to the person on the other end of the line, "It's some kind of mobile fortress."

"Tell them to wait for us to return before they begin an offensive-" Kyoshiro cut himself short as he saw threads of blue light rising from Sydney like rainfall in reverse.

His eyes grew wide in horror as he realized what was happening, "Chiba, tell them to get out of there!"

But it was too late, the filaments curved towards a point in the middle of the city that was level with the middle of the tallest skyscrapers within the metropolis. A ball of blue energy formed there and then in a flash the light expanded over the whole of the city, and engulfed it; the next instant Sydney was gone leaving only a huge pit where it once was. The pit was rapidly filled by the ocean whose current in turn sucked in the _Musashi_ and its fleet of UFN warships; destroying the entire fleet.

Chiba and Tohdoh could only look on in horror as the spectacle played itself out before them.

"How many of them are left?' said Tohdoh desperate to know if any of the airships had survived.

Chiba was too stunned to speak.

"Captain!" Kyoshiro yelled at her.

Nagisa snapped out of her initial shock and pressed her communicator frantically. "I've got someone," she said more calmly now. "It's the _Amagi_."

"How far are they?" Tohdoh asked.

"Eight miles and closing," She answered him as a shadow passed over them.

Kyoshiro said nothing; he only looked on in awe of the massive thing.

Chiba's jaw dropped, "Good god, what is that thing?"

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually getting along so well," C.C. smiled at Euphie and Suzaku while Lelouch and Cornelia discussed their strategy to deal with Schneizel in the pair of comfy chairs in the center of Lelouch's personal quarters while the others sat at the coffee table on the far left of the room.

"Before he was exiled, Lelouch was Cornelia's favorite brother," Euphie stated sadly. "It is a shame that he was taken from her. All three of us used to vacation together at the beaches on the coast of the Florida region of the Empire. Cornelia and Lelouch would always go swimming together and it usually ended up in a splashing contest. She loved his attention and he hers. It hurt her deeply when Charles sent him and Nunnally here as political bargaining pieces."

"No wonder she was so angry with him when she learned he was Zero," Suzaku stated matter-of-factly.

"Um…he shooting me had a little bit to do with that too yah know," She pinched Suzaku's side.

"Ouch! Euphie!" He feigned being hurt.

"Don't whine," She teased him. "I thought you were the big bad Knight of Zero?"

"I am," he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "But I'm defenseless against you Red Dragon."

"Okay, get a room or something," Enoch said as he set down a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of iced-tea on the Oak coffee table they were seated at.

C.C. looked at him longingly; scrutinizing his cargo. "Aw."

"No…no pizza," He said with a snicker. "Shouldn't you at least try to eat healthy once in awhile."

"I LIKE Pizza!" C.C. scowled at him.

Cornelia and Lelouch looked over at them. Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "You should just let her have what she wants don't you think?"

"Well if you think she deserves it Lelouch then maybe I can oblige her," Enoch cast C.C. a leer as he put the bowl of fruit down in front of Euphie and Suzaku and then walked out of the room. He returned a moment later with a cart that held a lidded tray atop it and numerous smaller dishes which had stacks of small sandwiches and various cheese snacks.

C.C. gave him a wide eyed look, "And what is under the lid of that tray?"

"Wallach!" Enoch picked up the cover to reveal a deep-dish twenty-inch diameter pizza. "I made this myself." He said with a wink. "It's a triple layer cheese-pizza pie with eight different cheeses, steak and chicken filling, and an extra-thick crust."

"For me!?" C.C.'s eyes were glistening.

"Yes gorgeous, all for you," Enoch smiled at her.

"Enoch, you're the best!" C.C. clasped her hands together and looked over the pizza-pie as if it were a masterpiece of art.

Enoch handed her a plate and cut a piece of the oozing triple-layer Italian dish for her. He barely placed it on her plate before she snatched a fork and knife from the food-cart and dug in.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! This is divine!" C.C. said in ecstasy.

"You cook too huh?" Cornelia smiled at Enoch.

"Uh...yeah," he said with unease at the look in her eyes.

Gilford sighed and adjusted his collar uneasily.

Euphie whispered to Suzaku, "Oh crap, I think she likes him."

"Seriously?" Kururugi blurt out as he poured each of them a glass of Iced-Tea.

Euphemia grimaced as Cornelia twirled a lock of her hair and watched Enoch intently while he placed the dishes on the coffee table. Euphie turned to Suzaku, "Seriously."

"Lelouch you should try this pizza it's awesome!" C.C. swooned.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, "Can we please get back to planning on our next phase of dealing with Schneizel?"

Ougi's voice came over the intercom, "Zero you're needed on the bridge at once."

Lelouch got up and rushed over to the nearest control panel, "What is it Ougi?"

"We have a serious problem," said Captain Nu in a frantic tone.

* * *

"Bring us down towards the general location of the Kraken," Sthenno demanded as Porsche flew the Apollyon high over edge of the Coastline of Kaminejima Island.

"As you wish milady," Porsche replied obediently. She piloted the massive machine steadily downwards. Its bulk was concealed by the moonless sky above it as it sank into the sea in complete darkness up to its four petals; leaving only the very top of the machine exposed above the water.

"Remain here with the Apollyon, I shall return shortly," Sthenno stated as she moved from the inline two-seat cockpit towards a door in its rear.

"I shall await your return milady," Porsche stated with a nod.

Sthenno entered the small craft-hangar at the front of the Apollyon and got into the hovercraft she and Porsche had come to the giant mecha in. Once inside the small conveyance she activated it and opened the outer door. Watch lapped at the edge of the small craft-hangar as Sthenno drove her hover-craft out it towards the shoreline that was over a mile away.

Within a minute she was at the shore next to the shadowy mass of the Kraken where it was anchored and surfaced next to Kaminejima Island.

Sthenno wasted no time in scaling the side of the Kraken and making her way to the upper hatch. She opened the egress and entered the ship; climbing down the ladder to the interior airlock of the vessel.

Medusa met her at the bottom on the other side of the airlock hatch with a guard detail. "So happy you could join us my sister, but you should not have come," Medusa told her sadly as she watched Sthenno from behind.

Sthenno turned around revealing that her Dispeller visor was down over her eyes. "I've come here prepared," said Sthenno as she used the device. Instantly the inverted blue sigil of the Geass-Dispeller filled the room.

Medusa held her head as Lelouch's Geass was lifted from her, "Uh…thank you Sthenno."

Sthenno lifted her tiara, "You're welcome Medusa." She embraced her sister and kissed her on the forehead. "I came here to rescue you, and to let you share in our vengeance against Schneizel and his wretched kin."

"But…what of Lelouch?" She asked confused.

"Who?" Sthenno inquired with irritation.

Medusa was fidgety, "Lelouch…I…never mind."

Sthenno regarded her with distrust, "You mean Schneizel's brother Lelouch don't you?"

Medusa blushed, "Yes."

Sthenno looked down at her and brushed the stray locks of hair out from in front of Medusa's face, "Do you desire this Lelouch so much that even without his spell upon you he still evokes feelings within you?"

Medusa met Sthenno's glare, "Yes." She answered rhapsodically.

"Where is he now?" Sthenno asked with venom.

"I don't know, he left with Enoch and a green haired Goddess." Medusa answered in a sheepish tone.

"ENOCH!" Sthenno spat. "You fancy a man who is in league with that Hebrew dog knowing that devil killed our sister."

"I can't help it," Medusa whined. "Lelouch is so beautiful. He's like a man in a woman's form, only not."

"He must be something to make you swoon so," Sthenno cracked a smile. "If I can acquire him I will, but for now we must depart. Athena will no doubt send forces to come and apprehend me now that I've stolen the Apollyon."

Medusa's eyes grew wide in fear upon hearing the name of the commander of Tartarus, "Athena is awake?"

"Yes, and we must make our revenge swift if we are to be successful." Sthenno told her with a grin. "I need you to pilot the Apollyon."

Medusa nodded, "but what of the Kraken?"

Sthenno gave her a confident look, "Porsche will take it back to Tartarus and explain to Athena why I took the mobile fortress. Even Athena should understand that my stealing the Apollyon was no insult meant to her. Of all people Athena should know that this is a matter of honor."

* * *

"We just detected it a few minutes ago," Ougi was clearly disturbed.

"What kind of enemy unit is it?" Cornelia asked as she, Zero, C.C., Gilford, and Enoch entered the bridge.

Villetta was nervous around Cornelia and didn't hide it, "It's some kind of mobile fortress…and it's big, really big."

"If they had wanted to attack they could have already," Zero said.

"We've received some preliminary reports coming out of Australia of Sydney being totally wiped out by an unknown enemy unit."

"It's the Apollyon," Enoch said in a dull tone.

"So soon?" Zero asked in surprise. "but I thought they still required more Sakuradite to power it."

"Apparently not," Cornelia said matter-of-factly.

"But why haven't they attacked Tokyo?" Ougi asked.

"Good question," Zero said.

"Guess Medusa lied to you huh?" C.C. snickered with a narrowed eyed look at Zero.

"Medusa?" Enoch gasped. "Of course! That's it!" Enoch kissed C.C. on the cheek. "You're a genius."

"Really, what for?" C.C. blushed.

"You think Sthenno is piloting that thing?" Zero inquired.

"Where is the Apollyon now?" Enoch asked Villetta.

"It's submerged just off the coast of Kaminejima Island." She answered him.

"Then we need to move quickly if we're going to have any chance of dealing with that monster easily." Zero stated in a hurried tone.

"Agreed," Enoch nodded.

* * *


	22. Turn Twenty Two: Apollyon

Turn Twenty Two: Apollyon

The Angel of the Abyss

* * *

_"It was built to destroy the world; an ultimate machine of total destruction whose sole purpose was a weapon of last resort. It was constructed by the ancient Mu Empire to annihilate Atlantis but was stolen during the Great Geass War and hidden in the city of Tartarus. In essence it was little more than a Star-Cruiser stripped down and converted into a fold-cannon with offensive and defensive secondary armaments. It was a weapon that the Olympians had taken to prevent it from ever being used, yet as fate would have it, one of their own would be the individual who would unleash its deadly power."_-Excerpt of a news report given by Milley Ashford during the 1st Constitutional Convention of the Commonwealth of Earth in Buenos Ares dated January 12th 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"This thing is huge!" Milley Ashford told the camera as she hung onto the side of an aerial shuttle that flew around the massive four-petal machine which lay a few miles from the edge of the shoreline of Kaminejima Island.

The wind whipped at her long, curly blonde hair as Seiji tried to steady his compact TV-camera/recorder.

Milley pointed out into the distance as the camera panned to follow where she aimed her index finger. "As you can see in the distance the UFN warship _Ikaruga_ and a flotilla of Britannia warships have congregated on the far side of Kaminejima. We don't as of yet know whether or not they plan on attacking this new warmachine, but we do know that an aerial shuttle landed on the Island some time ago though we do not know who was on the courier or why they're on the Island."

"Something is wrong," Seiji told her.

"What?" Milley asked in irritation.

"I think our signal is being jammed," He said.

"You can still record right?" Milley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am...I got it all on DVD." he gave her a thumbs-up.

The pilot of the aerial shuttle called to them from the front of the craft, "Mrs. Ashford, we're being ordered to evacuate this area immediately by authority of Lady-Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi and Princess Cornelia li Britannia acting Regent of the Britannian Empire."

"Oh Really?" Milley asked with a devilish grin. "Pilot, set course for the _Ikaruga_ and tell them we need to make an emergency landing!"

The pilot turned and grimaced, "Mrs. Ashford you know I can't do that unless I have a real emergency."

Milley scowled at him, "If you don't land this shuttle on the _Ikaruga_ RIGHT NOW you're going to have a real emergency!" She took the fire-extinguisher from of the wall on the inside of the plane and unhooked its nozzle.

"Whatever you say ma'am," the pilot grumbled while he clicked on his headset comm. "Attention _Ikaruga_ this is Civilian Flight 80021, we have a medical emergency and request immediate landing."

"What is the nature of your emergency Flight 80021?" Villetta asked over the radio.

"One of our passengers has gone insane," the pilot snickered.

* * *

"Where did Lelouch and that friend of his run off too?" Cornelia asked Euphie as they waited for C.C. to don the Zero uniform within Lelouch's personal quarters.

"Miss him already sis?" Euphie giggled.

Cornelia blushed, "What? No."

"Enoch dragged Lelouch off to go and get something from Kaminejima Island," Suzaku answered Cornelia's question with a smirk. "I'm not sure what though, there's nothing down there except the Thought-Elevator."

"Well I hope they return soon," C.C. lamented. "I don't know how long we have until that thing out there makes a move. I can only play Zero for so long while those two are off fooling around."

"He sure is a strange one," Cornelia said to Euphie.

"Who? Enoch?" Euphie stuck the tip of her tongue out, "Yah he's really....different, but interesting. Would you like to get to know him better?"

Cornelia blushed red and gave Euphemia a gentle shove, "Will you stop! I'm just curious that's all. Besides, I'm cautious about this stranger who seems so willing to hang out with Lelouch."

"Sure you are," Euphie teased. "That's okay sis, it's probably for the better since I think he's taken."

Cornelia pouted, "You're kidding,"

Euphie laughed, "Yeah I am...but you should have seen the look on your face."

"Oh really!" Cornelia grabbed Euphie at the ribs and tickled her. "Now you're gonna get it."

"NO...STOP!" Euphie giggled uncontrollably, "Suzaku! Help!"

Suzaku was speechless.

Euphie doubled over onto the carpeted floor, "Cornelia stop I can't breathe...I'm laughing to hard!"

Cornelia chuckled light heartedly as she continued, "Well you shouldn't pick on me Euphie. It's not everyday I find a man that catches my eye and you of all people should know it."

Gilford entered the room to find Cornelia on top of Euphie tickling her mercilessly. "Uh...Did I miss something?"

Cornelia brushed the loose hairs out from in front of her face, "What is it Gilford?"

Gilford's demeanor became deadly serious, "Captain Ougi has requested all of you on the bridge. The Greek machine is lifting out of the water."

* * *

"I'm not particularly interested in their puny fleet," Sthenno scoffed at Medusa from within the cockpit of the Apollyon as it rose from the depths of the ocean into the sky. "Although I do suppose there'll be time enough to deal with Schneizel even if we do dispatch this nuisance."

Medusa sat in front of Sthenno, "Perhaps we should just pick off the bulk of their fleet to instill terror within their leaders and illustrate the futility of their situation. Besides, don't we need to give Porsche time to escape?"

"A novel idea my sister and yes Porsche could use a distraction to get the Kraken out of here." Sthenno tittered, "Not too mention I'd like to see if this Zero of theirs is as powerful as we have been lead to believe." Sthenno laughed wickedly, "Surely the brother of Schneizel ought to be able to defeat the might of Apollyon."

"You shouldn't underestimate him Sthenno," Medusa cautioned. "Lelouch is brilliant...perhaps more so than Schneizel."

Sthenno sighed, "Don't worry my sister, I won't destroy his flagship. I'll simply bring him to his knees...then you can do with him as you please."

Medusa was elated, "Oh thank you Sthenno! I promise you that you won't be disappointed in him. He's truly is beautiful."

Sthenno couldn't help but smile, "I only hope I don't regret this."

* * *

"Damn that thing is big!" Suzaku exclaimed as he, the Red Dragon, and the others walked onto the bridge to join Ougi.

"You two should get to your mecha," Villetta said with urgency in her voice. "The _Yamato no Orochi_ has already been scrambled and will be launching any minute. We need every KnightMare we've got left right now."

"I take it the Avalon hasn't returned with the new energy fillers?" Cornelia asked Ougi.

"No Princess Cornelia," He said in a disappointed tone. "Rakshata said the Fuji supply group is still loading the enhanced energy fillers onto the Avalon."

"What good are KMFs against something that big?" Gilford asked.

"We don't know," Villetta replied. "But we've got to put up some kind of defensive perimeter if we're going to have nay kind of chance against this thing."

"Or we might be sending our soldiers to their doom," Cornelia lamented as she looked over towards the Red Dragon. "You two be careful out there, we don't know what we're up against."

The Red Dragon nodded as Suzaku replied, "Don't worry Princess Cornelia, we'll be careful."

The pair of Hakodeshim pilots left the bridge for their machines.

* * *

"I don't like this Kallen," Tamaki grumbled as he piloted his Type-21B alongside her Guren-Phoenix. The _Yamato no Orochi_ flew in a diamond formation towards the massive structure before them.

"We've been up against similar things," She said less than enthusiastically.

"You have?" Gregor was surprised.

"We once took on the Damocles," Anya added as she flew to the right of the Guren in her Type-24O Okouchi.

"Really?" Tetsuo was shocked by the admission of his new girlfriend. "That must have been something."

"It was," Anya snickered. "At least this new enemy machine doesn't have swarms of KnightMares protecting it or a FLEIJA launcher. We should be able to get up close to it and attack from below."

"Captain Kouzuki, what do you make of that large ring-shaped superstructure in the center of this thing?" Akira asked as he studied the oddly shaped monster.

"I dunno," Kallen responded as she looked over the huge mecha. "The horned center on the top looks like some kind of cannon that shoots upwards; the four petal like appendages are probably the business ends of this Mega-Fortress."

"I'll bet the sphere on end each of the side and rear petals are weapons or defense shields," Mika said. "The mirrored blister on top front of the forward petal is probably the control center."

"That would be my guess too Mika," said Kallen as they got closer to the mammoth machine.

"The two large lozenge shaped structures with holes on their ends at the bottom front of the forward petal have got to be cannons of some kind," Gregor said as the Apollyon dominated his viewscreen.

"What about those beehive look'n things," Tamaki remarked as they started around the left side of the giant machine at a distance of less than a kilometer.

"Graviton generators?" Gregor ventured.

"Not likely since there is one wing-shaped structures protruding from each quadrant of the lower portion of the craft." Kallen said as she searched over the whole machine for a possible week point.

"I'm detecting a power surge pouring into those beehives!" Lena said as she watched the sensor monitors of her Type-24G.

A myriad of Hades cannon blasts spewed out of the over 100 spherical emplacements situated in strips of five to six barbettes that ran along the surface of each of the two beehive-like structures in batteries.

The shower of beams passed by the _Yamato no Orochi_ and slammed into the fleet of aerial warships behind them.

"They're bombarding the fleet!" Tamaki yelled.

"I can see that!" Kallen gave the Apollyon a desperate once over then made her decision. "All units proceed to attack the mirrored dome. We'll destroy their command deck first."

* * *

"Sthenno has begun her attack my lord," a male sensor operator told Schneizel within the control room of his palace.

"Excellent," he said calmly as he scanned over the three large monitors of his Pitcairn Island fortress command center. Each of the three screens showed a satellite-eye's view of a different objective; one was of Sthenno's assault on the fleet near Kaminejima, the second was Evita and Xingke's fleets near the Gambier Islands, the third monitored the city of Tartarus as it bustled with life.

"Have their worldwide communications been jammed?" Schneizel inquired of the man.

"Yes my lord," he nodded.

"Then all is ready," Schneizel smiled.

"Shall we begin transmission now sire?" the man asked.

"Yes, please do." Schneizel said smoothly as he stood up from his throne and walked towards the center of the room.

He adjusted his dark glasses as he waited for his communications officer to give the signal. A moment later the man nodded towards Schneizel.

Schneizel looked into a camera at the far end of the room in front of him and began. "People of Earth, the scourge of war and destruction that continues to plague our world will never cease until we come to understand why it is we continue this senseless fighting. Is it because of hunger, want of goods and services, or the simple desire to be free? In some cases yes, but not now. This war which the world faces is a war of aggression brought about by the willful acts of the Black Knights and their leader who seeks revenge against Britannia. Even now a new and terrible weapon has been borne from the depths of the Black Knight's secret military bases."

An image of the Apollyon attacking the Britannian aerial fleet briefly replaced Schneizel's image over the transmission.

"Even as Princess Cornelia's flotilla had gone to Japan to sue for peace, the Black Knights instead have chosen war." Schneizel put his hand to his chest, "I, your humble servant, am now looking down the barrel of the Black Knight's gun."

The image of Xingke's fleet just off the Coast of Gambier Island came on the screen.

"Nothing will satiate Tohdoh and his Black Knights accept the total destruction of the house of Britannia and all who oppose him. The Australian forces saw through his deception and chose to join me in my quest for world peace. They threw off the bonds of the Black Knight reign of oppression and tyranny, but General Tohdoh would have none of that."

The image of the flooded crater of Sydney filled the TV screens of the citizens of the world.

"This man and his band of goose-stepping death-dealers have murdered millions in the name of his brand of Justice. Empress Nunnally has gone missing while under the care of Tohdoh's Trojan horse, Suzaku Kururugi. Who under the guise of Zero led the world into a false sense of peace and security while his master, Tohdoh and his Black Knights, plotted to take control of the whole world. My sister Cornelia saw through this sham and denied the rule of the blind United Federation of Nations who willing and foolishly fell into the trap that had been laid by Tohdoh and his Black Knights. Even as I speak to you my fellow people, my dear sister Cornelia's fleet is being scourged by the Black Knight's new weapon, and I am powerless to help her. I myself am now preparing to defend this last hope for the world against this league of hatred and its army of misguided warriors."

Schneizel's pleading face faded on the screen as the view of Xingke's large Black Knight fleet off the Coast of Gambier Island returned for a moment.

"They seek to destroy the machine which will end war forever." An image of the military base on Gambier Island appeared on the monitors of millions all over the Earth. "This Gehjun disturber has the power to stop aggression, to destroy all weapons of war, and help this world create a lasting peace. It is for this reason General Tohdoh and the Black Knights seek to destroy me and all of Britannia."

Schneizel outstretched his hand towards his worldwide audience, "I beseech you, peoples of the world, rise up against this evil and stand with Britannia to overthrow the Black Knights and their vile leader. Rise up for Peace! Rise up for Freedom! Rise up for a world without War!"

The transmission ended.

* * *

"What the heck is this place?" Lelouch asked Enoch as they walked through a dank and darkened hall with a massive vaulted ceiling above their heads that ran an unknown length into the distance along the curvature of the bowels of Enoch's Quantum Castle.

"Oh this is the armory," Enoch gave him a boyish smile as he touched a keypad on the wall to the right side of them. In an instant a large metallic set of double doors slid open slowly revealing a pitch black chamber beyond. Enoch walked into the inky darkness.

"Now where the heck is that light switch?" Apsu said from the void.

An uncomfortable silence passed by for a few minutes before Lelouch became irritated, "Hey old man, are you still in there?"

"Huh?" Enoch's voice echoed from some distance within the chamber.

"I said are you alright in there?" Lelouch yelled.

"Found it!" said Enoch as the interior of the room was illuminated by countless overhead lights. The chamber was vast beyond reason and had four levels; two of which were above the wide walkway that Enoch stood upon and two below him.

The floor of each level was made of some kind of clear plastic or metal, Lelouch was not sure which is was, but it was not the floor or vastness of the chamber that left Lelouch's jaw agape; it was the myriad assembly of battle robots of clearly different make, model, type, and kind arranged in a sort of Dewey-Decimal system of machines arranged in lines on each level.

"What the hell is all this?" Lelouch finally asked as he walked up to meet Enoch who stood looking through digital files on the control station in front of him.

"What? Oh…this is my collection of mecha," said Enoch matter-of-factly.

"Collection?" Lelouch looked over the machines, "More like an Army. How many do you have here?"

"Only a few hundred-thousand," Enoch lamented. "Wish I had more, but I can only afford so many."

"Only?" Lelouch looked out at the vast rows of machines, most of which towered over any KnightMare Frame. "Only."

"Yeah I know, I really wish I could afford to buy a few Mortar-Heads, but I don't have the funds for that," Enoch snickered. "I've got to buy starships and such so I can't afford to waste gold on high-end machines unless I'm authorized too."

"Starships?" asked Lelouch in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're in the next room." Enoch smiled devilishly. "But we don't have time for that right now. We need to get what we came here for and then get back."

"What did we come here for?" Lelouch inquired impatiently.

"To get a few machines we'll need to deal with the Apollyon." Enoch grinned as a pair of symbols Lelouch couldn't read came up on the screen in front of Apsu. "Found them! Let's go."

Enoch led Lelouch up a stair that went to the third level. The two of them proceeded down a long line of machines. A blood-Red machine caught Lelouch's eye; the symbol on its enormous combat-shield reminded him of that of the Black Knight's crest. "What about this one?" He asked.

Enoch laughed, "You would pick out the MSN-04 Sazabi...that was Char Aznable's machine."

"Who?" Lelouch asked with a befuddled look.

"Never mind …I have a different machine in mind for you. It was my personal unit." said Enoch as he walked over to stand in front of a large Black-and-Gold Hakodeshim.

"This one?" Lelouch asked in awe of the large unit. It was bigger than the Hakodeshim used by Suzaku and Euphie.

"Yep...this one," Enoch smiled. "I believe you are ready Lelouch. This machine is extremely powerful. I've used it to defeat many a foe and now I entrust it to you." Enoch put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Remember Lelouch, absolute power requires absolute responsibility. This machine is not to be disrespected or abused. It contains tremendous destructive power."

Lelouch looked over at Enoch and realized how much faith this man was putting in him, "I understand Enoch...and I thank you."

Enoch raised an eyebrow, "Don't go thanking me just yet there Big-Z. This machine is a double-edged sword. On the one hand it is capable of defeating most enemies on the other hand it will test your level of self-control. In short, just because you can destroy a thing with this machine doesn't mean you should."

Lelouch put his hands on his hips, "Yeah I know that old man."

"If you didn't I wouldn't be handing you this machine," said Enoch with a wink.

"What's its name?" Lelouch asked as he looked up at the Hakodeshim.

Enoch grinned mischievously, "Samael."

* * *

"What an emotional speech," Athena mused to Ares as they watched the end of Schneizel's grandiose presentation on the main monitor of the command center of Tartarus.

"Do you think we can trust this Prince to follow through on his part of the bargain?" Ares inquired with a stoic expression.

"Honestly I don't care," She replied with a grin. "We'll get what we want from Schneizel as soon as Sthenno plays out her part in this game of ours or we'll take it from him by force."

"Are you sure that sacrificing Apollyon is such a good idea?" Ares asked in a cold tone. "That machine has considerable military value. We may yet need it..."

"For what?" Athena cut him short. "To destroy this world? I may be harsh Ares but I'm not merciless."

Ares bowed, "I meant no offense my lady."

Athena eyed him cautiously, "None taken Ares. However, you must understand my position in this. That cursed machine should never have been built in the first place. It is an abomination."

"What of Sthenno and Medusa?" Ares inquired with a stone faced expression.

"They've made their own choice in this," Athena scowled. "Sthenno knew better than to proceed with her plan without waking us. She wanted this planet for herself and would have disposed of us as soon as she no longer needed Hephaestus."

"And this Prince Schneizel? Don't you think he'll be put out by the loss of his prize?" Ares asked.

"Not really, we've discussed this and it was he who came up with the idea of using the Apollyon as a propaganda piece." Athena tittered, "He has your skill for tactics and strategy Ares...changing his own desires and plans to meet the ever changing conditions of the overall campaign."

"You mean he agreed with you that Sthenno would steal Apollyon," said Ares in a bored tone.

"That's part of it," She snickered. "The other part came from his scientist, Professor Nina Einstein. She informed Prince Schneizel that there was a distinct possibility that her mentor, Professor Lloyd Asplundh, might be able to form a defense against the Gehjun device that Schneizel has due to their acquisition of the _Gorgon_."

"How could Schneizel know if they have such a defense?" Ares was intrigued.

"He didn't," Athena said with a smirk, "until his sister Cornelia arrived in Japan and traveled to Zero's flagship. The only bargaining chip Zero could possibly have that would prevent Cornelia's forces from blowing that ship out of the sky would be an energy-core that can resist Schneizel's new weapon, or at least that's what he assumes."

"That's a logical assumption on his part," Ares agreed.

"I agree...but just in case Schneizel is wrong, I had Hephaestus modify the Apollyon." Athena said with a grin.

Ares raised an eyebrow, "Did you now my lady."

* * *

"Its shields are too strong!" Kallen yelled as she fired numerous energy-discs at the beehives only to have them harmlessly dissipated on the gold shimmer of an Aegis Shield.

"No luck here either!" Tamaki yelled as he unloaded a salvo of Gehjun missiles at the mirrored dome. The missiles impacted the golden glow but did nothing.

"Kallen clear out of the way!" Ougi commanded as the _Ikaruga_ and its escort of Britannian ships opened fire with everything their ships had.

Kallen and the UFN defenders moved aside quickly as the various weapon shells, blasts, and bolts from the full gamut of aerial ship armaments screamed towards the Apollyon. The bombardment caused the golden shield to shimmer much brighter than did the KnightMare Weapons but little else.

"No good!" Akira exclaimed over the radio. "We need more firepower!"

The Apollyon unleashed a pair of massive Chaos beams from the two lozenge shaped cannons under the chin of the forward petal directly underneath the mirrored blister. The dual beams cut a swath through the Britannian fleet and destroyed the _Avenger_ and several other warships.

"Mind if we give it a try," Suzaku said over the comm. as he and the Red Dragon flew up at the Apollyon from below.

"We're not having any luck Suzaku," Kallen felt weird addressing him as a comrade Devicer but pushed the feelings out of her mind. "So be our guests."

The Uriel flew up and aimed the globe on its right forearm out towards the Apollyon. An instant later a brilliant ball of blue flashed just in front of the sphere. A bright blue explosion detonated on the surface of the Apollyon damaging the large dome on the left petal of the mammoth machine.

The Red Dragon followed suit and fired a double blast from both of the globes on the forearms of her mecha.

The already damaged dome on the Apollyon took two more hits but remained in tact.

The massive machine flew higher upwards towards the sky bringing its pair of beehives into a firing arc capable of hitting the Archangels.

"Move!" The Red Dragon yelled as the Apollyon unleashed a hail of Hades cannon blasts at the pair of Hakodeshim.

The nimble machines dodged the shower of deadly energy with ease as Suzaku fired a second ball of blue energy at the already badly damaged dome. His energy bolt detonated on the dome causing it to erupt in a burst of golden energy that caused the left petal to shudder under the force of the explosion.

"That's one down, two to go!" Suzaku yelled triumphantly.

* * *

"Dammn it!" Sthenno cried out as she and Medusa held on to their seats while the shockwave of the explosion passed through the Apollyon.

"Our port side Aegis Shield is gone!" Medusa said frantically.

"Curse Enoch to Hades!" Sthenno gnashed her teeth as the pair of Hakodeshim started on the starboard Aegis Shield generator. "Move us to core-gun range above the Island."

"What?" Medusa asked in fear of what she knew Sthenno was planning.

"DO IT!" Sthenno snapped at her.

"But the core-gun will drain all our energy while it powers up...our shields..." Medusa started to protest.

Sthenno cut her off, "I know what will happen, but our shields won't last much longer anyway!"

"But the planet will be destroyed!" Medusa turned to look at her sister.

Sthenno glared at her, "I'm aware of that Medusa, but I will not go done until I have my revenge and no one will stop me! Now move us into position!" The twin sigils of Geass formed in her eyes, but she did not cast her power on Medusa.

Medusa turned away from her in horror, "I understand Sthenno."

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Ougi commented as Schneizel's speech came to a close over their airwaves.

"Move the _Ikaruga_ away from the enemy machine," said C.C. from under the mask of Zero as the hail of enemy weapon fire stopped.

"What? You want us to retreat?" Cornelia snarled.

The mask of Zero looked at her as C.C.'s modulated voice spoke, "It is obvious this thing is preparing to use some kind of new weapon system and Schneizel knows it. There is no doubt in my mind that he timed that speech with this attack. My guess is that the ring in the center of that monster is some kind of weapon and they're moving above us in order to get out of the way of whatever that thing can do."

Cornelia turned her head in embarrassment, "You're probably right. Villetta please contact the remainder of my fleet and tell them to withdraw with us."

Villetta nodded as a blue-white sphere began forming within the center of the ring-shaped superstructure of the Apollyon.

* * *

"You want us to retreat?" Kallen was stunned. "But its shields are down, we can take it out!" exclaimed Captain Kouzuki as she fired a salvo of energy discs into the port side Beehive structure; her volley did minor damage to the Titan class _Automatos_, but destroyed two of the many Hades cannons nonetheless.

"There's no time for that," Ougi told her as a blue-glow emanated from the open space at the center of the massive machine. "Zero says that thing is preparing to fire some kind of super weapon and I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Then we need to take it out before it can fire," Kallen flipped her radio over to its general frequency as the blue-white globe of Apollyon filled the space of the ring and intensified. "Attention all units, we've been ordered to return to _Ikaruga_ at once. That includes you two Suzaku, but I think we can take that thing."

Tamaki cheered. "Hell yah! We can defeat it before it fires that weapon!"

"None of you have to follow me on this because we're disobeying a direct order," Kallen said calmly. "I want only volunteers for this."

"I'm in!" said Tamaki with a hurrah.

"Me too," Akira told her.

"We're all with you Captain, we can't let you face this thing alone when we've got a chance to beat it," the Red Dragon said with confidence.

The others concurred.

"Very well then, let's do this!" Kallen led the flight of mecha up towards the rapidly climbing enemy machine.

* * *

"They're moving their Capital ships away from us while their mecha have given pursuit. They must know we're preparing to fire," Medusa told Sthenno as she settled the Apollyon into position some fifty miles above the surface of the ocean.

"It doesn't matter," Sthenno hissed. "Nothing can save them now." She watched as her control station monitor showed the power build up of her machine reach 100%. Sthenno pulled the trigger of the core-gun.

Instantly the blue-white globe in the central ring disappeared with a flash.

Medusa looked down at the planet waiting for it to start breaking up.

Several long seconds passed.

"What happened?" Sthenno asked knowing that more than enough time had elapsed. "It should have started breaking up instantly..." A blue glow high above them silenced her.

Medusa worked her navigational controls frantically looking for the defolded iron core of the Earth. "I've found the point of the defold, but there's nothing there."

"That BITCH!!!" Sthenno's face contorted in a rage of fury as she pounded down on the control panel. She furiously tapped the controls of her monitor until she found what she was looking for, "That bastard Hephaestus has disabled the mass-detector of the core-gun. It can't lock onto to anything to transport."

Medusa held back a smile of relief, "Then we'll just have to destroy the UFN fleet with out it."

Sthenno thought to lash out and strike Medusa but knew it was not her sister's fault and let her anger wash over her, "You are right my sister. We'll destroy this planet city by city...we still have the fold-cannon."

"I've restored all power to our remaining shields and weapons. Shall I move us into attack position?" Medusa asked cautiously.

"Immediately." said Sthenno in a tone laced with blood-lust.

* * *

"They're coming back down," Anya said as she and the other Devicers made their way towards the Apollyon.

"Guess what ever they did was a dud," Gregor snickered.

"That may be but it doesn't make that thing any less dangerous," Akira said as he slowed his KnightMare Frame down in anticipation of the attack he knew was soon to come.

"Kallen," Akira's voice came over her radio. "It looks like they miss fired their weapon. Now may be our last chance to take that thing out."

"I understand Akira," Kouzuki replied as their units came up through the clouds and into sight of the Apollyon. "All KnightMare Frame units listen up. We may have only one chance at this monster and we need to make the best of it. Suzaku, you and the Red Dragon will focus on knocking out their shield generators to prevent them from restoring them. Akira, you Mika and Lena will focus on the left beehive unit. Anya, you Gregor and Tetsuo will take on the right side beehive unit. I'm going in for the mirrored command center."

"Roger!" said her teammates in unison.

* * *

The _Yamato no Orochi_ and its Hakodeshim companions flew up towards the Apollyon with weapons blazing.

Their salvos were met by the shimmer of the Aegis Shields while the blue globes of the Hakodeshim impacted onto the starboard generator dome.

Sthenno opened up her radio to the UFN frequency as she unleashed a full salvo of Hades cannon blasts against them, "Fools, do you really think you stand a chance against the Apollyon?" Sthenno activated another weapon as she targeted the Hakodeshim. "This machine was built to fight Archangels as well as _Automatos_."

A sphere of blue-green formed between the horns at the top center of the giant mecha. In an instant the sphere released a flash of green similar to that of the Hakodeshim blue-sphere weapon.

The flash reappeared on the left side of the Red Dragon's Archangel. Euphie rolled her mecha out of the way of a direct hit but the green globe managed to graze her machine's shield; knocking it out while a second flash emanated from the sphere in the center of the horns.

"Noooo!" Suzaku screamed as he used the Gabriel to protect the Uriel. The green flash impacted the shield of his mecha and caused Gabriel to crash into the Uriel. Both mecha fell away from the Apollyon before they recovered.

"You are like flies which only need be swatted into oblivion!" Sthenno pushed a digital button on her display causing the Hades cannons to shift into a low power rapid fire mode with shot forth thousands of beams in succession at the _Yamato no Orochi._

"I can't dodge them!" Tamaki yelled as he used the Omni-Directional Enhanced Absolute Protection Energy Shield of his Type-21B to try to deflect the beams; his shield protected him but he could not attack.

"The beams are too strong!" Anya yelled over the comm. while her Okouchi tried in vain to deflect the beams with its Combination Blaze-Luminous/Anti-Hadron Shoulder shield, but two of the beams got through; destroying the right shoulder shield and arm of her machine before she retreated.

Sthenno cackled over the radio as the fold-cannon reached full power, "Now you shall see the power of Apollyon!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Lelouch said over the radio in his Zero voice as a pair of golden energy beams streaked from the clouds below the Apollyon and cut off two of the massive machine's wings-units.

"What the..." Sthenno gasped over the radio.

A single Hakodeshim burst up through the clouds it's gold highlights glinting in the raw sunlight.

"My god! That's the Samael!" Medusa exclaimed in fear.

"Who the hell are you?" Sthenno hissed.

Lelouch gave her a cold laugh as he aimed the forearm cannon of his Hakodeshim at the Apollyon, "I am ZERO!"

* * *


	23. Turn Twenty Three: Abaddon

Turn Twenty Three: Abaddon

The Angel of the Destruction

* * *

_"Love and hate are intimately related emotions which we seldom are able to separate within our minds. These passions are what drive many of us to do both great and horrible things; to conquer and to destroy. Such is the power of these emotions that men and women are sometimes driven by them to the point of insanity when our love is rejected and our hatred swells to insurmountable levels within us. Such was the case in the final battles of the war with Tartarus as we would all soon learn."_-Excerpt from Enoch Apsu's _World of Geass_ report dated 5.03121 GS (Galactic Standard)

* * *

"I am ZERO!" Lelouch yelled over the radio as he fired a deadly golden beam from the large yellow orb of energy that swirled at the end of the flashlight shaped structure that was housed in a circular-frame on the left forearm of his Hakodeshim. The ray of doom sped towards the twin horned structure on the top of Apollyon at the speed of light.

"That's him!" Medusa yelled at Sthenno as the beam from Samael sliced the twin horns off of Apollyon in one smooth swath.

"Do you think I care at this moment Medusa?" Sthenno yelled in frustration while the green-globe generating beam weapon detonated in a massive burst of energy which caused secondary explosions all over the Apollyon.

Suzaku and the Red Dragon flew up at the massive mobile fortress with their Hakodeshim; each with their twin beam-sabers drawn.

The Gabriel slashed at the port beehive of the mammoth mecha with Suzaku's signature spin attack; turning the twin blades into a buzz-saw of beam energy. He cut through the point which held the beehive in place under the left petal of the monstrous _Automatos_ which caused the Hades cannon battery to fall away and blow up into thousands of fragments.

The Red Dragon was not to be out done as she cut through the outer shell of the starboard beehive and fired a burst of blue-globes into the structure; in the next instant the beehive erupted in a detonation of Hades cannon energy causing the Aegis Shield generator above it to explode upwards.

"Show off," Lelouch teased Euphie.

"No kidding," Suzaku laughed.

"Pffft, I'm not gonna get out done by you two," She giggled.

"Ahem! Hey kids giant enemy Titan-_Automatos_…remember?" Enoch scolded them as he flew up through the cloud layer in an emerald Green mecha similar to the Hakodeshim that Euphie and Suzaku piloted.

"I know that voice!" Sthenno hissed over the radio.

"Well, well," Enoch snickered. "If it isn't my old girlfriend Sthenno. You know doll you really should surrender, even Apollyon is no match for four Archangels."

"You bastard," Sthenno cursed. "You think you've won? Hah!" She activated the fold cannon of the massive machine.

"Sthenno what are you doing?" Medusa asked frantically.

"Ending this," She replied as she set the weapon to overload and looked down at her sister and sighed, "I don't intend on dying with this thing, you know what to do."

Medusa's eyes showed she registered Sthenno's silent command. Medusa began typing away on her control console as quickly as her fingers would allow.

"I'm detecting a large energy build-up from that thing!" exclaimed Suzaku.

"Get back!" Lelouch commanded, "It's going to overload."

"Big-Z is right, there's too much energy there for a simple fold-cannon attack; Apollyon is building up to critical mass," declared Enoch as he switched his comm. to the UFN general frequency. "Kallen get your people as far from this thing as you can, it's going to explode!"

"You don't have to tell us twice," Kouzuki replied as she and the Black Knights flew at maximum speed from the now glowing blue structure of Apollyon.

The four Hakodeshim zoomed away from the massive mobile fortress as it emanated a brilliant-cobalt before detonating into a ball of destructive energy that sent an intense shockwave towards the fleeing UFN forces and their allies.

The KnightMare Frames and Hakodeshim tumbled through the air with the wave for several minutes before they regained control of their machines.

"I'm glad that's over," Lelouch sighed in relief.

"Over? Don't be so sure about that Big-Z…" said Enoch in a cautious tone.

* * *

Gino barely clung onto consciousness as he hung from the ceiling of his cell. He couldn't tell how many days or weeks he had been there, beaten repeatedly by Evita's insane hands. He vaguely remembered her sick and twisted voice whispering in his ears as she caressed and kissed him then tortured him for her own pleasure.

She stood before him now scantily clad in her leather and lace looking over him as a spoiled child looks over a doll they abuse for fun.

"My lovely Gino, I do hope you come to your senses soon," She kissed him gently on the cheek. "You know it pains me to have to punish you like this, but you keep lying to me when I ask you whom you love."

Evita took a warm wet towel from a washbasin in the cell and washed away the dried blood from his disheveled face. His form was gaunt and pathetic from days of lack of food.

"Your too stubborn for your own good my love," Evita kissed him on the lips. "I want you to realize you're a pure blood. You could never love a half-breed."

"I…" Gino's eyes fluttered deliriously as he tried to focus on Evita and form words for the anger that still swelled within his battered frame.

"You what?" Evita bent down to listen to his voice.

"I…" Gino tried to speak.

"You love me?" She squealed like a school girl.

Gino lifted his head towards her, "….hate you."

Evita's face contorted into a hellish mask of anger, "You idiot!" She belted him across the face with the back of her hand.

Gino's shoulders shook as a sound came from his bruised and swollen mouth.

"Oh don't cry now…I'll not feel sorry for your stupidity," said Evita with an angry pout. "You could end this pain and suffering by simply loving me!"

Commander Weinberg found the strength to look up at her again; his expression was not one of pain. His mangled face smiled at her contemptuously; he was laughing.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Evita raged at him and pulled a dagger from a nearby table. She had a mind to stab Gino through in the chest and cut his heart out but one of her subordinates rushed into the room.

"Duchess!" the man bowed.

"WHAT!" She roared at him.

"We're under attack!" the man said meekly.

Evita threw the blade on the table and stormed out of the cell.

Gino's head fell, "Hurry Kallen." He whispered to himself. "I can't hold on much longer."

* * *

General Xingke's fleet of Black Knight aerial warships moved towards Gambier Island and the fleet of Duchess Evita Ernst.

"Schneizel's little speech has caused a firestorm of rioting and protests the world over. People are confused and angry Major. Thus the UFN council has ordered us to take steps to put an end to Schneizel's insurrection immediately. Your first objective is to locate and destroy that Gejhun weapon as soon as possible Major Ashford," Xingke told Rivaltz over the Type-21O's cockpit monitor.

"Understood General," Rivaltz replied apprehensively as he switched off the comm., "Okay people, you heard the man, lets do this."

Major Ashford's squadron of twenty Type-21Os lead the fleet of variable-fighters in a dive down towards Duchess Evita Ernst's fleet of aerial warships, the mass of UFN variable KnightMare Frames fired on the airships with a hail of bazooka rounds.

The missiles impacted three of the Avalon class frigates at the top of the Britannian fleet formation; causing the warships to list and explode.

In the next instant swarms of KnightMare Frames ushered out of their respective airships and zoomed up at the UFN squadrons.

* * *

"They've begun their assault on Gambier!" Zero (C.C.) told Enoch as he and the other Devicers made their way out of the locker rooms of the main hangar.

Zero stood in front of Enoch, Suzaku, the Red Dragon, and a person in a Black Knight's uniform wearing a tinted Devicer Helmet and holding a large duffle bag against his chest.

The troupe began walking away from the base of their now stowed mecha in the main hangar of the _Ikaruga_ towards the elevators at the far end.

"Great," Enoch said flatly.

"It's too soon," said Suzaku in irritation. "Who gave the order?"

"General Tohdoh, from his new command on the Amagi," said Kaguya Sumeragi as she walked up from behind Zero with Reika in tow. "He's heading to Gambier as we speak with the remains of his air fleet. He has ordered our forces here to rendezvous with him. It would seem that the Apollyon mobile fortress destroyed Sydney Australia and nearly all of Kyoshiro's forces with it."

"He's a little aggravated to say the least and has convinced the UFN council to reinstate him as Supreme Commander of the Black Knights." Jiang Reika added.

"Speaking of irritation...shouldn't you be more careful?" Kaguya eyed the person wearing the tinted helmet as she pointed towards Kallen and the _Yamato no Orochi_ who were walking up to join them.

"You know you're going to have to face Kallen at some point," Zero tittered at the person in the tinted helmet. "She might understand."

"Yeah right," Suzaku gulped.

"Shall I break the ice with Kallen for you?" Kaguya gave the Devicer a wicked smile.

Fortunately Gregor and Mika were complaining to Kallen about the need for better KnightMare Frames. Their loud rant was enough to drown out Lelouch's voice.

"Better make yourself scarce Big-Z!" Enoch said as he gave Suzaku a pleading look.

"I'll see what I can do to slow her down," Suzaku said as he and the Red Dragon moved to intercept Kallen and her team.

Enoch briskly walked over to the elevator and pushed the button, the light came on but the door didn't open. "Dammn it!"

"Aw, is the elevator busy?" Kaguya snickered.

"Hi Kallen," Suzaku said from behind them as the group got closer.

"Hello Suzaku," Kallen said. "Who's that?" She asked with an accusatory look at the person wearing the tinted helmet.

"Oh this is the Red Dragon," Suzaku said innocently.

"Not her Suzaku," said Kallen with an irritated tone. "That guy over there in the helmet."

Kaguya put her arm through the Devicer's arm and waved at Kallen, "Hi Kallen!"

"Hi Lady Kaguya," Kallen called back. "Who's that guy with you?"

"Oh this is an old flame of mine," Kaguya giggled incessantly.

"You're not helping," whispered Enoch as he put his hand over the elevator console; the panel glowed for a moment.

"Sure I am, he needs to man up and face her…" Kaguya was interrupted.

"Move cutey," Enoch gently pushed Kaguya aside.

"Excuse me?" Sumeragi was shocked at how he addressed her.

"What, you're cute," Enoch told her with a wink as the elevator doors open.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kallen demanded as she pushed her way past Suzaku towards Enoch and his companion.

"Going for a drink with my friend," said Enoch as he blew her a kiss over his shoulder.

"Hey Enoch wait!" Kallen yelled at them as she started to sprint towards him.

"Sorry gorgeous, we gotta go! I'll catch up to you later." He said as the elevator doors began to close.

Kallen slammed her foot in the elevator door causing it to open back up allowing her to slip past and enter before they closed again.

"What the hell was that all about?" Akira asked as he walked up to the where the others stood at the now closed elevator doors.

Suzaku sighed, "Kallen's obsession..." He looked over at the Red Dragon who only shrugged.

"We better get to the bridge," said Reika tugging on Kaguya.

Kaguya snickered, "Yah, if I know Captain Kouzuki there may be someone in need of medical assistance in a very short time."

* * *

"Who the hell is that!" Kallen fumed as she glared at Enoch and pointed at the person in the helmet.

"It's none of your business Kallen," Enoch told her softly. "I told you that before, it's better if you don't know who Zero really is."

"Don't give me that crap! I know it's Lelouch!" Kallen stormed over and grabbed the duffle bag from the Devicer and threw it at Enoch.

"I'm sick of your dammned lies! Protecting him, lying for him, just so that he can be with that green haired wench all you men think is so darling!"

"No Kallen that's not it at all," Enoch retorted. "The problem is that if you were to find out who this person really is then you'd have to keep it totally secret because the world can never know about his true identity."

"Why because they'd know Lelouch is a monumental fraud and a liar who needs to hide behind other people because he's too much of a coward to come out and face the world!" Kallen screamed at Enoch.

Kallen snapped her head around and gave the Devicer an accusing look, "Just look at him...What the?" Kallen's anger broke as she got a look at the person's chest which was now exposed with the duffle bag gone.

"He's got boobs," Kallen said mechanically.

"Just GREAT Captain Kouzuki," Enoch put his hands on his hips. "You've gone and done it now,"

"But…I…thought," Kallen's eyes grew wide as the Devicer removed her helmet.

"Yes I know...You thought it was Lelouch, now you've exposed a Britannian military secret and a scandal that could ruin any chance of world peace."

"What do you mean Enoch?" Kallen's jaw dropped as the mass of pink hair fell from under the helmet and the Devicer's face was revealed, "Oh my God! You're…you're Euphemia! But how could you be alive?" She turned to Enoch, "And how could you protect her? She was responsible for the Massacre in Japan."

"No Kallen..." Enoch scolded her, "Lelouch was."

"What?" Kallen recoiled from him in disbelief.

"Let me explain." said Euphemia sadly.

* * *

Cornelia, Ougi, Zero, Kallen, Akira, Enoch, and C.C. sat at a large lozenge shaped conference table within the bowels of the _Ikaruga. _Across from them were Rakshata, Lloyd, and Cecile who had just arrived from the Avalon.

"We've been ordered by the UFN council to assist in the assault on Gambier Island that's why we joined up with you as quickly as we could," said Rakshata with a wave of her pipe.

Lloyd sat next to her with his left hand on his chin, "Mm…Yes and it looks like its going to be quite a show."

"We've brought a few new KnightMare designs with us," Cecile told them with a grin.

"Oh? What types are they?" Zero inquired.

Cecile spoke in an excited tone, "A new model Type-21 called the Type-21Z Zebulun. It's a space-capable KMF armed to the teeth with all kinds of new weapons and systems. It has anti-Gehjun shielding, a pair of Kaon-Particle Beam Sabers, dual Kaon-Particle Deflector-Shield generators, and the new Meson-Beam-Cannon (MBC) we've developed for its gunpod unit that doubles as a Hadron-Saber. It also uses more conventional weapons such as a pair of MVS-Harkens on electromagnetic tethers and a pair of Hadron cannons; one in each forearm. Unfortunately we only have enough of them for the _Yamato no Orochi._"

Zero nodded, "That's fine since they'll be going in to rescue Commander Weinberg and will need the heaviest KMFs."

Kallen gave him a surprised look.

Rakshata lifted her pipe, "The second KMF is the rebuild of the _Gorgon_. We took the thing apart completely and redesigned it from the frame up. We used many of the design aspects of the Guren-Phoenix combined with the energy projectors of the _Gorgon's Gaze_ weapon on the Greek mecha."

"Yes," Lloyd waved his hand at Rakshata dismissively, "But without my retooling of the energy filler system of the machine the power consumption would have been too high for the machine to even be used. Thus we applied an improved version of the Lamekian-Drive-Superconductor power system."

Rakshata glared at him as she raised her voice, "We also removed the cumbersome wing-units of the machine and replaced them with a pair of Chawla Mark-III graviton-impellers."

"Which wouldn't work without my Asplundh gyroscopic alignment system…" Lloyd snickered.

"There wouldn't even be a TYPE-25X without my skill as an engineer!" Rakshata shot back.

"Then I suppose you could've figured out the enhanced pilot-to-machine interface all on your own eh?" scoffed Lloyd.

"We get the idea," Cornelia said harshly, silencing both of them.

"What's it called?" Kallen asked Cecile.

"Kali, Goddess of Destruction," Cecile laughed, "And it took Rakshata pulling rank on Lloyd to get him to agree to that name."

"It did not!" Lloyd protested.

"Yes it did you dolt," Rakshata shot back.

"Enough!" Zero said as he stood up. "Have the new machines prepared for battle immediately. We'll be at Gambier in less than three hours."

Kallen eyed Zero then looked over at Enoch. _I can't believe Zero is Euphemia, and that Lelouch was responsible for the Massacre in the Special Administrative Zone...oh Lulu, accident or not, how could have done that to your own sister?_ She thought to herself as everyone stood up to leave the room.

* * *

"Looks like Sthenno failed in her mission," Kannon said to Schneizel on the bridge of the _Thor._

"Not really," Schneizel gave his aide a thin smile. "She's bought us the time we need to make the necessary preparations."

"Does that mean we're leaving soon?" Kannon inquired.

"We?" Schneizel laughed, "No my dear Kannon, you're staying her to watch over our dear Nina while I head off for Gambier to ensure Evita Ernst is successful in luring the Black Knights and Zero into our trap."

"I see," Kannon was apprehensive, "then you don't trust Nina is that it?"

"I don't trust anyone at this point Kannon," Schneizel smiled at him. "There's too much at stake for me to."

"It seems that Xingke is convinced our base is on Gambier Island, but do you think Zero will be as easily fooled?" Kannon inquired.

"Depends on whom this new Zero is," Schneizel answered with a smirk. "If he is shrewd, tactful, and focused to the extreme then he'll see through this veil, though I highly doubt it. Fortunately for us we don't have to contend with my brother...he'd see this for what it is."

"And Tohdoh?" Kannon inquired.

"Tohdoh will see through some of it, the parts I want him too anyway," Schneizel smiled. "But when it's over, he and his Black Knights won't know what hit them."

* * *

"It's good to see you again General Tohdoh," Ougi bowed slightly as Tohdoh's image stared back at him on the bridge monitor of the _Ikaruga_.

"I'm happy that you're the one in command there Ougi." Kyoshiro grinned slightly. "I need someone I can count on for this operation. My fleet has reached the battlezone and will soon be engaged in combat. We don't know how long we'll have before Schneizel uses his Gejhun weapon so it is imperative your forces get here as quickly as them can."

"We're only a few minutes away from the battlezone ourselves General," Ougi told him with a concerned look. "We've only got about a dozen warships; so long as Schneizel doesn't use his Gejhun disturber we should be able to easily overwhelm Evita and her fleet."

"Which is why I fully expect him to use that weapon and knock out both our forces and those of the Duchess," said Tohdoh with a furrowed brow. "In all likelihood Schneizel has a reserve of KnightMare frames somewhere nearby which he'll be able to use in the event we defeat the Duchess."

"Then why launch this attack at all?" Ougi asked.

"To flush out where Schneizel's real base of operations is," Kyoshiro stated flatly. "And that my friend is where you come in. I need your Gejhun resistant KMFs to assault Schneizel's base the moment he reveals it."

"Only some of the Gejhun resistant KMFs are under my command," Ougi admitted. "The rest are under Cornelia li Britannia's jurisdiction."

"WHAT!" Kyoshiro yelled. "You're allowing Schneizel's sister, who cannot be trusted in the least, to join in this operation?"

"We don't have a choice General," Ougi grumbled, "She is the acting regent of Britannia and Lady Kaguya has authorized her to take part in this operation."

"Sumeragi," said Tohdoh through gritted teeth.

* * *

"There's too many of them Major Ashford," a Type-21O pilot said over the radio before being blow to bits by a Z-02g Mass Production KMF-Victoria.

"Dammn it!" Rivaltz radioed the UFN flagship, "_Yamato_, this is Major Ashford, we can't hold them back much longer," Rivaltz spiraled out of the way of a burst of cannon shells and returned fire with a volley of his own at the offending KMF. "We're running low on ammo and power, any chance of our relief arriving soon?"

"Is that you Rivaltz?" Kallen asked as she tore through the three KMF-Victoria mecha that were attacking Major Ashford with her Guren-Phoenix.

"Hey Kallen!" Rivaltz exclaimed in relief. "It's sure nice to see you guys."

"Will take over from her Major," Suzaku said over the comm.

"Is that you Suzaku?" asked Rivaltz in a surprised tone.

"Yes Rivaltz, I'm one of Nunnally's Knights now," Suzaku answered jovially back at his friend as the four Hakodeshim from the _Avalon_ dove through the inferior machines of the Duchess' fleet; blasting several of them into metallic confetti as they did so.

"We need to hook up after this is over," Rivaltz said as the remnant of his squadron left the battlespace.

"It's a deal," Suzaku said as he blasted two more Victorias.

"Our objective is dead ahead," Zero's voice came over the radio as the swarm of KMF-Victoria Frames came up in front of them. "All units we need to break through these defenders and get aboard their flagship as quickly as possible."

"Roger that Zero," Kallen said as her thoughts went to Commander Weinberg. _Hang on Gino, we're almost there._

* * *

"I don't care if you think it's too dangerous to launch. I'm going out there to deal with them myself!" Evita grabbed her deck officer by the collar. "Is my KMF-Queen-Victorious ready yet?'

The man nodded, "Yes your highness, it is."

"Good," Evita tittered as she let the man go and climbed onto the gantry lift up to the cockpit of the new machine. The KMF-Queen-Victorious looked similar to the old KMF-Victoria only it had a large mecha-sized bastard sword instead of a rapier and held a large spade-shaped combination Hadron-cannon/combat shield in its left arm.

"Open the outer hatch!" Evita demanded over the loudspeaker of her KnightMare Frame.

Her men obliged her and the hangar bay door opened up to reveal the battle which ensued all around her flagship. Evita boosted out of the hangar with her graviton impellers.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing?" Tamaki asked as the Queen-Victorious flew up through the embattled mass of KMF-Victoria Frames towards his Type-21Z.

"It's your doom Black Knight!" Evita boasted as her machine unloaded a hail of Hadron-cannon bolts at Tamaki.

Tamaki used his Kaon shields to deflect the barrage. "Heh, that's nothing more than a snazzy Victoria, it doesn't scare me." Tamaki fired his Meson-Beam-Cannon at the Queen-Victorious only to see the machine zip past the beam at impossible speed and unsheathe its bastard sword revealing its Hadron coated blade; in the next instant Tamaki transformed into KnightMare mode to dodge a swing by Evita's machine.

"Dammn! That thing is fast!" said Tamaki as Evita used her MVS-Disc-Harken to put him in the defensive.

"Fool!" Evita scoffed as her machine swung its Hadron-Blade again; this time it connected with the left arm of Tamaki's machine; cutting it off. The Duchess smashed the front of the Type-21Z just above the cockpit with the shield of her mecha stunning Tamaki.

"Yahhhh!" Tamaki screamed over the radio as Evita's Queen-Victorious thrust at the cockpit with its Hadron-blade.

The blade was caught in mid-thrust by the oversized hand of Guren-Phoenix, "Tamaki, you okay?" Kallen asked as Evita withdrew her Bastard sword from Guren's deadly grip.

"I'm alive," said Tamaki with a sigh.

"Oh how touching," Evita snickered with malevolence over the radio. "Nips in love."

"Why that little…" Tamaki grumbled.

"Forget it," Kallen cut him off. "You get to the flagship with the others. This little bitch and I have unfinished business."

"Indeed we do," said Evita in a vicious tone. "This time we'll finish it." The Duchess said as her Queen-Victorious lunged at the Guren-Phoenix.

The Guren spun out of the way of her attack and fired a salvo of energy discs at the chest of the Queen-Victorious.

"Pathetic," Evita said as the discs bounced off of the Blaze-Luminous shield of the Queen-Victorious. The Duchess fired her MVS-Harken-Disc at the wings of Guren only to have it deflected by the pair of MVS-Harkens of the Guren.

"I could say the same for you Duchess," Kallen sneered as she dodged another volley of Hadron beams from the shield-gun of the Queen-Victorious.

"Hah, too bad in your case it's true," Evita mocked her again as her Hadron-Blade came up towards Guren's torso.

"Gah!" Kallen blurt out as she barely caught the blade with the oversized claw of Guren. "I've had enough of this thing," Kallen yelled as she activated the supernova of Guren; the massive heat wave melted the Hadron-Bastard-Sword but the Queen-Victorious used its shield to protect itself.

"Ha! Idiot!" Evita snickered as she smashed the Guren-Phoenix with her shield and pushed a button on her control stick. Instantly the two lower thirds of the spade-shaped shield split open like a pincer claw and grabbed onto Guren.

"That won't do you any good," Kallen retorted as she used the Supernova wave of Guren on the claw; the heat wave dissipated harmlessly off of the armored pincer.

"Hahahaha!" Evita cackled, "My Jaws-of-Death shield is impervious to heat you moron." The Duchess licked her lips like a hunter preparing to eat its prey as she squeezed the trigger of the shield's Hadron-Cannon, "Now you die!"

"I don't think so!" Kallen shouted back at her as she fired her Baryon Cannon. The cover of the chest mounted weapon flipped open instantly and fired its intense beam of white light directly through the center of the Queen-Victorious.

"No, I cannot be defeated by a half-breeeeeeed!" Evita screamed as she was consumed by the blinding white beam. The mortally wounded Queen-Victorious fell away from Guren and exploded in midair.

"I'm coming Gino," Kallen whispered softly as she landed the Guren-Phoenix onto the flagship of Evita's fleet.

* * *

"We have arrived just outside of the battlespace my lord," a male officer said to Schneizel as he brought up the scene of the battle waging over Gambier Island.

"Any word from the Duchess?" Schneizel asked the man as he came to stand at the large windows of the bridge of the _Thor_.

"Her second in command says the Duchess has fallen," the man said in a sad tone.

"Excellent," Schneizel smiled. "Then the Black Knights will move in to lay siege to the Island. Have the Knights of the Silver Cross prepare to attack as soon as we use the Gejhun Transmitter."

"As you wish my lord," the officer bowed.

* * *

"Akira, you and the others secure the hangar. I'm going in to rescue Commander Weinberg," Enoch said as he disembarked from his Type-21Z.

"Where are the others?" Kallen asked as she noticed that the four Hakodeshim were not in the hangar of Evita's ship.

"They've gone with C2 to say hello to an old friend," Enoch told her with a wink. "And maybe put a stop to this conflict once and for all."

"You can't take on this whole ship by yourself Enoch, Let us go with you," Kallen pleaded with him.

"Yeah, Gino is OUR comrade," said Tamaki with a frown.

"Alright, but I warn you…we may be too late," said Enoch reluctantly.

"We know Enoch," Anya told him. "But we have to try and save him."

Kallen turned to Akira, Gregor, and Tetsuo. "You three stay here and protect our KnightMares. We'll be back as soon as we can."

The three men nodded silently.

"Well now that that's settled let's stop talking and get moving," Enoch rushed over to the elevator shafts and opened the door by putting his palm over the control panel.

"How the heck do you do that?" Anya inquired.

He gave her a boyish grin, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

* * *

"Tell your forces to begin the assault on the Island now Xingke," Tohdoh said to Li over the main monitor of the _Yamato._ "My fleet has already launched our KMFs into position."

"As you wish General, but I should warn you that four unidentified KMFs have broken away from Ougi's forces and are heading towards a new arrival." Xingke said apprehensively.

"New arrival?" Kyoshiro grouched.

"Yes, it would appear that Schneizel has arrived and Zero has gone off to meet him."

"Dammn him," Tohdoh sneered.

* * *

Enoch and his three companions rushed out of the elevator into the ship's brig only to find it devoid of anyone.

"Looks like this place is empty," Tamaki said waving his submachinegun down the two-way corridor that ran the length of the brig.

Enoch moved over to the control station where a guard would normally be. "Keep your wits about you people this could very well be a trap." Windows flashed open at lighting speed on the computer screen in front of Enoch as he scanned through them looking for Gino's holding cell.

"Found him!" Enoch said, "Cell block six, unit number 73. I'll unlock it from here." Apsu walked down the corridor to their right towards a cell near the end of the long line of holding rooms.

Kallen fidgeted in front of the door as it opened up, "C'mon Enoch, open the dammn door."

"It's open," said Enoch as he turned up the lights in the dim chamber.

There, hanging by chains from the ceiling, was the battered and beaten body of Commander Gino Weinberg.

Tears filled Kallen's shocked face, "Oh my God! How could they?" She rushed over and gently lifted his head. "Gino?"

He didn't respond.

Kallen's lip trembled, "Gino...please don't die." She checked his pulse at his neck; nothing.

Tamaki and Anya stood silent as Enoch entered the room; he could guess the situation without even checking Gino's vitals. He grabbed hold of her shoulders gently, "Let's go Captain. I'll take him with us...you best get back to the Guren."

"NO!" She wailed at him as she wrenched his hands away. "It's not fair! First Naoto, then Lelouch, now Gino!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Every time I get close to someone they die! What's wrong with me...I can't ever save the people I love. Just this once I wish it was different!"

Kallen rushed out of the room into the hall.

"You two take care of Captain Kouzuki and get her back to the KnightMares. I'll get Commander Weinberg and join up with you as soon as I can."

Tamaki and Anya nodded and went to comfort Kallen.

Enoch turned and looked at Gino's lifeless body. He thought of Kallen's pain and anguish then sighed as he said softly too himself, "Metatron is going have my ass for doing this." He closed his eyes in concentration and put his hand on Gino's forehead.

* * *

"Tohdoh's forces are now within the area of effect line Prince Schneizel," his male tactical officer informed him.

"Very well, fire the Gejhun beam," Schneizel ordered the man with a smug expression.

The officer nodded and tapped away on his control station. "Gejhun burst away sire."

A conceited smile crossed Schneizel's face as he watched the green radiance move down over Gambier Island and everything within twenty miles of it.

"Order the Knights of the Silver Cross to attack," the Prince said as he watched the fighting over Gambier subside knowing that most of the KnightMare Frames there had shut down completely.

"The order has been given my lord, but..." the tactical officer hesitated.

"But what?" Schneizel asked with a snobbish lift of his chin.

"We're picking up four KMFs of an unknown type approaching fast," the man said in a panic.

"What's wrong with you man...we have five- hundred units out there," Schneizel scoffed. "Surely five machines are no match for five-hundred."

"I know sire but...we're being hailed." the man said with fear inching into his voice.

"By whom?" Schneizel inquired with a furled brow.

"Zero," the man said in a panic.

"Hahahaha...Excellent," Schneizel laughed arrogantly. "Put this fool through."

Zero's masked image came up on the main monitor of the _Thor_, "Greetings Schneizel."

"Greetings Zero," Schneizel stated with contempt. "Have you come to surrender to me?"

"I was thinking you had come out here to do that yourself," Zero shot back.

Schneizel tittered, "Oh you are an audacious one. Why exactly would I surrender to you when I have the numerical and military advantage?"

"You're a fool to underestimate me Schneizel." Zero put his hand forward in a grandiose gesture, "This strategy of yours is similar to the one you used in China when you conned the Chinese eunuchs in to luring me into sending the bulk of my KnightMares onto the dry irrigation lands thus causing them to sink into the mud rendering them useless. This time however, I was ready for this strategy."

From below the swarms of Vincent-Wards, Gareths, and Sutherlands the surface of the ocean waters broke as a large red and gold machine flew up towards them.

The female shaped KnightMare Frame was Indian in the styling of its armor, its face a blank silvery mask with two pale-blue eyes surrounded by a red and golden crown-shaped helmet. The machine had a large Khanda sword in its left hand and a round shield in its right. On its back were two half-moon shaped structures that protruded like sickles from the extended backpack that was the crew compartment. Each sickle had a large crystalline sphere within it that radiated an emerald green energy.

The mecha stopped within the center of the mass of KnightMares and folded its arms across its chest. In the next instant a brilliant globe of green energy expanded from the machine outwards towards Schneizel's force of KMFs at incredible speed; disintegrating everything the green light touched.

In less than a minute the whole armada of KnightMares was gone leaving only the Red and Gold machine at the center of where the green sphere had originated.

Schneizel looked on in horror at the fading green light as Zero spoke one word, "Checkmate," while the four Hakodeshim flew up in front of the _Thor_.

The Prince turned his attention to Zero, "Indeed...I've no choice but to concede defeat. I know that there's only one person who could've seen through this strategy...How is it you are still alive?"

"How isn't important right now," Zero said to him softly. "What is important is that we end this needless conflict Schneizel."

"You've come to kill this time? Is that it?" Schneizel asked in a humble tone.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Zero snickered. "But no, this time I'll stay here to watch over and guide you. You've started the demise of the UFN and Britannia and I don't think anything can stop it now."

"So I'm to be your pawn in yet another plan for a new world?" Schneizel asked with a weak smile.

"No, Nunnally and I have already discussed this. I am to be her willing pawn in her vision of a new world and you and Cornelia will be left to choose if you wish to join us in that endeavor or if you wish to be put out to pasture somewhere remote, but comfortable."

"I suppose that will be for the best," Schneizel lamented. "It's good to hear your voice, but...would it be too much to ask to see your face?"

"We're on a coded channel, only you and I can see or hear this so if you clear your bridge I'll oblige you." Zero stated in a warm tone.

"You heard him, clear the bridge." Schneizel ordered. His officers dutifully obeyed his wishes and left the command deck.

With the bridge crew gone Zero removed his mask.

"It's pleasant to see you again Lelouch," Schneizel smiled. "I don't think I would have surrendered to anyone else to be honest."

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances," Lelouch said with a frown. "I've no right to judge you Schneizel, that's for Nunnally to decide, but I do have to take you into custody. I'm sorry."

"Don't be my little brother...I hated you for leaving me here under the control of that dolt Suzaku, and for defeating me with your Geass rather than in a fair fight." Schneizel lifted his glasses revealing his twin Geass, "Looks like I'm no better than you were."

"Geass is a curse that few can resist," Lelouch said with an empty smile. "Therefore I forgive you Schneizel, so long as you promise to never lift a finger against your kin again. Because if you do, I swear by God's name, that'll I'll kill you myself."

"I swear to you Lelouch, on my life, that'll I'll never hurt you or my family again..." Schneizel's transmission was cut off by an emergency message which cut through.

"Zero look out!" Mika's voice rang through the radio from where she and Lena piloted the Kali some distance away. A beam of intensely bright white energy tore through the hull of the _Thor_ from the clouds high above.

"VENGENCE IS MINE!" Sthenno cried over the radio frequency as the _Thor_ erupted into a fireball and plunged into the sea.

"SCHNEIZEL!" Lelouch screamed in fury as the Bronze and Gold form of the Abaddon flew off high overhead.


	24. Turn Twenty Four: Tartarus

Turn Twenty Four: Tartarus

Battle at the Bottom of the World

_

* * *

__"The Great City of Tartarus was built by the hands of the Olympian's greatest engineer-Daedalus. It was the last and most horrible of city-ships constructed by the Geass-god whose power was to understand machinery and technology simply by contemplating a problem then using Geass to solve it. An odd power no doubt, but one that proved most useful to the warlike states of the Olympians. Even though Enoch had warned us of the potential dangers of this city, we still went forward against it. We had too. Nunnally's life depended on it, as did the fate of the world."_-Excerpt from an interview with C.C. by Milley Ashford during the 1st Constitutional Convention of the Commonwealth of Earth in Buenos Ares dated January 13th 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"Lelouch don't!" C.C. yelled over the comm. of the Ariel while she tried to catch up to him as the Samael tore after the Abaddon.

"Suzaku we need to stop him," Euphie said as the wreckage of the _Thor_ sunk into the sea below them; debris surrounded the mangled airship including hundreds of people both survivors and the dead.

"I'm on it," Suzaku replied as he flew Gabriel at top speed to catch up to Samael. "Better radio the _Avalon_ and tell them to send a rescue team. We've got survivors out here."

"I already did," Euphie informed him as her Uriel came up along side the Gabriel and the Ariel.

"There he is!" C.C. exclaimed as the three of them broke through the clouds. In the distance they could see the black form of the Samael firing wildly at the distant glint of bronze that must be the Abaddon.

Suzaku pushed the throttle of the Gabriel up four notches on the side-panel and realized he was gaining on Samael. _Either Lelouch is not at full throttle or Samael isn't build for speed._

The Gabriel came up behind Samael quickly. Suzaku knew what he had to do even though it might mean a fight with Lelouch. The Gabriel grabbed the Samael from behind in a _bear-hug_.

"Lelouch you've got to let them go for now! We can't abandon the mission." Suzaku tried to reason with him.

"GET out of my way you fool!" Lelouch commanded over the radio. "We can't let them get away. We need to find Schneizel's base before they do!"

Suzaku was shocked by his own miscalculation. Lelouch wasn't acting out of rage or emotion he was chasing the Abaddon out of determination to find the Gejhun weapon before the Greeks got their hands on it.

The Samael broke free of Gabriel's grip, but it was too late-the Abaddon was gone.

* * *

"Master Kannon, the _Thor_ has fallen," a scared Lieutenant told him as they stood looking out over the sea from within the command center of Schneizel's fortress on Pitcairn Island.

"I see," Kannon said sadly. "Then we had better prepare to defend the Island from"-a thunderous explosion silenced him as the vibration cascaded through the base.

"We're under attack!" A female officer cried out.

"How many enemy units are there?" Kannon demanded.

The woman looked at her control station monitor, "Only one, but it appears to be a Greek unit."

"Greek unit?" Kannon was perplexed.

"Master Maldini we're receiving a transmission." Another male officer told him.

"Let's see it on the main monitor," Kannon told the man.

Kannon was agape as the familiar face of the woman he despised came onto the screen.

"Well, well if it isn't little Kannon," Sthenno snickered wickedly.

"What do you want Sthenno?" Kannon asked.

She gave him a serpentine smile, "I want the FORGE."

* * *

"It would appear that Schneizel has failed in his mission Empress," said Athena softly to Nunnally. "The Black Knights have defeated him."

The two of them stood in the large study of the central tower of Tartarus. The bright blue Antarctic sky shone through the large picture windows which ran from the floor to the ceiling providing the only light into the grand chamber.

"I see," Nunnally told her with a sad smile.

"I'm truly sorry Empress, but I've no choice now." Athena removed her helmet and placed it on a nearby table. Her long curly blonde hair flowed out over her shoulders. "I must decimate the Black Knights and garrison this planet to ensure the destruction of the tyrannies which currently plague this world."

Nunnally raised her chin towards Athena, "Then I have no choice but to make a request of you."

"Oh?" Athena was intrigued by the young woman's courageous demeanor. "And what would you have me do?"

"Help me implement a plan that could save this world," said Nunnally with a sly smile.

Athena raised an eyebrow, "Please, enlighten me."

* * *

"My sensors indicate the Abaddon flew in this direction," C.C. said over the com. of the Ariel as she led her three companions towards the North West.

"We wouldn't need to use the long range sensors if you all had allowed me to follow the Abaddon in the first place." Lelouch scolded them.

"I already told you I'm sorry Lelouch," Suzaku said apologetically.

"That's not the point," Lelouch shot back.

"It wouldn't have happened if you had told us what was going on little brother, you only have yourself to blame," Euphie scolded him.

"Hey I see smoke up ahead just to the North of us," C.C. said as the four Hakodeshim skimmed the bottom of the clouds.

"Looks like an Island," Suzaku said.

"That's Pitcairn Island," Euphie told them as they got closer.

"You sure?" Lelouch asked her in a skeptical tone.

"I'm better at geography then you ever were little brother," Euphie retorted snidely.

"I suppose you are," Lelouch tittered as they flew down towards the smoldering ruins of what must have been a base.

"Looks like we missed whatever happened here," C.C. said as she panned her sensors around the midst of the ruined complex.

The four Hakodeshim glided over the burnt out shell of the large base. The shattered remains of KnightMare Frames littered the area.

"Hey there are people trapped under this rubble," Euphie exclaimed as she landed the Uriel and used the mecha to lift large chunks of concrete off of a stairwell that probably led to a basement.

"Looks like two survivors," C.C. said as she brought her Ariel down to assist Euphemia.

"I'll check it out," Suzaku told them as he landed Gabriel and disembarked from his Hakodeshim.

The Samael landed behind him, and Lelouch got out of the machine. He barely remembered to don his Zero helmet as he did so.

"That looks like Nina!" Lelouch exclaimed as they got the girl out from under a set of large concrete slabs which probably saved her life.

"She...she took the FORGE..." Nina gasped for air. "Kannon tried to stop her...but he couldn't."

"Where is Kannon now?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku took a flask of water from his belt and gave her a sip.

Nina coughed and pointed further down the stair, "We were all rushing for the underground bunkers when the Greek mecha attacked the base. Even after we gave her everything she wanted she still attacked us."

Suzaku looked down under the leaning slabs of broken concrete, "I'll go down and take a look."

"Be careful Suzaku," Lelouch said to him in his Zero voice.

Nina looked up at the Zero mask, "You're...you're Zero." Her eyes were glassy.

Lelouch looked down at her and called over his radio, "C2, we need to get Nina to a medical facility ASAP I think she may have internal injuries."

C.C. replied quickly, "I've already contacted the _Avalon_ and informed them of the situation. Cornelia says she's sending an emergency unit out here right now. They should be here any minute."

"I've found him!" Suzaku declared as he carefully slid Kannon Maldini out from under the debris.

"How is he?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm alive," Kannon stated with a thin smile as the emergency shuttle from the _Avalon_ settled down nearby. A team of paramedics came rushing out.

* * *

"So you managed to obtain the FORGE?" Athena smiled at Sthenno's image on the main screen of the command center of Tartarus.

"Indeed we have Athena," Sthenno stated with a narrow eyed look.

"Now that you've gotten your revenge you think you can come crawling back here is that it?" Athena scowled.

"Not without tribute I can't and I know that," Sthenno stated coldly.

"Assuming I'll accept the FORGE as payment for your crimes," Athena sniggered. "You make it sound as though I've no choice in the matter."

"Athena, I've no interest in fighting with you. If you don't want the FORGE I'll give it to UFN and their allies in exchange for a full pardon." Sthenno grinned.

Athena glared at her with distrust, but she didn't want to risk the UFN acquiring the FORGE, "Very well Sthenno. I absolve you and your sister of your past misdeeds so long as you return here at once with the FORGE."

Sthenno nodded, "Your wish is my command Goddess Athena. I shall proceed to Tartarus immediately-Abaddon out." The transmission ended.

Athena looked at the person standing at the front of the Tartarus command deck directly under the monitor. A position that put the person out of Sthenno's line of sight, "What do you think Empress?"

"Sthenno is telling the truth she doesn't intend any deception." Nunnally frowned, "However I noted a change in your emotion when she mentioned the FORGE. Is there something you're not telling me Athena? I thought we had a deal?"

"We do," Athena smiled warmly, "but Empress you must understand that for me to complete my end of our accord I must make my part in this look as real as possible. Which reminds me," Athena turned to Ares. "Inform Hephaestus that the time has come to launch the _Sword of Damocles_, and please escort the Empress and her companion to a comfortable holding cell for the time being."

"Athena what is the meaning of this?" Nunnally looked at her in horror.

"I told you," Athena grinned, "I'm keeping up my end of the bargain."

* * *

"This is your humble correspondent Milley Ashford reporting," Milley said from the bridge of the _Ikaruga_ where Captain Ougi Nu and Villetta were working diligently behind her.

"At 09:00 hours Greenwich Mean Time, the UFN high command received this transmission from the enemy forces;"

_"People of the Earth, I am Athena, Supreme Commander of Tartarus. I order your governments to stand down and surrender their forces to me unconditionally or else suffer the consequences."_

The image of Athena was replaced with a blue-white beam blasting through clouds towards a UFN airbase in Russian Siberia, and destroying it completely before the goddess' visage returned.

_"If you do not meet our demands within seventy-two hours, we shall destroy all of your military forces and conquer this world through force of arms."_

"There you have it," Milley said as her image came back on the screens of millions of people worldwide. "The destruction of the Tunguska Variable KMF airbase in Northern Russia is confirmed by the UFN. It would seem that if the demands of this Supreme Commander, Athena, are not met then we will become the slaves of the denizens of Tartarus. This is not a threat which the UFN can handle alone, and Lady Kaguya Sumeragi has pleaded for aid form Britannia."

An image of Kaguya meeting with Cornelia replaced Milley's stoic face, "Cornelia li Britannia, acting Regent of that nation, has agreed to a joint offensive against Tartarus in order to rescue Empress Nunnally vi Britannia from this new threat. The Empress was kidnapped by the Olympian forces after they killed Schneizel la Britannia earlier this week."

The screen returned to Milley's image, "In order to ensure that this operation is conducted in good faith by both groups, Zero has been asked to lead the mission to Antarctica."

* * *

"Are you alright Captain?" Tamaki asked as he watched Kallen staring out at the Ocean from the ledge of the KnightMare hangar deck on the _Ikaruga_. They had returned nearly two hours ago and Kallen hadn't moved from this spot. She had come over here like a zombie after they had landed.

"I can't go on like this Tamaki," Kallen said mechanically. "I thought that once Lelouch had died and the war with Britannia had ended that my pain and loss would end with it. Then my mother died from health complications caused by her Refrain addiction and I was powerless to stop it. I ran from that loss into the Black Knights to escape the pain, and that's when I got to know Gino again. We got close as friends this time…not like the last time…this time things were different. We were fighting together and for the peace that we both believed in. I became used to his presence, his smile and his crazy way of always chasing after me. I got comfortable with him, and even came to enjoy his flirtatious manner with me. But there was always the shadow of my past haunting me and I didn't let him into my life the way I should have…and now he's gone...and I'm all alone."

"That's nonsense Kallen and you know it!" Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

She brushed him off, "What would you know about it? You just drink your problems away…"

Tamaki slapped her across the face, "How dare you! I've lost too…we all have," Shinizaki stared into her eyes. "Don't think you're the only one out here fighting who hasn't lost someone they loved or a good friend, or even their whole family. We've all been through this and we're still here and still trying to make a difference. We don't give up because those we've left behind would want us to keep going forward to keep pushing for what we believe in."

Kallen turned away from him, "I used to be like you…I used to believe in that rubbish, but I've lost too many people I've loved to be able to think like that anymore."

"You mean you lost Lelouch!" Tamaki snapped at her. "And you can't deal with the fact he's gone. Well I've news for you Kallen you HAVE to deal with it because there is nothing you can do about it now and there's no time for this childish nonsense. We're heading for Antarctica to take down the Olympians and it's your duty to lead this unit and to fight. That's what Commander Weinberg would have done, but I need to know right now if you'll honor his memory and stand and fight, or if you're going to quit and run away from the reality of the world simply because it hurts."

His words cut deep into her psyche. Kallen contemplated what he said for a moment as he looked down at her. "I…you're right Tamaki." She smiled at him, "Thanks."

Tamaki patted her on the head and smiled, "Don't mention it…there's more to me than just my good looks yah know."

"Oh yeah right," She shoved him. "Get your butt to the briefing room. We need to get ready for the assault on Tartarus."

"Now that's the Captain Kouzuki I know," he teased as they walked towards the elevators.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Lelouch?" Cornelia asked him over a coded frequency on the main monitor within his private room of the _Ikaruga._

"We've no choice. We have to assault Tartarus now." Lelouch sighed, "Enoch has informed me that if the Greeks are able to make use of the FORGE then they'll have an unlimited supply of power with which they'll totally enslave our world. The Apollyon maybe gone but Tartarus still has a full arsenal of weaponry. The most powerful of which is a series of orbital beam weapon satellites known as the _Sword of Damocles_."

"Damocles again eh?" Cornelia said in disgust. "The remaining Britannian forces will rendezvous with us just off the tip of Alexander Island on the South American side of Antarctica."

"Excellent," he smiled, "The remainder of the UFN forces will meet up with us there as well." Lelouch brought up a small window on the left bottom corner of the viewscreen which showed a map of the ice-covered continent. "Lady Kaguya has convinced Tohdoh that this is the only course of action that will ensure our success against the Olympians at this point. Therefore the UFN ocean fleet will also accompany us in this operation and deploy marine forces here." A series of red dots surrounded the South American side of the Antarctic coastline. "With the destruction of the _Thor_ we've regained our satellite network and can now locate the positions of the Greek warships and monitor their activities to a certain extent. We know the Kraken is here." A large red triangle appeared on the screen. "It will be the first objective of the UFN forces while our Aerial fleet moves in after the Kraken is dealt with."

Cornelia studied the battleplan, "You want to mount a frontal attack against a city-fortress like Tartarus?"

Lelouch frowned, "We've no choice. Athena isn't going to waste any time in using her satellite beam weapons to attack our forces from orbit and our time will be short. Therefore I plan on launching an assault on those beam weapons with our space-capable KnightMare Frames of the _Yamato no Orochi_. With the _Sword of Damocles_ disabled or destroyed we'll be able to lay siege to Tartarus and put an end to this conflict."

"And if the city's defenses are too strong?" Cornelia inquired.

Lelouch held up a small black pouch, "Enoch has already discussed that possibility with me and provided me with a _package_ to ensure the Greeks are no longer a threat. I'll be leading the Hakodeshim into the city to reach the central tower where Nunnally is being held prisoner. Once I've got her and Jeremiah I plan on using this package to send the Greeks a parting gift before I leave."

"I see," She smiled at the mention of Enoch Apsu. "And I'm to keep the Greek forces busy until you've completed this mission I take it?"

"Precisely," Lelouch grinned. "Your forces will draw out the KnightMare Frames and aerial warships of the enemy which will allow my team to enter the city with little resistance."

"Sounds like a simple but effective plan little brother," She snickered. "I just hope it works considering none of us have ever faced an Olympian city-ship before."

He put his hand on the back on his head and sighed, "So do I."

* * *

The brilliant white coastline of Antarctic dominated the horizon as the combined UFN/Britannian ocean surface fleet launched its underwater KMFs. A hail of aerial launched depth-charges streaked from the warships towards a point some distance away from them.

Hades cannon blasts burst up from the sea towards the bombardment; destroying a large portion of the depth charges, but not all of them.

A series of underwater explosions surrounded the area where the Hades beams had come from. In the next moment a sonic wave of energy flew towards the combined fleet causing many of the ships to list and some to capsize. The ships at the head of the formation had their bows cracked open under the tremendous force of the sonic wave which caused them to take on water.

Underwater, squadrons of marine-KMFs sped towards the dark outline of the Kraken as the Greek submarine unloaded its own mecha; a full legion of Mermaid aquatic-Automatos.

"Our ocean forces have taken heavy damage!" Chiba told Tohdoh on the bridge of the _Amagi_ as his air-fleet came in sight of the surface fleet battle.

"Launch our _Outbackers_!" Kyoshiro barked, "And have them dive bomb the Greek submarine."

Wings of Type-21Os poured out off of the hangar launch ramps of the forty odd airships within General Tohdoh's flotilla of ships. The mass of Variable KnightMare Frames showered the sea with their "Slugger" Hypervelocity Bazookas. Underwater explosions followed the hail of deadly projectiles forcing the Kraken to surface.

The deep-blue hull of the beast resembled a large UFN submarine though the bridge section was akin to a large shark-fin with a series of windows running from top to bottom indicating various decks of the massive submersible.

Hades and Chaos cannon gunports popped up from along the sides of the ship and began firing an energy beam bombardment at the dive-bombing Type-21Os; destroying numerous KMFs quickly.

"FIRE HADRONS!" Kyoshiro commanded.

Every Hadron cannon in his aerial fleet opened up and fired on the Kraken. The force of the onslaught beat its way through the shimmering Aegis shield of the submarine which was clearly overwhelmed by the sheer firepower of the attack.

The hull of the Kraken was blasted open on numerous sections causing numerous secondary explosions all along the superstructure of the submarine, but the beast with stood the bombardment.

"We have new contacts!" Chiba exclaimed as the bronze silhouette of a large Greek airship come into view over the Antarctic coast.

* * *

"What's your status Porsche?" Medea inquired on the bridge of her airship as the Ithaca approached the battle.

The Kraken's Captain came on the main screen, "We're badly damaged. Half our Automatos have been wiped out, and the Poseidon Cannon is destroyed."

"You'd better withdraw now Porsche." Medea smiled at her, "there's no need for you to get killed over this. We'll cover your escape."

"Thank you Medea, we'll recall all our remaining units at once." Porsche's image vanished off the screen.

Medea turned to her second in command, "Have my Circe and two legions of Spartans made ready for battle at once!"

"Yes my lady!" The man bowed.

* * *

"Tohdoh's forces have engaged the enemy," a female bridge bunny told General Li Xingke as his fleet of aerial warships crossed over the lip of the Antarctic shoreline.

"Are there any enemy contacts?" Xingke asked in his dry monotone.

"Not yet sir, it would seem the enemy is baiting us." The young woman replied.

Xingke turned to his navigator, "Have we reached Zero's predetermined position for our fleet yet?"

"We are arriving at the coordinates now General," the man replied.

"Excellent," Xingke stood up from his command chair, "scramble all KnightMare Frames. Send the Type-24s to the forward lines and have our Type-21s maintain aerial cover as we await Zero's orders."

"Yes General," his bridge staff replied in unison.

Thousands of Type-24 KMFs disembarked from Xingke's fleet of fifty-five airships and dropped down towards the surface as the Type-21s flew up above the fleet. The Type-24s hovered over the ground via their Null-Gravity Cones and zipped out in front of the fleet to form a series of four lines of nearly a thousand KnightMare Frames abreast each.

The Type-21s flew up high into the cloudless skies over the ice-covered continent. Their metallic bodies reflected the sunlight making them look like thousands of stars in the mid-morning sky.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Enoch asked Kallen as he met her on the flight deck of the _Ikaruga._

She gave him a thin smile, "Yeah I'm ready." Kallen looked him over, "How about you? You think we can pull this off?"

"What, we're only going up against ten satellites each the size of the _Ikaruga_?" He winked at her, "What's so hard about that?"

"You act like it's no big deal," Kallen chortled as the other members of the _Yamato no Orochi_ joined them in the hangar.

"If anyone can do it Kallen it's us," Enoch said with a smile.

"He's right you know Captain," said Akira as he made his way towards the Susano-O. "We can do this."

"Especially since we've got these new Type-21Zs," Gregor sniggered. "They kick butt!"

"Ahem!" Mika jabbed him in the ribs gently. "And the Kali?"

"No kidding," Lena laughed. "This op wouldn't even be possible without our Type-25X."

"They have a point," Anya added as she got into her Type-21Z. "We're going to rely on the Kali's weaponry to knock down the Aegis shields of those satellites."

"Yep," Tetsuo said as his cockpit canopy came down and he switched on his radio. "This is gonna be one heck of a ride."

Tamaki was unusually silent as the eight KnightMare Frames taxied to the launch ramp. He was worried about Kallen, but was hesitant to talk about it openly.

Villetta's voice came over the main radio frequency, "_Yamato no Orochi_, you are cleared to take off!"

In the next instant the eight mecha blasted off of the top deck of the _Ikaruga_.

* * *

"It would seem the Black Knights don't wish to engage us my Lord," a young male Greek officer said on the bridge of the Olympian aerial warship _Thebes_.

Ares stood in the middle of the warship which was of the same class as that of the _Argos_ and _Ithaca_. "No...They know what they're doing Deucalion. They're waiting for us to come to them."

"Shall we sire?" Deucalion inquired.

"No," Ares looked out over the icy plain, "We are to remain here until after the _Sword of Damocles_ dispatches them. Then we'll mop up what's left of their forces."

"As you wish my Lord," the man replied with a nod. "Sire may I mobilize our _Automatos_ in case the enemy manages to evade the satellite attack?"

Ares grinned at the man's prudence, "Yes Deucalion, you may mobilize our machines."

* * *

"We're breaking through the stratosphere into the Ionosphere and should be coming up on the first pair of _Swords_ any minute now," Anya reported to the team as their squadron of eight KnightMare Frames zoomed towards a pair of long sword shaped metallic structures whose "tips" were pointed towards Earth.

The "blade" of one of _Swords_ began to split into two halves forming a pair of triangular booms. Electrical bolts of energy arced back and forth over the surface of the booms as a large blue-white ball began forming between them at the "hilt-guard" of the _Sword_.

"It's getting ready to fire!" Enoch announced over the radio. "Its shields should be down we can take it out if we move quickly!"

"Roger that," Kallen said as she flew Guren-Phoenix towards the device, "But where should we hit it at this point?" She asked as the massive weapon filled her viewscreens.

"Aim for the portside cooling lines with your gunpods and concentrate your fire on the main junction conduit. The Greeks use a liquid oxygen mixture as a coolant which is extremely explosive." Enoch told them as he unleashed a hail of Meson-Beam bolts at the large circular pumping station which kept the metallic structure from melting due to the intense heat of the Chaos beam it was generating.

"How convenient for us," Kallen sniggered as she riddled the circular pump with energy-discs in unison with her teammates until the large structure exploded. The detonation caused a chain reaction which ran the length of the blade all along the cooling system's veins which ran all over the portside "blade."

The blue-white sphere of energy wobbled and expanded uncontrollably over the middle of the booms. Instantly the centers of the twin booms disintegrated causing the whole of the _Sword_ to erupt in a titanic explosion.

"Whew!!" Gregor cheered. "Yeah!"

"That's one down," said Akira as they came up on the second _Sword_, "Nine to go."

* * *

"Goddess Athena, we've lost one of our _Swords of Damocles_." A female officer said to the Supreme Commander of the Greeks as she sat in her command throne atop a raised circular dais in the main control tower of Tartarus.

"I wonder where they got the idea to attack the satellites directly," Athena muttered under her breath as a crooked smile crossed her face, "Enoch you sly bastard."

"My Lady?" The female officer inquired a bit confused by Athena's comments.

Athena looked at her and stood up, "Move the remaining _Swords_ into geosynchronous orbit over our position and begin targeting the UFN and Britannian fleets. Also, Launch three legions of the Hoplite-Orion _Automatos_ and have them act as guard units for the remaining _Swords. _Also have Sthenno launch in her Abaddon with a legion of Cyclops and a legion of Minotaurs; have them comb the sierras to our backside for enemy mecha."

"Yes milady," The female officer bowed.

Athena pushed a button on her the left arm of her throne, "Hephaestus."

"Yes my Goddess Athena," the old man replied.

"Activate the Daedalus generators and prepare the Tartarus for battle."

"As you wish milady," the man's tired voice answered obediently.

* * *

"Our KMFs are getting wiped out!" Chiba shouted frantically as their forces engaged Medea's legions of _Automatos._

Kyoshiro examined the battle on the main viewscreen above him, "Protect the surface fleet by moving our fleet closer to the enemy and launch our Type-24s. We need to ensure that the Mecha-Transports can deploy their machines."

"Yes sir," Nagisa replied with a nod.

The hangar bays of Tohdoh's fleet was emptied as the Type-24s flew out into the fray to assist the thinning numbers of Type-21s that were embroiled in the conflict with Medea's forces.

* * *

"General Tohdoh's forces are taking a beating Ougi," Villetta told him on the bridge of the _Ikaruga_. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"No," Ougi said flatly, "Zero said for us to maintain this position until the _Sword of Damocles_ has been destroyed."

"But General Tohdoh's forces could be wiped out by that time!" Villetta pleaded with him.

"I realize that," he closed his eyes in frustration, "but we've no choice. Zero has a plan and if it's to succeed then we need to follow it."

"Captain enemy airship spotted," one of the bridge bunnies called out.

"Where?" Villetta asked before Captain Nu.

"Dead ahead at about forty kilometers," the woman replied. "I think it's the _Argos._" The woman added quickly.

"Scramble all our KnightMare Frames and have them launch," Ougi told the woman, "but order them to only form a defensive perimeter. We are not to engage the enemy until Zero gives the order."

"Aye sir," the bridge bunny responded.

* * *

"Focus your _Veil of Destruction_ onto the center of the _Sword_!" Enoch yelled over the com. at Mika and Lena as the Kali came up on the second satellite.

"Will do!" Mika replied as Lena flew their heavy mecha up along side the massive beam cannon. The brilliant green radiance of the _Veil of Destruction_ emanated from the globes of the dual sickles on the back of the Kali and enveloped the _Sword._ The green energy clashed with the shimmering gold radiance of the Aegis shield and erupted into a shower of copper colored sparks that flew out in every direction.

"The shield it down! All units Attack!" Enoch bellowed.

Kallen the other Black Knights hammered the point at which the "blade" met the "hilt-guard" of the _Sword_; the area of the machine which held its power unit. The hail of energy discs and Meson beams tore through the bronze metal and in seconds the whole of the satellite erupted in a massive explosion.

"New contacts!" Anya declared as a mass of Hoplite-Orions (mecha which are nearly identical to the standard Spartan only the wings are replaced by spheres which allow for trans-atmospheric spaceflight) rushed through the Stratosphere towards them.

"Dammn it!" Akira cursed. "There's too many of them."

"Enoch, the _Swords!_" Tamaki exclaimed over the radio as all of the _Swords of Damocles _began to open.

"There's no time to stop them all!" Lena yelled.

"Kallen," Enoch said as he transformed his Type-21Z into KnightMare mode, "I need you to keep those Hoplite-Orions busy while I take the Kali with me to the next _Sword_."

"What good will that do? There's not time left Enoch, we can't possibly stop eight of these satellites at once." Kallen barked at him as she melted a pair of Hoplite-Orions into molten slag with a wave blast from Guren's Supernova that passed right through the Aegis shields of the mecha.

"Just do it!" Enoch snapped at her as he cut through three Orions with the Kaon-Particle Beam Sabers of his Type-21Z as it flew towards the third _Sword. _Besides, he snickered mischievously, "I've got an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Kallen asked with skepticism clearly in her voice.

"A stupid one of course," Enoch laughed.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," Kallen griped as she flew to intercept another duo of Hoplite-Orions. "Okay, you heard him, let's buy Enoch some time to execute his plan...since we don't have any other choice at the moment."

* * *

"My lady all _Swords_ have been activated and are targeting the four enemy fleets as per your instructions," a female officer stated methodically in the command center of Tartarus.

"Thank you Io," Athena smiled at the woman, "how soon will the _Swords_ be ready to fire?"

"Five minutes my lady," Io responded.

"Excellent," Athena stated with a grin. "Then this futile attempt by the UFN and Britannia will save us the trouble of having to track down and destroy their fleets since they were kind enough to bring them here for us."

* * *

"Their shields are down," Enoch told Mika and Lena. "I need you gals to hold off the Orions until I finish what I need to do."

"What ARE you going to do?" Lena asked him as he cut another pair of Hoplites in half with his beam sabers and landed his Type-21Z on top of the "hilt-guard" of the _Sword_. "You'll know soon enough."

Enoch jumped out of his KMF dressed in his Devicer EVA-spacesuit and used the momentum to shot himself towards an access hatch on the hull of the machine.

He removed the glove off of his right hand, _Dammn it's cold. _He thought to himself as the freezing cold of space touched his cybernetic skin. Enoch put his naked hand over the LED lit control panel and accessed the security system just as blue-bolts of electrical energy began arcing over the surface of the blade.

"Enoch, whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it NOW!" Kallen yelled over the comm. in his helmet

"Don't worry your head off love," Enoch said to her as he entered the control room of the _Sword _and made his way to the master computer station_._ "I've got all the time I need to pull this off."

"No you don't you fool, the blue-globes have already formed," Kallen shouted at him, "It's too late. You need to get your asss out of there!"

He put his hand over the computer console and accessed the unified fire control commands of all the _Swords_. _Only one minute seventeen seconds left. Guess there's only enough time to do one thing_, He thought to himself with a wicked grin as he accessed the satellites self destruct command console.

"Hey Kallen, don't be too hard on Big-Z." Enoch said softly over the radio. "He needs his friends."

"Guess I'll learn was a meteor feels like," Enoch snickered to himself as the satellite he was in detonated.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean...Enoch? Don't you dare die on me you Son of a Bitch!" Kallen screamed over the radio as the eight _Swords of Damocles_ exploded.


	25. Turn Twenty Five: Dirge of Daedalus

Turn Twenty Five: Dirge of Daedalus

* * *

_"It was a battle for the history books. A struggle between man's past and his future, but like so many of the wars in mankind's long journey this one would only lead the world into yet another uneasy peace."_-Excerpt from the diary of Lelouch vi Britannia (Zero) dated March 2025 a.t.b.

* * *

"ENOCH!" Kallen screamed over the radio as she ripped through four Orions while the remains of the _Swords_ fell to Earth.

They looked like a shower of stars falling as the pieces burned up in the atmosphere.

"Captain Kouzuki, we have to return to Antarctica at once!" Akira demanded over the comm. "Our comrades need us."

The Guren-Phoenix chased down and riddled another pair of Hoplite-Orions with energy discs from its gunpod. "Not before I kill these bastards" Kallen shot back in a malevolent tone as the Guren grabbed onto another of the Orions; the mecha tried in vain to slash at her with its sword but the Supernova of the Type-25 melted the Greek machine instantly. _Enoch said HE when he told me Zero needs HIS friends. That means Zero can not possibly be Euphemia...but why? Why wouldn't Enoch tell me?_

Akira wasn't sure if there was time for her to chase down each of the enemy mecha. He contacted the Kali, "Lena, I need you and Mika to stay up here and guard Captain Kouzuki while we return to the battle on Earth."

"But Akira, we can't protect her alone," Lena said as the Kali cut a pair of Orions in half with its sword.

"I'm not leaving Kallen behind," Tamaki added over the general frequency as he dodged a Chaos beam and sliced an Orion in half with the Hadron blade of his Type-21Z.

"We're almost through with these guys Akira," said Mika snidely. "Why don't you have some patience; Captain Nu and the others can take care of themselves."

"She's got a point Akira," Gregor chided his friend as he cut down an Orion with his twin Kaon-Particle Beam Sabers in a single fluid swipe at the midsection of the machine.

"Fine," Akira conceded as he watched Kallen dodge a hail of Hades cannon blasts from three doomed Orions before they were incinerated by the Supernova of Guren. "I guess we should let her get it out of her system anyway."

"There's no doubt that you're a great KnightMare-pilot Akira, but you still have a lot to learn about being a warrior," Anya said softly. "Warriors never abandon their friends."

Nobunaga let out a frustrated laugh, "Yah I guess I do." He had Susano-O draw its Hadron blade as he charged towards the last group of Orions.

* * *

"My lady, the _Sword of Damocles_ has been destroyed," Athena's female officer reported woefully.

Athena raised her left eyebrow, "Impressive…most impressive. I guess we've no choice then." Athena looked at the digital representation of the battle field on the main monitor of the command center. "Order our forces to attack their forward aerial fleets, but have Sthenno remain in reserve. The fourth enemy fleet seems to be smaller then the other three and no doubt is Zero's."

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Zero?" C.C. inquired sarcastically as she flew the Ariel with the other three Hakodeshim through the mountain range that surrounded the rear of Tartarus.

"Yes," he stated flatly, "it is the best course of action I can think of."

"Which means we're in trouble," Suzaku teased him over the radio.

"Only if Enoch fails in his part of the plan," Lelouch stated with a snicker. "If the _Sword of Damocles_ has been destroyed we shouldn't have a problem reaching the main tower and rescuing Nunnally. According to the information I acquired from Medusa there are only three aerial warships in Tartarus. While those craft are certainly formidable, they aren't powerful enough to contend with the fleet we've assembled here."

"Don't be too sure Zero," C.C. warned. "This city is also a fortress, there's no telling what kinds of weapons it may possess."

"C2 is right you know," Euphie interjected. "The Greeks have surprised us on numerous occasions. There's no reason not to assume they'll pull another ace out of their sleeve."

"Your concern is noted, but I highly doubt we'll have to deal with anymore—" A beam of brilliant blue-white energy cut him off as it nearly incinerated the Samael.

"SURPRISE!" Sthenno's voice cackled over the communicator. "You vile little wretches thought you could assault the city from behind without resistance? Ha! What fools!"

From over the peak of one of the low mountains the Abaddon and its host of Cyclops and Minotaur _Automatos_ skimmed over the snow covered surface towards them as speed.

"It's an ambush!" Suzaku exclaimed as the Cyclops machines fired Chaos beams from the chest mounted spherical weapon. Suzaku dodged a myriad of beam cannon blasts as the Minotaur unleashed their salvos of Hades cannon fire from the horn-like heavy weapons on the head of the mecha.

Euphie deflected numerous blasts with the Uriel's defensive shields while C.C. rolled out of the way of another barrage.

"I'll take of all of them," Lelouch said as he brought the arm mounted weapons of the Samael to bear on the legions of Greek machines.

"Oh no you don't," Sthenno said as she brought the Abaddon down towards the Samael. At over fifty-meters tall (165 feet) the Abaddon was much larger than any of the mecha on the field around it. The large machine had a head unit that was sunken down in between its large, armored, round shoulders. There was no faceplate in the head, only a sensor eye cover which ran from one side to the other like a visor. A stubby oval antigravity generator was on each side of the head protruding from a rectangular "backpack" which had three thruster nozzles in a triangular pattern on its center. Each arm of the Abaddon was comprised of a heavily armored, cylindrical, forearm which ended in a large three-fingered claw with a circular cannon muzzle in the palm. The Legs were short, stubby, wedge shaped design, with armored knees and a pair of thruster nozzles on the outside of each calf. The whole configuration of the Abaddon was that of an Ogre.

The Abaddon generated a force-field which deflected the yellow-gold beams that the Samael shot out of its forearm cannons. "You'll have to do better than that Zero!"

The giant mecha unleashed a salvo of missiles from "pop-up" launchers on its chest which unloaded a dozen missiles each.

Lelouch used the omni-directional barrier of Samael to absorb the warhead detonations as he flew back out of the reach of the massive claws of Abaddon. "Dammn you Sthenno!" Lelouch barked at her.

* * *

"Sthenno's force has engaged Zero my lady," Athena's female Lieutenant reported mechanically.

"Very good," Athena was pleased with herself. Her strategy was going as she had anticipated it would. "Io, have our forces lure the UFN fleet towards the city, and tell Hephaestus to power up the Cerebus-gun. I want to end this quickly."

"Yes milady," the woman nodded as she turned back to her control panel.

* * *

"Ougi they've lost half their KnightMare Frames!" Villetta exclaimed as streams of Hadron and autocannon fire streaked towards the distant bronze speck near the horizon. "It would seem their forces are withdrawing back towards the city. Should we pursue them?"

Captain Nu looked at his wife as he contemplated the consequences should this move by the enemy be an elaborate trap. "Yes…follow them, but have our fleet do so slowly. I don't trust these Greeks. They've tricked us before with these kinds of tactics."

Villetta nodded, "Agreed, I'll order our KMFs to advance in a slow and steady advance."

* * *

"Lady Medea, the enemy ocean fleet has begun to deploy large numbers of mecha along the coastline," a young woman's voice informed Medea as she flew her _Circe_ towards her next intended target.

Medea blasted an Avalon class frigate with the belly-mounted Chaos gun of her _Circe_ before responding, "Don't worry about them Lia," Medea cut through a Type-21B as she continued, "have our fleet withdraw towards the city as per Athena's instructions. I'm sure she has something special in mind for these infidels."

"As you wish milady," Lia replied.

* * *

"The enemy fleet has begun to retreat General Tohdoh," Chiba informed him as he watched a digital representation of the conflict on the overhead screen of the _Amagi._

"They're moving back towards the safety of their city," Kyoshiro said as he quickly formulated a counter move. "Close in on them and order our KMFs to cut off their escape path. If they get too far ahead of our forces they'll no doubt get cover fire from Tartarus itself. We need to prevent that."

"Yes General," Nagisa replied then began relaying Tohdoh's instructions to the fleet.

* * *

"We've broken through their perimeter defense forces General Xingke," Rivaltz told him over the video screen.

Xingke gave him a dry grin, "It appears you've routed their mobile units and put them into a state of disarray. Even now their airship has begun to withdraw back towards the city."

"That seems a little too easy General," Rivaltz cautioned.

Xingke nodded, "I agree. They probably have heavier weapons within the city of Tartarus…therefore I need you and your squadron to harass their aerial battleship into slowing down long enough for us to catch up to it and bring it within range of our main weapons."

"Understood General," Rivaltz gave him a _thumbs-up_, "don't worry, we'll keep them from running away."

* * *

"Watch out!" Suzaku said to Euphie as he cut through a pair of Cyclops units that tried to strafe the Uriel from behind.

The sides and tops of the sierras all around them were littered with the burning wreckage of Cyclops and Minotaur _Automatos_, but they were still outnumbered three to one.

"At least we've thinned them out a bit," C.C. sniggered as she blew threw four of the Greek mecha with a dual blast of energy from the blue spheres on the forearms of Ariel.

"How's Zero doing?" Euphie asked as she dodged a salvo of Hades cannon bolts then cut the Minotaur that fired them in two with Uriel's beam sabers.

"He's not doing so hot," Suzaku said in a worried tone as Gabriel did a spin kick that impaled another Cyclops in the chest; the enemy unit fell to earth and exploded on impact.

* * *

At the top of the low mountain the Greeks had launched their ambush over the Samael and Abaddon dueled.

"There's no point in continuing to oppose us Zero," Sthenno stated confidently as the Abaddon fired a blast of energy from one of its palm-guns. The beam cut past the Samael and shattered the rocky tip of an adjacent peak.

"She's right Zero," Medusa added, "I promise we will not harm you if you surrender. You showed me mercy and in return I'll do the same for you."

"Forgive me if I'm cynical of your sense of mercy Medusa," Lelouch scoffed. "I've no interest in being your pet." He said as Samael unsheathed its pair of green-colored beam sabers from off its shoulder-sheathes.

"Don't be an idiot Zero," Sthenno laughed, "that machine is no match for Abaddon. This _Automatos_ was designed to destroy Archangels." A green radiance shimmered around the Abaddon as Lelouch attempted to cut off one of its cylindrical arms. The green energy blades bounced off the force-field harmlessly.

The Abaddon fired a blast from one of its palm-guns at the Samael.

"I'll admit your machine is powerful, but it's slow," Lelouch smiled as he tested the shield again with his beam sabers.

"Fool, you're wasting your time," Sthenno fired a salvo of missiles again.

This time Lelouch fired at the same time with one of his forearm beams. The beam was undaunted by the shield and impacted the Abaddon in its left torso just below one of the missile launchers.

Medusa and Sthenno lurched forward as something exploded within the chest of their machine.

"Damage report!" Sthenno demanded as she watched her salvo of missiles impacted the energy shield of Samael.

"He hit our shield generator when we fired," Medusa stated frantically. "We no longer have our omni-directional force-field.

"It would seem the tables have turned," Lelouch tittered over the comm.

"Don't be so cocky boy!" Sthenno yelled as she fired both palm-guns up at the mountain peak behind the Samael. A shower of ice and rock fell down around Lelouch's machine.

Lelouch flew the Samael with all the skill he could muster in order to dodge the avalanche of debris. He spun his machine around just as the Abaddon reached out with its great claw and grabbed his mecha like a doll.

"Now I have you!" Sthenno cackled manically as the giant clawed hand began to squeeze the Hakodeshim.

* * *

"They've got ZERO!" Euphie shouted over the radio in a panic as she tried to break away form the twenty Minotaur machines that were engaging her.

"I'll try to get to him!" said C.C. as she sliced through four Cyclops units with the gold-colored beam sabers of her mecha. She nearly reached Lelouch when her machine was blocked by four Minotaur. "Get out of my way!" She yelled as she blasted one of them with a burst of blue energy from the globe on the Ariel's left forearm.

"Zero get out of there!" Suzaku yelled as he tried to break through the dwindling mass of Greek battle robots with the full gamut of Gabriel's weaponry, but the horde of _Automatos_ was too thick.

* * *

"Sthenno, we should take him back as a prisoner," Medusa told her sister as she watched the Samael struggle to break free.

"I'm sorry Medusa," Sthenno said coldly, "but this man is far too dangerous for me to allow him to live."

"But you promised," Medusa whined.

"I said if I could save him I would," Sthenno corrected her, "however, it is clear to me that to spare him would be as foolish as sparing Schneizel was. I will not make that mistake again. Do you hear me Zero?"

"I hear you," Lelouch scowled as the Abaddon began to crush the Samael.

"I'm going to kill you like I did that pig Schneizel," Sthenno declared with malice as she set the palm-gun to maximum power and prepared to fire.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Kallen yelled over the radio as the Guren-Phoenix crashed down on top of the Abaddon. "This ends here and now!" Kouzuki flipped the Supernova to full power and pulled the trigger.

"What the...?" Sthenno exclaimed in confusion.

The sisters didn't know what hit them as the wave of super-heated energy passed over the body of the Abaddon in one fluid sweep causing the machine to melt down onto itself and explode at the same time that Guren flew off of it.

The Samael was shoved deeper into the snow by the force of the explosion.

* * *

"Sthenno's force has been wiped out my lady Athena," Io told relayed the report with icy indifference.

"It was to be expected," Athena said with a wave of her hand. "Zero will soon be right where I want him and then we'll hold all the pieces of this little game."

"My lady," Io interrupted her thoughts. "Our airships have withdrawn into position. However, only two of the three enemy fleets has taken the bait. The central fleet is proceeding very slowly."

"And the fourth fleet?" Athena inquired.

"The small aerial fleet to our rear has not moved from its position." Io said.

"No matter," Athena lifted her chin. "Once we've dealt with the bulk of their forces the rest will fall easily."

* * *

"The _Ikaruga_ and her fleet aren't following the enemy force," Tetsuo informed his companions as they dove down upon the _Argos_.

"That's probably for the better," Anya said as she fired a barrage of Meson beams into a pair of Hoplite-Spartans; destroying them.

"Hey Akira, isn't this Jason's ship?" Tamaki asked snidely.

"Don't' worry Tamaki, this time I intend on defeating him and taking him prisoner." Akira answered him in a cold tone.

"And if you can't?" Mika asked from the Kali.

"He's a warrior Mika…" Akira sighed. "…and warriors are prepared to die."

* * *

"Jason, a force of _Automatos_ has appeared above us." Orpheus informed him from within the cockpit of his Hoplite-Spartan at the head of their legion of Spartans.

Jason sat within the cockpit of his own machine, the _Atlas _which was a machine identical to the _Talos_ and the _Helios_ as he looked around the battlespace. "I see them."

"The lead machine looks like Akira's," said Heracles.

"It is," Jason replied in a steely tone.

"Shall we engage them?" Heracles asked.

"We've no choice but too," Jason told him as he flew the _Atlas_ towards the five members of the _Yamato no Orochi_.

The Susano-O slashed through two Spartans as it came up towards the _Atlas_. It stopped just short of Jason's machine and saluted.

Jason didn't need to speak to Akira to know that this duel would not be like their previous encounters. This contest would not be teacher to student; this would be warrior to warrior.

* * *

The Gabriel, Uriel and Ariel finished digging out the Samael from under the mass of ice and rock that it had been buried under.

"Are you alright Zero?" Euphie had been worried about Lelouch from the moment his machine had engaged the Abaddon.

"I'm fine thank you," Lelouch replied in his Zero voice. He was mindful of the fact that Kallen was there as was evident by the fact that Guren-Phoenix stood guard while the Hakodeshim had dug out Samael.

"Thank you for your help Captain Kouzuki," Suzaku told her.

"Don't mention it Suzaku," said Kallen coldly. "But understand this. I didn't save Zero for any of you. I did it because it's my duty, and it's what Enoch wanted."

"Where is Enoch?" Euphie asked.

Kallen winced at the question, "He didn't make it."

"NO!" Euphemia cried out.

"We can mourn him later," C.C. said in an urgent tone. "We still need to rescue the Empress and her Knight of Orange. Time is of the essence right now and thus we need to get moving."

"Agreed," Zero stated flatly. "Captain Kouzuki, the UFN fleet needs every KnightMare they can get right now. I greatly appreciate your help here, but you need to leave. The Olympians are clearly drawing our forces into a trap." Lelouch brought up a digital window of the battle and transmitted it to Guren. "If you attack their lead ship from the rear, you should be able to disrupt their battle plan and ruin their strategy."

_Pushing me away again are you?_ Kallen thought to herself. "Looks like a good plan." She lied, Kallen didn't care whether it was a good plan or not. She was determined to know if this Zero was Lelouch and she knew of only one sure way to find out. "But I've got to know something before I go."

The Guren-Phoenix lunged forward and grabbed the Samael with its Supernova-claw. "Tell me…tell me now who you are or I'll destroy this machine!"

"Kallen what the hell are you doing!" C.C. had the Ariel body-check the Guren off of the Samael.

"Get out of my way Pizza-girl!" Kallen yelled at her as the Guren kicked the Ariel into the snow.

"Have you lost your mind?" Suzaku's Gabriel flew up behind Guren and put the machine in a bear-hug.

The Guren flew backwards into the side of the mountain; smashing the Gabriel off of it. Kallen turned her machine around to fire on the Gabriel when a pair of green blades came up in front of her mecha.

"Stop this insanity Captain Kouzuki or I'll kill you," Lelouch knew such harsh words would throw suspicion off of him.

"You'd…kill me?" Kallen's lips trembled in a mix of hurt and anger. "How could you?"

"To save the people of this world...yes I would. I can't sacrifice the lives of all those fighting here for the freedom of the world simply because I'm not who you want me to be," He said in a cold tone. "Lelouch vi Britannia is dead. I'm sorry."

"I guess so," Kallen answered softly as a tear of frustration trickled down her cheek. "Forgive me Zero. I guess the loss of Enoch got to me. I'll return to the _Ikaruga_ fleet as ordered." She didn't wait for him to respond. Kallen simply tore off to help Ougi.

* * *

"My lady Athena, the two main fleets are now within firing range," Io reported to her with a smile.

"Excellent, raise the city!" Athena commanded.

As soon as her order was given the great Daedalus generators within the bowels of Tartarus began to hum rhythmically. In a matter of seconds the ice that surrounded Tartarus cracked, and shattered freeing the mighty sky-citadel from its frozen moorings. The whole of the circular metropolis lifted from its ancient resting place off of the ice-plains of Antarctica exposing its bowl shaped underbelly.

Huge sheets of ice fell from the bottom of the massive ship as it came up into the sky. A belt comprised of block shaped battlements ringed the circumference of the city-ship.

Large circular ports slid open in the center of each of the block shaped battlements revealing a large round Chaos Gun Sphere.

"Open Fire!" Athena barked at her subordinates within the commander tower of Tartarus.

Instantly the massive Chaos Guns came to life firing beams of deadly energy the width of an aerial battleship towards both Tohdoh's and Xingke's fleets.

* * *

The Hadron-Masmune of Susano-O clashed with the adamantine blade of the _Atlas_ as the city of Tartarus broke free of the ice and ascended into the Antarctic sky.

Explosion discs filled the sky in the vicinity of the two UFN air-fleets.

"Dammn you Jason!" Akira yelled over the com. as he dodged a thrust by the _Atlas_. Susano-O spun round and sliced at the left wing of the Greek machine and chopped off the wing-tip. "How can you continue to fight us like this?"

"This is war Akira!" Jason told him in a dry monotone. "It's not personal." He said as his machine parried another sword attack.

Both machines flew at each other, then parted, then clashed again. "When the lives of my friends are on the line it's always personal." Susano-O pushed against the adamantine sword as the Hadron energy began to melt through the Greek blade.

"Everyone dies Akira," Jason said to him as his machine disengaged, "It's simply a matter of when." The _Atlas_ slashed at the left wing of the Susano-O.

Akira dodged and swiped at the left arm of _Atlas_; slicing off some of the armor, "I don't ascribe to that philosophy...not with people I care for!"

"Perhaps I misjudged you," said Jason sadly as the _Atlas _slipped to one side and thrust with its sword.

The Susano-O did a snap-kick; knocking the adamantine sword from the hands of _Atlas_. "You did if you thought that I'd allow you to hurt my friends Jason!" Akira yelled as he stabbed at the center of the _Atlas_.

"No you don't boy!" Heracles yelled as he fired his adamantine-disc at Akira.

"Maybe you should concentrate on your own battle Greek!" Mika yelled as Lena piloted them into range of the _Helios_. Mika fired a hail of Meson-Beams from the arm mounted gunpods of the Kali.

The Meson bolts struck the adamantine-disc and knocked it off its course; causing it to miss the Susano-O, but allowing Jason to dodge the Masmune.

"Heracles, don't interfere--" Jason was cut off by a large explosion at the aft of the _Argos._

"Captain! The _Argos _is under attack!" Orpheus' voice reverberated through the cockpit of the _Atlas_.

Showers of energy blasts rained towards an unknown object as it streaked up above the _Argos_ and landed on the top forward section of the ship. A ring of liquid heat-energy passed over the hull of the Greek ship causing the top to rupture and explode.

"What is that?" Lena asked in a stunned tone.

"Guren," Anya said in awe of the machine as it blasted through more of the top deck of the huge aerial battleship with its Fukusha Hadou Kikou Disc-rifle gunpod.

"Whew hoo," Tamaki cheered with a snicker, "something's got Kallen really pissed."

The Guren-Phoenix flew along the port side of the _Argos_ at speed and unleashed a wave from its Supernova. The intense heat of the weapon stripped the armor of the Greek machine off completely in the wake of the Guren.

"NOW OUGI!" Kallen yelled over the radio to the _Ikaruga_.

Ougi's response came in as a shower of heavy-Hadron cannon fire that tore through the hull of the _Argos_ into the interior of the vessel.

"Jason we must retreat!" Heracles boomed over the com. as the _Argos _listed to its port then exploded in a thunderous detonation whose shockwave threw the whole of the combatants into disarray with a blizzard of ice and debris.

* * *

"We've lost the _Argos_!" Io yelled in shock within the command center of Tartarus.

Athena scowled, "is the Cerberus Gun ready yet?"

"Not yet my lady," Io composed herself. "The triple-cannon is at 75% and charging."

"And Jason?" Athena asked with concern.

"He and his remaining forces have retreated to the _Thebes_." Io reported.

"A brilliant move Zero," Athena said to herself. "Routing our middle to allow your central fleet to remain where it is out of harms reach." She humpfed, "Io, tell Ares and Medea to fall back to the Tartarus. We'll finish their three forward fleets with the combined strength of both our airships and the weapons of the city."

"As you wish milady," Io replied then turned to obediently relay the orders.

* * *

"Keep pushing them back!" Tohdoh boomed on the command deck of the _Amagi_ as the Greek _Automatos_ formations crumbled under the weight of his KMF forces. "We're nearly to the city itself."

Through the viewports of the _Amagi_ the floating city of Tartarus came into view.

"Our fleet can't take much more of this," Chiba said in awe of the massive fortress as the huge ship bombarded their fleet with Chaos beams.

"Keep our formation dispersed to force them to split up their cannon fire!" Kyoshiro yelled as five Avalon class frigates were blown out of the sky next to the _Amagi._

"Their city is now in range of both our heavy-Hadrons and those of General Xingke's fleet," Nagisa said as another of the Avalon frigates exploded.

"Order our forces and his to fire at will!" Kyoshiro commanded.

Both UFN fleets unleashed the full fury of their capital ship weapons at the city.

The onslaught was stopped short by a shimmering radiance of golden energy which surrounded the whole of the city-ship.

"Oh my god!" Chiba stated in horror, "It's shielded!"

* * *

"My Lord Ares, our fleet is now in position over Tartarus." Deucalion informed his commander.

"Very good," Ares replied with a nod. "Bring the _Thebes_ to full stop and position us out of the way of the Cerberus cannon."

"We won't last long in this position sire," Deucalion informed him. "Most of our _Automatos_ have been destroyed by their machines and our Aegis Shields are already at 110% output trying to repel their fleets weaponry."

"We won't have too Deucalion," Ares smiled. "The flies have entered the spider's web."

* * *

The Samael and its three Hakodeshim companions flew up out of the mountain range as the massive Aegis shield shimmered around the whole of Tartarus.

"The city has a shield," Suzaku exclaimed in frustration. "How the hell are we going to get through that?"

"No kidding," Euphie added. "Even these machines don't have enough power to knock down a shield of that magnitude."

"So what now Zero? You're the strategic genius." C.C. chided Lelouch, "Where's the miracle this time?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Lelouch chortled as he opened a new radio channel, "Cornelia is everything ready?"

"The Gejhun cannon is fully charged and ready to fire," Cornelia said from within the cockpit of her KMF-Queen Victorias as it held a massive cylindrical bazooka-like cannon over its shoulder. A host of KMF-Victoria general issue Frames stood on the deck of the _Avalon _around Cornelia's mauve colored unit where a large power cable ran from the back of the bazooka into an open plate on the top deck of the airship.

"Fire," Lelouch said in a confident tone.

Cornelia fired the weapon. A ball of green-white energy blasted out of the maw of the cannon towards the energy shield of the Tartarus.

The green ball slammed into the shimmering golden field and dissipated a large portion of it.

"NOW!" Lelouch yelled at his companions as he flew the Samael towards the hole as fast as was safe to do so.

In seconds the four Hakodeshim were through the shield and over the city of Tartarus.

* * *

"My lady, four Hakodeshim have penetrated our Aegis shield and entered the city!" Io exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Athena blurt out in surprise. "How?" She demanded.

Io's face showed fear as she replied, "It would seem their rear fleet fired some kind of weapon that disrupted our shield."

"Dammn him!" Athena cursed. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid! The main force was a decoy. His real objective is Nunnally. Have a platoon sent down to the prison level where the Empress is being held and tell them to shoot intruders on sight."

"It will be done my lady," Io nodded.

* * *

"They're on to us!" C.C. informed Lelouch as twenty Hoplite-Spartans flew down the streets below towards them.

"Well of course they are," Lelouch sniggered. "We did knock down a portion of their defense shield. We need to pull this off with split-second timing. Suzaku, you and the Red Dragon will form a defensive line on the south side of the central tower of the city while C.C. and I enter the building and rescue Nunnally and Jeremiah."

"How will you even find them?" Suzaku asked as the Greek mecha began to close in on them while they descended towards the base of the large bronze-tipped tower.

"Jeremiah's cybernetics are Sakuradite powered and act as a homing beacon that allows us to detect him. Since I highly doubt there are mini-KnightMares in this tower. Besides, I'm only picking up one such signal and it's in a sublevel near the main elevators."

"Well, somebody had a lot of time to think this through," Euphie giggled, "smarty pants."

Suzaku breathed deeply, "Okay Zero, let's do this."

The four machines landed at the base of the command tower. The Uriel and the Gabriel took up tactical positions on each side of the building as C.C. and Lelouch (dressed as a Devicer with only a Balaclava on) jumped out of their Hakodeshim and ran into the building.

"There they go," Euphie said with concern. "I hope they'll be okay."

"Don't worry," Suzaku reassured her as the first Spartans came into view down the street. "They'll do fine."

* * *

C.C. and Lelouch dove past a troop of guards that came running down the hall as soon as the pair had passed through the vestibule into the lobby of the large tower.

C.C pulled out her pistol prompting Lelouch to do the same.

"Your Geass will be more powerful than these pistols Lelouch," C.C. informed him as the elevator descended to the fifth sublevel of the building.

"I understand," he said. "That's why I left the Zero helmet behind. If I need my Geass I can use it instantly."

The door opened up revealing a host of twenty Greek troopers in armor.

"Now would be a good time!" C.C. squealed as she fired a few rounds from her pistol.

Lelouch cast his Geass, "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to obey my orders without question!"

The twenty troopers came to attention and declared in unison, "YES MY LORD!"

Lelouch and C.C. led the platoon of Greek soldiers to the suite which held Nunnally and Jeremiah. "Open it," Lelouch ordered the Greek officer.

The man obeyed and the door opened.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said as he pulled down the front of his Balaclava.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally stood up from the sofa she sat upon.

"Master Zero, we are honored to be saved by you personally," Jeremiah gleamed.

"You sure took long enough," Nunnally glared at him. "By the sounds of things, Ougi and the others are in real trouble."

"They are," C.C. stated with urgency. "We need to go now."

"Jeremiah, I need you to go with Nunnally to the surface and get my sister out of here. Take the green KnightMare at the entrance to this place and leave."

"And where are you going?" Nunnally asked with a frown.

"I need to deliver this package for Enoch," Lelouch gave her a sad smile.

"Where?" Nunnally inquired.

"The main engine room of Tartarus some fifty levels below us," he said with a sinister smirk. "Don't worry I've got C2 to protect me."

"Oh yeah right," C.C. rolled her eyes. "Some gentleman you are."

"We don't have time for this," Jeremiah reminded them.

Lelouch turned to the Greek commander, "Protect the Empress Nunnally and her Knight Jeremiah with your lives."

"Yes sire! It will be done!" The Geassed officer stated obediently.

Lelouch bent down and kissed Nunnally on the forehead, "I'll see you back on the _Ikaruga_."

Nunnally only nodded. She wanted to believe him but something worried her.

"Let's go Empress," Jeremiah picked her up in his arms and followed the troopers to the elevators.

"Ready?" Lelouch asked C.C.

"As I'll ever be," she smiled at him. C.C. was glad she could be apart of this with him. She knew the danger they were in but being with Lelouch chased her fears away.

* * *

"Captain Nu," Cornelia's image came up on the main screen of the _Ikaruga_. "Move your forces into full retreat."

"What? Why?" Ougi asked in a confused tone.

"Tell Tohdoh and Xingke that Zero has infiltrated the Tartarus and that his plan requires you to withdraw at once. If you don't I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Oh, it's one of those kinds of plans is it?" Ougi knew Zero was reckless and this scheme reeked of that bravado.

"It is," Cornelia snickered.

"But Princess Cornelia, General Tohdoh will not listen--" Ougi began to protest.

"We will do as Zero commands Princess," Kaguya said from the mezzanine of the bridge. "I'll relay the message to the fleet personally and we will begin a full retreat."

Cornelia nodded to Kaguya and then ended the transmission.

* * *

"Their fleet is retreating!" Io said in confusion. "I don't understand."

"How soon until the Cerberus gun is ready to fire?" Athena demanded.

"Three minutes my lady," Io informed her.

Athena watched the fleeing UFN fleet with scorn, "Move the Tartarus into a pursuit course and bring their fleet into firing range."

"As you wish my lady," Io bowed.

"They will not evade me," Athena declared with conviction.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing down here?" C.C. asked Lelouch as they left the elevators into the massive vaulted-roof engine room of the Tartarus. The chamber was filled with large cylindrical metallic generators that hummed loudly. Each of the generators were surrounded by catwalks and scaffolding which ran throughout the level. Control stations were at the base of each generator.

"We're looking for the master control panel," Lelouch told her as they ran along the steel grate floors into the interior of the room.

"There!" Lelouch pointed towards a large round, table-like, control station in a circular central space between the huge generators.

They ran up to the master control station and Lelouch removed the black, cell-phone, sized pouch that Enoch had given him.

"I hope you know how to use whatever is in that thing," C.C. said as she panned her pistol around hoping they didn't get ambushed in the wide open chamber.

Lelouch pulled out a gray and bronze cassette-tape sized device and plugged it into a suitable slot on the control panel. "That's it." Lelouch told her.

"Really?" C.C. said in surprise. "I was thinking there would be more to it than that."

"Nope, let's go." Lelouch told her as they made their way back towards the elevators.

"What's that thing supposed to do?" C.C. asked as they entered the elevator.

"You'll see," He said to her with a wink.

* * *

"Cerberus cannon at full power my lady," Io said with a snide smile.

"Very good," Athena looked out at the UFN fleet with distain, "FIRE!"

The three massive forward firing maw-guns at the base of the city, just below the battlement ring, glowed with an eerie red light then stopped.

"What's happened?" Athena barked at Io.

Io typed away frantically on her control station, "I don't know! The Cerberus gun failed to fire."

"I can see that," Athena yelled in frustration.

"Our Aegis Shields are lowering!" a male member of the bridge crew declared in alarm.

* * *

"Keep firing Euphie!" Suzaku said as he blasted through four Spartans with a hail of blue-globe generated flares. The four Hoplites were destroyed by the attack.

"There's too many of them," Euphie said. "We can't keep this up much longer."

Jeremiah and Nunnally came rushing out of the doorway of the tower with their troop of twenty Greek guards in tow. The Empress and her Knight climbed into the Ariel.

"Where the hell is he?" Suzaku demanded as he radioed the Ariel.

"Master Zero told us to leave immediately," Jeremiah informed Suzaku.

"We're not leaving without them!" Euphie declared. "With the Ariel's firepower we should be able to hold here a bit longer."

"I suppose you're right," Suzaku agreed. "If you can handle that Hakodeshim Jeremiah then we can wait for them to get out of there."

"I'm insulted that you think I'm incapable of handling this machine Master Kururugi," Jeremiah stated factiously as he unloaded a dual blast of energy bolts at a mass of approaching Spartans; incinerating them.

"My apologies Knight Of Orange, I should have known better." Suzaku chuckled.

* * *

"Status report!" Athena stated in a fury into the com. on her throne.

"My lady our fold engines have just come online!" Hephaestus' voice rang out in a panic from the engine room.

"It's some kind of computer virus!" Io interjected. "It's rewritten our command codes and is redirecting the power form the main guns to the fold engines!"

"Bastard!" Athena pounded the armrest of her throne. "He outwitted me again."

"My lady, there's a message on my screen." Io said befuddled.

"What?" Athena asked perplexed by her words. "Well, read it."

"It reads; My dear Athena, if there is one thing you need to learn about the future it's that payback is a b!tch." Io gave her a wide eyed look. "It's signed....Enoch."

Athena closed her eyes, "We are defeated...for the moment. Order Ares and Medea to return at once and plot an emergency fold course into the hyperspace navigational system."

"But my lady..." Io started to protest.

"Do not argue!" She yelled at her subordinate as a blue glow surrounded Tartarus. "Do IT NOW!"

"Yes milady!" Io recalled them immediately as other techs inputted the navigational data.

* * *

"You really like to cut things close don't you Lelouch!" C.C. snickered as they rushed out of the elevator towards the exit of the tower. They could see the blue glow of the fold-sphere outside as it surrounded the city.

"What?" He laughed sarcastically as they crossed through the vestibule into the streets of Tartarus. "Don't you want to jaunt through the galaxy...travel to new worlds, meet new civilizations...boldly go where no witch has gone before."

C.C. nearly tripped as they made it to the base of Samael, "Oh god, you have become Enoch!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Lelouch asked as they climbed into the cockpit of the Hakodeshim. The sky around them was electrified with energy as the fold engines of Tartarus distorted the space-time continuum.

"It sure took you two long enough!" Suzaku called out over the radio.

"Why are you still here?" Lelouch demanded.

"Save the argument for later!" C.C. said as she stomped on Lelouch's foot causing Samael to boot up off the ground at full speed.

"Ouch!" Lelouch yelled as the four Hakodeshim passed through the blue-white globe of energy that now engulfed the city of Tartarus and its two airships.

In the next instant the blue globe erupted in a brilliant flash of blinding white light. The light dissipated quickly with only a few embers of energy remaining for a moment then vanishing.

The city of Tartarus was gone.

* * *

Next weekend the Final Chapter: Turn 26: Table for Two


	26. Turn Twenty Six: Table for Two

Turn Twenty Six: Table for Two

* * *

_"In acknowledgement of your accomplishments and part in the rout of the Olympian menace, you are cordially invited to a party befitting a person of your stature and grace. It would please your host greatly if you chose to attend this gala which suits this festive time of year in remembrance of the Spirit of Giving and the birth of the Hope of the World. _

_Your lodging will be within the luxurious Victorian Castle-Mansion of Red Manor which resides atop the peak of the sheer-wall of Folly Cove, on Cape Ann in Northern Massachusetts. This Colonial estate overlooks the Atlantic Ocean with a fabulous view and has Seventy-Two oversized guest rooms of exquisite design and furnishings of which you are invited to stay in one._

_The kitchen is manned by a master chef who will provide you with the finest foods of the season. A feast of cranberry-stuffed Chicken and all appropriate trimmings will be provided for the Christmas Eve dinner followed by a desert bar of cakes, ice-creams, and pies. Morning eats shall consist of an assortment of home cooked traditional European dishes including eggs, steak, fruit-filled crepes, pancakes, and waffles. A lunch of Lamb-Shank, Basmati rice, Hummus, Couscous, and Pita shall be served at 10:00 am Eastern Standard Time. The Christmas Goose will be provided for your culinary delight at 2:00 pm EST and shall be followed by a Pizza-Party at 6:00 pm sharp._

_Red Manor is equipped with a fully stocked bar and wine cellar. Drinks shall be provided from 10:00 am to 12:00 pm. Non-Alcoholic beverages are also available and can be had at anytime during your stay from the refrigerator within your guest suite._

_Gifts will be handed out on Christmas Day during the Pizza-Party and are provided by your humble host at no charge._

_You may bring along one guest with you of your choice, or your immediate family if such is the case. _

_Travel expenses and all necessary arrangements have been made for you and your tickets are provided in this package; including your room key and a key to the front door. My home is your home during this event so please feel free to let yourself in as soon as you can attend._

_I expect ALL of you to attend this__** Table for Two**__ no later than the evening of the 24__th__ of December. If you don't I shall be very put out._

_Cordially Yours,_

_Your Humble Host"_- Copy of the invitation sent from an anonymous host dated December 7th 2024 a.t.b.

* * *

"People of the World!" Zero raised his hands in front of the television cameras and reporters who had gathered at the foot of New-Brunswick Castle located at the edge of the crater-lake in the center of the city of Neo-Pendragon. Behind them was a sea of citizens from all over the world who had come to see Zero speak.

Nunnally, Suzaku, and Jeremiah stood to Zero's right, while Cornelia, the Red Dragon, and Gilford stood to his left. In front of him sat General Tohdoh, General Xingke, Empress Reika, and Lady Kaguya.

"The enemy which shattered the peace that we have worked so diligently to attain for so long has been vanquished." Zero outstretched his hand towards the cameras, "But it would not have been possible for simply the United Federation of Nations to perform this act alone, nor could Britannia have done it. In order to defeat this enemy they had to come together and use their combined strength to oust them."

He turned to his right to see Nunnally nod at him and smile. Zero turned back towards the crowd of reporters below him and clenched his fist in a dramatic manner. "We must understand that this new enemy has only been driven from our planet for the moment and that this external threat may at any time return to plague us yet again."

He thrust his open hand towards the cameras and the crowd, "The UFN is no longer adequate to deal with this new menace and Britannia is too restrictive a nation to allow for the innovations needed to contend with it. Our world as a whole is lost in the myriad of philosophies and dogmas of the past. Socialism has failed, Fascism has failed, Imperialism has failed, Corporatism has failed, Feudalism has failed, and the whole of the old world order is a failure!"

Zero punched his right hand above his shoulder towards the sky as he shouted, "We need a new form of government! A nation that protects its people and allows the best and the brightest among them too succeed without being hindered by government cronyism or bureaucratic corruption. What we must create if we are to resist this new extraterrestrial threat is a classes system of society, and an economic system which prevents the kind of greed that led to the unearthing of the city of Tartarus in the first place by the abolition of usury and egalitarian policies. Mankind needs a government that exists for people, by people, and holds individual liberty in the highest regard. Our enemy is a Republic capable of mustering forces beyond our comprehension. Therefore, we here must in turn form a new government; one that trusts its people with arms; allows people to speak out against it; and permits people to be masters of their own destiny!"

Zero reached out towards the crowd in a grasping gesture, "What we must build is a Commonwealth, a Republic with which we can defend our world from almost certain enslavement if not total destruction! We shall overcome this new enemy! We shall build our new Republic! We shall sweep away the past so that we may capture the future! And we shall do it together!"

Cheers thundered through the city as Zero bowed to the crowds.

Nunnally stepped forward as Zero walked to the back of their group. He nodded at her as she stood at the podium, "As of this moment, all hostilities between Britannia and the UFN have officially ceased and our two militaries have agreed to combine into one new global force intended to be the Military of our New Republic." Nunnally smiled at Kaguya who stood from her chair and came up next to Nunnally at the podium.

"Beginning in March of 2025 a.t.b the leaders of the UFN, Britannia, and all non-aligned nations shall begin diplomatic talks with regard to the drafting of a document for the new world government to abide by. These talks will be democratic in nature and every country, irregardless of population size or territory, shall have equal vote in this new council. May God have mercy on us and guide us through these talks, for if we fail in this endeavor to create this new government, we shall all be doomed to whatever fate the Olympians will reign down upon us."

* * *

"Wow, that was quite a speech you gave Zero," the Red Dragon said as they walked towards the interior of the castle. Neither one of them saw the pair of figures who slipped through a side door of the large entry way towards them.

"It's just the beginning," He said with a sigh. "I wish Enoch were here. I could use his input."

"Do you miss him?" the Red Dragon asked sympathetically.

Zero let out a short laugh, "Yeah...guess I do." He turned to her as they reached the inner set of double doors. "He was the closest thing I had to a real father. It's kind of weird huh? What with him always trying to keep my ego in check and yet pushing me to be something more."

"Not really," said the Red Dragon as she took hold of his hand, "You never had a real father figure in your life. Enoch knew that and tried his best to help you because of it. He said you reminded him of what he used to be like."

"I wonder what kind of life he had growing up," Zero lamented.

"Pardon me Zero," A female voice asked from behind them.

The Red Dragon went into a combat stance at the sound of the woman's voice, "Who's there?"

"Whoa, it's just me, Milley Ashford." Milley raised her hands defensively. Milley's camera man waved at them from behind her.

The Red Dragon relaxed, "You two shouldn't sneak up on us like that."

"Sorry," Milley smiled.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Ashford?" Zero asked as he walked up to her.

A pleasant aroma filled Milley's nostrils as he got close to her. Her eyes grew wide with recognition, "Oh my!" She blurt out covering her mouth. "Um…I…wanted to know if you'd be willing to do a one-on-one interview with me." Milley stammered.

"An exclusive," the Red Dragon teased him. "She's cute too."

Milley blushed.

Zero turned to the Red Dragon, "She's married."

"Good thing…or a certain someone we know would be jealous," the Red Dragon tittered.

Zero turned back to Milley, "I can't grant you an interview today, however, I would be able to after the first of the year. Is that alright?"

Milley stared at him, "Um…yes that would be okay."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Very good, please have your office contact the Britannian embassy in Japan to make the proper arrangements."

Milley smiled at him as her olfactory sense identified the aroma that emanated from his sleeve, "You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends you know."

Zero withdrew his hand slowly. This time it was he who stuttered, "I…suppose…you are right Milley. I shouldn't, not anymore."

Milley winked at him, "It's a date then." She turned to Seiji, "Let's go, I don't want to distract him. I'm sure he has a big day still ahead."

Zero and the Red Dragon watched in silence as the pair walked away.

* * *

"What was that all about? I thought you said you'd get the interview no matter what?" Seiji asked Milley with a smirk.

"I'll get my interview don't you worry," said Milley confidently. "He won't stand me up."

"You act like you two know each other personally," Seiji said.

"We do," Milley said to more herself than to him, "we go way back."

Seiji was surprised, "How the heck did you recognize him? It's not like we've ever seen Zero's face."

"I didn't need to see his face to know it was him behind the mask," said Milley with an arrogant look at her cameraman. "His cologne gave him away."

"His cologne?" Seiji scoffed.

"Yep," she snickered, "believe me Seiji, when you're in love with someone you remember everything about them. Especially the subtle nuances and the man under that mask wore cologne that no other man I've ever known would have: _Ode de la Imperial._"

"Never heard of it," the cameraman said.

Milley gave Zero one passing look before she and Seiji left the castle, "You aren't likely to have as it was available only to the Britannian royal family."

* * *

"Dude this is totally boring!" Tamaki whined as the _Ikaruga_ floated above the city of Neo-Pendragon. He and the other members of the _Yamato no Orochi_ were staring out at the city from the promenade deck at the aft of the ship.

"Miss the Greeks already do you?" Kallen snickered as she sipped her tea in the warm Arizona air of early December.

"Nah!" He leaned back on the railing and slugged his coffee. "I just can't stand doing nothing."

"Really?" Mika asked, "I'm enjoying the break from all the fighting."

"No kidding," Gregor said, "no too mention we'll be going into space in a few months. I'd like some time to relax."

"Me too," Lena agreed as she held onto Akira's arm. She looked up at him, "gives us time to appreciate the finer things in life."

Akira bent down and kissed her, "I couldn't agree more."

"Okay you two get a room or something!" Tamaki griped.

"Oh stow it you old geezer!" Kallen taunted him. "They're in love, let them enjoy it."

"Geez you recovered fast," Tamaki retorted carefully. "Just last month you wanted to drown your sorrows in a sea of booze."

"I got it outta my system," Kallen barked at him, "You gotta problem with that?"

"Yeah, you were fun as a drinking buddy, now you're all sober and gooey." Tamaki snickered.

"Well excuse me punk!" Kallen put her hands on her hips, "In case you didn't notice I happen to be a woman."

"I've noticed," he said with a sly smile.

Kallen eyed him, "Tamaki you're asking for a beating." She laughed, "I swear if you keep this up I'll cure your boredom by kicking your ass into space!"

"Speaking of space," Anya interrupted, "Anybody know how soon the new space-cruiser will be completed?"

"June or July," Tetsuo told her as he brought her a fresh cup of tea from within the ship.

"Pardon me Captain Kouzuki," A female yeoman said as she walked out onto the promenade.

"What is it yeoman?" Kallen inquired with genuine curiosity.

The woman was carrying a stack of envelopes under her arm. She removed them and handed them to Kallen, "This mail arrived today, and it was simply addressed to the _Yamato no Orochi_."

Kallen took the stack of envelopes out of her hand, "Looks like there's one of these for each of us."

"Have they been checked for explosives?" Tamaki asked with a skeptical eye on the white letter that Kallen handed him.

"Yes," the Yeoman answered him, "they're clean. Now if you will excuse me I have other duties to attend too."

"I'm sorry," Kallen smiled at her, "you're free to go Yeoman."

The woman left.

Kallen used her pocket knife to cut open the top of the envelope, "What the heck is this?" She exclaimed with a shocked look as she read over the invitation.

"Wow!" Mika blurt out, "Sounds like we're invited to a royal party!"

"Do you think that Zero could have sent these?" Akira asked a bit in shock over the contents of the invite.

"We'll I'm going to find out!" Tamaki said with a smile, "how about you Kallen?"

She looked down at the letter intently and sneered, "I'm supposed to go to the Nu's at the end of the month for the New Year, but if Zero is throwing this thing...then I have to go!"

* * *

"A Christmas party?" Lloyd scoffed as he walked along the catwalk next to the partially completed hull of the first manmade Space-Cruiser. "Really Cecile, we don't have time for this kind of thing...besides isn't that religion dead? We've barely got the keel of this new ship laid down we can't just drop everything and gallivant off to a party."

"We've been formally invited to this party," She held up their invitations, "and it's only for a few days Lloyd," She told him softly, "it'll be fun."

"Maybe you could go for me?" He said with a grin.

Cecile scowled at him, "LLOYD!"

Professor Asplundh winced, "Oh I guess I can take a few days off...what was the occasion again?"

Cecile rolled her eyes, "For a genius you're sure absent minded when you want to be. The occasion is called Christmas and it is a celebration that commemorates the birth of the great prophet, and healer Jesus of Nazareth who was also known as the Christ."

"Oh," he gave her a weak smile, "well that sounds harmless enough. When do you want to leave?"

Cecile gave him a devilish smile, "As soon as Rakshata is ready to go."

"Uh…WHAT?" Lloyd recoiled in horror.

* * *

"A gala?" Cornelia held the invitation in her hand as she stood in front of one of the giant leaded-glass windows of New-Brunswick Castle's library.

"I got one too," Nunnally held up her invitation ticket from where she sat next to Euphie and Suzaku in the small reading area that consisted of a coffee table, lamps, and four comfy chairs.

"Well I didn't get one!" Euphie protested.

"But they sent one to me, and I can invite one person," Suzaku laughed. "Obviously I'd invite you."

"Which implies that whoever sent this knows about whom you are Princess Euphemia," Gilford said as he walked into the study area with a tray of hot tea.

Cornelia smiled at him as he placed the tray on the coffee table and poured her a cup of tea, "It bothers me that this person wishes to remain anonymous." She turned to Euphie, "The Greeks could be the ones behind this."

Nunnally smirked, "Or it could just be C.C. and Lelouch trying to give us all an end of the year surprise party." She took a cup of tea from Gilford, "Let's try to keep an open mind about this. Athena isn't the kind of person to return so soon after being defeated. She'll want to secure a base of operations and such before she makes another move…besides, luring all of us away to a Christmas party to kill us seems petty and I highly doubt Athena would lower herself to such tactics. She's a proud warrior not an assassin."

"You may have a point Empress," Suzaku smiled. "It does say there's going to be a pizza party, that's got C2 written all over it."

* * *

"A PIZZA PARTY!" C.C. held up the invitation in front of Lelouch as he sat at his computer within the hotel room they were staying in. Outside the window of their room the lights of Mexico City began to illuminate the cityscape as dusk settled over the metropolis.

"I'm not going," he said flatly.

"Why not?" C.C. asked him. "It's probably Nunnally's idea, or maybe that old girlfriend of yours."

"You mean Milley," he said with an irritated look at her as he tried to finish his tenth draft of a world constitution. He, as Zero, would be expected to deliver it to the world during the convention that was only a few months away.

"Yes, Milley." C.C. leaned over him. "Are you listening to me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. C.C. gave him a puppy eyed look, "Lulu, I want to go, and I want you to come with me."

He sighed, "If I agree to go, will you let me finish this."

"Only if you promise to go and seal your commitment to me," She kissed him passionately on the lips. "Promise?"

Lelouch scowled for a moment then smiled at her, "Yah I promise."

"Good," she unbuttoned her blouse from the top down, "I'll be in the bedroom, so don't keep me waiting for too long." She kissed him again and walked away, leaving her blouse and skirt on the floor behind her as she did so.

Lelouch tried to turn back to the draft but the seductive look C.C. had given him had invaded his thoughts. He sat at the computer for a few minutes unable to think straight. "Oh…snap! There's no way I can finish this dammn thing tonight." Lelouch got up from the desk and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

"This place is huge Kaguya," Reika said as she, Zhou, and Kaguya Sumeragi got out of the limousine that had brought them from the airport to the enormous Manor.

The morning sun reflected off of the freshly plowed snow that was nearly two foot deep. The air was crisp as the sunlight warmed the east side of the large building. The mansion sat atop a rocky outcropping along the New England coastline. The ocean lapped at the craggy rocks some fifty feet below the estate.

Kaguya snickered, "Well the invitation said that there were seventy-two rooms in Red-Manor Reika, it was obviously a big place from its description."

"Do you think anyone else was invited?" Zhou asked as she got the four large suitcases out of the trunk of the limo.

"The letter was addressed to those of us who took part in the rout of the Olympians," Kaguya said. "I'd think that would include most of the people we know."

"I wish Xingke could have come," Reika pouted.

"He has to deal with the rebellion in Shanghai, he couldn't come," Zhou said to her sympathetically. "That's why he sent me in his stead, so as not to offend our mysterious host."

"What about General Tohdoh?" the Tianzi asked.

"He flat out refused," Kaguya rolled her eyes, "the man has no sense of fun. Poor Chiba bugged him about it for over a week, but he wouldn't budge. He's overseeing the formation of our space forces, so he's got no time for trivial matters." Kaguya knocked on the large, wooden, double doors, "I promised Chiba I'd apologize for both of them to our host when we meet him or her."

"Aren't we supposed to use our keys to let ourselves in?" Zhou asked.

"If no one answers then I will, but I'm not going to just barge into someone else's—" Kaguya was cut off by the door opening.

A tall inhumanly gorgeous woman with ice-blue eyes and thigh length silvery-white hair answered the door. "I'm pleased that all of you were able to come."

Zhou put down the bags and tensed up, "Who are you?" The warrior woman asked.

"You may call me Delphi," the woman gave them a thin smile as she opened up the second door for them. "I'm here to receive you and welcome you all. Your host will be arriving later this evening, so please come in and make yourselves at home." She moved to allow them to enter.

* * *

"Looks like a lot of other people have already arrived here." Rivaltz said as he and Milley got out of the Limousine that had carried them from the airport to Red-Manor.

Milley's hair looked like a mass of gold thread in the afternoon light of the sun.

"I wonder who all is here." She said with a giddy grin. "I hope Zero is one of the guests."

"Why?" He asked as he got their bags out of the trunk and carried them over his shoulder. Rivaltz raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You got a crush on him or something?"

"I used too," she giggled.

"Used too?" Rivaltz was confused at first then his draw dropped open, "You don't mean..." he let the thought trail off.

"Trust me honey, if he's here and you two get to meet, you'll feel the same way that I do." She gave Rivaltz a wink as they made their way up to the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ashford have arrived," Delphi announced as she opened the ornate double doors that led to the gathering of guests in the enormous living room of the Manor.

Milley and Rivaltz walked in to find a whole host of people they were acquainted with.

"Milley! Rivaltz! It's great to see both of you!" Nunnally said as she came over and hugged her friends.

"It's great to see you also Nana...," said Rivaltz with an elated smile, "oops I mean Empress," he bowed.

"Don't be sorry," Nunnally kissed him on the cheek, "we're friends Rivaltz...always."

He blushed, "thanks Nunnally."

"So who's throwing this bash?" Milley inquired.

"We don't know," Villetta Nu said as she and Ougi came up to greet them.

"Hey you two," Milley hugged them both, "where are your two little darlings?" She asked excited.

Ougi sighed, "We decided not to take them with us on such a long trip. Plus, Nagisa wanted to punish Tohdoh for not coming to this get together, thus she volunteered the both of them as babysitters."

Suzaku let out a laugh, "Oh my! Can you image Kyoshiro changing diapers?"

Laughter filled the room.

"So who's all here?" Milley asked eager to get the inside scoop on the guest list.

Nunnally drew a deep breath before running down the list, "Cornelia, and Gilford; Kaguya, Reika, and Zhou Xianglin; Cecile Croomy, Lloyd Asplundh, and Rakshata Chawla; Akira Nobunaga, Tamaki Shinichiro, Anya Alstreim, Gregor Fontaine, Tetsuo Yuma, Mika Ontario, and Lena Shomeron; Jeremiah Gottwald and Sayoko Shinozaki; me, Suzaku, and Euph...uh...my sister." Nunnally face became flushed.

Milley caught the slip immediately, "Your sister? You already mentioned Cornelia."

"My mistake," Nunnally tried to laugh it off, "the list is so long."

"You started to say Euph Nunnally," Milley said with a smile. "Did you mean Euphemia?"

"EUPHEMIA! That's preposterous!" Lloyd yelled.

"Did you guys need me for something?" Euphie popped her head in from an adjacent room.

The living room went silent as those who were unaware of Euphie having been alive stood in shock at her presence.

Realizing her error Euphemia gave the group a half-hearted wave, "Hi." She said in a mousey tone.

Lloyd dropped his glass of wine, "I feel a little woozey." Professor Asplundh put his hand to his head and started to fall over.

Cecile caught him, "Oh some man you are. Lloyd, snap out of it."

Rakshata tittered, "Oh Lloyd you're such a drama queen. I'm sure there is a logical explanation." She looked directly at Euphemia, "Isn't there?"

"There had better be!" Tamaki grumbled, "Considering the fact that she's Princess Massa-OUCH!" Tamaki yelled as Ougi stomped on his foot. "What the hell did yah do that for Ougi?"

Ougi glared at him, "To keep your mouth from ruining the evening."

"I think we'd all like an explanation Princess Euphemia," Zhou Xianglin said as she stood up from one of the comfy chairs in the room.

"It's okay Zhou, Kaguya and I already knew." the Tianzi reassured her.

"You did? And the both of you were okay with it?" Villetta asked in shock.

"Of course we were." Kaguya waved her hand reassuringly, "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Why do I get the feeling Geass has something to do with this?" Ougi grumbled.

"Well of course it does...didn't everything relate to Geass back then? It's a really long story," Kaguya said as she poured herself a glass of sake from the liquor cabinet.

"Then you can tell your party all about it, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, over dinner," Delphi said as she entered the living room. "Your meal is ready."

"And our host?" Cornelia asked gruffly.

"Your host has run into a delay and will not be here until tomorrow morning." Delphi answered her with a thin smile. "Also, Captain Kouzuki and the other guests have not arrived yet either and are not likely too get here until tomorrow due to a sudden snow storm which is delaying all flights into New England. Thus, there is no need to wait for them any longer. Now if you all will follow me."

Delphi led the party through the long ornately decorated halls of the handsome Mansion to the large marble lined dining room where a feast of Cranberry-stuffed Chicken awaited them.

* * *

"We should have taken a plane to get here, it's friggin freezing!" Lelouch complained as he carried C.C.'s bags up the long drive towards the Manor. "Not too mention I can barely see anything in this snow."

"Stop your whining you big baby," She snickered. "I thought you were the Knight of Justice, the great Zero! You're not going to tell me that a little walk in the snow is going to defeat you now are you?"

"Well if you hadn't packed a whole wardrobe for me to carry we would probably be there by now!" Lelouch shot back.

"But I only took what I needed," C.C. chortled. "Besides it's only two luggage cases. You make it sound like it's so difficult."

"Yeah well it is," Lelouch retorted, "I've only got my one small bag with a change of clothing and my essentials."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "Fine you whiner, I'll come help you." She removed his small bag from around his neck and slung it over her shoulder, "There is that better now?"

"Much," he said sarcastically.

"Look there's the mansion!" C.C. exclaimed. In the distance a small porch-light illuminated the front of the large manor.

Lelouch looked wearily up the long winding drive that followed the shoreline up towards the rocky outcropping the manor sat upon, "It has to be at least eleven PM by now, it'll be midnight or later by the time we get up there."

"Not if we hurry!" C.C. said excitedly.

Lelouch let out a long sigh, "Then we'd better get going."

* * *

"So Euphemia was Geassed by Lelouch because your brother couldn't control his power?" Villetta was mortified. "That's horrible."

"It was an accident," Euphie defended Lelouch's intensions, "Even if it was a stupid one."

"It cost a lot of people their lives," Tamaki scowled at the dinner table while he passed the sweet potatoes to Akira.

"How do you think I feel about it?" Euphie said softly. "After Enoch dispelled the Geass charm I've had to live with it, and it will live with me forever."

"Honestly, can we please change the subject?" Kaguya inquired in an unusually harsh tone for the normally jovial Lady-chairman. "I'd like to forget all the mistakes we ALL made during that war. We're not at war anymore and this party was supposed to be to commemorate the Spirit of Giving. I can think of no better gift to give than that of forgiveness. If I can forgive Euphemia for what happened then all of you can and I don't need or want to hear any more about it from anyone, what's done is done."

"Well, I wonder if our host is Zero?" Gregor inquired to everyone at the table in an effort to change the subject and shift the tension to where he felt it should be. "He's not here right?"

"I don't believe he's here yet," Nunnally said through a wine induced smile as she sipped from her goblet.

"Nunnally, is that your last glass of wine?" Cornelia asked her sister politely.

"It probably should be," Nunnally said with rosy cheeks.

The speculation of whom their generous host was lasted until they said their good nights and retired for the evening to their bed chambers.

* * *

"We finally made it," Lelouch collapsed on the side of the door huffing out billows of hot breath in the frigid air.

"Looks like all the lights are off," C.C. said sadly. "Guess everyone must be in bed."

"Just get the door open so we don't freeze to death out here," he complained.

"What? Don't worry, if you die out here you'll thaw tomorrow and be alive for the party by evening."

"Not funny C2...no...no...not funny," his teeth chattered.

One of the double doors opened up and a silver haired woman greeted them. "Welcome, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow, but I heard a thud on the front door as I was doing my rounds before bed. Good think I came to the door. You two look like you're about to catch your death of cold out here. Please, come in immediately. I'll make a fire for you and warm you up some dinner."

"Thank you kind woman," Lelouch said as he entered the warm home.

"You may call me Delphi," the blue eyed beauty told him as she took their bags. "The main level study is through that door," she pointed to a large oak door at the far end of the grand hall, "I'll bring you your food and some warm tea after I've got your bags in your room." With that she carried their bags up the grand-staircase that led to the upper levels of Red-Manor.

C.C. and Lelouch made their way into the large study. It was furnished with Victorian style furniture throughout its depth which clearly ran the whole length of the North side of the mansion. Bookshelves lined the walls and were arranged in rows in the center of the chamber like a library. A fireplace was at the center of the east wall of the room with a hearth that was as wide as a KMF, and above it was a large stone mantle. A small inferno blazed behind its brass mesh screen warming the room comfortably.

"Wow this is some place," C.C. said with a smile as the two of them sat down on the large couch in front of the blaze.

"Sure is," Lelouch said as he looked up at the mid-sized gun above the mantle and read the placard, "_Action Arms Thomson Model 1927_, huh?"

"What is it?" C.C. asked him.

"I've never heard of that gun company before…" He was interrupted by Delphi entering the room with their food and hot tea on a serving-cart she rolled in front of her.

"Here is your dinner Madame and Monsieur, and a map of the Manor." She smiled at them, "I'm retiring for the evening so if you need anything just follow the map to your room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Delphi," Lelouch said as the warmth of the fire drove away the chill from his body. He scowled at C.C., "did the cold drive away your manners?"

"Oh, GOODNIGHT DELPHI!" C.C. yelled at the top of her lungs after the woman had left the room.

"Shut up!" A voice boomed from above them.

C.C. snickered, "That sounds like Tamaki."

Lelouch nearly choked on the piece of chicken breast and cranberry-stuffing he was nibbling on, "Yes it does. I guess that means others were invited as well."

"It must be nearly one in the morning by now…," C.C. had barely touched her food. "Merry Christmas Lelouch," she cooed as she snuggled up next to him.

"Uh…Merry Christmas?" He asked more than stated.

C.C. giggled, "It's what you say today. It's Christmas, when the baby Jesus was born to bring light to the world by his teachings and thus cleanse the world of its sins and bring about peace."

"I think he failed," Lelouch snickered.

"No dear, we're the ones who failed," C.C. kissed him on the cheek.

"So tell me about him," Lelouch said putting down his fork as he lye back on the couch.

C.C. laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest, "There are multiple accounts of his life by his twelve Apostles, but I like Mathew the best so I'll tell the story from his perspective. Starting with Chapter two…"

"Why Chapter two?" Lelouch interrupted her.

"Because Chapter one is the genealogy of Jesus, and you don't want to hear that do you?" C.C. tittered.

"No I guess not," he humored her.

"Now when Jesus was born in the days of Herod the king, behold there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem. Saying, Where is he that is born King of the Jews?"

Lelouch's eyes grew heavy as C.C. recanted the tale, in a few moments he was asleep.

* * *

"Is anybody here?" Kallen knocked on the door to Red-Manor in the light of dawn. Her duffle bag was slung over her shoulder as she waited for someone to answer in the cold of the New England morning.

"Guess not, they're probably still all asleep." Kallen mused as she took the key to the front door from her pocket and unlocked it.

Kallen looked around the vestibule and peeked through the finely cut glass of the large oaken doors in front of her before opening one of them and walking into the large main hall of the house. A grand staircase was before her and numerous doors lined the wall of the vaulted room.

"Nice house," Kallen said to herself. She saw a light under a door on the left of the room. "Maybe somebody is in here," She walked into the room.

"Must be the Library," She said out loud as she walked over to where a pair of couches flanked a fireplace. The last remaining logs within the hearth still burned giving off their light and warmth to the interior of the room.

Kallen walked over to the heat and warmed her hands. She turned to sit down on one of the couches and noticed someone sleeping under a blanket on the couch opposite the one she sat down upon. _Better not disturb him_. She thought to herself as the person began to stir.

The blanket rolled back to expose C.C., still dressed in her clothes from the night before. "Oh hi Kallen," C.C. said sleepily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Kallen stood and stared in utter disbelief as C.C. got up off the cough like a drone. "I need to pee," She mumbled, but Kallen didn't notice. Her furious gaze was fixated on the person lying underneath C.C.

C.C. stopped dead in her tracks as she realized she wasn't dreaming, "KALLEN!"

Lelouch's eyes shot open, "What?" He said as he sat up to see her standing by the fireplace glaring at him with eyes filled with rage.

"You son of a bitch," said Kallen with menace. "You lied to me…" Kallen glanced around the room for a weapon. The _Thompson_ caught her attention immediately and she grabbed the submachinegun from its resting place along with the drum magazine below it.

"Kallen what the hell are you doing?" C.C. asked frantically.

"Lelouch is supposed to be dead…right Lelouch?" Kallen loaded and cocked the gun.

"Kallen let's talk about this," Lelouch pleaded with her.

"You've done enough talking!" Kallen unloaded a burst from the gun as Lelouch jumped over the couch which was riddled with bullets.

The sound of gunfire reverberated through the house.

"What the hell was that?" Zhou shot up out of bed, her bare breasts bouncing as she did so.

"Sounds like gunfire," Tamaki said from where he lay naked beside her.

"I know what it sounds like you idiot!" Zhou rolled him out of bed. "We need to find out what's going on."

"It's probably nothing…" Tamaki protested when he heard a female voice yell "LELOUCH!" Tamaki's eyes shot wide open, "That's Kallen!"

"Let's get down there," Zhou said as she put her shirt on, "Get dressed Tamaki."

"What was that?" Euphemia sat up in bed.

Suzaku was already dressed and fighting to get his boots on, "Sounds like Kallen found out Lelouch is alive! But if we don't get down there he won't be for long."

Kallen fired a burst at Lelouch as he and C.C. fled through the main hall towards the doors on the right side of the chamber. The rounds shattered the glass of the vestibule doors and tore up the furniture.

"Come back here LELOUCH! I want you to know what it feels like to have your heart torn out, to know what it's like to have the one person you truly loved betray you."

"This is insane Kallen!" Lelouch retorted as he and C.C. barely made it through one of the exits before Kallen filled the Oak door with bullets.

Kallen ran across to where C.C. and Lelouch had fled from her, "You think I'm insane? How about lying to the whole world just to save your sister? Or starting a revolution and lying to a whole country just because your mommy and daddy didn't love you? What about having your best friend kill you so you don't have to face the crappy world you left behind?"

Kallen chased Lelouch and C.C. out onto a grand-balcony which overlooked the rocky shoreline of Cape Ann.

Lelouch stopped on the railing at the edge with a sheer drop and the ocean below him. He looked over the rail and then turned to face Kouzuki, "Kallen let C2 go…you're anger is at me not her."

Tears filled Kallen's eyes, "Is that what this is all about? You chose that green-haired goblin over me?" She pointed the _Thompson_ at him. "Why? Why didn't you just tell me that day I shared my feelings for you that you loved her? Why did you torture me?"

Lelouch put up his hands defensively, "because I didn't love C2 back then…I didn't love anyone Kallen...not you, not C2, no one."

Delphi ran into the main hall armed with a military assault-rifle just as the front door to Red-Manor opened up and a person dressed in a jet-black trench coat, large-rimmed black hat, and mirrored sunglasses walked in. His black-leather cowboy boots crunched on the broken glass of the shattered crystal windows. She stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry I didn't realize she'd react like this."

He put up his hand in a gesture she knew meant that he'd deal with it.

"I told you to live your own life," Lelouch said with a scowl, "I really did die Kallen. I fully intended to sacrifice myself for the sake of the world. I wasn't hiding with C2, I didn't love her, or you, or anyone, that's why I ended my life, to bring happiness to this world.

Kallen's face contorted in anger, "Then how is it you're here now?"

"It was Euryale, one of the Olympians, who brought me back to life. I didn't betray you. Honest. The feelings I have now for C2 didn't manifest itself until after I gained Euryale's code."

"Oh really? Then if that's the case I suppose you can explain what the hell is going on here?" Kallen shot back.

"That sounds like a good idea," a male voice bellowed from behind Kallen. "You can start by explaining why my house is all shot to hell."

Kallen saw the shock on Lelouch's face and turned to face the man.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she met Enoch's glare, "How?"

"You're the one holding my _Tommy gun_ you tell me." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"But you…the satellite exploded…in orbit…there's no way," Said Kallen in a meek tone.

"Hah!" Enoch raised an eyebrow, "You didn't actually think I'd die from a little boom-boom and a fall did you? I've been there done that plenty of times in the past."

"How did you get back to Earth?" Akira asked as he and the other guests made their way out onto the grand-balcony. Lelouch's announced confession had made it into all their ears.

"I took the express elevator down," Enoch snickered.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me about Lelouch," Kallen barked. She was shaking with a mix of emotions.

"Lied to you?" Enoch put his hands on his hips, "Kallen I never lied to you about Lelouch. I told you that I wasn't Zero when we first met and that I thought it would be too painful for you to learn who Zero really was, and by the look of my house I'd say I was right."

Kallen's face was flushed with embarrassment and hurt as he walked up to her, "How can I live like this? It's not fair!" Kouzuki's lips trembled as the tears ran down her cheeks and she dropped the gun, "I've lost everyone I've ever loved, I've lost…too much Enoch."

"Hey, what's with all the gunfire and yelling out here?" a blonde haired man asked as he walked through the door Enoch had come through.

"Oh my God!" Lena blurt out, "It's Commander Weinberg!"

"But he died," Anya said in disbelief.

Enoch chortled as he made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "Death is a primitive concept."

Kallen's eyes were wide with shock while her face lost all its color. Her mouth moved but nothing came out.

Enoch leaned down to Kallen's ear, "Merry Christmas Kallen."

She wrapped her arms around Enoch and kissed him on the lips, "Thank you."

Enoch smiled at her warmly, "Hey, what's Christmas without a few miracles right?"

Kallen released him and ran to Commander Weinberg, "GINO!" She yelled as she threw her arms around him and squeezed him to reassure herself he was real.

"Hey Kallen be careful, he only just got out of the Bacta Tank a few days ago!" Enoch yelled at her with a chuckle. "He's not ready for any hanky-panky yet."

Gino hugged her tightly, "I missed you Kallen."

She looked deep into his blue eyes, "And I you..."

They kissed gently.

"Awww," Mika sighed. "That's so sweet."

Enoch turned to Lelouch and C.C., "Well? Gotta admit Big-Z you sure know how to make a party lively. At least you guys woke up everybody for breakfast, which is good because I'm starving. Let's eat."

* * *

The events of the day passed quickly after breakfast. The start of a day had been carefully planned by their gracious host, and consisted of a horse drawn carriage ride through the twenty-five acre estate to a nearby ice-covered pond; called Gray-Gull Hole. Enoch's guest-party was provided with skates for the recently buffed ice-rink and the full Cape Ann Symphony Orchestra awaited them under a heated Amphitheatre by the side of frozen pond. The mid-morning fun zipped by until the symphony retired at 10:00 am and lunch was served to all under the warmth of the Amphitheatre.

After lunch Enoch and company proceeded to Plum Cove via horse-drawn carriage until they came to tall-ship, a _Square-Rigger_ in design, whose long-boat awaited them at the shore. The ship sailed around the scenic coastline of the Cape during the warmest part of Christmas day and out a few miles to the watch whales. The Christmas Goose was served on board ship at 2:00 pm and was followed by Enoch telling stories of his high seas adventures; one in which he and C.C. had shared a rather precarious voyage.

The ship dropped off the party goers at 4:00 pm at Folly Cove beach via long-boat as the sun began to set. From the beach the group rode via horse-drawn carriage once more back up to Red-Manor for the Pizza-Party.

"Oooooooh!" C.C. bounced up and down in her seat as they waited in the living room for the pizza to arrive.

"Will you calm down," Lelouch snickered as he removed his white wig and sunglasses; his disguise of the day had been very effective in fooling all those they had met during their trek.

Tamaki looked over at him, "I still can't believe it's you man." He had been in shock by the revelation and Ougi had to reprimand him covertly on numerous occasions to protect Lelouch and Euphemia's identities.

"How did you manage it?" Zhou asked Lelouch. "It seems all so surreal to me."

Lelouch grinned, "It wasn't what I had planned believe me."

"Still, I think it's for the better," Ougi said to Lelouch with a raised brow, "you can help us rebuild this time."

Lelouch nodded, "I agree. Last time I took the easy way out."

"Can we leave the past behind us please?" Euphie said as she removed her wig. "This day has been wonderful, so please don't spoil it by brining up that awful point in our shared past." She had worn a brown haired wig and similar get-up to that of her brother, not that anyone could have gotten past Suzaku or Cornelia to discover her identity in the first place.

"Well at least they've seen fit to do so," Kaguya tittered as Kallen and Gino came into the room arm-in-arm.

"No kidding they've been glued to each other all day," Anya added with a wink at Tetsuo. He got her hint and removed her coat for her before the two of them grabbed a pair of comfy chairs next to a coffee table.

They removed their coats then Kallen and Gino sat down on one of the love seats in the room together. They'd been snuggling on and off since breakfast and whispering amongst themselves.

Cornelia and Gilford were holding hands as they sat down on another of the love seats in the room. "Who would ever have thought we would all be sitting here together like this even a few months ago."

"How true," Nunnally agreed in a distant voice. She hadn't said much, but her smile was with her all day and it still didn't waver.

"I wish we could take pictures of this moment," Milley lamented. Rivaltz agreed as he rung her coat.

"So old buddy," Rivaltz addressed Lelouch, "you up for a game of chess while we wait?" He gestured towards the chess table under one of the windows.

Lelouch got up and walked over to Rivaltz, "I'm happy to see you again my friend."

They shook hands briefly then embraced.

"I missed you too man," said Rivaltz through teary eyes.

"Okay that's enough of that!" Enoch said as he came into the room pulling a floor-truck filled with wrapped gifts. "I don't need to see you two getting all mushy right before I hand out the gifts."

"Where's the pizza?" C.C. asked innocently.

"It's on its way," Enoch snickered. Behind him Delphi entered the room with a food cart that had a dozen boxes of pizza (of various kinds and varieties) with plates and chilled bottled beer.

C.C. zoomed over to the stack of pizza-boxes, "Tee-Hee!" She clapped her hands and started looking through the boxes.

"C2, those aren't all for you," Enoch chuckled. "Please save some for everybody else."

C.C. gave him a hurt look, "but they're all different and they all look soooooooo good."

Enoch came up to her and made her a plate of pizza with a slice from each box, "Happy?"

C.C. nodded, "Mmmm-Hmmmmm," she smiled as she chewed down her first piece.

"Beer?" Enoch asked her, but she shook her head no.

"I'll have one!" Tamaki yelled.

"Alright then," Enoch tittered, "who wants what?" He proceeded to dish out the pizza and beer to everyone as the conversations ranged from what the future held for them to the erecting of the new government to the latest fashions.

With the conclusion of the pizza-feast Enoch handed out the gifts to each member of the group.

Each of them opened their wrapped packages which contained books of a type and kind unseen anywhere. All were different and certainly appropriate to the recipient.

Lelouch thumbed through the heavy leather bound book he held in his hand, "The _Idea of Freedom_ by Mortimer J. Adler?" He queried Enoch.

"A great book," Enoch said, "and one that should assist you in the coming months I'm sure."

"Mine's _Human Action_ by Ludwig Von Mises," Kaguya smiled at the work.

Enoch nodded, "Another excellent work. It contains information on the best form of economy for the current situation the world is in."

"This book is extremely interesting," Lloyd said out loud to no one in particular as he got lost in thought while flipping through the pages of _Quantum Mechanics_ by Albert Messiah.

Rakshata was equally intrigued with the tomb she skimmed over, "_The Nature of Space and Time_ by Steven Hawking and Roger Penrose, truly interesting material Enoch how ever did you come by these?"

"I have my methods," he winked at her then looked at the whole group, "I chose books I thought that would best suit each of you and books you could not acquire anywhere else. It has always been my contention that knowledge is the greatest gift a person can give to another in physical form. I hope that the knowledge I give to all of you will help you in your endeavor to make this world a better place and prepare you for the trials that lay ahead."

"Rest assured that it shall Enoch," Cornelia smiled at him as she held the two-volume copy of _The Influence of Sea Power upon the French Revolution and Empire, 1793-1812_ by Alfred Thayer Mahan.

Enoch poured himself a tall glass of Rum and drank it down as he watched his friends and comrades enjoy themselves.

"This is our gift to you isn't it?" Nunnally asked him as she carried her three volume set of _Blackstone's Commentaries on the Laws of England_ by Sir William Blackstone, and sat beside him.

"How do you mean?" He asked Nunnally as Lelouch defeated Rivaltz in their second game of Chess as evidenced by Rivaltz cursing with a laugh.

"I think that to you Enoch, there is something far more valuable then knowledge...isn't there? That's why you agreed to fulfill my wish and bring everyone I cared about together, but you must have planned this far in advance of that didn't you?" Nunnally put him on the spot.

"I admit I did plan this a long time ago after a gifted Geass user told me how it would unfold," Enoch smiled at her and then at all of them, "So yes, there is one thing that is more precious to me than just knowledge or my mission."

Nunnally cocked her head and smiled at him. "I thought so."

"Well what is it?" Cecile asked on the edge of her comfy chair.

Enoch smiled, "Friends."

There was a long silence in the room as his simple answer sunk in.

"Merry Christmas my friends," Enoch held up his glass in a toast.

His party did the same.

"Wow," Lena said, "I suppose we all feel the same way?"

The group nodded in agreement, though Tamaki needed a jab from Zhou.

Reika giggled at the sight of Zhou prodding Tamaki and smiled at Enoch, "So how far back did you plan for this moment?"

Enoch gave her a wide grin, "Oh...about when I trapped Tartarus under the ice."

"WHAT!" the group shouted in unison.

"But that's a tale for another time," the amber eyed man said with a chuckle as he drank down the last drought of his rum.

* * *

Thus ends Code Geass: Dirge of Daedalus


End file.
